


Eternité

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 70,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le temps était particulièrement clément en cette matinée d'avril, les températures étaient remontées, les arbres recommençaient à fleurir et les oiseaux à chanter. C'était le printemps dehors alors que c'était toujours l'hiver dans mon cœur.</p>
<p>« Tu ne me reverras plus »</p>
<p>« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé »</p>
<p>Ces mots, les siens, tournaient en boucle dans ma tête alors que je me dirigeais d'un pas lent vers la falaise pour lui faire mes adieux.</p>
<p>Oui, ma décision était prise, je devais lui dire au revoir pour arrêter de survivre et enfin vivre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DECISION

**PROLOGUE**

Le temps était particulièrement clément en cette matinée d'avril, les températures étaient remontées, les arbres recommençaient à fleurir et les oiseaux à chanter. C'était le printemps dehors alors que c'était toujours l'hiver dans mon cœur.

_« Tu ne me reverras plus »_

_« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé »_

Ces mots, les _siens_ , tournaient en boucle dans ma tête alors que je me dirigeais d'un pas lent vers la falaise pour lui faire mes adieux.

Oui, ma décision était prise, je devais lui dire au revoir pour arrêter de survivre et enfin vivre.

 

**CHAPITRE 1**

**DECISION**

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tôt…**

POV BELLA

Jacob devait me rejoindre en début d'après-midi pour aller faire un tour à moto, mon activité préférée depuis quelques temps ! Et ce n'était pas gagné d'avance de réussir à faire tenir cet engin de malheur sur ses deux roues. Mes différents séjours aux urgences peuvent en témoigner. Heureusement, rien de grave jusqu'à présent mais je regrette qu'il n'y ait eu personne pour inventer les petites roues pour débutants, ça aurait évité à Jake et mon père quelques frayeurs ! Ce dernier avait été bien plus que réticent face à ma nouvelle activité mais il lui avait fallu me voir en faire une seule fois pour briser toutes ses réserves. J'avais surpris sa conversation avec Billy quelques heures après, il lui avait dit qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il m'avait vu sourire franchement. Bref, le lendemain, il m'offrait casque, veste et pantalon en me faisant promettre de les porter à chacune de mes excursions ! Malheureusement pour moi, à mesure que je m'améliorais, _lui_ disparaissait.L'adrénaline était toujours là mais visiblement pas assez forte pour mes hallucinations. Il allait falloir que je trouve autre chose pour y remédier. Bref, j'étais assez impatiente de retrouver mon meilleur ami.

Allez ma vielle, chaque chose en son temps… Malheureusement pour moi, le temps s'écoulait très, voire trop, lentement depuis mon anniversaire… 7 mois… 197 jours… 4728 heures… 113472 minutes… Bon je vais m'épargner le calcul des secondes, les maths n'ont jamais été mon fort et ce n'est pas le jour pour une migraine intempestive ! Bon comme je disais, chaque chose en son temps, tout d'abord mon petit déjeuner. Ah oui, encore une promesse faite à mon père, celle de me nourrir ! Et ce, trois fois par jour !

Tout en attrapant les différents ingrédients de mon premier repas de la journée, mon esprit se mit à vagabonder sur ces derniers mois. Jake m'avait sauvé, en quelque sorte et sans s'en rendre compte, de mon état végétatif. Sa seule présence, son écoute et sa bonne humeur permanente me faisait oublier l'espace d'un instant, de quelques minutes, de quelques heures le pourquoi de mon état.

Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais définitivement tourner la page et être heureuse. Je sais qu'avec Jake je pourrais l'être, heureuse… Malgré sa nature... Avec lui, ce serait aussi facile que de respirer comme il aime à me le répéter sans cesse. Oui je pourrais l'être, si seulement… Si seulement mon cœur mort s'en remettait… Même 7 longs mois après, la douleur était tout aussi vive que 7 secondes après…

Il faudrait sans doute que je surmonte toute cette épreuve, que je mette un point final à ma tristesse et ma mélancolie, que j'arrête de laisser mon esprit vagabonder vers les périodes de purs bonheurs précédent _son_ départ pour finalement me consacrer à ceux qui sont restés…

Oui, voilà ce que je vais faire. Me consacrer aux autres, à ceux qui m'ont soutenu durant cette épreuve de ma vie. Leur montrer que leurs efforts pour me ramener à un semblant de vie n'ont pas été vains. Leur prouver que je peux y arriver grâce à eux, pour eux. Et pour ça, il fallait que je lui dise au revoir une bonne fois pour toutes.

POV JACOB

Tout en regardant la rousse détaler à toute vitesse vampirique vers la forêt, je m'exclamais :

« C'est pas vrai ! On n'arrivera jamais à lui mettre la main dessus à cette sangsue ! Des mois qu'on la traque et des mois qu'elle nous nargue ! » Mon énervement était palpable, pas besoin d'être devin ni d'entendre mes penser pour le voir… Mon pelage brun se dressait sur mon corps de loup tellement j'irradiais de colère !

« Garde ton calme Jacob, elle va bien finir par faire une erreur, et nous serons là, à ce moment là pour la démembrer » me dit Sam.

« Je sais, mais j'aimerais tellement que ce soit déjà le cas ! Qu'elle ne soit que poussière à l'heure actuelle ! Bella pourrait enfin penser à autre chose qu'à cette folle furieuse rousse qui ne rêve que de la voir quitter ce monde ! »

« Je comprends bien tout ça mais nous sommes arrivés aux limites de notre territoire, nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin ! Elle reviendra ne t'en fait pas » me dit-il pour essayer de me calmer.

« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète » pensai-je « il faut que je prévienne Bella qu'elle ne m'attende pas cette après-midi, nous ne serons jamais rentrés à temps ! »

POV BELLA

Mon téléphone sonna, me coupant en pleine introspection.

« Allo »

« Oh ! Salut Bella ! C'est Seth. »

« Salut Seth, que me vaut ce plaisir ? » Seth était le plus jeune Loup de la meute. Ces derniers mois, il me tenait souvent compagnie. Oui, mon père pourchassait Jacob, Jacob pourchassait Victoria. Brrr rien que de penser son nom, je frissonnais d'effroi ! Bref, Seth et moi nous étions rapprochés, les autres pensaient que nous étions inapte à les suivre, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement, je me voyais mal au milieu de Loups et d'une vampire ! Mais Seth, lui, n'était pas de mon avis, il en avait marre d'être considéré comme un bébé !

« La meute est parti dans la nuit suite à une intrusion de ton amie Vicky et ils viennent de la perdre mais ils sont trop loin et Jake voulait te prévenir qu'il passerait te voir ce soir. Tu veux qu'on se voie à la place ? » Me demanda t'il sans conviction.

« _Mon amie Vicky ?_ Sérieux Seth ? » Mon ton se voulait léger mais ma voix ne pu s'empêcher de trembler. Cette femme voulait quand même que je meure. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'y avais pensé plusieurs fois mais je savais que ce n'était pas une solution pour les gens qui m'aimaient toujours. Je repris :

« T'inquiète ça va aller, j'ai pas mal de corvées à faire et on se voit ce soir, dis à Jake que je viendrais moi, je serais dans le coin » lui dis-je ma scène d'adieux se précisant dans mon esprit.

« Ok alors à toute Bella »

« Bye Seth »

Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait…


	2. ACCEPTATION

POV BELLA

Dire que je marchais lentement était un euphémisme. Je n'étais aucunement pressée de lui faire mes adieux. Plus j'avançais et plus je doutais. Je n'étais pas encore prête à le laisser partir, non, je voulais qu'il reste encore près de moi. J'aurais voulu qu'il reste l'éternité à mes côtés mais visiblement les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à mon égard n'étaient pas aussi forts que ce qu'il pouvait me dire ou aussi inébranlable que les miens.

Je devrais peut-être faire demi-tour... Revenir un autre jour dans quelques mois ou dans quelques années ou lorsque mes hallucinations auront définitivement disparu. Oui, je devrai faire ça. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de certitudes dans ma vie, mais il y avait bien une chose, et c'était une évidence pour moi, c'est que jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier, même dans quelques mois ou dans quelques années ou lorsque mes hallucinations auront disparu. Non, malgré la souffrance, les larmes, les cauchemars, les cris, la douleur, la peine, je le voudrai toujours à mes cotés. Il pourrait revenir là, maintenant, je lui dirai oui. Dans dix ans, je lui dirai toujours oui. Dans vingt ans, je lui dirai encore oui. Dans trente ans, encore et toujours oui. Aussi surement que j'étais prête à lui offrir ma vie, mon humanité, je serais prête à tout lui offrir de nouveau si il revenait... Si... Si seulement... il en avait malheureusement décidé autrement, je savais au plus profond de moi qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, il me l'avait promis...

Non il fallait que je sois forte pour Charlie, pour Renée, pour Jacob et pour Seth qui avaient été mes piliers depuis son départ.

Il fallait que j'avance, que je continue, je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour, je devais lui dire adieu, il en allait de ma survie dans ce monde, je ne supportais plus les regards compatissants de mes camarades de classe, les messes basses de mes amis, les conversations téléphoniques de mes parents qui s'inquiétaient tellement pour moi qu'ils en avaient oublié tous leurs désaccords.

Oui, c'est ça, il fallait que je sois forte pour moi, pour ma vie.

Alors que mes pas me rapprochaient inéluctablement du rebord de la falaise, je laissais mon esprit se souvenir des moments les plus poignants de notre courte histoire d'amour, enfin de MA courte histoire d'amour. Pour lui ce n'était rien, une passade, je n'étais rien, banale et inexistente. Il était parti sans un regard, sans un regret. La tristesse s'empara alors de tout mon être, j'enserrai ma poitrine de mes bras. Vaine tentative, ils étaient bien trop frêles pour contenir le trou béant qui se réveillai dans ma poitrine. La violence de mes souvenirs firent battre mon cœur si fort à cet instant que je cru qu'il allait finir par imploser de lui-même à l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique.

Tout me revint en pleine figure…Tout... Tout ce à quoi je m'étais formellement interdit de repenser pour le bien de ma santé mentale me revint en pleine figure… l'effet boomerang… violent le boomerang...

Tout...

La première fois que je l'avais vu, si beau, si parfait, si intouchable, si énigmatique…

Ma vue se brouilla automatiquement à cette pensée et les larmes se mirent à couler abondamment le long de mes joues.

J'avais repris les cours au début de janvier, encore une promesse faite à mon père pour éviter qu'il me renvoi chez ma mère à Phœnix. Mais même quatre mois plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas pu remettre les pieds dans cette cafétéria, trop de souvenirs, trop de douleurs, trop de lui...

Tout...

La première fois qu'il m'avait adressé la parole. Je n'avais jamais été aussi enthousiaste de ma vie à propos de météo.

Un de mes genoux rejoignit le sol poussiéreux indépendamment de ma volonté en repensant à mon partenaire de biologie. J'avais également du revoir mon emploi du temps et la biologie avait été abandonnée, trop de souvenirs, trop de douleurs, trop de lui...

Tout...

La première fois qu'il m'avait réellement parlé, qu'il avait répondu sans détour à mes questions.

Deuxième genoux à terre... Trop de souvenirs, trop de douleurs, trop de lui...

Tout...

La première fois qu'il m'avait embrassé…

Déséquilibrée par la force du mal qui me rongeait, je tombai au sol. Trop de souvenirs, trop de douleurs, trop de lui...

je ramenai mes genoux au niveau de ma poitrine, les enserrant de mes bras, en fœtus. Je me retrouvais exactement dans la même position physique et dans le même état psychologique que deux jours après mon anniversaire, sept mois plus tôt. Lorsqu'il m'avait abandonné, lorsqu'il était parti, lorsque je m'étais perdu dans la forêt en essayant de le rattraper...

La différence aujourd'hui c'est que je m'étais endurcie, j'avais plus de résistance face à la douleur. C'est ainsi que muni d'une rage sans nom pour le responsable de mon apathie des sept derniers mois, je réussi à me relever. Chose que je n'avais pas eu la force de faire à l'époque. Mais j'avais un objectif à présent je me mis à repenser à des événements moins plaisants pour me rappeler le but de ma venue ici.

La dernière chose qu'il m'avait dite.

_« Tu ne me reverras plus »_

_« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé »_

Ces mots, les _siens_ , tournaient en boucle dans ma tête alors que je me dirigeais d'un pas lent vers la falaise pour lui faire mes adieux.

Oui, ma décision était prise, je devais lui dire au revoir pour arrêter de survivre et enfin vivre ma vie, sans souvenirs, sans douleurs, sans lui...

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais parvenue au bord de la falaise. J'inspirai lentement, tentant vainement de calmer les pulsations de mon coeur. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à apparaître à mes côtés et j'avais besoin de garder mon calme si je voulais parvenir à mes fins, notre fin...


	3. ADIEU

POV BELLA  
  
Une légère brise me fit ouvrir les yeux. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi me coupa le souffle. La vue était splendide d'ici. Le rouge de la falaise contrastait magnifiquement avec le bleu de l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant moi. Les nuages blancs persistants à cet endroit du globe terrestre malgré la saison printanière laissaient filtrer quelques rayons de soleil rendant le spectacle féerique, digne d'une carte postale.  
  
« Tu ne devrais pas être ici » Je sursautais, surprise.  
  
Je détournais mon regard de l'océan bleu pour plonger dans la mer d'or liquide de ses yeux. Il était là, devant moi, dans toute sa splendeur et sa perfection. Je savais que mes hallucinations ne lui rendaient pas justice mais il était lui aussi à couper le souffle, tellement beau, s'accordant à merveille avec le paysage s'étendant à mes pieds. Je m'obligeais à reprendre mes esprits et sortir de la contemplation de cet être parfait:  
  
« Je sais » lui répondis-je. Je fus agréablement surprise par le ton calme et posé que je réussi à employer.  
  
« Alors pourquoi ? » Lui aussi semblait calme, je décelais néanmoins de la tristesse ainsi qu'une pointe de nostalgie dans le ton de sa voix. Peut-être se doutait-il de la raison de ma présence ici. Je le fixai, sondant son regard à la recherche de réponses, mais rien... Etant donné qu'il sortait de mon imagination, je me doutais bien qu'il savait pourquoi j'étais, enfin, pourquoi nous étions ici...  
  
Vu que je restai silencieuse, il continua:  
  
« Tu m'avais promis »  
  
« Je sais » fut tout ce que je parvins à articuler tant j'étais prise dans la contemplation de mon mirage personnel. Sa présence, bien que fictive, me désarçonnait complètement. Ses traits étaient plus clairs, plus précis que lors de mes escapades en deux roues. Je suppose que le fait de ne pas être concentrée sur autre chose que lui en ce moment devait m'aider à magnifier mon souvenir de lui.  
  
Il ne semblait pas satisfait de ma réponse, son front était plissé et son regard m'incitait à poursuivre, à lui expliquer:  
  
« Je suis venue te dire au revoir. Je ne veux plus être tourmentée, submergée, paralysée par le manque de toi. » Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, ma voix commença à trembler sous le coup de l'émotion. « Ton absence m'est insupportable » soufflais-je.  
  
Il semblait encore plus triste d'entendre enfin ce que j'avais à lui dire mais à ce moment là, je n'en avais cure, après tout, c'est lui qui était parti, lui qui m'avait quitté en premier! Je m'approchais du rebord de la falaise et je pris une grande inspiration:  
  
« Tu ne me reverras plus. Adieu Edward. »  
  
 _Clap clap clap._ Je sursautais. Avait-il applaudi? Je me tournai vers lui mais il semblait aussi surpris que moi. Il se tourna pour regarder l'inconnu qui se trouvait derrière moi. A sa vue une immense colère s'empara de ses traits. La haine transparaissait dans son regard désormais noir. Je n'avais vu cette expression sur son visage que deux fois auparavant. La première en vrai lorsque James m'avait attaqué. La seconde dans mon imaginaire dérangé lorsque Laurent m'avait attaqué. Je me doutais, à la vue de son visage parfait déformé par la rage, que mon temps sur terre était désormais compté. Je ne savais pas qui ou quoi se trouvait dans mon dos mais la froideur de mon ange ne présageait rien de bon pour moi. Une voix dans mon dos me sorti de mes réflexions:  
  
« Comme c'est mignon Isabella! Très poignante ta petite scène d'adieu! »  
  
Cette voix... Je ne l'avais entendu qu'une seule fois néanmoins je n'avais eu aucun mal à la reconnaître. La peur suintait de mes pores, un frisson d'effroi parcouru mon corps tout entier, mes poils se hérissèrent sur toute la surface de ma peau à la seule pensée de la personne qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière moi. Je me retournais, non sans difficulté, puisant au fond de moi le peu de courage dont je disposais, les battements de mon cœur se firent erratiques, ma voix trembla lorsque je réussi péniblement à prononcer son nom:  
  
« Vvi-ctoo-riia... »  
  
POV SETH  
  
Et voilà, encore une journée seul à seul avec moi-même! Une de plus! Je crois que je préférais encore lorsque je n'étais pas au courant de l'existence de la meute, au moins là, ils avaient une bonne raison de ne pas m'inclure dans leur clan! Ras le bol d'être mis de coté sous prétexte que j'étais trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté, et bla bla bla... Bon OK j'avais que 16 ans mais bordel j'étais un loup moi aussi... Fait chier! Marre de trainer sur cette plage alors que les autres s'éclatent à pourchasser l'autre foldingue rousse! Moi aussi je veux de l'action... Putain, y en a que pour les autres! Et comment voulaient-ils que j'acquière de l'expérience si ils continuaient à m'exclure comment ils savaient si bien le faire! Même ma sœur avait le droit d'être de la partie... Non mais j'hallucine, elle n'avait qu'un seul mois de plus que moi en tant que loup et puis, putain, c'est une gonzesse... bon OK un peu misogyne sur les bords j'avoue mais bon ça me saoule vraiment! En plus c'était les vacances donc pas de lycée pour moi, je me retrouvais à marcher le long de la plage de la Push. Sam m'avait donné pour ordre de surveiller la réserve et les environs... Tu parles, juste un prétexte pour ne pas m'avoir dans leurs pattes...  
  
Heureusement que Bella était là, elle. Ca ne semblait pas l'affecter outre mesure le fait d'être tenue à l'écart. Je suppose que pour sa sécurité valait mieux pas qu'elle se retrouve prise entre deux feux, au milieu d'une bataille loups versus vampires... Ca pourrait être sanglant! Evidemment, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se retrouver dans des situations plus dangereuses les unes que les autres! Je n'avais jamais rencontré une personne aussi maladroite qu'elle! La poisse lui collait à la peau à cette fille, c'était juste... impressionnant!  
  
Je me souviens d'une fois ou on était allés avec elle et Jake faire de la moto. Nous avions chargé nos engins de mort, comme elle les avait baptisées, dans sa vieille camionnette pourrie. Oups, si elle m'entendait, elle me ferait ma fête! Ah, elle et sa camionnette, une grande histoire d'amour, un vrai coup de foudre au premier regard, comme avec... oh! Je m'égare... Donc, nous étions allés sur le plateau qui avait pris feu accidentellement l'été dernier, au sommet de la montagne de la réserve voisine à la notre. J'ai cru que ce vieux tas de boue n'arriverait jamais à grimper! Bref, le plateau était complètement dégagé suite à l'incendie, il ne restait qu'un seul arbre, un seul miraculé au milieu d'hectares entiers de terre plane... Ben croyez-le ou non, il a fallu qu'elle se le prenne en pleine poire, à toute vitesse! Un seul obstacle à des kilomètres à la ronde et il s'était malencontreusement retrouvé sur sa route... et un séjour aux urgences pour la miss!  
  
Je ris tout seul à cette pensée. On aurait du s'en douter avec Jake qui lui arriverait malheur sachant qu'elle était incapable de marcher sans tomber. Même sur une surface plane... des cailloux finissaient toujours par lui couper la route pour la faire tomber!  
  
D'un coup, mon corps entier se tendit. Je sentais que quelque chose clochait. Au plus profond de moi, je percevais le danger. Je me mis à courir vers les bois qui encerclaient la plage à quelques centaines de mètres de moi afin d'être à l'abri des regards curieux pour me transformer. Une fois à couvert des arbres, je me déshabillais en vitesse pour me changer en loup.  
  
Les pensées de la meute me parvinrent alors clairement, ils étaient à une centaine de kilomètres de ma position, et eux aussi flairaient le danger. Pas aussi clairement que moi néanmoins...  
  
« Victoria …et... Merde Bella!»  
  
Mon sang ne fis qu'un tour, je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je perçu Jake et Léa, les plus rapides d'entre nous, qui s'étaient détachés de la meute et galopaient comme des fous pour essayer d'arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Moi qui râlais quelques minutes plus tôt du manque d'action, j'allais enfin avoir mon compte... Bien que je n'avais jamais voulu que Bella se retrouve en plein milieu de cette action!  
  
« On n'y arrivera jamais à temps Seth » me dit Jake par la pensée « il va falloir que tu te débrouilles seul » son ton était ferme et sans appel. Je n'avais pas besoin de ses pensées pour savoir dans quel état de désespoir il se trouvait actuellement...  
  
Je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de la falaise. Je les entendais, elle m'avait senti j'en étais sur. J'arrivais enfin et là, je les vis... La meute avait un accès direct aux évènements grâce à mes yeux... Je m'arrêtais net, totalement immobile, complètement impuissant face à la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux... Le temps était comme suspendu... La sangsue se retourna alors vers moi, fière d'elle, elle étira ses lèvres en un semblant de sourire... Bella s'était statufiée, elle ferma les yeux, inspira longuement.  
  
« Je t'aime Edward » Ses dernières paroles n'étaient qu'un souffle léger,  
  
En une fraction de seconde, je me remis à courir, Victoria se jeta sur Bella, planta ses dents carnassières dans sa gorge alors qu'elles basculaient ensemble de la falaise sous le coup de l'impact... J'entendis la meute entière hurler mentalement:  
  
« NOOOOOON! » tandis que je plongeais à mon tour dans les profondeurs de l'océan.


	4. VISION

**Cinq ans plus tard...**

POV EDWARD

Demain... Nouvelle ville...Boston... Nouveau lycée... Boston High School... Nouvelle maison... Nouvelle forêt... Nouveau tout... Sauf moi, qui restait éternellement le même...

Cela faisait cinq ans et sept mois que nous avions quitté Forks, enfin que j'avais obligé ma famille à quitter Forks, et je ne m'en remettais pas... Elle occupait toutes mes pensées, de l'aube au crépuscule... et du crépuscule à l'aube... Où était-elle? Que faisait-elle? Avec qui était-elle? Etait-elle heureuse? Avait-elle trouvé l'amour? Avait-elle fondé une famille? Trouvé un travail? Etait-elle épanouie dans sa vie? Pensait-elle toujours un peu à moi ou au contraire m'avait-elle totalement occulté?

_Tu sais que si tu me laissais voir son avenir, je pourrais répondre à tes questions..._

Alice... Avais-je été tellement accaparé par mes pensées que j'avais réfléchi à voix haute ?

« J'ai parlé tout haut? »

« Une oreille humaine n'aurait rien perçu... mais tu habites avec quatre vampires alors... » Me répondit-elle ironiquement.

Je savais qu'elle aussi était toujours affectée par notre départ précipité de Forks, même après tout ce temps. J'avais lu plusieurs fois dans ses pensées que sa meilleure amie lui manquait terriblement. Je le savais, en dépit du fait qu'elle me cachait ses pensées la plupart du temps, lorsqu'elle se concentrait pour ne pas m'accabler davantage. Quelque fois, elle se perdait dans ses réflexions et j'avais un accès direct à toute sa peine et sa mélancolie. C'était rare que je puisse lire aussi clairement en elle, les premières années ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Tellement bien que j'avais cru que notre départ ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais depuis que Rose et Emmet étaient partis de leur côté, par ma faute également, elle laissait son esprit vagabonder plus souvent lorsqu'elle était seule dans une pièce. Bien évidemment, les murs n'avaient jamais été un obstacle à mon don, je percevais ses pensées aussi bien que si elle les formulait à voix haute.

« ALLO EDWARD... ICI LA TERRE... LA TERRE A EDWARD! » Me sorti-t-elle de mes pensées.

« Quoi? » lui demandais-je plus brutalement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

_Je peux regarder son avenir steuplé steuplé steuplé?_

Elle me fit sa moue de chien battu en mal d'amour mais manque de chance pour elle, j'avais beaucoup trop l'habitude et lui résister, surtout pour ça, ne m'était aucunement difficile. J'essayais tout de même de lui répondre plus calmement que précédemment, elle n'y était pour rien après tout.

« On en a déjà parlé Alice, et ma réponse n'a pas changé à ce propos, nous ne devons pas interférer. Je lui ai fais une promesse et je compte bien la tenir. »

« Oui mais tu es malheureux... enfin non, tu n'es pas malheureux, tu es pitoyable! Non mais tu as vu dans quel état tu te mets depuis cinq ans? Tu ne parles plus, tu râles, tu boudes, tu grommelles sans cesse pour tout et pour rien! Tu ne fais plus rien avec nous, même pas nous regarder lorsqu'on a le malheur de vouloir te parler! Tu ne viens même pas chasser lorsqu'on te le propose! Tu te contentes de rester là devant ton piano de malheur! Et pour couronner le tout, tu n'en joue même plus! Non mais tu t'es vu au moins? Est-ce qu'en cinq ans tu t'es regardé dans un miroir? Non? OK je sais qu'on est mort et tout, mais même pour un vampire tu es plus que pâle, plus livide que la normale pour notre espèce! Tes yeux sont constamment cernés de noir parce que tu attends des semaines voire des mois avant de te nourrir! Tu crois peut-être que te laisser crever de faim va t'aider à l'oublier? Tu crois que parce que tu vas continuer à te morfondre sur ton sort ça ira mieux? Non mais c'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité! Tu crois peut-être être le seul affecté dans cette histoire? Non seulement TU as pris TA décision tout SEUL comme un grand, TU nous l'as imposée, TU as voulu vivre sans elle, TU ne nous as pas laissé le choix mais en plus de ça, TU nous emmerdes depuis cinq ans avec TES états d'âmes à la noix! Et moi dans tout ça hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste? J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie à cause de TOI! J'ai perdu mon frère et ma sœur à cause de TOI! Oui c'est pour ça qu'ils sont partis, ils ne supportaient plus de te voir te morfondre de jour comme de nuit... Je vais finir par perdre mon âme sœur à cause de TOI! Il n'en peut plus de ton désarroi, il est totalement épuisé de toute cette tristesse qui émane de toi... Merde Edward, il reste pour moi parce que je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi... je ne veux pas que tu te perdes toi-même... Je t'en supplie, Edward... Reviens-moi... Reviens nous...»

Je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur dans un tel état de colère et d'abattement. Elle n'avait pas hurlé, elle n'avait même pas crié, son ton était celui du désespoir, le ton de la dernière chance pour me sortir de ma torpeur. J'étais tellement léthargique que je l'avais laissé continuer son monologue sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Je ne trouvais rien à redire, elle avait raison, tout était juste dans son discours, tout était de ma faute, je méritais tout ce qui m'arrivait. Cependant, je ne pouvais concevoir de la voir souffrir autant par ma faute. Je crois que je devrais contacter Emmet et Rosalie, leur dire de revenir... Puis c'est moi qui partirais...

« Edward Anthony Cullen! N'y pense même... » Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase, une vision s'imposant à elle, mais je me doutais bien de la fin...

_Une forêt dense... La pluie... Un cimetière... Une petite fille... Sa peau mate... Ses larmes... Ses yeux... Ses cheveux... Elle pleure... Deux personnes lui tiennent la main... Charlie Swan... Jacob Black... Des larmes... Un discours... le 23 avril 2014... Une tombe... Une inscription... « A ma fille trop tôt disparue »... Un nom... ISABELLA MARIE SWAN...Des pleurs...La pluie...Le cimetière..._

« Oh mon dieu Edward... c'est impossible... ça ne peut pas être possible... »

La voix d'Alice ne me parvenait plus, j'étais totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Sa vision fut comme un second trépas pour moi. Une douleur sans limite s'empara de tout mon être. Comme si des milliards de poignards transperçaient simultanément mon cœur déjà mort depuis tant d'années. Si les cinq dernières années ne l'avaient pas fait, la vision d'Alice allait finir de m'achever pour de bon. Je pense que je pourrais demander à Jasper de s'occuper de mon cas, de me faire disparaitre de ce monde pour de bon, lui seul pouvait comprendre mon état à l'heure actuelle... Sinon, j'irais voir les Volturi... Enfin, je trouverais bien une solution pour mourir définitivement.

Mais pour l'instant, je devais me reprendre et réfléchir aux options qui s'offraient à moi. Elle allait mourir bientôt et je devais à tout prix empêcher ça. Je supporte de « vivre » uniquement parce que je sais qu'elle est là quelque part. Il me restait dix jours exactement pour empêcher ce désastre, nous n'étions que le 13 avril. J'attrapais rapidement mon téléphone afin de bloquer un vol pour Seattle le plus tôt possible. Alice qui était parti sans que je m'en aperçoive revint accompagnée des autres vampires de la maison.

« Nous venons aussi » Le ton employé par mon père ne me laissait aucune alternative. Je prenais donc quatre sièges supplémentaires dans l'avion qui décollait dans cinq heures. Je m'occupais aussi de nous louer deux voitures, nous pourrions ainsi arriver à Forks au petit matin.

« Je m'occupe des valises » Esmée toujours aussi pragmatique.

« Moi je vais sonder l'avenir, voir si je peux en apprendre plus » nous dit Alice en rejoignant sa chambre.

« Jasper » lui demanda Carlisle « tu devrais l'aider à garder son calme, elle en aura besoin pour rester efficace »

Il disparu lui aussi dans la chambre.

« Avant que je ne prévienne Emmet et Rose, veux-tu en parler Edward ?»

« Pas vraiment... non... je... non... mais... merci... » Sur ce je m'enfermais dans mon mutisme. Mes réflexions me ramenèrent à la vision d'Alice. Quelque chose ne collait pas, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment... Un détail m'échappait et mon intuition me disait que ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout...

Soudain je revis le visage de la petite fille. Elle devait avoir environ trois ans. Qui était-elle? Je revoyais son teint légèrement halé, ses cheveux noirs... Comme ceux du clébard... Surement sa fille, il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre eux je l'avoue. Un détail me gênait cependant et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus... Je me repassais la scène encore et encore dans ma tête... Son visage... Sa peau... Ses larmes... OH MON DIEU! Ses larmes... Ses yeux... Ses beaux yeux chocolat... c'était ça... Elle avait les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vus après ceux de... BELLA... Se pourrait-il que... non... Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai... mon esprit me jouait des tours... Mais ces yeux là... Je ne pouvais pas le nier... Cet océan de chocolat... Aucun doute possible... cette enfant... serait-ce... sa... fille? La fille de Bella... et... de Jacob?


	5. FORKS

POV EDWARD

Nous venions d'atterrir à Seattle Tacoma. Il était 7h38. Le vol avait était une suite sans fin de torture pour moi.

Je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis plusieurs semaines et, même si nous voyagions en classe affaire, le peu d'humains à ma disposition réveillaient la bête sommeillant au plus profond de moi. Le pire fut lorsqu'une hôtesse, sans aucun instinct de survie, avait insisté pour que je consomme quelque chose ! Moi tout ce qui m'intéressait et que je voulais consommer était son sang... Je pouvais lire dans ses pensées le sort qu'elle me réserverait si je cédais à ces avances… Cela incluait un petit séjour dans les toilettes de l'avion… Evidemment, bien que très belle, comme toutes les hôtesses employées sur cette compagnie, je n'avais pas du tout été sensible à son charme… Et à la vue de mon expression revêche, elle avait fini par tourner les talons, vexée, non sans m'avoir affublé d'une quantité impressionnante de noms d'oiseaux par la pensée… Si elle avait su ce que je prévoyais pour elle si nous étions allés dans les toilettes… Je m'imaginais bien à ce moment là planter mes dents dans sa gorge délicate… Une vision d'Alice me fit reprendre mes esprits, en même temps qu'un grondement sourd de la part de Jasper… Il avait du ressentir ma faim…

Il fallait que je récupère le contrôle de moi-même car, si moi je parvenais à me maîtriser, même en état de manque, ce ne serait pas son cas… Bien qu'il s'était amélioré dans notre existence végétarienne, il avait toujours du mal dans les endroits confinés, pas la peine que je rajoute, en plus de ma frustration et de mon angoisse grandissante, la soif insatiable de sang humain…

Mis à part mes débordements imaginaires, le vol s'était déroulé sans encombre. L'hôtesse avait passé le mot à ses collègues que « le con de riche place 5A était hautain, froid et prétentieux ». Rien que ça ! J'avais été tranquille le reste du voyage.

Carlisle s'occupait déjà de récupérer nos véhicules. Esmée et Alice étaient parties chercher nos bagages, enfin, surtout les bagages d'Alice et Jasper attendait patiemment l'atterrissage du vol d'Emmet et Rosalie au terminal des arrivées. J'imagine qu'ils avaient du me dire, à un moment ou à un autre, où ils se rendaient. Je suppose que j'étais tellement centré sur ma misérable existence que je n'y avais prêté aucune attention. Toujours est-il que dès qu'ils avaient eu vent de la situation concernant Bella, ils avaient accouru. De la part d'Emmet, cela ne m'étonnait guère. Il avait toujours considéré ma belle comme un membre à part entière de la famille tout comme Carlisle, Esmée et Alice. Bon, Jasper c'était différent, il avait des difficultés à la côtoyer au quotidien. Elle en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais le soir de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Il se sentait encore coupable de l'incident… Pourtant j'étais le seul à blâmer de l'avoir faite entrer dans notre monde, un monde qui n'était pas le sien… Non celle qui me surprenait c'était Rosalie… Elle avait toujours été désagréable voire détestable envers Bella. Pourtant ses pensées, qui me parvenaient désormais, ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude vis-à-vis de celle qui avait été mienne un jour… Il faudrait que je creuse un peu plus pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait plus aucune animosité cachée…

Après de brefs hochements de tête pour ma part envers les deux êtres qui venaient de nous rejoindre, nous prîmes la route en direction de Forks. Nous en avions pour deux heures de trajet. Vu mon humeur plus que morose, ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de tous monter dans le même véhicule, me laissant seul. Je savais que mon attitude peu aimable leur faisait de la peine mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était difficile de refouler mon caractère associable des cinq dernières années en un battement de cil. Je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse des efforts en ce sens mais la force de l'habitude était trop rude à combattre… Je me promettais intérieurement qu'une fois que nous aurions sauvé Bella d'une mort certaine, je partirais pour les laisser vivre en paix… Alice m'en empêcherait surement mais ce serait mieux ainsi. Emmet et Rosalie pourraient rester dans notre famille, Jasper pourrait de nouveau sortir de la chambre insonorisée plus que nécessaire et Alice ne serait plus tiraillée entre mes états d'âmes et ceux de son mari qui étaient le sombre miroir des miens.

Je sortais de mes réflexions alors que nous dépassions le panneau de bienvenue de la ville qui avait fait naître en moi tant de sentiments contraires… La haine… La soif… L'envie… L'amour... La tendresse… Le désir… La passion… Toutes ses sensations, que j'avais réussi à apprivoiser pour le bien être de la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, me revinrent comme un coup de massue sur mon crane indestructible. Sa seule présence m'avait ramené à un semblant de vie. J'avais eu l'impression que mon cœur mort depuis une centaine d'année reprenait sa course folle grâce à un seul regard de sa part…

Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant la maison. A peine sorti de la voiture, je m'excusais et partais directement chasser. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps si je me retrouvais nez à nez avec l'objet de mes désirs. Enfin, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps… Peut-être même que je pourrais être le responsable de sa mort si je ne me nourrissais pas urgemment…

POV ALICE

Mon frère venait de se précipiter dans les bois pour aller chasser. Je savais qu'une fois notre mission accomplie il partirait… Je n'en avais pas particulièrement envie mais c'était un sacrifice qu'il était prêt à faire pour notre bonheur… Il ne se rendait pas compte que tant qu'il ne serait pas heureux, nous ne le serions pas non plus !

J'avais plus urgent à m'occuper, je n'avais eu aucune vision concernant Bella et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Mon mari tentait de m'envoyer des ondes de calme mais rien n'y faisait.

La maison était restée telle que nous l'avions quitté précipitamment. Nous n'avions pas eu à cœur de rapatrier notre mobilier à Boston. Chaque fois j'avais eu une vision d'Edward détruisant tout sur son passage en se remémorant Bella sur le canapé, ou assise sur le banc du piano, ou encore touchant tel ou tel meuble… Bref, il nous suffit de déblayer un peu et de faire la poussière pour que la maison soit comme si rien de dramatique ne s'était produit.

En entrant dans notre chambre, je remarquais une enveloppe vieillie portant mon nom sur le sol. Je reconnaissais l'écriture brouillonne et hésitante de ma meilleure amie. Son odeur envoutante avait disparu, je me doutais que la lettre était là depuis un bon moment déjà. J'avais toujours été d'une curiosité malsaine, pourtant, j'avais l'intuition que rien de bon ne pourrait sortir de cette lecture. Mais bon, après tout, que pouvait-elle me dire que je ne savais pas déjà ! Il valait mieux de toute façon que je profite de l'absence de mon frère pour découvrir la prose de mon amie. Je décachetais délicatement l'enveloppe. Un peu de son parfum scellé à l'intérieur s'en échappa mélangée à une odeur salée… Des larmes. Le venin s'insinua immédiatement dans ma bouche tandis que je lisais ces mots :

_Alice,_

_Vous êtes partis depuis sept longs mois à présent et je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même depuis. J'ai compris aujourd'hui qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant que je me l'étais imaginé dans mon esprit dérangé. Mais toi ? Pourquoi ?_

_Je pensais que notre amitié était sincère… inébranlable… indéfectible…_

_Pourquoi Alice ? Pourquoi ?_

_Je peux concevoir que vous ne vouliez pas vous séparer, après tout vous êtes une famille, mais était-il indispensable que toi aussi tu coupes définitivement les ponts ? Etais-je si insignifiante à tes yeux pour que tu ne te préoccupes plus de moi ?_

_Je ne suis pas sure qu'un jour tu trouveras cette lettre. Mais si tu lis ces quelques mots, c'est que vous êtes revenus à Forks. Une éternité a du s'écouler pour que vous risquiez de vous remontrer ici alors que vous êtes figés dans le temps. Je ne suis d'ailleurs surement plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle._

_Sache que je ne t'en veux pas, je ne vous en veux pas, je ne vous en ai d'ailleurs jamais voulu. Et aujourd'hui, je peux même dire que je ne lui en veux plus. J'ai dépassé ce stade, j'ai compris que vous ne reviendrez plus._

_Si je t'écris aujourd'hui c'est pour te dire adieu, vous dire adieu. J'espère que vous aurez une belle vie à travers les siècles à venir._

_Je vous embrasse affectueusement._

_Bella._

Le venin fut remplacé par des sanglots secs qui prirent possession de mon être à la lecture de sa lettre. Je me sentais coupable de l'avoir abandonné ainsi, et j'étais bien résignée à reprendre une place, non! MA place dans sa vie! Enfin si elle me le permettait, et ce, peu importe l'avis de mon imbécile de frère.

Jasper du sentir mon mal être car il m'avait déjà emprisonné dans son étreinte rassurante. Sans attendre qu'il ne me pose des questions, je lui tendis la lettre.


	6. CHAOS

POV EDWARD

Après mon retour, nous nous étions réunis comme au bon vieux temps autour de la table du salon qui ne nous avait d'ailleurs jamais servi à autre chose que nos conseils de famille.

Carlisle, comme à son habitude, présidait la session :

« Bon les enfants. Commençons tout d'abord par résumer la situation. Alice a eu la vision de l'enterrement de Bella » Le choix de ses mots était hésitant, il avait peur de me blesser, mais ses pensées me confirmèrent que ce n'était pas son intention première, il voulait seulement être le plus clair possible « Enterrement qui aura lieu dans exactement neuf jours. Nous devons commencer par localiser Bella le plus rapidement possible. »

« Je me charge de retrouver sa trace, son odeur a une telle emprise sur moi que si elle est dans les parages, je n'aurais aucune difficulté à la localiser» leur dis-je.

« Bien Edward » repris Carlisle « Emmet t'accompagnera. Si vous la trouver, peut-être qu'elle aura moins de difficultés à le voir lui plutôt que toi » Il n'avait surement pas tord au vu des dernières paroles que je lui avais dites. « Esmée et Rose, essayez d'aller voir chez Charlie. Je suppose qu'il ne voudra probablement rien confier à Edward sur l'endroit où elle se trouve… »

Je me doutais que le Chef Swan ne serait pas enchanté de me revoir dans les parages, il valait mieux effectivement qu'Esmée, dans toute sa bonté maternelle, se charge de le contacter. Jasper me sorti de mes réflexions :

« Je vais sonder les environs, voir si je décèle un quelconque danger ou une menace… »

« Bien, ben moi si je comprends bien, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à explorer l'avenir ! » nous affirma Alice.

Je sentais qu'elle s'inquiétait énormément de ne plus rien voir depuis Boston, ça ne me rassurait pas non plus. Elle était notre seule chance de voir ce qui était susceptible de se produire pour pouvoir l'empêcher. J'essayais de ne pas paraître agacé par sa cécité de l'avenir, je voyais bien qu'elle faisait tout son possible. Je sentais également qu'elle me cachait des choses à propos d'une lettre et d'un adieu… Je ne comprenais pas bien de quoi il retournait et franchement je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie de m'attarder sur ses cachotteries.

Les tâches étaient à présent distribuées. Chacun d'entre nous savait quoi faire. Il me restait cependant une chose importante à leur révéler:

« Il faut que vous sachiez... ans la vision d'Alice, j'ai reconnu Charlie et Jacob Black. Ils tenaient tous deux la main d'une petite fille d'environ trois ans ou quatre ans... La ressemblance avec Jacob était plus qu'évidente... La peau mate, les cheveux noirs profonds» J'avais du mal à continuer. La révélation que j'allais leur faire me comprimait les organes un à un. Même si j'étais parti dans le but qu'elle vive sa vie d'humain, la douleur n'en était pas diminuée pour autant. Je poursuivi, non sans mal « et son regard... ses yeux... »

« OH MON DIEU EDWARD! Je n'avais pas prêté attention! Je suis désolée Edward! Tellement désolée! » Seule Alice qui avait vu la même chose que moi, pu comprendre ce que je m'apprêtais à leur annoncer...

Voyant mon incapacité à poursuivre, elle reprit la parole:

« Les yeux de Bella... »

Il ne leur en fallait pas plus pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. Je fus assailli par un tourbillon de pensées toutes plus compatissantes les unes que les autres! Seule Rosalie exprimait de la joie. Connaissant son histoire et son désir inassouvi de maternité, je ne m'en offusquais pas. Après tout, même si je souffrais, elle avait le droit de continuer sa vie, même si c'était avec l'autre clébard!

« Ecoutez, j'apprécie sincèrement toute votre sollicitude. J'ai sacrifié notre amour dans l'espoir qu'elle réalise toutes les expériences humaines possibles. Apparemment c'est ce qu'elle a fait et j'en suis réellement heureux pour elle. Le sujet est clos désormais, nous avons plus urgent à faire si nous voulons éviter que cette petite soit orpheline de mère » mon ton se voulait ferme et sans appel, il fallait passer à autre chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que je ne devienne complètement fou et que je dévaste tout sur mon passage!

Personne n'osa me contredire.

Bien!

Maintenant, il ne nous restait plus qu'à retrouver Bella pour la mettre à l'abri du danger quel qu'il soit. En théorie les choses étaient plutôt simples.

En théorie…

Cela faisait maintenant six jours depuis notre dernier conseil familial. Nous étions à Forks depuis six jours. Nous la cherchions vainement depuis six jours. Si les cinq dernières années m'avaient paru interminables, ces six derniers jours étaient d'une atroce lenteur !

Nous étions totalement désemparés. Nous n'avions rien trouvé, aucune trace, aucun indice, rien… rien du tout…

Emmet et moi nous étions allés partout autour de Forks, de Port-Angeles, nous étions même retournés à Seattle, dans l'espoir de trouver un effluve de sa fragrance quelque part. Mais rien…

Esmée et Rosalie était allées à l'ancienne maison des Swan mais celle-ci était complètement à l'abandon.

Jasper n'avait perçu aucune menace… Alice n'avait eu aucune vision…

Nous ne pouvions pas faire plus, malheureusement, il nous était impossible de nous montrer à un trop grand nombre de personnes, presque six ans s'étaient écoulés et nous n'avions pas changé d'un pouce.

Hier j'avais eu l'idée de téléphoner au commissariat de Forks pour prendre des nouvelles du Shérif :

« Bureau de Police de Forks, Amanda à votre écoute. »

« Bonjour Madame, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec le Chef Swan je vous prie » mon ton était posé.

« Le chef Swan a pris des vacances Monsieur, je suis désolée. Je peux vous mettre en relation avec son remplaçant si vous le souhaitez ? »

« Non merci. Il s'agit d'une affaire personnelle. Je me suis rendu chez lui mais la maison était abandonnée. Savez-vous où puis-je le trouver ? » L'impatience me gagnait cependant j'essayais de ne rien laisser transparaitre dans ma voix.

« Oh ! Il a déménagé il y a environ quatre ans avec sa nouvelle femme sur la réserve Quileute. Vous pouvez essayer là-bas, vous le trouverez surement, ce n'est pas bien grand ! »

Sans aucune politesse, je raccrochais ! MERDE ! La seule personne susceptible de nous aider à retrouver Bella et la sauver se trouvait au seul endroit où nous ne pouvions pas aller !

Le sort s'acharnait sur nous ! Comme si le destin était écrit d'avance ! Comme si, quoi que nous fassions, nous ne pouvions rien changer au cours des choses !

« ALICE ! » hurlais-je de toutes mes forces. Je savais qu'elle m'aurait entendu même si je n'avais fait que chuchoter, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher !

Mes hurlements avaient rameuté toute la famille dans le salon. Je me retrouvais seul face à leurs regards désapprobateurs.

« Inutile de hurler, je ne vois rien ! Si tu crois que c'est facile toi ! » Si elle avait pu, elle en aurait pleuré. Je m'en voulu immédiatement de la mettre dans cet état…

« Ne t'en prends pas à elle, Edward, je t'en prie. Elle est aussi désemparée que toi, nous le sommes tous… » Me dit Carlisle.

Il avait raison, je pouvais lire dans leurs pensées à tous, même dans celles de Rosalie, qu'ils se sentaient bien inutile face au drame qui se préparait… Notre état d'esprit était clair, le désespoir… J'étais à deux doigts de rejoindre le territoire des loups pour aller secouer Charlie!

Les visions d'Alice se réveillèrent à cet instant, montrant mon corps déchiqueté en morceau et brulé par une meute de loups...

 _Ne fait pas ça, je ne supporterais pas de perdre mon frère en plus de ma sœur!_ Sa pensée était suppliante et je ne pu que m'y résoudre. Après tout, il nous restait encore trois jours...

J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul. Je devais réfléchir calmement à la situation pour établir un plan de dernier recours. Il fallait que je sorte pour ne plus les entendre, j'avais besoin de silence.

J'étais sur le point de partir lorsque Alice eu une autre vision. Je me concentrais, plein d'espoir, sur son contenu :

_Une forêt dense... La pluie... Un cimetière... Une petite fille... Sa peau mate... Ses larmes... Ses yeux... Ses cheveux... Elle pleure... Deux personnes lui tiennent la main... Charlie Swan... Jacob Black... Des larmes... Un discours... le 23 avril 2014... Une tombe... Une inscription... « A ma fille trop tôt disparue »... Un nom... ISABELLA MARIE SWAN...Des pleurs...La pluie...Le cimetière... 13 septembre 1991 – 23 avril 2009…_

Non, ce n'était pas possible… Je n'avais pas bien vu… Je ne pouvais pas croire que… qu'elle… qu'elle… qu'elle était… m… morte… depuis tout ce temps…

Je croisais le regard vide d'expression d'Alice qui ne fit que confirmer que je n'avais rien imaginé…

Tout mon monde s'écroula autour de moi… Je l'avais perdu… Réellement perdu… Il y a cinq ans presque jour pour jour…

Je fis ce que je savais le mieux faire dans les situations désespérées, je fuyais…

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans ce qui était notre clairière... hélas, plus rien ne subsistait, à part mes plus beaux souvenirs... Tout avait été détruit. Il ne restait plus aucune herbe, plus aucune fleur. On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'était acharné à tout bruler, tout ravager. La terre portait encore les stigmates d'un labourage intensif. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer? La clairière, symbole de mon amour perdu, était dans le même état que moi, totalement dévastée.

Je m'allongeais là, au milieu chaos, plus rien ne me retenait à présent… Je fermais les yeux et laissais mon esprit se remémorer de la plus belle année de mon existence en souriant tristement. C'était mon adieu… J'irais lui rendre hommage, dans trois jours… Ensuite je mourrais à mon tour…


	7. FUNERAILLES

POV ALICE

Nous étions tous, enfin, Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper et moi, dans la voiture en direction du cimetière de Forks afin d'aller rendre un dernier hommage à Bella.

Edward n'avait toujours pas remis les pieds à la maison mais je savais qu'il nous rejoindrait là-bas.

Suite à une vision, j'avais été lui parler hier, sans résultat.

_ Flashback _

_Cela faisait deux jours que j'avais de nouveau des visions. Elles étaient toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Le sujet ne changeait pas cependant, je voyais mon frère mourir, enfin, se suicider ! La seule chose qui différait était la façon dont il souhaitait s'y prendre pour parvenir à sa fin… Il ne manquait pas d'imagination à ce sujet d'ailleurs ! Un coup il voulait demander de l'aide à Jasper… Non mais comme s'il allait accepter de l'aider ! Un coup demander aux Volturi… Visiblement ce scénario ne lui convenait pas, ma vision s'était modifiée de suite… Ah oui ! Il a voulu s'immoler aussi… Ca je pourrai l'empêcher sans difficulté !_

_Non, ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était sa dernière décision… Celle là il nous serait impossible d'intervenir sans nous mettre tous en danger…_

_Je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à lui faire changer d'opinion mais il fallait tout de même que je tente quelque chose ! Je ne pouvais pas imaginer laisser mon frère se suicider sans avoir au moins essayé de l'en dissuader._

_Je me retrouvais donc là où je savais que je le trouverais : la clairière… LEUR clairière…_

_Je fus d'abord complètement décontenancée par le spectacle qui se jouait sous mes yeux ! Edward était à genoux au milieu de la clairière, complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Si ma vue n'avait pas été aussi parfaite, j'aurais pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un rocher tellement il était immobile. Mais le plus choquant dans cette scène était l'état de désolation extrême de ce qui fut autrefois un lieu à la fois splendide et magique, un lieu presque irréel._

_Je savais qu'il m'avait entendu arriver, je décidais donc de m'approcher._

_« Je sais pourquoi t'es là Alice » sa voix était rauque, surement du à la soif qui devait le tirailler « et je sais aussi, tout comme toi tu le sais déjà, que ça ne changera rien… Alors va-t-en ! Laisse-moi me souvenir en paix ! On se reverra aux obsèques… Pars Alice je t'en supplie…»_

_Il avait débité son monologue sans ne bouger rien d'autre que ses lèvres, et encore ! Il fallait être de notre condition pour le percevoir !_

_J'étais plutôt têtue d'ordinaire, mais là, je savais que rien ne le détournerait de son objectif. Rien à part peut-être une chose ! La lettre qu'elle m'avait écrite ! Oui c'était surement la seule chose qui pourrait bien le faire changer d'idée ! S'il la lisait peut-être qu'il changerait d'avis..._

_« Quelle lettre ? » me coupa-t-il dans mon monologue interne sans pour autant esquisser le moindre mouvement._

_« Quand on est revenu, après avoir nettoyé la maison, je l'ai trouvé sur le sol de ma chambre… » Lui dis-je en lui tendant l'enveloppe vieillie par le temps qui ne quittait plus ma poche depuis qu'elle était entrée en ma possession._

_Il sorti de son état de statue et se mit à lire. Des sanglots secs sortaient de sa gorge tandis qu'il parcourrait les lignes portant encore les traces de larmes de son auteur. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il me la rendit._

_« Même si elle m'a pardonné, moi je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner! JAMAIS! JAMAIS ALICE! TU M'ENTENDS? J A M A I S! PARS! MAINTENANT! »_

_Il était dans un tel état de colère que je n'insistais pas, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne rentrerait dans son crane tant qu'il serait autant énervé._

_Il se repositionna comme précédemment, comme si de rien n'était, comme si je n'étais jamais venu…_

_Lui envoyant une dernière supplique par la pensée, je rejoignis le reste de ma famille…_

_ Fin du flashback _

Nous arrivions aux abords du cimetière. Edward était déjà là. Il parlait avec Jacob. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il communiquait avec Jacob. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air enchanté de la présence de mon frère. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême, ses poings étaient fermement serrés. Il commença à être pris de violents tremblements, tout son être frémissait sévèrement laissant présager une transformation imminente.

« Calme-toi Jake! » Les paroles de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui sonnèrent comme un ordre et calmèrent instantanément les spasmes de Jacob.

Instinctivement, nous nous étions rassemblés autour d'Edward tandis que la meute entourait désormais Jacob.

« Bonjour, je suis Sam » se présenta celui qui venait de parler à Jacob, il semblait être leur chef.

« Bonjour, je suis Carlisle. Voici ma femme Esmée et nos enfants Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Edward. » Notre père nous avait présenté en nous désignant un à un.

Loups et vampires hochèrent la tête de concert en guise de salutation. Carlisle reprit :

« Ecoutez, nous sommes tous là pour Bella, nous ne voulons pas créer de scandale. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, nous repartirons, soyez en surs. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! IL n'a pas le droit d'être ici ! » S'énerva Jacob en désignant mon frère.

« Ca suffit Jake! Nous sommes en terrain neutre. Et tu sais bien que Bella aurait souhaité leur présence, malgré tout… » Lui intima Sam.

Jacob sembla réfléchir un instant pour finalement se ranger aux arguments de son chef :

« Bien… » Dit-il en regardant Edward.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un court instant puis mon frère acquiesça d'un hochement de tête aux paroles mentales du loup. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien les mettre d'accord à ces deux là.

Je jetais un coup d'œil alentours, il semblerait que notre léger accrochage n'était pas passé inaperçu et les curieux s'étaient amassés autour de nous se délectant du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Je ne m'attardais cependant pas sur cette bande de vautours, je voyais Charlie arriver et j'avais besoin de lui parler.

« Bonjour Charlie, toutes mes condoléances… » Lui dis-je essayant de faire passer toute ma peine dans mon regard.

« Merci Alice » me souffla-t-il « Vous êtes revenus alors… » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une véritable question.

« Oui, juste pour aujourd'hui… Dites Charlie ? »

« Oh ! Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » Me demanda-t-il calmement.

« J'aimerais bien en effet… si ce n'est pas trop vous demander… »

« Viens, allons nous asseoir là-bas, il me reste quelques minutes avant de commencer mon éloge »

Je le suivi jusqu'à un banc situé un peu en retrait et l'écoutait me raconter les sept derniers mois de la vie de ma meilleure amie.

Sam l'avait retrouvé perdu dans la forêt où mon frère l'avait quitté dans un état proche de la folie. Les mois qui suivirent furent plus que difficiles selon Charlie. Elle avait eu du mal à accepter notre départ, et apparemment, ce n'était pas peu dire. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre, ne parlait plus à personne, elle n'arrivait même plus à pleurer. En fait elle ne quittait son rocking chair seulement pour m'écrire des emails que je ne recevrais jamais. Elle ne mangeait plus et le peu de sommeil qu'elle s'octroyait était peuplé de cauchemars qui la faisaient hurler de douleur.

Un jour, las de son état léthargique, Jacob lui avait asséné une grande claque pour tenter de la faire réagir. Elle l'avait observé longuement. C'était la première fois en trois mois qu'elle réussissait à regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux. Elle lui avait murmuré suppliante « aide-moi Jake ». Et, lui comme elle, avaient pleuré ensemble une grande partie du reste de la journée, se promettant mutuellement de tout faire pour changer les choses.

S'en était suivi des cours de boxe, du rafting, de la moto, de l'escalade, du roller et autres activités plus téméraires les une que les autres ! Bon OK, le roller ce n'est pas très dangereux en soi mais connaissant Bella et sa malchance légendaire, Jacob avait eu du mérite de la garder en un seul morceau.

Elle avait repris le lycée, retrouvait Jacob tous les soirs et passait ces week-end sur la réserve. Grâce à Jacob et un certain Seth, elle semblait peu à peu reprendre gout à la vie. Charlie continuait cependant à s'inquiéter car ses cauchemars subsistaient.

Un jour, le 23 avril 2009, elle avait sauté de la falaise surplombant la plage de la Push dans un but récréatif selon lui. La mer l'avait emporté. Charlie avait passé plusieurs semaines à écumer l'océan dans l'espoir de la retrouver en vie. Le temps passant, il s'était finalement résolu et avait commencé à rechercher sa dépouille.

« Selon la loi, sans preuve physique, c'est-à-dire sans corps, une personne ne peut être déclarée officiellement décédée qu'après cinq ans. D'où la raison de notre présence aujourd'hui, cinq ans jour pour jour… » Conclu-t-il.

Il finit par briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes :

« Allez Alice. Allons lui rendre un dernier hommage veux-tu ? »

oOoOoOoOo

POV EDWARD

J'avais passé les derniers jours seul dans notre clairière, seulement dérangé par Alice. Le temps n'avait été qu'une suite sans fin de secondes, puis de minutes, puis d'heures me conduisant inéluctablement vers ma fin. Oui, ma décision était prise, aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour de mon existence. J'avais eu beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je n'avais pas d'autre solution que de la rejoindre, si tant est que ce soit possible… Elle avait sans aucun doute eu accès au paradis, c'était un ange, mon ange ! Moi j'étais un monstre voué aux enfers et je ne méritais pas mieux !

J'avais brièvement gouté au bonheur dans ses bras. Son amour m'avait fait revivre. Aujourd'hui elle n'était plus et moi je n'avais plus aucune raison d'être…

J'arrivais le premier au cimetière de Forks. Je voulais être un peu seul pour lui parler. Je me mis à genoux devant sa tombe, déposant délicatement l'iris que j'avais soigneusement cueilli, dernier vestige miraculeusement rescapé de la clairière. Je levais les yeux sur sa tombe. J'aurais voulu pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps en cet instant mais ma condition de monstre m'en empêchait. Je m'en détestais d'autant plus.

« Mon amour… » Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque « si tu savais combien je m'en veux… Je n'aurais jamais du partir loin de toi… Je voulais te protéger… Je voulais que tu ais une vie qui est du sens… Une vie remplie de joie et de rires d'enfants… Une vie pleine de tout ce que je n'étais pas en mesure de t'offrir… Une vie normale ! Te quitter a été la chose la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à faire de toute ma misérable existence ! Je t'aimais tellement mon amour… » Je senti quelqu'un approcher silencieusement derrière moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me retourner avant d'avoir fini ce que j'étais venu lui dire « Je t'ai toujours aimé, je t'aime toujours et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin… » J'entendais les pensées de mon visiteur qui fulminait sur place. « Si j'avais su... Si j'avais laissé Alice surveiller ton avenir comme elle m'a supplié de le faire tant de fois... Si seulement j'avais cédé! Tu ne méritais pas ça... Je devrais être à ta place ma Bella... »

« Ce n'est plus TA Bella, Cullen! »

Je pris le temps d'embrasser le bout de mes doigts pour aller ensuite les déposer sur la pierre tombale avant de faire face à Jacob Black.

« Bonjour Jacob » lui dis-je. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que je sois aussi calme et courtois, et ça l'énervait d'autant plus. Ce n'était pourtant pas mon but, j'avais un service à lui demander. Je me lançais donc avant que les gens n'arrivent:

« Je sais ce que j'ai fait et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je peux regretter aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ce désastre » tout en lui désignant la terre fraichement retournée, je poursuivi « j'ai besoin de ton aide Jacob »

« Je ne te dois rien! » Il commençait à trembler, je devais faire vite, je commençais à entendre les pensées de mes proches, ils n'allaient plus tarder maintenant « et ne t'avise même pas de me demander un serv… »

« Je veux mourir » le coupai-je avant que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse m'entendre « toi seul peut m'aider! Je ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre... » Mes dernières paroles ne semblèrent pas le calmer, au contraire, il semblait encore plus en colère maintenant. Je sondais ses pensées à la recherche d'un indice concernant sa réponse mais il était trop concentré sur lui-même pour éviter de se transformer que rien ne me parvenait.

Ma famille et les loups se faisaient face maintenant. Je ne prêtais pas attention à la conversation, trop occupé avec l'esprit de Jacob. Nous nous toisâmes du regard un instant.

_Rejoins-moi à la clairière après le coucher du soleil_

D'un signe de tête je lui fis comprendre que j'avais entendu. La foule s'était amassée autour de nous et mon cerveau fourmillait de leurs pensées. J'avais passé tellement de temps seul depuis notre départ de Forks que je n'avais plus l'habitude de supporter ces chuchotis incessants. Je décidais d'éteindre mon don pour être en paix.

Pas mal de personnes m'étaient inconnues, je reconnaissais quelques visages cependant. Mike Newton était là avec une femme que je n'avais jamais vue auparavent. Ben avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'une Angela qui arborait un magnifique ventre rond. Ils me firent un signe de tête auquel je répondis en souriant tristement. La vision d'Angela enceinte me fit chercher la petite fille aux yeux chocolat.

Elle était dans les bras de Jacob. Elle avait passé ses petits bras autour de son cou et fit claquer un bisou sur sa joue. Il la reposa au sol et je pu l'observer plus attentivement. Il y avait une ressemblance troublante avec Bella, c'était indéniable. Elle avait cependant le sourire de Charlie. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit et ondulaient légèrement au niveau des pointes. Ils se rapprochèrent, main dans la main. La cérémonie allait commencer.

« Rhm rhm » Charlie se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre « Nous sommes réunis en ce jour du 23 avril 2014 pour rendre hommage à ma petite fille, Bella. » on sentait qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise de s'exprimer devant toute une assemblée « Ma chérie, je sais que de là où tu es aujourd'hui tu peux voir que toute ta famille et tes amis se sont rassemblés pour te montrer leur amour à ton égard. Je sais que tu nous écoutes alors sache que je t'aime et que je suis fier de toi ma puce. Depuis que ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre, tu me manques énormément... ton sourire... tes rires... ta chaleur... et même ta maladresse pour être tout à fait honnête! Mais je n'ai jamais et ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer! Tu es ma petite princesse pour toujours! Je t'aime » Il fini par s'effondrer sous le coup de l'émotion, laissant sa place à la mère de Bella. Puis Angela lu un texte très émouvant au vu de l'odeur des larmes que je sentis lorsque je pris une inspiration.

La cérémonie touchait à sa fin, la pluie avait cessé et je sentais que les gens partaient petit à petit. Depuis la fin du discours de Charlie, je n'écoutais plus rien. Je m'agenouillais devant la tombe de ma belle, baissant la tête et fermant les yeux. J'attendrais patiemment ici jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit puis j'irais retrouver Jacob pour mettre définitivement fin à mon existence. Ma famille était partie, préférant me laisser seul un moment. Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas aller leur faire mes adieux. Ce serait surement trop dur, je les décevrais certainement énormément mais je savais qu'ils m'en empêcheraient et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre un tel risque. Rien ne pourrait me détourner de l'accomplissement de ma dernière tache.

J'entendais toujours des voix derrière moi mais n'y prêtais plus aucune attention, il y avait juste ma Bella et moi à cet instant, rien d'autre ne comptait.

oOoOoOoOo

POV JACOB

« Dis? Pourquoi il pleure le monsieur là-bas? » Me demanda Marie. Cette petite était une vraie bouffée d'oxygène.

« Parce qu'il est triste lui aussi, il l'aimait très fort tu sais » Je ne pensais pas m'avancer beaucoup en lui disant ça. Je n'avais jamais vu une personne dans un état aussi misérable que lui en cet instant... à part peut-être Bella quand il l'avait quitté...

« Oh! Il l'a connaissait? Je l'ai jamais vu moi! »

« Il était parti avant ta naissance ma puce »

« Ah d'accord. Et elle l'aimait elle aussi? »

« Oui très fort » et elle n'imaginait même pas à quel point c'était vrai. Nous nous approchâmes de la voiture de Charlie, j'embrassais Marie. Tandis qu'elle montait dans le véhicule de police je dis à Charlie:

« J'ai quelques petites choses à faire, ne m'attendez pas pour le repas... »

« Je sais où tu vas, je te connais Jake! Je dépose la petite à la réserve et je te rejoins de toute façon. Ca te laisse environ une heure et demie pour faire tes petites choses! » Me dit-il dans un sourire.

Je ris à sa réflexion. Depuis la naissance de Marie, nous nous étions vraiment rapprochés avec Charlie. Il était comme un second père pour moi, et ça m'énervait sacrément quand il devinait mes intentions!

Je me précipitais vers la forêt pour me changer, je serais plus rapide en loup. Je me mis à courir à toute vitesse vers mon objectif. Une fois arrivé, je m'asseyais sur un caillou et observais le paysage splendide malgré la couverture nuageuse d'après la pluie. Un bruit à mes côtés me sorti de ma contemplation:

« Tu étais là? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oui, très belle cérémonie! Et très beaux discours, celui de Charlie... très émouvant je dois dire! »

« Il y avait beaucoup de monde... » Je n'osais pas lui poser LA question qui me démangeait...

« Vas-y accouche, demande ce que tu meurs d'envie de demander, je te connais par cœur! »

Je rempli mes poumons de l'air ambiant, frais et humide:

« Tu... tu les as vu? »

« Oui »

« Et tu l'as vu? »

« Oui... » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans la contemplation de l'horizon.


	8. QUESTION REPONSE

POV JACOB

_« Tu étais là? » Lui demandais-je._

_« Oui, très belle cérémonie! Et très beaux discours, celui de Charlie... très émouvant je dois dire! »_

_« Il y avait beaucoup de monde... » Je n'osais pas lui poser LA question qui me démangeait..._

_« Vas-y accouche, demande ce que tu meurs d'envie de demander, je te connais par cœur! »_

_Je rempli mes poumons de l'air ambiant, frais et humide:_

_« Tu... tu les as vu? »_

_« Oui »_

_« Et tu l'as vu? »_

_« Oui... » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans la contemplation de l'horizon._

« Tu sais ce qu'il m'a demandé? »

« J'étais là Jake, et j'ai l'ouïe très fine je te rappelle donc oui je sais! » s'exclama-t-elle faussement vexée.

« Je lui ai donné rendez-vous à la nuit tombée dans votre clairière... »

« OK primo, ce n'est pas NOTRE clairière, tout du moins ça ne l'est plus! Et secundo ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de l'aider à mourir? » Me demanda-t-elle. Je la connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'énerver, mais il fallait que je la pousse à bout pour la faire réagir sinon ils en seraient encore au même point dans un siècle ces deux là!

« Ben il me l'a demandé tellement gentiment... Si je me souviens bien, il m'a même dit _s'il te plaît_ alors... »

« Tu te souviens très bien... Trop bien même! Il t'a même supplié... » Son ton était empli de tristesse.

« Ah oui c'est vrai! Je devrais l'aider alors le pauvre, il est totalement désespéré... » Je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à faire mouche, elle aurait été humaine, elle serait déjà rouge écarlate de colère!

« JE T'INTERDIT DE TOUCHER A UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX JACOB BLACK! » Aouch ! Mon nom entier sortant de sa bouche délicate n'était jamais bon signe, mais il était nécessaire de continuer cependant.

« Tu sais bien ma belle que je n'ai jamais été un grand fan de sa coupe de cheveux... Non sérieux, Monsieur se la joue coiffé-décoiffé genre je-sors-du-lit-mais-pas-tout-à-fait-non-plus! C'est d'un ennui! » Ma réflexion eut le mérite de la faire rire. Elle aussi me connaissait bien, et là, elle venait de prendre conscience de ce que j'étais en train d'essayer de lui faire dire.

« Seriez-vous en train d'essayer, vainement je tiens à le préciser, de me manipuler cher Monsieur? » Oups je n'avais pas été suffisamment subtil faut croire!

« MOI? Jamais de la vie! » Je feintais l'innocence en mimant de ma main droite une auréole au dessus de ma tête. Elle rit. J'adorais l'entendre rire, c'était des moments vraiment précieux pour moi et ils devenaient de plus en plus fréquents ces deniers temps pour mon plus grand bonheur. Malheureusement, je devais aborder un sujet plus sérieux:

« Tu viendras? »

« Où ça Jake? »

Je roulais des yeux en lui répondant:

« Au rendez-vous dans votre clairière banane! »

« Rrrrrrr je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas notre clairière! Et ne me parle pas de banane ou de toute autre nourriture humaine tu sais bien que ça me donne la gerbe! » Elle avait réellement l'air dégouté là! Du coup j'oubliais cette histoire de bouffe...

« Si ce n'est pas VOTRE clairière » dis-je en insistant bien sur le _votre_ « peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu prends un malin plaisir à aller la saccager dès que la nature tente de reprendre ses droits? Sérieux tu ne laisses même pas le temps aux mauvaises herbes de repousser! »

« C'est faux! Je laisse toujours un iris... Tu vois? Je ne fais pas que détruire! »

« OH! Pardonne-moi! UN iris sur plusieurs mètres carrés! On peut dire que tu sauves l'oxygène de la planète! Tu veux que je te remercie peut-être de m'aider à respirer? »

« Pfffffff t'es con Jake! » Ria-t-elle.

« Et toi t'es de mauvaise foi princesse! » Lui répondis-je souriant de toutes mes dents tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle me sourit et prit ma main dans les siennes. De mon autre bras, j'entourais ses épaules tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre mon torse. Nous restâmes un long moment en silence, fixant l'horizon. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre, je savais qu'elle se posait des tonnes de questions et qu'elle avait besoin d'un instant de paix. Le jour commençait à décliner, il fallait que je sache:

« Tu viendras alors? »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Jake... Charlie vient de se garer au bout du sentier, il ne va pas tarder et puis Riley m'attend ce soir. »

« OK, comme tu voudras... Mais ne me tiens pas responsable de ce qui lui arrivera! Je vais aller lire une histoire à Marie avant d'y aller, ça te laisse un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir. » Je lui embrassais le front avant de la détacher de mon étreinte.

« Embrasse là pour moi veux-tu. Et... Jake... Ne le tue pas... _s'il te plait_? » Elle insista bien sur le s'il te plaît tout en battant des cils à toute vitesse. Elle était craquante quand elle essayait de minauder.

« Tu sais Bella » Lui dis-je en essayant de paraître le plus sérieux possible « Je n'ai jamais vraiment été pour la Team Edward... Et rien à voir avec la coupe de cheveux! Allez à bientôt ma belle! »

POV BELLA

J'éclatais de rire « A bientôt Jake! »

Mon dieu ce mec était un phénomène à lui tout seul. Même s'il n'avait pas réellement répondu à mon mauvais numéro de charme, je savais qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal... physiquement du moins... Il pouvait être très sournois lorsqu'on blessait les gens qu'il aimait.

Je savais que je faisais partie de cette catégorie, et ce, malgré nos natures ennemies! Et oui! Moi vampire, lui loup... nous étions des ennemis naturels et pourtant... Nous nous aimions! OK mon don nous aidait pas mal à nous supporter, mais même sans, je pense qu'on aurait réussi à surmonter les désagréments car on s'aimait! Oui, je l'aimais! Et il m'aimait en retour ! Enfin... comme une sœur aime son frère, en tout bien tout honneur! Mon cœur était déjà pris et le sien également.

Mon père venait d'amorcer la montée qui menait au sommet de la falaise. Il lui restait un bon quart d'heure de marche pour y arriver. Je profitais de la vue et du calme pour m'interroger sur ce que j'allais faire ensuite. Si j'allais aller à la clairière ou pas... Je m'y étais rendue hier... C'est là que j'avais appris qu'ils étaient de retour. Qu'IL était de retour. J'étais restée un long moment à l'observer, complètement prostré au centre du cercle, en train de parler à l'iris... Puis Alice était arrivée... Avec ma lettre... Je n'avais pas eu le courage d'aller la récupérer, ça avait été assez dur pour moi de rentrer dans leur maison afin de l'y déposer... Et puis, je pensais avoir plus de temps! D'ailleurs, faudra que je leur demande pourquoi ils sont revenus quand je les reverrai... QUAND JE LES REVERRAI? Sérieux je venais de dire ça? Bon, je crois que là, mon subconscient avait parlé pour moi, il allait falloir que l'on ait une petite discussion tous ensemble...

« Salut papa ! » dis-je en me retournant vers le nouvel arrivant. Il sursauta et me sourit.

« Bonjour ma puce! J'oublie toujours que tu m'entends avant de me voir... »

« Oh tu sais, je ne te voyais pas, mais seulement parce que je te tournais le dos! Et puis je t'ai entendu garer la voiture... Tu devrais faire vérifier les disques de freins d'ailleurs, ils sont morts! »

« OK Jacob sort de ce corps! » me dit-il en se signant ce qui me fit rire « comment tu vas? »

« Plutôt en forme je dirais... pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire enterrer j'ai l'air bien non? » Je savais bien qu'il ne me parlait pas de ça mais bon, j'aimais bien taquiner mon petit papa de temps en temps! « Au fait, très beau discours! Tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir pleuré cependant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait! Un vrai poète! »

« Merci ma fille » me dit-il en bombant le torse fier de lui « J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à pondre ce discours... Je ne pouvais pas dire des choses bateau sur ma défunte fille qui n'est pas si défunte... » Répondit-il tout en me montrant du doigt « alors j'ai essayé les doubles sens pour que seuls ceux qui savent puissent comprendre... »

« C'était très réussi papa... Et moi aussi je suis fière de toi et je t'aime tu sais! » Il me prit dans ses bras durant un long moment. Nous profitions ensemble du silence. Même si ces dernières années, nous avions fait des progrès sur les démonstrations d'affections l'un envers l'autre, nous n'étions toujours pas de grands bavards! Comme souvent avec mon père, un gros câlin valait mieux qu'un long discours!

Il mit cependant fin à notre étreinte:

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant? »

« A quel propos? »

« Ne joue pas les idiotes Bella, tu sais très bien de quoi, enfin, de qui je veux parler... » Même si son ton était doux, son regard respirait l'autorité paternelle... Valait mieux pour mon matricule que j'arrête de jouer...

Je pris une profonde inspiration totalement inutile:

« A vrai dire, j'en sais rien... Hier je l'ai écouté toute la journée parler à une fleur comme si c'était moi... Aujourd'hui je l'ai écouté parler à ma tombe comme si c'était moi... Et franchement je ne sais pas quoi faire papa... J'ai changé, je ne suis plus la même Bella qu'il y a cinq ans… Je suis totalement perdue papa…» Je posais les coudes sur mes genoux et passais nerveusement les mains sur mon visage. Mon père me frottait le dos en signe de réconfort.

« D'accord, alors je vais te poser une seule question. Je veux que tu me répondes honnêtement, sans détour ni blague vaseuse OK? »

« OK... » Soufflais-je

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours? »

Aïe aïe aïe! La dernière question à laquelle j'avais envie de répondre ! Est-ce que je l'aimais toujours ? Rrrrrrrrrrrr pourquoi fallait-il que mon père soit aussi perspicace pour me poser la seule question que je voulais éluder!

Mon père m'observait dans toute sa bienveillance. Je n'avais probablement pas besoin de lui répondre, il savait parfaitement quels étaient mes sentiments par rapport à Edward.

« Ecoute ma chérie… Je sais que la situation est compliquée. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu ressens actuellement. Tu dois être tiraillée entre tes sentiments pour lui et la peur de souffrir à nouveau. Crois moi, je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver dans le même état dépressif des mois qui ont suivi son départ, mais… » Il prit un pause, sembla peser ses mots « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti mais crois moi quand je te dis qu'il regrette sincèrement… j'ai vu dans quel état il était, lui, aujourd'hui… son attitude ne peut pas me tromper, je suis flic après tout, je le saurais ! » Tenta-t-il d'alléger ma tension.

« Je sais tout ça, je l'ai suffisamment entendu me demander pardon durant les deux derniers jours… Mais qu'est ce qui me dit qu'il ne repartira pas ? Qu'est ce qui me dit qu'il ne me tournera pas le dos à la première difficulté rencontrée ? Si je lui redonnais ma confiance et qu'il me trahissait une seconde fois, je ne pourrais pas le supporter papa, ce serait trop dur et bien pire encore que la première fois ! »

« Tu sais ma puce, je n'ai jamais été d'un grand soutien dans cette relation que vous aviez tous les deux. Pour être tout à fait franc, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'enlevait ma petite fille alors que tu venais tout juste de me revenir. Et si je ressentais ce genre de chose c'était en observant la façon dont vous vous complétiez si bien. N'importe quelle personne sur terre pourrait dire, en vous regardant ne serait-e que quelques secondes, que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre… » Ces mots m'allaient droit au cœur. Je fus prise de sanglots secs tellement j'étais émue par mon formidable papa en cet instant. « Lorsqu'on a la chance de rencontrer son âme sœur, il faut tout faire pour la garder, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Fais moi confiance, je parle en connaissance de cause, j'ai suffisamment attendu pour sauter le pas après ta mère… Alors je te repose ma question : Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours? »

« Oui… » Répondis-je dans un souffle

« Donc, tu sais ce que tu dois faire maintenant »

« Oui… Merci d'être là et d'être toi papa!»

Nous restâmes un moment dans le silence apaisant. Sa main était toujours dans mon dos et le réconfort que cela m'apportait me permit de réfléchir à la suite de mes actions.

Je ne savais pas vraiment par quoi j'allais commencer… Il allait falloir que j'abaisse toutes mes défenses, que je brise ma carapace et je n'étais pas sure d'y parvenir. La muraille que j'avais érigée autour de moi pour m'éviter toute souffrance était bien trop épaisse et solide pour être détruite aussi facilement. Et si je parvenais à lui ouvrir mon cœur à nouveau, je n'étais pas sure de survivre s'il le piétinait encore.

Est-ce que je l'aimais toujours ? Oui, sans aucun doute ! Je l'aimais, je l'avais toujours aimé et je l'aimerais toujours… Mais… Mais était-ce suffisant ? Je n'en étais pas sure ! Etais-je prête à tirer un trait sur le mal qu'il m'avait fait ? Certainement pas ! Etais-je prête à quitter ma vie d'aujourd'hui pour lui ? Encore moins ! Etais-je prête pour lui ? Etais-je prête pour nous ?

Mon père me coupa dans mon introspection :

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Bella, je suis ton père, et je le resterais quoi que tu fasses et quoi que tu décides. Peu importe avec qui tu souhaites faire ta vie d'immortelle, je l'accepterais. Je veux seulement que tu sois pleinement heureuse. Tu l'es un peu aujourd'hui grâce à Jake, Seth, Riley et les enfants... »

« Et grâce à toi aussi! » le coupais-je

Il me sourit tendrement « mais tu ne l'es pas complètement, il te manque ta moitié...»

« J'ai peur tu sais… »

« Je sais. C'est difficile de se mettre à nu pour quelqu'un et d'ouvrir son cœur, surtout si ce quelqu'un vous l'a déjà brisé une fois… Mais je sais aussi, et c'est le plus important à mon avis, qu'une vie sans amour ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Parfois il faut savoir prendre des risques ! »

Je le regardais dubitative, c'était le discours le plus gnangnan que j'avais jamais entendu.

« On dirait un mauvais scénario de soap opéra papa ! » rigolais-je

« Non mais écoutez moi ça ! » dit-il faussement outré « J'essaie de t'aider et toi, petite fille ingrate, tu te moques ! Pour ma défense, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les choses de l'ammmooouuuur ! » Me dit-il langoureusement.

Je ris « Je plains la pauvre Sue ! Elle en a du mérite pour te supporter, je ne sais pas comment elle fait ! »

« Ah l'ammmooouuuur ! » il reprit un ton sérieux « S'il te blesse à nouveau de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit, vampire ou pas, je le tue. Fais lui passer le message OK ? » Il ne plaisantait guère.

« En parlant de le tuer, il va falloir que j'y aille avant que Jake ne le fasse pour toi ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Et bien, il me croit morte… Bon, techniquement je le suis… Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il me croit REELLEMENT morte ! Du coup il veut mourir aussi… et il a demandé à Jake de l'aider ! »

« Ah l'ammmooouuuur ! » réagit-il. J'explosais littéralement de rire, il faisait une moue vraiment trop drôle en disant cela !

« Arrête papa ! Allez, j'y vais avant que tu ne sois obligé de passer les menottes à Jake pour meurtre… » Je le pris dans mes bras et embrassais sa joue quelques secondes. J'essayais de faire passer toute ma reconnaissance pour l'homme parfait qu'il était dans ce simple bisou.

« Techniquement il est déjà mort… » Chuchota-t-il en reprenant mes précédentes paroles. Je lui souris et me mis à courir à vitesse vampirique. Je l'entendis souffler au loin « Putain je ne m'y habituerais jamais ! » ce qui me fis rire.

Mon humeur s'était allégée depuis ma conversation avec mon père. Je commençais à voir enfin le bout du tunnel. Grâce à lui, mes problèmes me semblaient amoindris et j'espérais sincèrement que cela resterait le cas pendant encore longtemps.

Le soleil était couché depuis un moment alors que j'augmentais sensiblement ma vitesse de croisière. Courir était ce que je préférais dans ma condition. Bon, mon don était plutôt cool aussi mais avec la course, je me sentais libre et indépendante, totalement affranchie du monde extérieur. Le vent faisait claquer mes cheveux tandis que je me remémorais la première fois que j'avais atteint une tette vitesse. A l'époque, rien ne laissait présager que j'adorerais ça aujourd'hui ! Et pour cause, l'expérience avait tellement était saisissante et surprenante que j'en avais été malade… réellement malade! La seule chose qui avait été agréable dans cette aventure c'était la proximité de nos corps. Sentir le dos parfaitement musclé d'Edward bouger sous l'effort de la course tout contre ma poitrine me faisait frissonner encore aujourd'hui! Ca avait été l'un des moments les plus intimes que nous avions partagé. Oh bien sur, nous avions dormi plusieurs fois ensemble... Enfin, moi j'avais dormi... et lui m'avait regardé! Mais il avait toujours mis des limites ridicules dans nos baisers et dans nos étreintes de peur de me blesser alors que je ne rêvais que d'être sienne, dans tous les sens du terme! Waouh! C'était la première fois en cinq ans que j'arrivais à songer à lui sans tristesse ni mélancolie... En même temps, il était rare que je m'autorise à penser à lui lorsque nous étions heureux ensemble, le réveil n'en était que plus rude pour mon cœur. Cette constatation me fit sourire, peut-être nous pourrions être de nouveau ensemble? Pas tout de suite évidemment, après tout, je n'étais plus seule désormais, il y avait Riley et les enfants, je ne pouvais pas les abandonner... Mais il y avait tout de même un espoir, peut-être que moi aussi j'aurais droit à mon happy end...

Il ne me restait plus qu'une dizaine de kilomètres avant d'atteindre la clairière. Il fallait que je ralentisse cependant pour ne pas trahir ma présence, je voulais les épier un peu et seul le bruit de mes pieds foulant le sol pouvaient être perceptible, mon don s'occupait du reste. Je les entendais, j'y étais presque. Je repérais un arbre surplombant la clairière, de là-haut je serais à l'endroit idéal pour voir sans être vue, parfait pour ma mission d'espionnage! J'eus à peine le temps de grimper au sommet qu'il me fallu redescendre... Edward était couché au sol et Jacob n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'arrêter de le frapper! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE MAIS IL VA VRAIMENT FINIR PAR LE TUER!

« ARRETE CA DE SUITE JACOB BLACK SINON TU AURAS AFFAIRE A MOI ! » Hurlais-je de toutes mes forces.

J'espérais ne pas arriver trop tard...


	9. CONFRONTATION

POV EDWARD

Combien de temps s'était écoulé? Pas la moindre idée... Pas la moindre importance... Je m'étais allongé là, à côté de ma belle... enfin, à côté de sa tombe...

Le secondes s'égrainaient en minutes, les minutes devenaient des heures... Le temps s'était rafraichi... J'ouvris les yeux pour m'apercevoir que le soleil commençait sa descente inéluctable vers l'horizon. Il était temps que je m'en aille rejoindre Jacob à la clairière...

« J'espère te retrouver de l'autre côté ma belle... »

Je n'avais jamais autant regretté d'être dépourvu d'âme qu'aujourd'hui... Si seulement...

Je me mis à courir pour la dernière fois... Je pensais à ma famille que j'abandonnais. J'espérais qu'ils comprendraient ma décision, qu'ils ne m'en voudraient pas d'en finir. Ils ne pourraient cependant pas m'en empêcher, Alice était aveugle à partir du moment où les loups étaient impliqués. J'aurais pu aller leur expliquer, essayer de leur faire comprendre que plus rien ne me retenait ici mais je doutais qu'ils puissent saisir mon désespoir. Ils avaient tous trouvé leurs âmes sœurs... moi j'avais tout perdu... ma raison d'être... ma vie... mon amour... ma moitié... comment pourraient-ils ne serait-ce qu'imaginer dans quel état de détresse je me trouvais? Même Jasper avec son don ne pourrait qu'entrapercevoir une infime partie de mon mal être et rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne soulagerait ma peine. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais, comme les jours précédents, au centre de la clairière.

Et j'attendis... Combien de temps? Pas la moindre idée... Pas la moindre importance... C'était bientôt la fin et j'en étais plus que soulagé. Fini la douleur... fini le manque... fini la culpabilité... fini les regrets... Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait de l'autre côté mais j'étais sur que ça ne pourrait pas être pire que de ce côté, seul... sans elle...

Mon sauveur venait d'arriver. Il était silencieux, attendant probablement que je prenne la parole.

« Merci d'être venu »

« Ah! Tu as dis s'il te plait alors... » Pourquoi avait-il dit ça avec humour? Croyait-il que je plaisantais au cimetière?

« J'étais sérieux tu sais... Ma demande, je veux réellement mourir! » Lui dis-je en essayant de paraître le plus convainquant possible.

« Je sais... Mais... Tu ne devrais pas faire ça... Tu le regretterais... » Il semblait réellement peiné... Pourquoi? Je ne le comprenais décidément pas!

Au cimetière il avait été à deux doigts de me coller son poing dans la figure et là, il essayait de m'en dissuader... Je sondais ces pensées à la recherche d'un indice me permettant de comprendre son changement d'attitude. Je ne percevais que des mots, rien de très clair, _Sam, idiote, traité, viendra, viendra pas, tuer, rompre_.

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour Sam et le traité sache que je n'ai pas dit à ma famille où j'allais ni pourquoi. Il te suffira de me bruler une fois que ce sera fait, il n'y aura aucune trace ne t'en fais pas. »

« Je m'inquiète, c'est vrai, mais pour quelque chose de bien plus dangereux et vindicatif que Sam crois-moi! Sam ou le traité à côté c'est du pipi de chat! » Plaisanta-t-il. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi de parler par énigme? Ma réflexion me fit sourire, c'était exactement ce que m'avait dit Bella au début de notre relation. Je comprenais aujourd'hui à quel point cela pouvait être agaçant.

« Pourquoi tu ris? » me questionna-t-il

« Rien, enfin je repensais juste à une conversation avec Bella... » Je baissais les yeux, complètement accaparé par mon souvenir.

« Et? » Je levais la tête, Jacob semblait attendre que je développe.

« Et rien, c'est un souvenir de nos débuts. Au temps où elle ne savait pas encore ce que j'étais, je restais énigmatique par rapport à ma... condition dirons-nous... Et ça l'énervait vraiment! »

« J'imagine! Comment l'a-t-elle su d'ailleurs? » Me demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

« Su quoi? »

« Que t'étais une sangsue? »

« Oh! C'est toi qui lui as dit en fait... Une histoire racontée lors d'une balade sur la plage de la Push... Je dois dire que tu m'as enlevé une belle épine du pied même si tu as rompu le pacte... »

« EH! Je ne savais pas que toutes ces histoires étaient vraies à l'époque! Comment l'aurais-je pu d'abord? Qui pourrait croire en l'existence de nos races? Je dois bien avouer que si j'avais su, j'aurais fermé ma grande gueule moi! Je n'ai jamais su résister à son numéro de charme... »

«Puis-je te demander un dernier service? » Il y avait une dernière chose que je voulais faire avant de partir définitivement.

« Mais c'est que ça devient un habitude chez toi! Vas-y demande toujours... »

« Montre-moi ce qu'il s'est passé » Il fit une grimace.

« Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée! »

« _S'il te plait?_ »

« Tu l'auras voulu... »

Et il commença à se remémorer. Chaque pensée me rendait encore plus misérable que je ne l'étais déjà.

Il me montra l'état dans lequel Sam avait retrouvé Bella, complètement inconsciente, recroquevillée sur elle-même au milieu de la forêt. On aurait dit un animal battu. Jacob lui avait rendu visite tous les jours qui avaient suivis.

Je pouvais voir dans ses souvenirs que les jours passaient mais qu'il n'y avait pas de changements notables dans l'état de ma belle. J'en fus encore plus malade. Certaines fois, elle ne s'apercevait même pas de sa présence.

Je voyais le temps s'écouler, ces cernes devenaient plus noires et plus profondes, son corps s'amaigrissait à vue d'œil, ses joues s'étaient creusées, sa peau était d'une pâleur à faire peur et ses yeux autrefois éclatant de vitalités étaient complètement vides, froids et inexpressifs.

Il me montra comment, un soir où son père et lui étaient allés voir un match des Mariners chez Charlie, ils l'avaient entendu hurler. Ils étaient montés complètement affolés, pensant qu'elle se faisait agressée. Ils l'avaient finalement retrouvée en plein cauchemar. Jacob s'était allongé à ses côtés et avait commencé à la bercer, ce qui sembla la calmer.

Il me montra comment, au bout de trois mois d'état catatonique, il avait décidé de la faire réagir. Il était allé dans sa chambre et avait commencé à lui hurler dessus. Elle ne faisait même pas attention à lui, comme enfermée dans une bulle qu'elle seule pouvait voir, comme si ce qui se passait en dehors de cette bulle n'existait pas. Las de la voir dans ce non-état, il lui avait asséné une énorme claque. Je ne pu m'empêcher de grogner fasse à ce souvenir.

« Comment as-tu pu lui faire du mal? » m'indignais-je.

« Et toi, comment t'as pu? Einh? Dis-moi à ton avis qui lui a fait le plus mal? Moi avec une claque qui lui a laissé une trace rouge pendant vingt minutes ou bien toi qui lui as brisé le cœur en mille morceaux pour les piétiner ensuite? » S'agaça-t-il.

Je baissais la tête, il avait parfaitement raison, je l'avais brisé, j'en avais de plus en plus conscience maintenant qu'il me montrait. Je pensais qu'elle m'oublierait vite, les humains avaient tendance à rapidement passer à autre chose, mais je me trompais. J'avais complètement sous-estimé ses sentiments. J'étais un idiot... Un idiot égoïste...

« Excuse-moi, continue je t'en prie je ne t'interromprais plus... »

Suite à la claque, elle lui avait demandé de l'aide et ils avaient pleuré ensemble. Je voyais dans ses souvenirs ses sentiments grandir et changer. D'amicaux, ils devinrent amoureux. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer, qui pourrait ne pas l'aimer? Mais il estimait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour lui.

Elle avait repris le lycée, et le rejoignait tous les soirs. Il avait installé un sac de frappe dans son garage et lui avait montré comment s'en servir pour évacuer toute sa haine et ses frustrations. Elle était devenue rapidement très douée. Je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer qui elle voyait pour frapper aussi fort dans ce sac...

Le week-end, ils s'adonnaient à des sports un peu plus risqués dirons-nous. Ils avaient fait du saut à l'élastique. Elle était repartie de là avec un large sourire fixé sur son visage angélique. Jacob se souvenait avec émotion de ce jour-là car c'était son premier vrai sourire depuis mon départ. Revoir son visage aussi radieux et ses yeux pétiller de bonheur me firent sourire. Elle avait tout de même eut des moments heureux avant de quitter ce monde. Je devrais remercier Jacob mais j'avais promis de ne pas l'interrompre.

Un soir alors qu'ils étaient allés au cinéma, Jacob eut de la fièvre. Il n'avait pas compris de suite ce qui lui arrivait. La meute l'avait obligé à se tenir à l'écart de Bella. Je n'osais même pas imaginé dans quel état elle pouvait bien se trouver, trahie et abandonnée pour la seconde fois en si peu de temps. Elle était allée le trouver et l'avait cogné. La vache! Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte! Elle s'en était même cassé le poignet. C'est là qu'elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas seulement humain. Une lueur de compréhension avait éclairé ses yeux. Malgré la peur qu'elle le rejette, il avait été fier d'elle à ce moment là, fier de voir qu'elle ne se laissait pas abattre.

Il me montra comment elle avait failli mourir dans notre clairière. Les loups étaient arrivés juste à temps pour tuer Laurent. Valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne soit pas tombé sur moi à ce moment là d'ailleurs!

Elle avait finalement deviné la nature de Jacob et des autres. Du coup, ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés. Leur relation avait évolué. Lui était irrévocablement amoureux d'elle, mais Bella semblait tout de même encore réticente. Etant donné qu'ils avaient eut une fille ensemble, je me doutais bien de la suite. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il aurait la décence de ne pas tout me montrer en détails, je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir encaisser, même si je méritais amplement cette souffrance. Il n'aurait probablement pas besoin de se salir les mains pour m'achever, je me consumerais de chagrin seul si j'avais la vision de mon ange... avec... lui…

Il continua dans ses pensées. Lorsque les beaux jours étaient revenus, ils avaient fait de la moto. Elle avait fait quelques chutes sans gravité. Elle s'excusait systématiquement lorsqu'elle saignait... Encore des stigmates de sa vie à mes côtés…

Elle semblait aller de mieux en mieux. Malheureusement, Victoria fit son apparition. Et avec elle, tous les démons de ma belle ressurgirent. Je pouvais lire à travers les souvenirs de Jacob qu'elle avait peur. Peur pour elle, pour Charlie mais aussi peur pour la meute. Elle avait toujours été d'une nature généreuse, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour les autres, laissant son bonheur de côté pour que les gens qu'elle aimait puissent être heureux.

Du coup, il s'était éloigné d'elle pour pouvoir tuer Victoria. Il avait été remplacé par Seth, nouvellement transformé en loup. Il avait pris la relève auprès d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle se sente trop seule. C'était très déstabilisant de voir le fonctionnement de la meute. Tous leurs actes, toutes leurs pensées étaient communes. Je pouvais voir les souvenirs de Seth à travers Jacob.

Ils avaient continué la moto. Ma belle était de plus en plus douée, elle ne tombait quasiment plus. Puis Seth lui avait appris les rudiments de la mécanique. Décidemment, tout ce qu'elle entreprenait était un succès. Mais Jacob n'était pas dupe cependant, il se rendait bien compte qu'elle allait toujours mal… Il le voyait, elle avait souvent des absences, semblant repartir dans sa bulle de bien être, comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur… Cependant, il ne désespérait pas de la rendre heureuse un jour.

Il avait fini par lui avouer ses sentiments. L'épreuve fut rude pour moi tandis qu'il se remémorait la scène.

_FLASHBACK_

_Cette après midi de mars, ils avaient convenu d'aller faire de l'escalade près de la réserve. Il avait tout prévu pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Son sac à dos était rempli de victuailles, toutes les choses qu'elle aimait manger. Il avait finement préparé son discours. Le lieu avait était soigneusement choisi._

_Ils avaient commencé leur ascension vers le sommet. Je ne reconnaissais pas cet endroit, je n'y étais probablement jamais allé étant donné qu'il se trouvait sur leur territoire. Je dois dire que le sentier était charmant, la végétation était luxuriante, le soleil parvenait tout de même à s'infiltrer à travers les arbres touffus. La température était idéale pour une telle balade. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, rien de très grande importance. Je pouvais ressentir le stress de Jacob monter à mesure que leurs pas se rapprochaient du sommet._

_La vue, une fois qu'ils furent parvenus au point culminent, leur coupa littéralement le souffle ! C'était splendide ! Mais Jacob passa rapidement sur les détails et se recentra sur l'essentiel de son souvenir._

_Il avait installé une couverture au bord du petit lac et ils s'y installèrent. Il avait prévu des fraises, bien que ce ne soit pas la saison, du chocolat, des marshmallows et Sue leur avait fait des muffins au Nutella._

_« C'est pas très diététique tout ça dis-moi ! » lui dit-elle dans un sourire._

_« Tu peux te le permettre, t'es pas bien épaisse ! » A peine eut-il sorti sa phrase qu'il la regretta. Un voile noir de tristesse assombri le regard de Bella. Elle eut une courte absence, totalement prisonnière de ses démons. Puis, elle secoua la tête et lui sourit._

_« T'as raison, j'ai besoin de me remplumer un peu ! Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? » Dit-elle en attrapant le panier pour finalement arrêter son choix sur les muffins. « Mmmhmmm, putain ch'est cro bon ! » Son regard pétillait de nouveau même si on sentait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas blesser Jacob._

_« C'est Sue… »_

_« Je m'en doutais, mon père n'arrête pas de me vanter ces muffins… entre autre ! »_

_« Comment tu prends la chose ? » lui demanda-t-il._

_« Et bien, au début, ça m'a fait bizarre. J'imagine que je suis comme n'importe quel enfant de divorcé… J'aurais souhaité que mes parents est une vie heureuse ensemble ! Mais je peux voir que ma mère est bien avec Phil, et Charlie mérite une belle vie lui aussi ! Et après tout ce qu'il s'est passé… » Elle eut une autre absence, je me doutais bien que j'en étais la cause « il mérite de vivre heureux. Et si Sue lui permet ce bonheur qu'est l'amour, je ne peux que m'en réjouir. C'est une bonne personne… et puis je gagne un frère et une sœur dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas un détail négligeable ! » Je la reconnaissais bien là, toujours à se préoccuper du bien être d'autrui et voir le bon côté des choses._

_« Pour Seth c'est cool mais Leah… » Lui dit-il dans une grimace._

_« Pour Leah, bien qu'elle ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur, je la comprends. Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'elle peut ressentir… Bien que, contrairement à elle, je n'ai pas à supporter tous les jours l'amour qui dégouline de Sam et Emily, ça doit être une véritable torture de voir la personne qu'on aime avec une autre que soit. Dans mon malheur, j'ai de la chance… en quelque sorte… »_

_Il regrettait de s'être aventuré sur le terrain glissant des relations romantiques. Lui qui avait tant voulu qu'elle ne pense plus à moi, lui renvoyait ses démons en pleine face. Cependant, tout dans l'attitude de Bella montrait à quel point elle voulait s'en sortir. Elle avait réussit à lui parler sans ce voile de tristesse dans ses yeux ou sa voix. Il décida de poursuivre._

_« Bella, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… c'est très important et j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes jusqu'à la fin s'il te plait. »_

_La terreur se lisait sur son visage lorsqu'elle articula difficilement « Je t'écoute… »_

_« Je sais qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que tu passes définitivement à autre chose, mais il faut que tu saches que je t'aime Bella et que peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je serais toujours là le jour où tu décideras de nous donner une chance. J'ai longtemps hésité à te dire ce que je ressentais mais il fallait que tu saches… » Il fit une pause, la jaugeant du regard puis poursuivit «Je sais que tu ressens toi aussi quelque chose pour moi. Tu sais que nous deux, ce serait aussi facile que de respirer… Un jour, je te rendrais heureuse, c'est une promesse Bella ! »_

_« Oh Jake ! » lui répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille « Je t'aime aussi tu sais, mais pas comme ça… Peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera possible bien que j'en doute. Sincèrement, je ne peux pas te demander de m'attendre… Je suis brisée et je ne suis pas sure d'arriver un jour à recoller les morceaux correctement… Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça Jake… »_

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Je fus à la fois triste et soulagé. Triste parce que j'avais définitivement gâché tout avenir heureux pour elle en partant. Soulagé parce qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée aller dans les bras de Jacob. C'était sans doute égoïste de ma part mais on ne se refaisait pas… N'est-ce pas ?

Il termina par l'épisode de la falaise où ma belle avait murmuré tout l'amour qu'elle me portait avant de se faire éjecter de la falaise par Victoria. Je m'en sentais encore plus mal de l'avoir abandonnée à son destin funeste alors qu'elle m'avait aimé jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Il finit par me montrer le sort, bien trop clément à mon goût, qu'ils avaient réservé à Victoria.

Je l'avais abandonnée pour lui épargner la dangerosité de notre condition mais c'était tout l'inverse. Finalement, je l'avais condamnée.

« Tu veux toujours mourir alors ? » me demanda Jacob.

« La mort est beaucoup trop douce par rapport à ce que je mérite… » Je m'agenouillais devant lui, prêt à en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Il venait de se transformer en loup. Chose inutile, je n'allais bien évidemment pas riposter ! Je le vis lever sa patte, elle fendit l'air et m'explosa au visage. La force du coup ne permis malheureusement pas de décrocher ma tête du reste de mon corps mais elle m'envoya au sol. Je me remis à genoux, attendant la fin qui, je sentais, se rapprochait. Un sourire aux lèvres, je fermais les yeux et je patientais. Il m'envoya un autre coup, puis un autre et encore un autre. Chaque fois, je me ré agenouillais devant lui attendant le coup qui me serait fatal. Les coups pleuvaient, je n'avais plus la force de me relever… la fin était proche, je pouvais la sentir. Dans un dernier effort je parvins à articuler :

« Je t'aime Bella… »

Puis je sombrais, enfin je crois… J'entendis un hurlement au loin…

« ARRETE CA DE SUITE JACOB BLACK SINON TU AURAS AFFAIRE A MOI ! »

Mais je n'étais déjà plus…


	10. EDEN

POV BELLA

Il ne me restait plus qu'une dizaine de kilomètres avant d'atteindre la clairière. Il fallait que je ralentisse cependant pour ne pas trahir ma présence, je voulais les épier un peu et seul le bruit de mes pieds foulant le sol pouvaient être perceptible, mon don s'occupait du reste. Je les entendais, j'y étais presque. Je repérais un arbre surplombant la clairière, de là-haut je serais à l'endroit idéal pour voir sans être vue, parfait pour ma mission d'espionnage! J'eus à peine le temps de grimper au sommet qu'il me fallu redescendre... Edward était couché au sol et Jacob n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'arrêter de le frapper! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE MAIS IL VA VRAIMENT FINIR PAR LE TUER! 

« ARRETE CA DE SUITE JACOB BLACK SINON TU AURAS AFFAIRE A MOI ! » Hurlais-je de toutes mes forces.

J'espérais ne pas arriver trop tard...

« Putain t'en as mis du temps ! » me dit Jacob l'air de rien tout en reprenant forme humaine.

Avant de lui répondre, je me rapprochais d'Edward pour juger de l'étendu des dégâts. Jake l'avait plutôt bien amoché mais pas tué, il commençait déjà à gigoter tout en gémissant. Il en aurait pour quelques minutes à être KO avant de retrouver son visage parfait.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? JE T'AVAIS DIS DE PAS LUI FAIRE DE MAL ! » Il m'avait sacrément mise en colère cet idiot ! Il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais le laisser tabasser Edward sans rien dire « Non mais je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Jake ? » Je tentais de me calmer pour ne pas lui sauter à la figure et lui faire du mal mais ça m'était très difficile… J'essayais de ne pas regarder en direction d'Edward car ça ne m'aiderait pas à retrouver un soupçon de sérénité…

« C'était le seul moyen pour que tu te montres idiote ! Et il ne fallait pas qu'il parte non plus pensant que je ne le tuerais pas sinon il aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le sale boulot ! Et ce quelqu'un aurait peut-être était moins conciliant que moi… Et j'ai pas touché à ses cheveux t'as vu... » Il avait murmuré la dernière partie de sa phrase mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas que je l'entende! Ce qu'il pouvait être bête et puéril quand il s'y mettait celui-là!

Je me posais quelques secondes, mon esprit analysant sa réponse à toute vitesse. Son explication tenait la route, elle était somme toute logique… Bien qu'il aurait pu le retenir autrement qu'en le tabassant. Je me tournais vers Jake.

« T'as pas trouvé mieux pour l'empêcher de partir ? Sérieux, t'as vu dans quel état tu l'as mis ? »

« Ben c'était mon dernier recours… Je lui avais déjà montré tous mes souvenirs à partir du moment où Sam t'as retrouvé jusqu'au jour où on s'est débarrassé de Victoria… » Bien qu'elle n'était plus une menace, la prononciation de son seul nom me donna des frissons « Je ne savais plus quoi lui montrer moi... Ta transformation? Marie? Riley? Les enfants? Ta passion nocturne? Non mais t'en as de bonnes toi aussi! C'était pas à moi de lui expliquer tout ça quand même si? Je dois quand même avouer que ça m'a fait du bien de me défouler sur lui, tu devrais essayer... Et puis, je n'étais pas sur que tu te montres si je ne le baffais pas un peu… »

« BAFFER ? TU APPELLES CA BAFFER ? JE VAIS TE MONTRER CE QU'EST UNE BAFFE MOI ! C'EST VRAIMENT UNE SALE MANIE QUE T'AS JACOB BLACK DE CLAQUER LES GENS ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE PASSER L'ENVIE MOI ! » Et je lui sautais dessus avec toute ma vitesse et ma force vampirique. Je savais que je ne lui ferais aucun mal mais merde, ça me calmerait peut-être les nerfs ! Il eut tout de même le temps de reprendre sa forme lupine, ses vêtements finirent en lambeaux sur le sol… Billy allait le tuer ! Nous nous chamaillions souvent comme ça Jake et moi, et une fois de plus, je riais tandis qu'il essayait de me mordiller. Je lui faisais confiance, il ne me ferait pas de mal et moi non plus, c'était juste un jeu qui fut interrompu subitement par une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

« Bella ? »

POV EDWARD

Moi qui pensais que la mort serait paisible, j'étais bien loin du compte... J'avais l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur encore et encore et encore! Mon dieu que j'avais mal! Comme si chacun des os de mon visage s'était disloqué pour ensuite se recoller et se reconstruire petits morceaux par petits morceaux. Ma tête n'était que souffrance! Au loin, j'entendais des voix, enfin, une voix et un hurlement. J'étais trop loin dans la douleur pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. Une histoire de baffe je crois. J'émergeais petit à petit, à mesure mes souvenirs revinrent. J'étais allé dans la clairière pour en finir avec cette non-vie qu'était la mienne. Jacob avait accepté de m'aider. Au vue de la torture que je ressentais je me doutais qu'il était parvenu à me tuer. Je ne lui avais d'ailleurs pas rendu la tache bien difficile, je ne m'étais pas défendu. Je l'avais laissé faire, après tout, je le méritais... Je méritais même bien pire!

Au prix d'un effort plus que surhumain, je parvins à ouvrir un œil. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je voyais devant moi... Les mots manquaient pour exprimer ma surprise... Elle... Ma Bella... Mon amour perdu était là, près de moi... Je ne pouvais pas le croire! Impossible! Finalement, peut-être que tout ce temps, j'avais tord, je m'étais trompé, j'avais une âme et je l'avais rejoint au paradis! Oui, il ne pouvait en être autrement, pour elle du moins, j'étais forcément au jardin d'Eden!

Difficilement je l'appelais: « Bella? »

Elle se retourna, encra son regard dans le mien et le temps s'arrêta. La mort lui allait si bien, elle était resplendissante. Je l'avais toujours trouvé belle, et le mot était faible, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'ange qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé atterrir au paradis... » Dis-je toujours sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

Elle éclata de rire. Mon dieu comme son rire m'avait tant manqué. C'était la plus belle symphonie à mes oreilles. Aucune composition musicale ne pourrait rivaliser avec ce son mélodieux et harmonieux qu'était son rire. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux m'observer.

« Tu es bien loin du paradis Edward! » me répondit-elle en souriant. Je ne pourrais jamais m'habituer à tant de beauté et de grâce émanant de sa personne. J'avais une sensation bizarre, l'impression de flottement que je ressentais plus tôt tendait à disparaître. Je regardais mon ange plus attentivement. Elle était restéE la même et, pourtant, elle était différente à la fois. Je ne saurais expliquer cette sensation.

« Je ne peux pas être en enfer sinon tu ne serais pas près de moi... » J'étais toujours aussi incrédule mais je commençais à retrouver la maîtrise de mon corps. J'essayais péniblement de me relever dans un bruit sourd de craquements d'os divers et variés.

« Oh! Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Tu n'es pas mort en fait. Enfin si, techniquement tu es mort depuis bien longtemps mais tu n'es pas mort définitivement aujourd'hui... Jacob t'as juste bien amoché... » Dit-elle en jetant un regard noir à côté d'elle.

« Ouais mec... désolé pour ça, c'était le seul moyen... » J'avais tellement était accaparé par ma vision de Bella que je n'avais pas fait attention à Jacob qui se trouvait derrière elle pourtant.

« Oh ferme-la Jake! T'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui tu crois pas? »

« OK OK j'me tais... » Dit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes supplémentaires pour retrouver toutes mes facultés. Mes neurones ne se pressaient pas vraiment pour se reconnecter entre eux.

Bon, mettons tout à plat. Visiblement, je n'étais pas mort. J'avais été bien tabassé, mais je me régénérais comme tout bon vampire qui se respecte. Jacob était toujours devant moi... nu... attendez? Nu? Pitié tuez-moi finalement!

« Jacob... rum... tu voudrais pas passer quelque chose... tu es... » Dis-je d'un seul œil à moitié fermé tout en le désignant.

« Eh! C'est pas de ma faute si elle est folle de mon corps! » Me dit-il. Bella roula des yeux.

Attendez... Bella? Elle était bien là aussi?

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, je retourne à la réserve moi... merde Billy va me tuer pour les fringues! » poursuivi Jacob.

« Rejoins-moi dans une heure à la Push, on ira chasser ensemble avant que je parte OK? » lui demanda Bella.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à en croire mes yeux...

« OK ma belle! Je vais jeter un œil sur ta bécane en attendant! Bye Edward, à un de ces quatre! » Il embrassa Bella, visiblement pas gênée du tout par sa nudité et me salua de la main. Il se changea en loup et disparu dans les bois.

Nous étions seuls, ma belle et moi et je n'étais pas vraiment sur en la regardant que j'allais apprécier la tournure des événements...


	11. RETROUVAILLES

POV EDWARD

_Nous étions seuls, ma belle et moi et je n'étais pas vraiment sur en la regardant que j'allais apprécier la tournure des événements..._

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me faire à l'idée de ce que je venais de vivre… Finalement, je n'étais pas mort… Et Bella non plus… Enfin, pas tout à fait visiblement ! Elle se tenait là, devant moi, dans toute sa beauté et sa splendeur, attendant patiemment que je reprenne mes esprits.

Elle portait un jean slim noir qui épousait parfaitement, un peu trop d'ailleurs, ses formes plus qu'avantageuses ainsi qu'un petit haut rouge particulièrement décolleté pour mon plus grand bonheur. Attendez… Quand me suis-je transformé en pervers ? Mes neurones n'étaient décidemment pas tout à fait connectés entre eux visiblement. Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite tout en passant nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux, comme si cela pouvait m'aider à me débarrasser de mes pensées peu catholiques…

« Bonjour Edward » Me dit-elle hésitante « tu te remets ca va ? »

« Euh rfumf… » Putain ! Allez Edward tu peux mieux faire « Ouais, ça commence à se reconnecter petit à petit là-dedans » Réussis-je à lui répondre tout en désignant mon crane.

Elle me sourit. Waouh ce sourire… Je devais avoir l'air complètement niais car elle éclata de rire en me regardant.

« Eh ! Ne te moque pas… J'ai encore du mal à aligner mes pensées correctement ! » M'indignais-je

« Et bien quand tu seras prêt, fais moi signe… il faut qu'on parle… »

Aïe ! Je fermais mes yeux pour me concentrer… Ca ne sentait pas bon pour moi ce début de dialogue ! Mais en même temps, j'avais tant de choses à lui demander. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête ! Comment était-elle devenue comme moi ? Qui était la petite fille aux yeux qui me rappelaient tant les siens ? En parlant de ses yeux, de quelle couleur étaient-ils maintenant ? Or ? Rouge ? Je n'avais pas vraiment fais attention jusqu'à présent… Comment pouvait-elle supporter la puanteur des loups ? Elle avait eu l'air proche de Jacob… Que c'était-il réellement passé entre eux ? Pourquoi un enterrement aujourd'hui plutôt que cinq ans auparavant ? Avait-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie ? M'aimait-elle toujours ? Bon, il fallait que j'arrête toutes ces interrogations internes, ce serait le comble pour un vampire d'avoir la migraine… Je pris une grande inspiration, espérant que son odeur m'apaiserait… Rien, je ne sentais rien ! Etait-elle partie ? J'ouvris subitement les yeux… Non, elle était bien là ! Je reniflais encore mais toujours rien… Comment était-ce possible ? Les coups de Jacob avaient-ils altéré mes sens ? Rrrrrrr encore des questions… Je vais devenir complètement fou, si tant est que ce soit possible… Bon, allez, revenons sur terre et commençons par le début.

« Bonjour Bella ! » lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

POV BELLA

Jake venait de nous quitter. Je me retrouvais seule devant Edward qui semblait avoir des difficultés à assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais entamer la conversation… Je décidais de lui accorder quelques minutes supplémentaires pour se reprendre. Il secoua la tête nerveusement, comme pour se donner du courage. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais lui dire pendant ce temps.

Je décidais que l'approche la plus simple serait la meilleure :

« Bonjour Edward. Tu te remets ca va ? » Ma voix tremblait légèrement. Il releva la tête et sembla totalement confus.

« Euh rfumf… Ouais, ça commence à se reconnecter petit à petit là-dedans » me répondit-il en mettant la main sur sa tête.

Je ris à son expression incrédule ! Il avait l'air totalement perturbé pas la situation… Qui ne le serait pas d'ailleurs ? Il y a à peine quelques minutes il était persuadé que j'étais morte et qu'il était au paradis…

« Eh ! Ne te moque pas… J'ai encore du mal à aligner mes pensées correctement ! »

« Et bien quand tu seras prêt, fais moi signe… il faut qu'on parle… » Lui répondis-je sérieusement.

Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enchanté de la tournure des évènements… Peut-être aurait-il préféré que je sois morte tout compte fait ? Il avait l'air d'être en plein dilemme intérieur et je pu l'observer librement. Il avait changé… Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais moi oui… ma vision s'était perfectionnée et je remarquais plusieurs détails que mes yeux d'humaines n'avaient pas pu percevoir… Il en était encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs… Les dernières blessures infligées par Jake finissaient de disparaître.

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je l'interrompe dans son introspection… non, j'attendrais qu'il se reprenne de lui-même. Sans m'en apercevoir, je m'étais figée. Je le vis prendre une inspiration, puis une autre. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit subitement ses yeux pleins d'interrogations.

« Bonjour Bella ! » me dit-il. Il me fit son fameux sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre. Humaine j'aurais rougi instantanément ! Nous devions avoir une conversation sérieuse, je devais me reprendre…

« Re-bonjour Edward » lui souris-je à mon tour.

« Pourquoi je ne te sens pas ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Ah c'était donc ça le froncement de sourcils! Je lui souris.

« C'est mon don… Enfin une partie en tout cas. Humaine, j'avais la capacité de bloquer certains pouvoirs mentaux, comme le tien. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu ne lis toujours pas mes pensées » Il secoua la tête pour confirmer et je poursuivis « En fait, c'est un peu plus complexe. Mon bouclier est double depuis ma transformation, à la fois physique et mental. Aucun pouvoir vampirique ne m'a atteint jusqu'à présent. »

« Comment ça fonctionne exactement ? » Il semblait vraiment curieux de savoir mais je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie de m'étendre sur mon bouclier.

« Et bien, en fait, je peux empêcher les choses extérieures de m'atteindre tout en évitant les choses me concernant d'atteindre les autres… » C'était un peu simpliste par rapport à tout ce que je pouvais faire de mon pourvoir mais suffisamment détaillé pour le moment, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus « Ca marche pour les pouvoirs, les attaques et les odeurs entre autre… Je ne sens pas les autres si je n'en ai pas envie et eux ne me sentent pas non plus… C'est comme ça que j'ai pu réussir à résister au sang humain et à l'odeur des loups aussi ! »

« Je comprends mieux la couleur de tes yeux ainsi que ta proximité avec Jacob… » Me dit-il en grimaçant « Il empeste réellement ! »

Sa réflexion me fit rire. Je fermais les yeux et me remémorais mon réveil.

_FLASHBACK_

_L'atroce douleur venait de s'arrêter. On y était finalement… J'étais morte… Ca avait l'air paisible autour de moi… J'étais bien…_

_Je pris une inspiration, profitant du calme alentour. Un intense parfum écœurant parvint à mes narines et me fit instantanément ouvrir les yeux._

_Je me trouvais en pleine forêt, entourée de la meute qui me jaugeait d'un œil sévère. Seul Jake avait son apparence humaine. J'avais été assailli par une puanteur sans nom ! Un mélange de chien mouillé, de putréfaction de rat, de fosse sceptique et de bien d'autres choses immondes encore ! J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir une seconde fois tant les relents étaient forts. Mes premiers mots vampiriques avaient été pour Jake :_

_« Putain Jake tu connais pas la douche ? Sérieux qu'est-ce que tu pues c'est infect ! »_

_Il m'avait répondu sérieusement « Normalement je devrais en dire autant de toi mais tu ne sens rien, comme si tu n'étais pas là finalement… »_

_Je réfléchi quelques instant à sa réflexion tout en observant les alentours. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais relevée en position de défense et un son guttural sorti de ma gorge. J'en fus complètement abasourdie mais je compris bien vite ce que j'étais devenue. Je n'étais pas morte, enfin pas tout à fait…_

_Je me relaxais car la meute semblait attendre que je fasse un faux pas pour m'achever. Je continuais à observer autour de moi. J'avais la capacité de voir et d'enregistrer tellement de détails, c'était impressionnant ! Je pouvais voir une espèce d'aura bleue flotter autour de nous, englobant la meute et moi-même. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle venait de moi, je le sentais… Je me concentrais sur cette chose et la rapprochais de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle forme une sorte de bulle protectrice autour de mon corps. A mesure que les loups sortaient de l'aura, les odeurs pestilentielles s'estompèrent jusqu'à disparaître totalement quand je fus seule à occuper la bulle. Plutôt pratique ! Et ce n'était que le début de mes découvertes…_

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Je revins dans le présent en secouant la tête. Edward me fixait en souriant. J'étais gênée de m'être laissée emporter dans mes divagations.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées… »

« Ce n'est rien. A quoi pensais-tu ? » J'eue un pincement au cœur à cette question… Une impression de déjà vue ! Combien de fois avait-il pu me la poser quand nous étions ensemble ?

« A mon réveil… » Lui répondis-je

« C'est Victoria n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, elle m'a mordu avant que Seth ne la supprime… »

« Je suis dés… »

« Tu t'excuses une seule fois Edward et je m'en vais ! » Le coupais-je

« …olé » Finit-il dans un murmure.

POV EDWARD

Merde ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussi à taire la fin de ma phrase ! Elle était toujours là, devant moi, elle me fusillait du regard, elle était hors d'elle.

Je lui jetais un regard d'excuse… Merde ! Ca l'avait rendu encore plus furieuse ! Elle baissa les yeux, secoua la tête et souffla, comme exaspérée par mon comportement…

Je me mis à regarder mes pieds, je ne comprenais pas, je me sentais réellement désolé qu'elle ait eu à subir tout ça. Ma culpabilité était sans borne ! Si je n'avais pas été sur son chemin, si je ne l'avais pas aimé au grand jour, si je n'avais pas été tout court, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui… elle aurait une vie, une vraie vie ! Ne pouvait-elle pas voir que tout était ma faute ?

Je levais les yeux, espérant reprendre notre conversation mais elle n'était plus là. Je ne l'avais pas senti partir ! Merde ! Comment allais-je la retrouver sans odorat ? Je bloquais ma respiration afin d'optimiser mes autres sens. C'était très perturbant et pas du tout agréable, mais c'était la seule option si je voulais la trouver. Plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures passèrent avant que je ne perçoive le bruit de sa course. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle, vu l'allure. Je vérifiais cependant en cherchant une odeur quelconque mais rien. Je partis aussi vite que possible.

De toute ma famille, j'avais toujours été le plus rapide à la course. Mais depuis cinq ans, j'étais encore meilleur ! J'avais passé toutes ces années à courir pour évacuer ma frustration et ma peine chaque fois que j'en ressentais le besoin, ce qui était quasi journalier…

Je ne mis pas longtemps à la rattraper, il ne me restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir avant de pouvoir l'atteindre. Faute de pouvoir me sentir, elle avait du, elle aussi, m'entendre arriver.

« Attend Bella, je t'en prie… »

Elle ne se retourna même pas, pire, elle accéléra. Elle allait bientôt atteindre le territoire des Quileutes, il fallait absolument que je l'intercepte avant !

Il ne me restait plus que quelques mètres avant qu'elle ne soit sur la réserve. J'augmentais ma vitesse de façon à arriver à sa hauteur puis je tendis la main pour pouvoir lui attraper le bras. A peine eu-je le temps de l'effleurer qu'une violente lumière bleue m'aveugla. J'entendis un bruit sourd, comme une explosion, c'était très confus, tandis que j'étais éjecté contre ce que je reconnu être un arbre. J'étais particulièrement sonné. Pas autant qu'après la raclée de Jacob mais quand même…

« Qu'est-ce que… » Me demandais-je

« C'est mon bouclier Edward, Je t'ai dit qu'il était physique aussi »

Je retrouvais peu à peu la vue. J'avais encore quelques éclats de couleur qui dansaient devant mes yeux mais je pu tout de même la regarder. Mon cerveau avait reprit un fonctionnement normal. J'avais bien vu Jacob la toucher, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas pu… Il fallait que je demande. Comme si elle avait lu ma question dans mes pensées, elle expliqua :

« Tu ne peux pas me toucher… »

« Mais Jacob ? » La coupais-je.

« … si je n'en ai pas envie » Finit-elle.

La fin de sa phrase m'aurait tué si je n'avais pas déjà été mort… Elle ne voulait pas que je la touche… Elle ne me pardonnerait jamais sans doute de l'avoir abandonnée… Mais il fallait qu'elle écoute ce que j'avais à lui dire. Il fallait qu'elle me laisse une chance de m'expliquer, même si au final ça ne changeait rien entre nous…

« Je comprends… je suis dés … » commençais-je

« Rrrrrrrrrrr tu vas pas recommencer ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

Oups… c'était vraiment plus fort que moi visiblement…

« Je vais essayer… mais ça ne va pas être facile… Je le suis vraiment tu sais… » Lui dis-je dans un dernier espoir de reprendre notre conversation où elle en était avant que je ne gaffe.

« Fais un effort, c'est vraiment insupportable cette manie de te sentir coupable de tout ce qui arrive ! »

Elle semblait s'être calmée. Elle n'était pas totalement sereine mais visiblement prête à continuer notre échange vu qu'elle reprit :

« Ecoute Edward, j'étais là quand tu étais à la clairière… Je t'ai entendu et écouté, même si tu ne le savais pas… J'étais là au cimetière aussi… J'ai tout entendu… mais… » Elle fit une pause. Si elle m'avait écouté, je n'avais plus rien à lui dire de plus, elle savait déjà à quel point je regrettais d'être parti, à quel point j'avais eu du mal à l'abandonner, à quel point je l'aimais toujours et, le plus important, à quel point je l'aimerais toujours… Il y avait malheureusement un « mais ». J'encrais mon regard dans le sien lui intimant de poursuivre.

« Mais… j'ai changé. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à remonter la pente après votre départ… après TON départ… J'ai longtemps pensé que tu étais parti parce que je n'avais été qu'une distraction pour toi… Je me sentais tellement insignifiante, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris comment quelqu'un comme toi pouvait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi. Alors quand tu m'as quitté, c'était finalement la suite logique des choses… » Ces mots me firent mal, même si à l'époque, lui mentir m'avait semblé être une étape obligée pour qu'elle puisse tourner la page facilement, pour son bonheur.

« Jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer… Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demandais-je craintif de sa réponse.

« Oui... Enfin, c'est ce que tu dis maintenant... Comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai changé. Tu aimes peut-être l'ancienne Bella mais la nouvelle est totalement différente. Je ne suis plus la même aujourd'hui... tu ne me connais plus et tu es amoureux d'une personne qui est morte peu après son dix-huitième anniversaire, quand tu l'as quitté... » Son ton était doux mais ses mots réellement dur!

Je l'avais tué... Voilà ce qu'elle venait de me dire... Elle était morte à mon départ... Mais il était hors de question que je m'éloigne d'elle alors que je venais de la retrouver... Et peu importe qui elle était aujourd'hui, mon amour pour elle serait toujours là!

« Tu seras toujours Ma Bella... Ma Bella en moins fragile... » Lui dis-je doucement tout en lui souriant.

Elle me sourit tendrement, pencha sa tête sur le côté et me répondit:

« Tu n'as même pas idée... »

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa phrase, comme s'il y avait un sens caché à ses paroles... Je décidais de ne pas m'en préoccuper.

« Voudrais-tu m'accompagner à la villa? Les autres seront très heureux de voir que tu n'es pas si morte que ça finalement... » Lui demandais-je. J'avais opté pour un peu d'humour afin d'alléger toute la tension qui émanait de nous... Et puis, elle avait l'air d'apprécier sa condition d'immortelle, du moins en apparence...

« Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais Jake doit m'attendre pour chasser et puis faut que je sois rentrée avant demain je dois amener les enf... » Elle stoppa sa phrase, comme si elle en avait trop dit puis se reprit « Je dois travailler... »

« Oh! Tu travailles dans quoi? » J'espérais qu'elle m'en dise un peu plus...

« Un jour Edward, je répondrais à toutes tes questions, mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête, et toi non plus. Si je suis venue à la clairière aujourd'hui c'est pour te montrer que tu n'avais pas à te sentir coupable de ma mort. J'ai bien compris que tu étais désolé... » Elle grimaça « mais j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir et tu devrais en faire autant. Toi, tu ne me connais plus, et moi, je ne te fais plus confiance... »

« Mais je ne demande qu'à te connaître... »

« Je sais... Tout mon monde s'est écroulé comme un château de carte lorsque tu es parti. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi en m'en construire un nouveau et pour te le faire partager, il faut que j'ai confiance en toi... Et c'est loin d'être le cas... Il me faut du temps, du temps pour réfléchir, du temps pour me retrouver... s'il te plait? »

Ca ne m'enchantait pas vraiment mais je n'avais visiblement pas le choix si je voulais un jour avoir la chance qu'elle soit de nouveau mienne...

« Tout ce que tu voudras... » Lui dis-je un peu déçu tout de même.

Elle me sourit... Elle avait l'air heureux... Comme si un poids immense venait de lui être déchargé de sur les épaules... Puis, tout ce passa très vite, elle s'approcha de moi, planta un baiser sur ma joue et traversa la ligne imaginaire de la frontière Quileute. J'étais tellement abasourdi que je n'avais même pas esquissé le moindre mouvement! Elle m'avait touché! Elle m'avait touché! Elle m'avait touché! Si je n'avais pas été aussi surpris, j'aurais pu faire une petite danse de la victoire! Je repris cependant vite mes esprits, avant qu'elle ne puisse plus m'entendre:

« Comment je te retrouve? » Je voulais bien lui laisser du temps mais il fallait que j'en sache un minimum non?

« Je te montrerais comment me trouver quand je le voudrais! »

Décidément, je ne comprenais rien... Je ne voyais pas comment elle pourrait s'y prendre mais bon...

« Je t'aime Bella » soufflais-je pour moi-même.

« A bientôt Edward! » je sentais le sourire dans sa voix... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse encore m'entendre!


	12. LA PUSH

POV BELLA

_« Comment je te retrouve? » Me demanda-t-il soucieux_

_« Je te montrerais comment me trouver quand je le voudrais! »_

_« Je t'aime Bella » J'étais déjà loin mais je l'entendais tout de même._

_« A bientôt Edward! » Souris-je._

Ca s'était plutôt bien passé je crois… Mis à part l'incident lorsqu'il m'avait touché et que mon don s'était déclenché ! Pas que je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche mais je voulais qu'il comprenne que je n'en pouvais plus de sa tendance à s'auto-flageller en permanence ! Bon OK il m'avait fait du mal mais c'était du passé maintenant, j'aimais ma vie aujourd'hui et pour rien au monde je n'en changerais, à une exception près évidement… J'aurais préféré qu'il vive tous ces changements en étant avec moi, qu'il ne me quitte pas il y a presque six ans aujourd'hui, mais comme je le disais, c'est du passé ! Maintenant, il fallait que je prenne sur moi pour lui faire confiance et qui sait, peut-être qu'il accepterait ma nouvelle vie et qu'il voudrait en faire partie…

Seul le temps me donnera tord ou raison… et du temps, j'en avais à revendre !

J'arrivais finalement sur la plage de la Push. Jacob avait réussi à faire accepter ma présence aux Quileutes sur leurs terres. La tache avait été ardue cependant il avait su s'imposer auprès de la meute mais aussi auprès du Conseil. Après moult discussions et disputes, ils avaient finalement concédé que je n'étais pas un danger pour eux et je n'avais donc pas de limite territoriale, je pouvais chasser n'importe où, à la condition évidente que ce ne soit que des animaux !

Le sacrifice n'était pas grand, mon pouvoir annihilait les odeurs du sang humain… Il m'arrivait de l'enlever cependant, juste pour voir, pour me tester, et je n'avais encore tué personne ! Je doute avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui me fasse autant d'effet que je pouvais faire à Edward mais bon, j'avais jusqu'à présent pu résister sans grande difficulté. Par précaution lorsque je me trouvais sur la réserve, je ne l'enlevais pas. Pas que je ne saurais pas gérer, je l'avais déjà fait une fois, et franchement, je n'avais pas du tout envie de réitérer l'expérience ! Bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient sentir mauvais ! C'était une réelle infection ! Puis, comme eux ne voulaient pas me sentir non plus, c'était plus pratique ! Et j'étais pour la paix des ménages…

Je m'asseyais sur le vieux tronc d'arbre où nous avions l'habitude de nous rejoindre avec Jake, au milieu de la plage. J'étais de bonne humeur, un sourire niais plaqué sur mon visage… Je repensais à ma discussion avec Edward… Il voulait apprendre à me connaitre ! J'en étais ravie ! J'espérais qu'il ne serait pas déçu par ce qu'il allait découvrir… Et qu'il arriverait à encaisser ma nouvelle vie ! Bon, ma vie de la journée ne devrait pas lui poser de problèmes… Par contre, celle de la nuit… Je ne suis pas sure que son côté surprotecteur allait supporter… On verra bien… S'il parvenait à faire taire le preux chevalier en armure blanche qui sommeillait en lui, nous aurions notre chance… Enfin j'espère ! Oh et puis après tout, je n'étais plus la petite humaine fragile qu'il avait connu… Et même si mes activités nocturnes n'étaient pas sans danger, il faudrait qu'il accepte, il faudrait qu'il m'accepte comme ça…

Un bruit de pas dans mon dos me sortit de mes réflexions. Je me tournais et souris à la personne qui arrivait :

« Salut Seth ! Comment vas mon frangin préféré ? » Bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment mon frère, c'était tout comme pour moi. Il avait été le seul avec Jake à m'accepter dès le départ telle que j'étais devenue. Et puis mon père et sa mère s'étaient mariés, ça faisait de lui mon demi-frère officiel !

« Salut Bells ! » C'était le seul à m'appeler de cette façon, j'aimais bien, c'était notre truc rien qu'à nous ! « Jake n'a pas trop abimé ton chéri ca va ? »

« Non, il s'en est remis ! Il a eu du mal à accepter qu'il n'était pas mort mais il va bien ! » Ris-je

« Et pourquoi es-tu là au lieu de lui faire sauvagement l'amour dans l'herbe fraîche ? » Je pouffais ! Seth et la diplomatie… Deux entités aux antipodes l'une de l'autre !

« Si ta mère t'entendait… » Un éclair de peur brilla dans ses yeux. Il se reprit très vite cependant.

« Tu lui diras rien einh ? » me demanda-t-il avec sa moue de petit enfant pris en flagrant délit de chapardage de gâteau ! J'en ris d'autant plus.

« Ce sera notre petit secret » lui chuchotais-je tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Plus sérieusement Bells, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ? »

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi étais-je parti alors que tout ce que je souhaitais depuis toutes ces années était d'être dans ses bras ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussi à me laisser aller pour une fois ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je contrôle tout comme à chaque fois que je sentais la situation m'échapper ?

« C'est trop tôt encore, je ne suis pas prête à le laisser entrer dans ma nouvelle vie. »

« Qui essaies-tu de convaincre là, toi ou moi ? C'est pas comme si tu attendais son retour depuis toutes ces années… » J'avoue qu'il n'avait pas tord pour le coup… « Pas que je ne sois pas ravi que tu le tortures un peu, après tout, il le mérite après ce qu'il a fait… Mais je pense que de t'avoir crue morte l'a suffisamment fait souffrir, tu crois pas ? »

Je grimaçais. Pourquoi les personnes qui m'entouraient étaient toutes aussi perspicaces ? D'abord mon père avec sa question, Jake qui savait que je ne me montrerais que s'il s'attaquait à Edward, puis maintenant Seth…

« Je crois que j'ai peur… » Lui avouais-je un peu honteuse.

« Peur ? Toi ? » Me questionna-t-il. Je le regardais mauvaise, il semblait réellement surpris de ma réponse. Il est vrai que j'étais rarement effrayée, mes passions pouvaient en témoigner… « Avec tout ce que tu fais de tes nuits, comment peux-tu avoir peur de quelque chose ? »

« Ben vu comme ça c'est sur que ça peut paraître surprenant… J'ai peur parce qu'avec lui, je sais que je ne pourrais rien contrôler… J'ai peur que lorsqu'il verra ce que je fais il ne l'accepte pas… J'ai peur de le laisser entrer dans ma vie et qu'il me quitte encore une fois… » C'était facile de parler avec Seth. J'avais finalement réussi à mettre des mots sur mon comportement de fuite face à Edward. Je venais de comprendre pourquoi je n'avais pas voulu le suivre chez eux. Seth semblait réfléchir, une ride était apparue sur son front.

« Tu sais Bells, si tu ne lui montres pas qui tu es et ce que tu fais, tu ne le sauras jamais… »

« Je sais… » Soufflais-je « Mais je me suis habituée à son absence, par la force des choses, et le voir revenir aujourd'hui alors que j'avais abandonné tout espoir depuis longtemps, c'est beaucoup trop d'un coup… J'ai besoin de temps pour m'y faire je crois ! »

Il me fit son plus beau sourire et me prit dans ses bras. Je le laissais faire, j'avais besoin de réconfort. Même si j'avais pu exprimer toutes mes peurs, je ne me sentais pas plus avancée sur la situation ! Je fermais les yeux. Je sentais que Seth avait beaucoup de peine de me voir dans cet état, ça devait lui rappeler trop de mauvais souvenir. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage tandis que j'avais trouvé la distraction idéale !

« Putain Bells tu peux pas faire ça quand je suis aussi près ! Beurk ! » Je venais de l'englober dans ma bulle bleue et j'avais aspiré la rouge à l'intérieur de moi, j'avais bien évidemment pris soin d'arrêter ma respiration mais lui pouvait me sentir. A en voir la force qu'il mettait pour se détacher de mon étreinte, il me sentait même très bien. Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais beaucoup plus forte et je l'empêchais de bouger, l'emprisonnant dans mes bras.

« Ben quoi ? Tu m'aimes plus ? » Boudais-je en toute innocence sans pour autant desserrer mon emprise.

« POUAH ! Arrête ! Lâche-moi puanteur ! C'est trop dégueu ! » Je rigolais tout en remettant mes précieuses bulles autour de moi.

« On ne peut pas dire que tu sentes la rose non plus je te signale ! » M'indignais-je.

« Mouais… T'as de la chance d'être ma sœur et de puer autant, sinon t'aurais passé un sale quart d'heure si tu vois ce que je veux dire! » Plaisanta-t-il. Je voyais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, pourquoi personne ne m'avait prévenu que les vampires étaient eux aussi sensibles aux chatouilles ? ca aurait été une information plus qu'utile !

« WAOUH ! C'est quoi cette odeur » Jacob venait de nous rejoindre. Il se pinçait le nez d'un geste théâtral ! « Seth putain ! Combien de fois je t'ai montré comment marchait la douche ! C'est pas humain cette odeur » plaisanta-t-il.

« C'est clair que c'est pas humain !» M'exclamais-je.

Jacob vint m'enlacer, comme si nous nous étions quittés il y a longtemps.

« On va chasser ma belle ? » Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. J'acquiesçais en souriant. J'embrassais Seth et nous partîmes. J'avais grand besoin de me nourrir, trop d'émotions pour un seul jour ! Et Jake, qui venait d'atteindre la lisière du bois était le seul qui arrivait à supporter mon odeur pour m'accompagner. Que pourrais-je réussir à attraper sans odorat ?


	13. FAMILLE

POV EDWARD

_« Comment je te retrouve? » Je voulais bien lui laisser du temps mais il fallait que j'en sache un minimum non?_

_« Je te montrerais comment me trouver quand je le voudrais! »_

_Décidément, je ne comprenais rien... Je ne voyais pas comment elle pourrait s'y prendre mais bon..._

_« Je t'aime Bella » soufflais-je pour moi-même._

_« A bientôt Edward! » je sentais le sourire dans sa voix... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse encore m'entendre!_

C'est avec un sourire niais aux lèvres que je couru rejoindre ma famille. J'avais une bonne nouvelle à leur annoncer ! Je savais qu'ils allaient être surpris, agréablement bien entendu. J'imaginais déjà qu'Alice sauterait partout, qu'Esmée sangloterait, qu'Emmet ferait une blague salace pleine de sous entendus, que Carlisle serait heureux pour moi mais aussi pour toute la famille qui avait perdu un membre par ma faute, et que Jasper serait soulagé de ne plus ressentir mon humeur maussade. Par contre, pour Rosalie, je ne savais pas vraiment comment elle allait réagir… Mais ce n'était pas important ! Ce qui l'était c'était que Bella était toujours de ce monde et qu'elle avait accepté de me laisser une chance. Pas tout de suite, elle voulait du temps mais j'étais immortel alors du temps, j'en avais devant moi !

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne fis pas attention que j'étais déjà arrivé dans le jardin de la villa. La première que je vis fut Alice, qui avait du avoir une vision de mon retour. Elle couru vers moi et me percuta à toute vitesse, m'emprisonnant dans ses petits bras de toutes ses forces.

« J'ai eu tellement peur » sanglota-t-elle « je ne te voyais plus, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour de bon… » Elle me regarda dans les yeux et hurla « NE ME REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS UNE PEUR PAREILLE EDWARD ! » Tout en me donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Aouch ! Petits bras mais sacrément costauds !

« Promis » lui dis-je en remettant ma pauvre épaule en place.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Je souris. Je lui pris la main et l'entrainais dans la maison. Les autres étaient aussi soulagés qu'elle de voir que j'étais toujours là. Ils vinrent tous m'enlacer à tour de rôle, même Rosalie. Ils avaient vraiment eu peur de me perdre pour de bon. Je leur rendis leurs étreintes. J'étais heureux ! Moi qui pensais quelques heures plus tôt avoir tout perdu, voilà que maintenant j'avais tout récupéré ! Bon, pour Bella, la partie n'était pas encore gagnée, mais j'allais tout faire pour qu'elle ait de nouveau confiance en moi, pour être avec elle de nouveau.

_Je peux savoir ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ?_

Jasper et son don ! Je lui souris. Toujours de ce sourire niais qui ne quittait plus mon visage à présent ! J'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage de bonheur ! Après toutes ces années sombres, j'avais retrouvé ma lumière !

« Bella n'est pas morte » annonçais-je sans préambule.

Les réactions mentales fusèrent.

_Il a perdu la tête mon pauvre petit…_ Esmée

_Un vampire peut-il devenir fou ?_ Carlisle

_Ca y est il est barge total !_ Emmet

_Mumm comment lui expliquer…_ Jasper

_Faut que je lui raconte ma conversation avec Charlie…_ Alice

Seule Rosalie était mentalement silencieuse, chose rare… Je me tournais vers elle, fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu n'as rien à dire sur ma santé mentale Rose ? » Elle me regarda, et sans que je m'y attende, s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi méchante avec vous… je m'en veux aujourd'hui, tu ne sais pas à quel point je regrette… J'aurais du t'aider… J'aurais même du te ramener ici par la peau des fesses au lieu de me réjouir de votre séparation… Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ? » Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Je regardais les autres, ils avaient tous l'air autant surpris que moi de la réaction de ma sœur. Je lui frottais le dos dans l'espoir de l'apaiser un peu.

« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Rose. Bella n'est pas morte, Victoria n'a pas eu le temps de la tuer, elle l'a juste mordu… »

Rosalie qui avait tout de suite compris me lâcha précipitamment.

« Tu veux dire quelle est… »

« Je veux dire qu'elle est comme nous aujourd'hui » Finissais-je pour elle.

Et comme je l'avais prédit plus tôt…

Alice se mit à sauter partout…

Esmée sanglota « Oh mon chéri ! »

Carlisle dit « Je suis heureux pour toi mon fils, nous l'avons toujours considérée comme de notre famille ! »

« Alors ça y est t'es plus puceau? MON FRERE EST UN HOMME ! ENFIN !» Evidemment… Emmet dans toute sa splendeur…

Jasper était dans un état extatique de recevoir autant de bonheur d'un coup. Il essayait tout de même de réfréner la joie d'Alice qui n'en finissait plus d'applaudir et de sautiller !

Pour la seconde fois depuis que j'étais revenu, je me tournais vers Rosalie, assez tendu par rapport à sa réaction. De nous tous, c'était celle qui avait le plus de mal à accepter notre condition. Et pour la seconde fois depuis mon retour elle me surprit et revint m'enlacer. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler, je sentais qu'elle était heureuse pour moi. Notre étreinte devint finalement un énorme câlin collectif qui dura plusieurs minutes. Alice brisa le silence :

« Où est-elle ? Et pourquoi je ne la vois pas dans mes visions ? »

« Elle est allée chasser… Elle m'a demandé de lui laisser un peu de temps. Elle a besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle m'a entendu lui dire à la clairière et au cimetière… Je dois lui prouver qu'elle peut me faire confiance à nouveau… Jacob m'a montré ce qu'elle avait vécu à notre départ… Si vous saviez… Je l'ai détruite…»

« Tes intentions étaient louables, tu voulais la protéger » me dit Esmée pour me faire sentir moins misérable.

« Je sais, et elle aussi… Mais elle a changé, elle est plus forte aujourd'hui… Et je suis prêt à lui donner tout le temps dont elle a besoin si ça me permet de l'avoir près de moi par la suite ! »

« D'accord mais pourquoi je la vois pas, c'est très déstabilisant ! » s'énerva Alice.

« En fait, elle possède un bouclier mental et physique. Elle avait déjà des facultés en étant humaine, c'est pour ça que je ne lisais pas en elle. La transformation l'a rendu plus puissant ce qui fait qu'elle est totalement imperméable aux pouvoirs vampiriques… Tu ne vois pas son avenir et Jasper ne pourrait pas contrôler ses émotions… Elle peut aussi couvrir son odeur ainsi que l'odeur des autres. C'est de cette façon qu'elle a pu résister au sang humain et qu'elle supporte la pestilence des loups ! »

« C'est passionnant ! » dit Carlisle « Et qu'en est-il de la partie physique de son bouclier? »

Je grimaçais en me remémorant comment elle m'avait éjecté lorsque j'avais voulu l'arrêter.

« A un moment de notre conversation, elle s'est enfuie… » Leur avouais-je honteux « Lorsque j'ai voulu lui attraper le bras pour la retenir, son bouclier m'a éjecté… On ne peut pas la toucher si elle n'en a pas envie… »

« Bon finalement t'es toujours puceau alors ? » ria Emmet « Aïeeeee ! » Ce fut à mon tour de rire, Rosalie, exaspérée par son mari venait de lui mettre une tape derrière la tête.

« Quand est-ce que tu la revois ? » demanda Alice toujours en mode ressort.

« Je ne sais pas… » Soufflais-je déçu de ne pas avoir de réponse plus précise à leur donner « lorsqu'elle l'aura décidé je suppose… Je lui ai dis que je lui laisserais du temps pour réfléchir alors… Et puis sa vie a changé, une fois qu'elle aura confiance en moi, il faudra que j'apprenne à la connaitre… Je pense qu'elle a peur que mes sentiments puissent changer, qu'elle appréhende le moment où je découvrirais quelque chose qui me fera fuir de nouveau… Elle a beau être différente, je la connais, je sais comment elle fonctionne et les expressions de son visage ne m'ont pas dupé, elle est morte de trouille… »

« Alors il va falloir que tu lui montres que tu es là et pour de bon cette fois ! » Me dit Esmée. Son ton était doux mais on sentait néanmoins une mise en garde dans son regard.

« Ca va être une activité à plein temps, elle peut être tellement bornée… » Rajouta Alice.

Nous rions tous, ça faisait du bien ! Nous n'avions pas été joyeux depuis bien longtemps… Moi tout particulièrement, toujours avec ce sourire niais planté sur mon visage ! J'étais heureux, vraiment heureux… Est-ce que cet état durerait ? Mon futur avec Bella était plus qu'incertain mais j'allais m'employer à lui prouver par tous les moyens qu'elle était la seule pour moi !

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me sortit de mes réflexions…


	14. IMPREGNATION

POV JACOB

_« Bon, je vais vous laisser, je retourne à la réserve moi... merde Billy va me tuer pour les fringues! » dis-je à Bella._

_« Rejoins-moi dans une heure à la Push, on ira chasser ensemble avant que je parte OK? » me demanda celle-ci._

_« OK ma belle! Je vais jeter un œil sur ta bécane en attendant! Bye Edward, à un de ces quatre! » J'embrassai Bella qui ne se formalisait plus de ma tenue d'Adam tellement elle était habituée et fis un signe de la main à Edward._

Je pris mon apparence de loup pour éviter d'avoir à courir nu et me dirigeais à pleine vitesse chez moi. J'espérais que Billy ne m'en voudrait pas trop pour les fringues… Pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude mais ça l'énervait toujours autant… surtout les chaussures !

Arrivé à la lisière du bois bordant la réserve, je me métamorphosais encore et, le plus discrètement possible, entrais dans mon garage où se trouvaient des vêtements de rechanges. Avec un peu de chance, mon père ne s'apercevrait de rien…

Une fois fait, je me mis à contempler le monstre à deux roues de Bella. J'avais du boulot ! Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte la semaine dernière… Rien d'insurmontable cependant pour le roi de la mécanique que j'étais… J'observais mon garage. Il était bien loin le petit cabanon où Bella et moi réparions nos deux engins rouillés à mort et bons pour la casse ! Aujourd'hui je disposais de tout le matériel dernier cri pour entretenir et réparer ses motos. On se serait cru dans un stand de Grand Prix.

Tandis que je m'attelais à la tache, je repensais à ces deux idiots que j'avais laissés dans la clairière. Ils s'aimaient, c'était évident, mais je connaissais trop bien Bella pour savoir qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça aussi facilement. Elle avait bien trop peur qu'il ne reparte à nouveau. J'espérais seulement qu'elle le laisserait entrer dans son monde et que lui saurait prendre soin d'elle comme il aurait du le faire depuis bien longtemps.

J'avais mis très longtemps à comprendre pourquoi elle l'aimait autant, pourquoi elle ne m'aimait pas moi. Même après toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligées, elle ne me voyait pas autrement que son meilleur ami. Pourtant, moi, j'avais été éperdument amoureux d'elle. J'aurais pu la rendre heureuse si elle l'avait voulu. Quelque part, je l'aimais encore… Différemment, certes, mais elle serait toujours une partie importante de ma vie. J'étais imprégné depuis quelques années maintenant mais Bella avait toujours sa place dans mon cœur, tout comme j'avais la mienne dans le sien.

Elle avait d'ailleurs été présente lors de mon imprégnation.

_FLASHBACK_

_Je me retrouvais sur une branche d'arbre à côté de Bella qui angoissait fortement. Nous avions les yeux rivés sur la maison de l'autre côté de la route, cette maison qui me rappelait tant d'heures sombres._

_« Tu voudrais pas aller voir si tout va bien Jake… J'entends un cœur qui s'affole, je m'inquiète… »_

_Moi aussi je me faisais du souci. Ne voulant pas rajouter à son tracas j'hochais la tête et sautais de l'arbre. Mes pas me dirigeant malgré moi vers la maison. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ici, je ne voulais pas, trop de mauvais souvenirs ressurgissaient. Je sentais que quelque chose allait arriver, quelque chose de mal… Je ne voulais pas rentrer, j'allais revivre un cauchemar. Je savais que si je rentrais je la perdrais pour de bon… D'où me venait cette certitude ? Je me retournais vers Bella, espérant qu'elle me prie de revenir vers elle. Mais son regard me supplia de rentrer. Ce que je fis… Devant moi une petite chose emmaillotée dans une couverture, un homme la tenait dans ces bras, fier comme jamais. Et là j'ai su… Oui j'avais perdu Bella, mais je l'avais trouvé ELLE… Ma vie… Mon âme… Ma moitié… Et si ça voulait dire perdre tout le reste, peu importe tant qu'ELLE était là, j'étais aussi !_

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Au départ Bella n'avait pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, puis elle avait été déçue et triste… Pas bien longtemps, son caractère généreux et altruiste avait repris le dessus et elle avait été finalement très heureuse pour moi.

Depuis ce jour, je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'Edward… Et je lui avais juré qu'un jour je la rendrais heureuse. Aujourd'hui je savais que ce ne serait pas avec moi mais j'allais m'employer par tous les moyens à tenir ma promesse.

Les réparations terminées, je me dirigeais vers la plage. J'entendais Seth hurler et je compris très vite pourquoi à l'odeur qui assaillait mes narines !

« WAOUH ! C'est quoi cette odeur » je me pinçais exagérément le nez « Seth putain ! Combien de fois je t'ai montré comment marchait la douche ! C'est pas humain cette odeur »

« C'est clair que c'est pas humain » s'exclama Bella.

J'allais l'enlacer, elle m'avait manqué même si nous nous étions quittés seulement une heure plus tôt. J'espérais ainsi lui montrer que j'étais avec elle et que je l'aiderais quoi qu'il arrive.

« On va chasser ma belle ? » Lui murmurais-je.

Elle acquiesça en souriant, embrassa Seth et me laissa passer devant pour me changer. J'étais le seul à accepter de chasser avec elle étant donné qu'elle était obligée d'étendre son bouclier et personne d'autre ne supportait son odeur. J'étais habitué, tout comme elle était habituée à me voir déambuler nu… J'espérais que ce soit tout de même une habitude plus agréable pour elle que pour moi !

Elle ne me parla pas tout le temps que dura notre repas. Je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. A un moment, j'avais eu envie de m'éloigner mais un regard de sa part me suffit pour comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être seule.

Nous venions de rejoindre la plage, je retrouvais mes vêtements et nous nous dirigions, toujours sans échanger un mot vers le garage. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence :

« Tu crois qu'il repartira ? » Me demanda-t-elle craintive.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander de qui elle voulait parler.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à sa place, je peux seulement te donner mon ressenti… » Lui répondis-je.

Après quelques instants de réflexions, elle me demanda « Et ? »

« Et je ne pense pas non. J'ai vu à quel point il se sentait coupable de tout ce que je lui ai montré, il regrette tellement qu'il n'a même pas réagit quand je lui ai fait voir ma pitoyable déclaration d'amour ! » Plaisantais-je

Elle m'observa un instant incrédule, les sourcils froncés et le pli sur son front signe d'intense réflexion.

Sans nous en être aperçu, nous étions arrivés devant la moto.

« Essaie de me la ramener d'une seule pièce cette fois… » Lui recommandais-je désireux de changer de sujet. Il allait falloir qu'elle prenne seule la décision de le faire entrer ou non dans sa vie. J'allais leur donner un petit coup de pouce mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant.

« Je te promets rien ! » S'exclama-t-elle en riant. Je savais ce qu'elle faisait, je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec mais ça la rendait heureuse alors… J'aurais bien aimé l'assister mais je n'étais pas le bienvenu. Heureusement, je savais que Riley veillait sur elle et il avait toute ma confiance.

« Fais attention à toi quand même… » Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet.

« Ca je peux te le promettre » Elle me fit un clin d'œil et me prit dans ses bras « Merci Jake… » Souffla-t-elle tout en resserrant son étreinte « pas seulement pour la moto… »

« Je sais… De rien ma belle » lui souris-je.

Elle me jeta un dernier regard empli de gratitude avant d'enfiler son casque, d'enfourcher sa moto et de quitter la réserve à vive allure.

Maintenant qu'elle était partie, il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire. Je me déshabillais prestement, prenant soin d'emballer mes vêtements dans un petit sac et me dirigeais vers les arbres. Une fois à couvert, je pris mon apparence lupine, mis le sac entre mes crocs et couru.

Je savais où je devais aller, j'espérais seulement que ma décision était la bonne, que je ne regretterais pas de m'immiscer dans sa vie. J'avais conscience qu'elle m'en voudrait de la brusquer, elle avait besoin de temps, j'avais compris… Mais quelque chose me disait que si je n'intervenais pas ce ne serait pas demain la veille qu'elle prendrait une décision. Et même si elle avait plus d'une vie devant elle, je ne pouvais pas la laisser vivre cette vie seule, pas quand son amour de toujours était à quelques minutes de course de chez moi…

C'est ainsi que j'arrivais devant l'immense maison blanche aux innombrables baies vitrés. C'était la première fois que je m'aventurais jusqu'ici et j'étais stupéfait. Pas que je m'attendais à voir un vieux manoir sombre avec un pont levis et des têtes de morts partout mais j'étais bien loin d'avoir imaginé une bâtisse aussi claire que moderne. Comme quoi, les clichés avaient la vie dure…

Je me retransformais sans effort, la force de l'habitude sans doute, et me rhabillais. Lentement, je me dirigeais vers la porte. Après une longue hésitation, je pris mon courage à deux mains et sonnais.


	15. RILEY

POV BELLA

_Jacob vint m'enlacer, comme si nous nous étions quittés il y a longtemps._

_« On va chasser ma belle ? » Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. J'acquiesçais en souriant. J'embrassais Seth et nous partîmes. J'avais grand besoin de me nourrir, trop d'émotion pour un seul jour ! Et Jake, qui venait d'atteindre la lisière du bois était le seul qui arrivait à supporter mon odeur pour m'accompagner. Que pourrais-je réussir à attraper sans odorat ?_

La chasse s'était déroulée en silence pour ma part. Jake en loup ne pouvait évidemment pas faire la conversation, mais d'ordinaire je parlais sans discontinuer et lui m'écoutait. Aujourd'hui, j'avais grand besoin de réfléchir et il avait respecté religieusement ma volonté. Un simple regard de ma part l'avait même dissuadé de partir, j'avais besoin de sa présence, de son soutien. C'était lui que je voulais avoir à mes côtés lorsque tout le reste s'écroulait autour de moi.

Nous étions rendus au garage, le silence devenant oppressant, je me lançais :

« Tu crois qu'il repartira ? » OK je n'avais pas prévu de lui poser cette question au départ et maintenant j'avais peur de ce que pourrait être sa réponse…

« Je ne peux pas répondre à sa place, je peux seulement te donner mon ressenti… » Me répondit-il.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie d'avoir la suite de sa phrase. Oh et puis après tout je serais fixée au moins « Et ? »

« Et je ne pense pas non. J'ai vu à quel point il se sentait coupable de tout ce que je lui ai montré, il regrette tellement qu'il n'a même pas réagit quand je lui ai fait voir ma pitoyable déclaration d'amour ! » Il rigolait fier de lui.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il lui avait montré ce souvenir… C'était tellement privé, c'était un moment rien qu'à nous… Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais du moins… Et puis Edward n'avait pas réagit, cela voulait-il dire qu'il s'en foutait ? Je me rappelais bien de l'Edward jaloux et possessif… alors s'il n'avait pas réagit, peut-être qu'il ne m'aimait plus finalement, qu'il se sentait seulement coupable…

« Essaie de me la ramener d'une seule pièce cette fois… » Me demanda Jacob en me montrant les merveilles qu'il avait réussit à faire avec mon bébé. Oui, j'avoue mes motos étaient mes bébés… Même pas honte!

« Je te promets rien ! » Ris-je. Il était toujours autant inquiet, même après tant d'années, même si j'étais immortelle…

« Fais attention à toi quand même… » Il ne pouvait décidément pas s'en empêcher, c'était attachant. Avec lui, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être un petit être délicat et fragile alors que je pouvais lui mettre une raclée quand je voulais !

« Ca je peux te le promettre » Je lui fis un clin d'œil et encerclait sa nuque de mes bras « Merci Jake… pas seulement pour la moto… »

« Je sais… De rien ma belle »

Un dernier regard pour lui montrer toute ma gratitude et je quittais la réserve sur mon bébé. J'attendais cependant de quitter les limites de la ville pluvieuse de Forks pour atteindre la vitesse maximale. Je n'avais définitivement pas envie de tomber sur mon père ou un de ses collègues… Je doute qu'ils puissent me rattraper ou me reconnaître mais mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention non plus.

A la vitesse à laquelle je roulais, il me fallu seulement une heure pour faire les 230 kms qui me séparaient de Seattle. Une fois entrée dans la ville, je me dirigeais, réduisant sensiblement l'allure, vers les hauteurs. J'avais hâte de rentrer et retrouver mon petit chez moi pas si petit et tous mes repères. J'avais fait l'acquisition du domaine deux ans plus tôt. J'en avais visité des dizaines, voire des centaines tant mes exigences étaient très spécifiques. A l'agence par laquelle j'étais passée ils étaient devenus complètement fous ! J'avais usé trois de leurs meilleurs agents immobiliers.

Après plusieurs mois de visites infructueuses, ils m'avaient amené à Newcastle, une banlieue chic de Seattle parmi tant d'autres. J'avais eu un réel coup de foudre pour ce domaine qui comprenait tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour mes différents projets. Il se situait à l'écart de la civilisation, au milieu des bois et comprenait à l'origine la maison principale, une dépendance en piteuse état, une piscine et un court de tennis.

J'avais fait rajouter un garage sous la maison pour mes bébés, qui étaient au nombre de douze actuellement. La dépendance était dorénavant un gymnase flambant neuf comprenant une partie avec ring de boxe, sacs de frappe et poires de boxe, une autre partie avec des appareils de musculations dernier cri digne d'un centre de fitness, ainsi que des douches et des vestiaires. J'avais fait recouvrir la piscine et rajouter un jacuzzi à l'intérieur. A côté du cours de tennis, j'avais fait installer un terrain de baseball.

En ce qui concerne la maison principale, elle était divisée en deux aussi. Un côté pour les enfants et Riley et moi nous partagions l'autre. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'autant de place mais il nous fallait tout de même donner le change aux humains qui se trouvaient dans l'autre partie de la maison.

Je me garais dans le garage souterrain, me débarrassais de mes gants, mon casque et ma veste et je pris les escaliers menant à mon chez moi sans oublier de jeter un dernier coup d'œil empli de fierté à mes bébés.

Riley m'avait entendu arriver et m'attendait dans l'entrée.

« Salut la terreur ! » me dit-il en me prenant dans ces bras « alors, ton enterrement, c'était sympa ? » Il avait un humour plus que douteux parfois… Je lui jetais un regard noir.

« Ca va… » Je n'avais pas très envie de me lancer dans des explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé, surtout après la cérémonie.

« Oula ! Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a vu un fantôme… » Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ! Décidément, après mon père, mon frère et Jake se rajoutait Riley dans la liste des gens qui me connaissaient beaucoup trop bien…

Riley avait toujours été quelqu'un d'instinctif par rapport aux gens dans sa vie humaine et son don vampirique en découlait. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas en user sur moi, il savait lire en moi comme personne… A une exception près... Edward…

« Tu crois pas si bien dire… J'en ai même vu sept pour être exacte… » Lui révélais-je.

Bien qu'il connaisse toute mon histoire passée, il ne faisait pas le rapprochement. Je n'avais pas vraiment dans l'idée de lui raconter ce soir, je voulais me reposer l'esprit, me détendre en prenant un bon bain… Malheureusement, je sentais qu'il ne serait pas d'accord avec ça ! J'étais partie depuis trois jours et nous avions pour habitude depuis ces deux dernières années de discuter de tout et de rien dans le salon devant un feu de cheminée totalement inutile pour nous…

« Allons nous asseoir » C'était plus qu'une simple demande, plutôt un ordre gentil…

Je soufflais. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec lui maintenant. Je savais que j'allais lui faire du mal… Je connaissais ses sentiments envers moi, il me les avait avoués lorsque je lui avais proposé la cohabitation. Pour moi, ça avait juste été une question de pratique, afin que l'on puisse être disponible à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit pour les enfants. Il avait jugé bon d'être totalement honnête sur ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, afin que ma proposition soit faite en toute connaissance de cause. Je n'avais pas réfléchi bien longtemps avant d'accepter de partager cette maison, j'avais besoin de lui à mes côtés et il faisait un travail fantastique avec les enfants.

Bien qu'il sache que mes sentiments à son égard n'étaient pas réciproques, mes révélations futures sur les fantômes de mon passé n'allaient pas lui plaire, j'allais le faire souffrir et je me détestais déjà pour ça…

Une fois assis devant l'imposante cheminée, je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. J'évitais son regard, cherchant désespérément un moyen de l'épargner.

« Il est revenu n'est-ce pas ? » me devança-t-il.

Je le regardais, complètement prise au dépourvu. Je ne pouvais pas nier, je ne lui avais jamais menti et n'avais pas envie de commencer aujourd'hui… Et puis il découvrirait la vérité bien assez tôt. Je ne pouvais pas acquiescer non plus, je ne voulais pas lire la déception sur son visage si beau et si enfantin. Un combat intérieur faisait rage en moi. Une lutte sans merci entre mon cœur et ma conscience. A cet instant, j'aurais fondu en larmes si j'avais pu.

« Qui ne dit mot consent… » Chuchota-t-il. Sans le vouloir, je l'avais blessé. Son visage parfait n'était plus que douleur, souffrance et torture. « Bien… je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul… On se retrouve à huit heures pour aller au musée »

Je n'avais même pas la force de lui répondre, je lui fis seulement un hochement de tête pour lui signifier que j'y serais. Il se leva et partit sans se retourner.

J'étais dépité, je m'en voulais tellement de lui faire subir ça. J'avais l'impression de revenir cinq ans en arrière. La situation était la même, seule la personne que je faisais souffrir différée. J'espérais que tout comme Jacob, Riley finirait lui aussi par trouver celle qui lui était destinée. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu il méritait d'être heureux.

Bon, puisque je me retrouvais seule, autant l'être dans un bon bain!


	16. REVELATIONS

POV EDWARD

_Nous rions tous, ça faisait du bien ! Nous n'avions pas été joyeux depuis bien longtemps… Moi tout particulièrement, toujours avec ce sourire niais planté sur mon visage ! J'étais heureux, vraiment heureux… Est-ce que cet état durerait ? Mon futur avec Bella était plus qu'incertain mais j'allais m'employer à lui prouver par tous les moyens qu'elle était la seule pour moi !_

_La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me sortit de mes réflexions…_

Rien qu'à l'odeur, je me doutais bien de l'identité de notre visiteur. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvris.

« Jacob » Mon ton était légèrement froid mais après tout, une heure plus tôt il était en train de me mettre la dérouillée de ma vie, fallait pas non plus qu'il s'attende à un câlin!

« Heureux de te revoir aussi » se moqua-t-il.

Ma famille était au complet derrière moi, en position de défense. Je les calmais d'un geste de la main. Ils se détendirent, seule Rosalie fulminait intérieurement.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite? » lui demandais-je ironiquement.

« Je suis venu te parler de Bella... » M'avoua-t-il « elle va me tuer pour ça mais si je ne t'aide pas un peu la situation entre vous stagnera pendant des siècles! »

« C'est... » Rrrrrrr je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'allais lui dire « gentil » je grimaçais « Pourquoi es-tu là? » me méfiais-je.

« Je vais être franc avec toi Cullen, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, je ne t'aime toujours pas et je ne suis pas sur d'y parvenir un jour » il avait au moins le mérite d'être honnête.

« On peut pas faire plus réciproque en ce qui me concerne! » Lui répondis-je légèrement vexé.

« J'imagine... Enfin bref, je suis là pour elle et pas pour toi mets-toi ça dans le crane OK? »

J'acquiesçais simplement, pas besoin d'envenimer les choses. Et puis s'il était réellement là pour m'aider avec Bella, je n'allais pas le contrarier... autant préserver une entende cordiale. Je me tournais vers ma famille pour leur signifier de nous laisser mais l'idée de Carlisle était certainement la meilleure.

« Allons faire un tour » lui proposais-je

« Oui, un peu d'air frais me fera du bien... » Marmonna-t-il.

Nous marchions en silence au milieu de la forêt depuis plusieurs minutes et je commençais à m'impatienter. J'avais un besoin vital de savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire et en quoi ça allait bien pouvoir m'être utile avec Bella. J'allais devenir fou s'il continuait à me faire attendre comme ça, je n'en pouvais plus de ce calme alors que je bouillais intérieurement. J'avais déjà perdu cinq ans de bonheur, je voulais la retrouver, l'aimer et l'honorer le plus tôt possible. J'étais d'accord pour lui laisser du temps mais si Jacob disait vrai, il allait m'aider à en gagner... enfin, s'il se décidait à cracher le morceau... N'en pouvant plus, je me lançais:

« Donc? » pas très loquace mais c'était la seule chose, autre qu'un hurlement de rage, qui avait bien voulu sortir de ma bouche.

Nous avions arrêté de marcher et nous nous faisions face. Il semblait réfléchir. J'espérais qu'il ne regrettait pas d'être venu...

« Donc... par où commencer... » Il souffla t se remit à cogiter.

A cette allure là, nous en serions effectivement encore au même point le siècle prochain...

« Pourquoi es-tu venu Jacob? » Peut-être qu'en lui posant des questions je l'amènerais à m'avouer enfin ce qu'il voulait me dire au départ...

« Tu te rappelles tout ce je t'ai montré toute à l'heure? » Je grimaçais en hochant la tête pour lui signifier que oui « Le jour où je lui ai avoué mon amour » je grognais, c'était plus fort que moi et ça le fit sourire « ce jour là, je lui ai aussi fais une promesse »

Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant de me rappeler. Il m'aida en se remémorant la scène. Je revoyais la promenade, leurs conversations, le paysage à couper le souffle, les muffins au Nutella, et les paroles de Jacob que je prononçais aussitôt:

« '' _Un jour, je te rendrais heureuse, c'est une promesse'' »_

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venu aujourd'hui. J'aurais voulu qu'elle connaisse le bonheur dans mes bras mais face à toi, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance. »

« Crois-tu qu'elle m'aime toujours? » J'avais à peine murmuré ma question. Sa réponse allait soit m'emplir de joie soit me détruire à jamais.

« Je répondrais à toutes les questions auxquelles je peux après que tu ais répondu à la mienne. Deal? » Je le regardais dans les yeux et opinais de la tête.

« OK » poursuivit-il « Quelles sont tes intentions envers elle? »

« C'est plutôt vaste comme question... » Il se prenait pour son père ou quoi? Qu'allais-je répondre à ça... Que je voulais l'aimer, la chérir, l'embrasser, la caresser, la toucher et bien plus encore pour le reste de mon existence? Même si ce n'était pas son père, je doutais qu'il ait besoin de savoir tout ça...

« Je vais reformuler dans ce cas: As-tu l'intention de repartir à la moindre contrariété? »

« NON! » hurlais-je « Bella aura beau me repousser, je m'accrocherai, elle est ma vie, mon âme, ma lumière, chaque cellule de mon cœur mort vibre pour elle, chaque parcelle de mon corps mort vibre pour elle. Je sais qu'elle a peur, qu'elle ne me fait plus confiance mais je resterai, peu importe ce qu'elle craint de me montrer, peu importe que vous ayez eut un enfant ensemble, peu importe tout et peu importe rien! La seule chose qui me fera la quitter c'est la mort! »

« Un enfant ensemble? »

« Oui, j'ai vu la petite fille dans la vision d'Alice... Je vous ai vu au cimetière tous les deux... Elle a les yeux de sa mère! » Même si j'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahie, j'étais heureux que ma belle ai pu gouter aux joies de la maternité...

Jacob explosa de rire. Il se moquait, j'enrageais, je ne trouvais pas ça drôle qu'il ait pu mettre ses sales pattes de chien galeux sur la femme de ma vie.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a drôle! » m'énervais-je

« Oh! Si tu voyais ta tête! » Il riait toujours, j'avais envie de lui faire ravaler sa joie « la jalousie est un vilain défaut Cullen » se moqua-t-il. Putain il me tapait sur les nerfs!

« Marie n'a pas les yeux de sa mère » se calma-t-il en me voyant prêt à exploser.

« Même si elle a les yeux dorés maintenant, je reconnaîtrais son regard d'humaine entre mille! Et ce sont les mêmes, la même couleur, la même intensité, ils sont perçants et doux à la fois, je ne peux pas me tromper... Elle te ressemble aussi, il n'y a aucun doute possible! » J'avais fermé les yeux lors de ma tirade, cela m'aidait bien à contenir ma rage.

« Ce sont bien les yeux de Bella, tu as raison, aucun doute possible... Il te faudrait cependant apprendre à compter! Elle est devenue vampire sept mois après ton départ... Tu percutes là-dedans? » Me dit-il en me tapant la tête. J'émis un grognement peu amical face à son geste. Il avait raison, comment ne m'en étais-je pas aperçu? Il fallait plus de sept mois pour concevoir un enfant... Se pourrait-il qu'elle m'ait trompé alors que nous étions toujours ensemble? Non, je ne pouvais pas le croire, il devait y avoir une autre explication...

« Vu ta tête tu te demandes surement si elle t'a trompé! » Je le regardais désireux d'obtenir enfin une réponse « Sors toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête Cullen! Elle serait bien incapable de faire ce genre de mal à qui que ce soit! Je croyais que tu la connaissais mieux que ça! » Il s'énervait, et il avait bien raison d'ailleurs... La jalousie m'aveuglait, bien sur qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais trompé, elle était bien trop pure et parfaite pour commettre ce genre d'acte immoral et ignoble! Mais alors...

« Comment? » demandais-je

« Marie est la fille de Charlie et de Sue, elle vient d'avoir quatre ans... Ce sont les yeux de sa sœur idiot! Quant à la ressemblance avec moi, ce doit être le gène indien parce qu'il n'y a aucun lien de parenté... Enfin pas encore du moins... » Je fronçais les sourcils face au double sens de sa phrase, il poursuivit « Je me suis imprégné d'elle dès sa naissance, elle est celle qui m'est destinée, mon âme sœur en quelque sorte... J'ai toujours eu l'impression que ma vie et celle de Bella étaient liées et ce n'est qu'à la naissance de sa sœur que j'ai compris à quel point le destin nous rapprochait... Peu après, Charlie a quitté sa maison pour la réserve et comme j'étais imprégné de sa fille, le conseil a décidé de lui raconter nos légendes. Il sait tout à propos de notre existence et de notre but... »

« Tu veux dire qu'il sait pour nous? »

« Il sait pour Bella... Vous n'étiez plus là donc nous ne lui avons pas parlé de vous mais il est loin d'être idiot, je pense que s'il ne le sait pas, il s'en doute fortement... D'autres questions? »

Je décidais de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, il me fallait savoir « Est-ce qu'elle a toujours des sentiments pour moi? »

« Je ne peux pas répondre à sa place... Ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu as une sacré concurrence! »

« Ca ne me rassure pas mais ça ne me fait pas peur non plus... Comment je la retrouve? »

« Rends-toi à cette adresse » il me tendit un papier froissé « demain minuit. Emmène ta famille, autant qu'elle affronte tout le monde en même temps, ça passera mieux fais moi confiance! »

Je pris le papier, une adresse à Seattle, je ne connaissais pas.

« Je ne veux pas la brusquer mais si tu penses que c'est mieux... C'est là qu'elle habite? »

« Non, c'est là qu'elle sera demain soir. Sa maison, c'est beaucoup trop personnel pour l'instant, c'est elle qui t'y conduira si tu passes cette première étape... » Je n'aimais toujours pas ces énigmes sans queue ni tête! Il sembla se rende compte que je ne le suivais plus « tu comprendras demain soir... Essaies de te montrer ouvert d'esprit et n'oublie pas qu'elle est immortelle! Une dernière chose Cullen, tu lui fais du mal et cette fois je ne ferais pas semblant compris? Ne me fais pas regretter ce que je viens de faire pour toi! »

« Compris » lui assurais-je.

Il disparu derrière les arbres. J'entendais le bruit de sa course à travers la forêt. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre demain soir. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait mais j'avais hâte de le découvrir.


	17. LES ENFANTS

POV BELLA

_Bon, puisque je me retrouvais seule, autant l'être dans un bon bain!_

Je soufflais un bon coup, tentant vainement d'apaiser toutes les émotions emmagasinées en moi depuis plusieurs jours. La joie, la peine, la douleur, le doute, la peur, l'angoisse, la culpabilité… Tout un florilège de sensations, décuplées par ma condition, tourbillonnaient en moi et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour arrêter la souffrance que cela engendrait. J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit.

Je commençais mon ascension vers le premier étage de la maison, celui qu'occupait Riley. Hésitante, je fis quelques pas dans le couloir, me dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre. Je levais le poing pour frapper mais me ravisait au dernier moment. Il avait du m'entendre et s'il avait voulu me parler, il aurait déjà ouvert… Cette constatation me fit mal. Je fis demi-tour péniblement et rejoignit à toute vitesse mes quartiers au deuxième étage.

J'avais, avec l'aide de Sue et Léah, passé beaucoup de temps à décorer cet étage. Finalement, il me ressemblait, il était assez sobre. Un long couloir desservait plusieurs pièces. La première à droite était ma chambre avec une impressionnante salle de bain. En face se trouvait une seconde chambre avec salle de douche qui était souvent destinée à Charlie et Sue lorsqu'ils me rendaient visite vu qu'elle était attenante à une seconde pièce que j'avais emménagé en chambre d'enfant pour ma petite sœur. En continuant dans le couloir se trouvait deux autres pièces, une troisième chambre tout confort également, souvent pour Jake ou Seth ainsi qu'une immense pièce contenant pour mon plus grand plaisir une bibliothèque. J'avais toujours eu envie, et encore plus depuis que j'avais visité le bureau de Carlisle, d'avoir une pièce comme celle-ci. J'y entrais. L'odeur acre et douce à la fois des vieux livres chinés me détendit immédiatement. Je pris la direction du fauteuil tout en laissant mes doigts vagabonder sur les nombreuses tranches de livres se trouvant sur mon chemin. Dieu que j'aimais cet endroit ! Il restait encore quelques étagères vides mais je possédais toutefois une collection de rareté assez impressionnante. Sans en prendre un, je m'installais confortablement. Je n'avais pas la tête à lire, j'avais besoin de vider mon esprit des jours précédents. Mes pensées m'emmenèrent à Riley et à notre rencontre plutôt cocasse.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mon réveil vampirique avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant. Jake avait eu du mal à me lâcher depuis mais devant mon insistance de ce matin à vouloir être seule, il avait fini par céder. Le temps était magnifique, ma peau scintillait de mille diamants. J'avais du mal à m'y faire ! Je n'avais pas très envie de me nourrir mais il fallait que je m'exerce sur mon bouclier et la chasse était une bonne motivation. Je pourrais également m'entrainer à la propreté… Jake se moquait de moi car je m'en mettais partout, il m'avait même offert un bavoir cet idiot !_

_J'avais réalisé qu'il y avait deux bulles qui m'englobaient. La première, la bleue, que je parvenais à étendre sur quelques mètres et à remettre autour de moi me protégeais de tout ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur d'elle. J'avais essayé une fois de l'envoyer sur Jake sans m'inclure dedans mais je n'avais pas tenu plus d'un dixième de seconde. Il allait falloir que je m'entraine plus. La seconde, la rouge, épousait parfaitement ma silhouette et protégeait de moi tout ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. Celle-ci ne s'étendait pas mais je pouvais l'aspirer en moi. Le processus me demandait beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie mais je ne doutais pas de pouvoir, à force d'entrainement, en disposer selon ma volonté. J'avais déjà fait pas mal de progrès depuis une semaine._

_Sans m'en rendre compte je me trouvais au milieu de la clairière… NOTRE clairière… Les souvenirs affluèrent et je tombais à genoux sous leur force. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être aussi affligée et faible, il fallait que ça cesse une bonne fois pour toute ! Mue par une rage incommensurable, je commençais à détruire toute vie autour de moi, arrachant les fleurs et labourant la terre. Lorsque ma haine fut enfin calmée, je jetais un œil autour de moi, il ne restait plus rien, plus rien d'autre qu'un cercle parfait totalement nue au milieu des bois… Je ne savais pas si cela me soulageait ou me détruisait encore plus mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur mes ressentis, quelqu'un se trouvait derrière moi. Je ne l'avais ni senti ni entendu tellement préoccupée par mon œuvre macabre. Je remis très vite mes bulles colorées autour de moi car il s'agissait d'un vampire, le premier que je rencontrais depuis ma renaissance et à en voir l'iris quasi noir de ses yeux, il était en colère, très en colère._

_« Je suis Riley » Me sourit-il. Sa voix était douce et contrastait grandement avec l'expression de rage peinte sur son visage. Je décidais de me montrer calme, après tout il ne pourrait rien me faire tant que mon bouclier serait en place._

_« Bonjour, moi c'est Bella »_

_« Je sais qui tu es ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais humaine cependant ! » Railla-t-il_

_Alors comme ça, il me connaissait… Je ne l'avais jamais vu pourtant…_

_« Ne cherche pas, tu ne m'as jamais vu ! Mais tu connais ma fiancée Victoria ! OU EST-ELLE ? REPOND ! » S'énerva-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi. Il avait l'air tellement en colère. Il fallait que je tente de le calmer mais en apprenant ce qu'il était arrivé à sa chérie je n'étais pas sure d'y parvenir… Je tentais de jouer les idiotes :_

_« Qui est Victoria ? »_

_« Ne me prend pas pour un con ! Tu sais très bien qui est Victoria, elle m'a raconté comment tes amis voulaient la tuer pour une histoire de territoire ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle venait pour vous parler, pour essayer d'arranger les choses… J'aurais du l'accompagner ! » Et là il s'écroula au sol. Je ne pouvais que comprendre la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant, la même comprimait mon cœur depuis sept mois…_

_Je posais une main sur son épaule, tentant de l'apaiser mais il me repoussa. Je n'insistais pas, je devais lui dire la vérité :_

_« Elle t'a menti tu sais » dis-je hésitante. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me lança un regard tellement noir qu'il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un sur place. N'y prêtant aucune attention je poursuivis « Elle était venue pour me tuer, pas pour discuter… Et ce n'était pas une question de territoire, les Cullen ne chassent pas les humains… C'était pour venger la mort de James, son compagnon… »_

_« Je sais… » Souffla-t-il complètement abattu._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

S'en était suivi une conversation sur sa transformation par Victoria dans le but d'anéantir mon ancienne famille d'adoption. Nous parlâmes ensuite longuement de son don, il pouvait repérer les personnes qui se sentaient seules et abandonnées. C'était de cette façon qu'il m'avait trouvé dans la clairière et c'était ce qu'il ressentait émanant de Victoria. Je lui avais parlé de mon régime alimentaire et il avait accepté d'essayer avec succès je devais l'avouer, il n'avait jamais faillit.

Je lui avais également parlé de mon projet et il avait été emballé instantanément. C'est ainsi que quelques mois plus tard, nous emménagions ensemble. Après les divers travaux du domaine, nous avions arpenté les rues ensemble. J'avais eu dans l'idée de créer un lieu pour recueillir des enfants ou adolescents fugueurs ou abandonnés pour leur redonner le goût de la vie de la même façon que Jake et Seth avaient procédé avec moi. Riley et son don nous avaient été d'ailleurs bien utiles.

Les débuts avaient été assez difficiles. Il n'avait pas été évident de gagner la confiance des deux premiers mais nous avions réussi. Amanda avait repris ses études d'histoire et Kyle travaillait comme coursier dans un bureau d'architecte. Au début Riley et moi faisions souvent des excursions dans Seattle pour trouver de nouvelles personnes dans le besoin. Le bouche à oreille avait rapidement fonctionné et il n'était pas rare que des ados se présentent d'eux même au portail de la résidence. Les anciens nous en envoyaient quelques uns de temps en temps aussi.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient trois : Lucas 15 ans et les jumeaux Sophia et Joey 18 ans. Je leur donnais quelques cours pour les remettre à un niveau scolaire acceptable lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et je leur enseignais la boxe pour leur redonner l'envie de se battre. Riley, lui, s'occupait de prévoir des activités en dehors de la résidence et du sport. Nous allions souvent à la patinoire, au musée, au théâtre ou au cinéma. On s'occupait également de trouver un travail ou une formation aux plus âgés.

C'était d'ailleurs le dernier jour de Sophia et Joey qui partaient en début d'après-midi rejoindre pour elle une école de journalisme et pour lui une formation de mécanicien automobile. J'étais très fière d'eux, ils avaient réussi à surmonter tant d'épreuves ! Ils étaient avec nous depuis presque un an maintenant et j'allais avoir beaucoup de peine à les voir partir, même si c'était pour le mieux !

La nuit était passée à une vitesse impressionnante, il était déjà six heures et les premières lueurs du jour apparaissait à travers les fenêtres. Je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de me préparer. Je quittais la Bibliothèque pour ma chambre. Je fis couler un bain. La journée allait être longue, d'abord le Seattle Muséum et l'exposition sur l'Egypte antique, puis nos adieux aux jumeaux qui partaient à l'autre bout du pays et ensuite j'irais assouvir ma passion cette nuit.

J'espérais que ça se passe mieux que la dernière fois… Démétri ne m'avait pas raté !


	18. ACTIVITES DIURNES

POV BELLA

_La nuit était passée à une vitesse impressionnante, il était déjà six heures et les premières lueurs du jour apparaissaient à travers les fenêtres. Je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de me préparer. Je quittais la Bibliothèque pour ma chambre. Je fis couler un bain. La journée allait être longue, d'abord le Seattle Muséum et l'exposition sur l'Egypte antique, puis nos adieux aux jumeaux qui partaient à l'autre bout du pays et cette nuit, j'irais assouvir ma passion._

_J'espérais que ça se passerait mieux que la dernière fois… Démétri ne m'avait pas raté !_

Une fois lavée, il ne me restait plus qu'une demi-heure pour me préparer. Heureusement que j'avais chassé la veille !

La maison était silencieuse de notre côté, je supposais que Riley n'avait toujours pas quitté ses quartiers. De l'autre côté, je percevais la musique rock de Sophia qui se faisait une joie de réveiller les deux autres avec ! Joey se mettait en rogne pour le principe et Lucas était mort de rire de le voir faire. Ils allaient terriblement me manquer ces deux là. Ils partageaient notre quotidien depuis bientôt un an maintenant et ce serait très dur de leur dire adieu. Nous devions bien évidemment taire notre condition donc nous ne les gardions jamais plus que nécessaire, moins d'un an à chaque fois. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de revenir, ils le savaient et étaient tellement reconnaissant que nous leur ayons donné un toit, de la nourriture, de l'amour et tant d'autres choses qu'ils respectaient toujours cette condition. Je savais que nos adieux allaient être déchirants mais nous n'avions pas le choix, nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement…

J'espérais que nous trouverions bientôt d'autres jeunes pour combler ce vide !

Une fois habillée, je descendis les escaliers, m'arrêtant une nouvelle fois dans le couloir menant à la chambre de mon ami. Le silence y régnait toujours, et comme la veille, je ne m'arrêtais point.

Une fois dans l'entrée, je pris les clés de mon 4x4 dans le vide poche pour l'amener devant la maison. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à me rejoindre sur le porche. Je ne savais pas si Riley se montrerait ce matin, s'il passerait outre mes révélations d'hier soir… Je m'en voulais de lui faire cette peine, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour le soulager… Il était mon ami, c'est tout… Edward était mon amour, le seul et l'unique. C'était le cas lors de mes dix-sept printemps et le revoir n'avait fait que confirmer que ce serait toujours le cas…

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne pris pas garde que tout le monde, y compris Riley, se trouvait dans la voiture. Je démarrais, direction le Seattle Muséum. Lucas avait choisi l'activité, il avait un exposé à faire sur l'Egypte Antique. Le trajet se fit en silence, chacun de nous redoutant le moment de dire adieu aux jumeaux… Je pouvais lire la peine et la souffrance dans chacun des visages de l'habitacle et je ne devais pas être mieux…

La visite de l'exposition fut identique, chacun était perdu dans ses propres réflexions. Seul Lucas suivait attentivement la guide et prenait quantité de notes. Il était quelqu'un de très assidu lorsqu'il le voulait. Nous l'avions recueillit trois mois auparavant, Riley l'avait trouvé faisant une overdose entre deux containers à ordure au détour d'une ruelle. Il l'avait conduit à l'hôpital immédiatement. Peu de temps après son arrivée au domaine, il nous avait raconté son histoire. Il avait fugué d'un foyer d'accueil où le chef de famille le battait. Il s'était bien repris depuis, il avait arrêté les drogues, prit du poids et commençait à bien se défendre à la boxe. Nous l'avions inscrit au collège et il s'y plaisait. Son avenir s'annonçait plutôt bien jusqu'à présent.

Sans m'en rendre compte, nous étions de retour à la voiture. Riley, voyant que je serais incapable de conduire prit les clés que je tenais toujours dans mes mains. D'un regard je le remerciais. Même s'il m'en voulait, il prenait toujours soin de moi ce qui me remonta momentanément le moral.

Comme je l'avais prédit, les adieux furent déchirants… Les humains pleuraient et moi, j'aurais bien voulu… des sanglots secs sortaient de ma gorge… A voir l'expression de son visage, Riley n'était pas en reste…

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous ! » pleura Sophia

« On ne vous oubliera jamais » sanglota Joey

« Je suis très fière de vous et de ce que vous êtes devenus, prenez soin l'un de l'autre et faites attention ! » leur dis-je

Après un énorme câlin collectif, nous nous séparâmes et ils partirent. J'allais directement au second, j'avais besoin d'être seule...

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et fermais les yeux. Je n'allais pas m'endormir mais au moins, je pourrais laisser aller ma peine tranquillement. Je ne les reverrais jamais mais je prendrais régulièrement de leurs nouvelles sans qu'ils le sachent bien évidemment. Je suivais à la trace tout ceux qui étaient passés par chez nous, non pas pour les espionner mais pour être sure qu'ils s'en sortaient biens. Certains, dont le mal être était trop grand sans doute, se replongeaient dans leurs anciennes addictions mais la plupart s'en sortaient. Ils partaient d'ici avec la rage et l'envie de vivre une vie meilleure que celle qu'ils avaient en arrivant et dans la plupart des cas, ils l'obtenaient. J'en avais aidé certains, à leur insu, lorsqu'ils avaient des mauvaises passes… Un boulot tombé du ciel, un gain mystérieux à un jeu quelconque… Des petites choses, dans la mesure de mes moyens, pour leur montrer que quelque part et malgré tout, la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

En ce qui concernait Sophia et Joey, je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis, tant qu'ils seraient ensemble et malgré leurs gouts musicaux plus que divergeant, ils s'en sortiraient. Je garderais toutefois un œil sur eux, au moins quelques années…

Plusieurs heures passèrent lorsque j'entendis le bruit caractéristique des pneus de mon 4x4 sur l'asphalte de la cours. Riley avait du partir, je ne l'avais pas entendu pourtant. Je décidais d'arrêter de me morfondre et d'aller à sa rencontre.

« Où étais-tu je ne t'ai pas entendu partir ? » lui demandais-je

« J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose d'utile… » Me dit-il tout en ouvrant la portière arrière du véhicule. Il en sortit quelque chose. A y regarder de plus près, il s'agissait de quelqu'un… Il tenait une jeune fille dans ses bras, ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits, elle était couverte de boue, de poussière et de sang séché.

« Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé dans cet état. Peux-tu la prendre, son odeur est si forte… j'ai du mal à résister… » M'avoua-t-il en grimaçant.

Sans perdre une seconde, j'englobais la jeune fille de ma bulle bleue, moi seule pouvais la sentir. Riley se détendit quelque peu et me remercia.

Nous rentrions dans la partie de la maison réservée à nos invités mortels. Nous disposions de quelques heures pour nous occuper de notre nouvelle venue avant que Lucas ne rentre des cours.

« Elle est inconsciente depuis longtemps ? » lui demandais-je

« Elle était comme ça quand je l'ai trouvé… et elle ne s'est pas réveillée… »

« Bien, pose-la sur le canapé et éloigne-toi s'il te plait, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps »

« voilà » dit-il en la déposant délicatement « je vais faire couler un bain et lui préparer des affaires de rechanges »

« Va chasser ensuite, tu vas devoir la veiller toute la nuit. Je vais m'occuper d'elle sois tranquille »

Avant de quitter la pièce, il posa les yeux sur la nouvelle venue. Je reconnaitrais sa façon de la regarder entre mille, un mélange de soif, de frustration, d'inquiétude, d'incompréhension et d'affection. Il avait porté sur elle le même regard qu'Edward avait eu pour moi lors de notre premier cours de biologie. Je souris intérieurement.

Un gémissement sortit de la gorge de la jeune fille. Rapidement, je montais au premier, dans l'ancienne chambre de Sophia. Je la déshabillais délicatement. Elle avait des bleus sur tout son corps amaigri ainsi que des coupures peu profondes. J'inspectais et tâtais son corps à la recherche de blessures plus graves ou de fractures mais rien de visible apparemment. Je la portais dans la salle de bain et l'installais dans la baignoire. La température était idéale. Délicatement, je la nettoyais. L'eau devint tellement noire que je du la vider et finir de la rincer avec la poire de douche.

Riley avait déposé un pyjama appartenant à Sophia sur le meuble de la salle de bain. Je la séchais et lui enfilait. Elle grommela quelque chose tandis que je la couchais sur le lit et la recouvrais. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Peut-être qu'elle était en plein trip… Je n'avais pas vu de traces de piqures sur ses bras mais il y avait tellement de moyens différents de planer que je n'étais sure de rien.

Riley venait de revenir. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il me faudrait partir bientôt.

« Ca ira ? Je peux rester si tu veux ? » Lui demandais-je

« J'ai chassé plus que nécessaire, ça devrait aller… » Il prit une inspiration, surement pour se tester, puis grimaça.

« Tu peux le faire Riley, je n'en doute pas ! Bon, j'y vais… »

« Fais attention à toi, je ne serais pas là pour te protéger cette fois… »

Je lui souris et sortit à toute vitesse de la maison, direction le garage souterrain. C'était la première fois que Riley ne serait pas à mes côtés. Bien que je sache parfaitement me défendre seule, sa présence me rassurait… Mais bon, aujourd'hui, il avait d'autres projets, nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement !

Une fois sur mon bébé, je pris la direction des quartiers les plus malfamés de Seattle…


	19. 358 SMITH COVE WATERWAY

POV EDWARD

_Jacob disparu derrière les arbres. J'entendais le bruit de sa course à travers la forêt. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre demain soir. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait mais j'avais hâte de le découvrir._

Je restais un moment seul, au milieu des arbres, profitant du calme de la forêt. La conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Jacob tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Qu'avait-il voulu dire à propos de mon ouverture d'esprit ? J'avais essayé de lire en lui pour définitivement savoir ce que me cachait Bella mais je n'avais eu droit qu'à une liste incroyable de pièces mécaniques… Je pouvais comprendre qu'il me cache ses pensées mais dans ce cas pourquoi être venu me parler ?

J'étais tout de même heureux de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire à propos de la petite fille aux yeux chocolat ! Sa sœur ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? La jalousie m'aveuglait-elle à ce point que toute logique disparaissait ? Surement…

A en croire Jacob, j'allais devoir faire face à bien pire demain soir… il fallait que je me prépare à ne pas réagir comme le dernier des idiots… que je montre à ma belle que j'étais capable de l'accepter telle qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui ! Allais-je y arriver ? Il le fallait pourtant, c'était la seule chose dont j'étais sur ! Ca et le fait que j'étais éperdument et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle !

J'allais devoir me préparer à cette rencontre. Première étape, rassurer ma famille sur le fait que Jacob ne m'avait pas taillé en pièces. Deuxième étape, leur raconter notre conversation fort intéressante qu'Alice n'avait pas pu voir. Et enfin, dernière étape, faire des recherches sur cette fantastique invention qu'est internet sur l'adresse que m'avait donné Jacob.

Je dépliais le papier pour le lire une nouvelle fois : _358 Smith Cove Waterway_

Je ne connaissais pas du tout cette partie de la ville. J'espérais que mes recherches informatiques m'apporteraient plus de réponses que de questions !

Repliant le mot, je me dirigeais à vitesse normale pour un humain vers la maison. Après avoir parcouru quelques centaines de mètres, je commençais à percevoir les pensées inquiètes de ma famille. L'instant d'après, suite à une vision de ma chère sœur, ils étaient tous sur le perron à m'attendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le chien ? » m'agressa Rosalie. Je savais que ce n'était pas contre moi, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« M'aider » leur avouais-je.

« En quoi croit-il pouvoir être utile ? » me demanda sereinement Carlisle.

« Il m'a donné l'adresse où trouver Bella demain soir » leur expliquais-je.

Alice commença à sautiller dans tous les sens « Tu sais enfin où elle habite ! »

« Non » répondis-je « Je sais seulement où elle sera demain soir… Et vous allez tous m'accompagner. Selon lui, c'est mieux qu'elle affronte toute la famille en même temps… »

« Tu as une idée de ce qu'elle y fait ?» Jasper avait toujours un côté pragmatique et planificateur, il n'aimait jamais être pris au dépourvu. Il commençait même à établir des plans mentalement.

« Pas la moindre malheureusement… J'ai juste une adresse : _358 Smith Cove Waterway »_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien aller faire dans ce genre de quartier… ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour elle…_

« Tu connais Jasper ? »

« C'est à côté des bureaux non officiels de J. Jenks, notre faussaire… C'est plutôt louche comme quartier si tu veux mon avis… » Me répondit-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que Bella va faire dans un endroit pareil ? » demanda Alice inquiète.

« Je pense qu'on le saura bien assez vite… On doit y être à minuit demain.» leur répondis-je.

Ma réponse mis fin à la conversation.

Je profitais du reste de la nuit pour faire des recherches sur cette adresse. Il s'agissait bien des quartiers les plus dangereux de Seattle, au nord de la ville, au niveau du port. Il n'y avait rien de plus que des articles de journaux sur des vols, des trafics en tout genre, des rixes entre gangs et même quelques meurtres… Je n'apprenais rien de nouveaux que ce qu'avait dit jasper plus tôt, le quartier n'était pas fréquentable… Mais qu'allait-elle faire là-bas ?

Le jour commençait à se lever. Pour la première fois depuis notre départ précipité de Forks, je m'installais au piano. J'étais un peu rouillé, cela faisait plus de cinq ans que mes doigts n'avaient pas effleurés les touches mais ça revenait assez vite. Je commençais par Lettre à Elise, un morceau que je connaissais bien. J'enchainais avec la berceuse que j'avais composée pour Bella. Ca me fit un bien fou, j'avais atteint un tel état de béatitude et de sérénité que je ne m'aperçus même pas que les autres, attirés par le son mélodieux du piano, m'entouraient. Depuis que j'avais revu Bella, une musique trottait dans ma tête. Je finis donc par la retranscrire mélodiquement sur le piano. Le résultat était, en doute modestie, fantastique. Ma plus belle composition. Un mélange d'amour, de désir, de passion, de doute et d'espoir.

_C'était magnifique mon fils, tu n'as jamais rien joué de si beau…_

« Merci Esmée » Répondis-je à l'écho de ses pensées.

« Tu lui as trouvé un nom ? » Me demanda Alice.

Je secouais la tête en signe de négation. Je venais à peine de la composer, je n'en avais pas encore mais j'allais bien évidemment en trouver un.

La journée s'écoula ainsi, moi au piano, les autres m'écoutant. J'avais été tellement centré sur moi-même toutes ces années que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je leur avais manqué… Je me fis la promesse de rattraper le temps perdu…

La nuit commençait à tomber. Il nous fallait partir. La tension que chacun ressentait par rapport à ce que nous allions trouver dans quelques heures était palpable. Je n'étais définitivement pas serein. J'avais une certaine appréhension, malgré la joie que je me faisais de la revoir, les dernières paroles de Jacob ne me rassuraient pas… Il avait parlé de passer cette première étape… c'était assez vague…

Le trajet en voiture s'effectua dans un silence religieux. Je conduisais la première voiture avec Alice à mes côtés et Jasper à l'arrière. Emmet avait pris la seconde voiture avec les trois autres à son bord.

Après être entrés dans Seattle, nous prîmes la direction du nord. Nous traversâmes tout d'abord les quartiers d'affaires du centre ville et le quartier historique. Puis les zones résidentielles de grand standing que nous avions quitté pour les zones moins privilégiées. A mesure que nous nous rapprochions, la misère était de plus en plus visible.

A notre plus grande surprise, devant le N°358 était garée une centaine de véhicules de luxes. Comment se faisait-il que dans un quartier où nous n'avions croisé que des voitures encore plus rouillées et plus vieilles que la camionnette rouge de Bella nous nous trouvions face à un parc qui rendrait jaloux n'importe quelle concession automobile de luxe ? A entendre les pensées de ma famille, je n'étais pas le seul surpris.

Après nous être stationnés, nous nous retrouvâmes devant un immense entrepôt gardé par quatre molosses de notre race habillés en soldat. A leur côté, Emmet ressemblait au petit poucet tellement ils étaient impressionnant !

L'intérieur de l'entrepôt semblait deux fois plus immense qu'à l'extérieur. C'était un endroit totalement glauque où se côtoyaient vampires et humains… enfin côtoyer, un bien grand mot… je dirais plus que les seconds étaient là pour assouvir les besoins des premiers… Cette ambiance malsaine digne d'un tripot mafieux me mettait mal à l'aise. Je pensais immédiatement à Bella, je n'étais pas du tout rassuré de la savoir mêlée à cet endroit de perdition et de débauche… Que pouvait-elle bien faire ici ?

« Mon dieu c'est quoi cet endroit ? » s'offusqua Alice.

« Cool les gars, y a des tables de jeux ! » hurla Emmet en désignant la partie droite de l'entrepôt. Il y avait effectivement une espèce de casinos, avec tables de poker, black jack et roulettes.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça Emmet » le sermonna Carlisle « Edward, c'est vaste ici… As-tu une idée de l'endroit où elle peut se trouver ? »

Je ne répondis rien, me concentrant uniquement sur les pensées des êtres qui m'entouraient. Emmet boudait comme un enfant de cinq ans à qui l'on a refusé une sucrerie. J'étendais mon don plus loin afin d'éteindre les pensées diverses et variées de ma famille qui ne me serait d'aucun secours pour la retrouver.

Un vampire, répondant au nom de Démétri, me donna sans le savoir la réponse. Il ne cessait de se répéter mentalement:

_Allez Démétri… cette fois tu peux la battre… c'est une demi-portion… la dernière fois tu as presque réussit à la déconcentrer assez pour faire disparaitre son bouclier… Tu peux le faire…_

Il se rejouait la scène et il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur la personne qu'il souhaitait battre, même en combinaison et casquée, je la reconnaissais sans hésitation.

« PAR LA ! » Hurlais-je.


	20. ACTIVITES NOCTURNES

POV BELLA

_Une fois sur mon bébé, je pris la direction des quartiers les plus malfamés de Seattle…_

Le trajet se fit sans encombre. En même temps, à la vitesse à laquelle je me déplaçais, je n'avais pas vraiment d'inquiétude à avoir… Du moins pour les humains de cette ville… Pour les vampires, c'était une autre histoire. C'était pour cette raison que, à l'aller comme au retour, je faisais pas mal de détours. J'avais quelques ennemis et personne ne connaissait ma réelle identité ni l'endroit où j'habitais.

J'avais débuté mes activités quatre ans auparavant, grâce à Riley qui avait quelques connaissances datant de l'époque où il sortait avec Victoria. Chaque victoire me rapportait cent mille dollars. Au début je le faisais effectivement pour l'argent, pour pouvoir acheter et rénover le domaine. Maintenant, il s'agissait plus d'avoir ma dose d'adrénaline mensuelle. Une activité comme une autre pour me défouler. Ce n'était pas sans danger, bien évidemment, et ma sécurité dépendait principalement de mon anonymat.

Je n'avais été battu qu'une seule fois, lors de ma première course. J'avais été bien trop naïve pour croire que mes concurrents allaient la jouer fairplay… Il n'y avait aucune règle exceptée celle de gagner ! Tous les moyens étaient bons pour atteindre la victoire, peu importe ce qui arrivait aux autres concurrents.

La récompense justifiait bien la perte de quelques bras ou jambes et parfois même la mort ! Je ne faisais plus preuve de sentimentalisme envers mes congénères, après tout, ils savaient dans quoi ils s'engageaient en venant ici ! Et puis je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de vampire végétarien dans ce lieu de perdition, chaque mort définitif était en quelque sorte ma contribution au repeuplement de la terre !

Depuis toutes ces années, je m'étais fait pas mal d'ennemis. Certains étaient morts, d'autres me voulaient morte. Les plus coriaces et teigneux étaient sans hésitation Démétri et les jumeaux Jane et Alec. Ils étaient bons, sans aucun doute mais sans leurs pouvoirs, ils n'arrivaient pas à m'atteindre. Enfin, la plupart du temps du moins…

Le mois dernier, Démétri avait bien failli m'envoyer dans le décor ! Nous étions tellement au coude à coude lors du dernier tour que mon attention s'était relâchée et mon bouclier ne protégeait plus la moto. Il en avait profité pour envoyer un violent coup de pied dedans. J'avais réussi in extrémis à remettre ma protection et redresser la moto. J'avais gagné et il avait juré ma mort... pour la centième fois...

Je passais par l'entrée de derrière l'entrepôt et me garais devant le stand qui m'était consacré. Mon pseudonyme écrit en grosse lettres noires sur la devanture « BLACK OLOR ». Olor était le nom latin de "cygne ou "Swan" mon nom de famille. Ma tenue était en adéquation avec ce nom. Je portais toujours une combinaison de cuir blanche qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, avec dans le dos un cygne noir. Mon casque était blanc lui aussi avec mon pseudonyme écrit en lettre noires. Mes bottes noires protégeaient mes jambes jusqu'aux genoux.

Je fis les dernières vérifications de mon engin et me dirigeais vers la ligne de départ.

Je saluais d'un mouvement de tête mes concurrents de ce soir. Nous étions huit. Démétri, Alec, quatre autres vampires masculins que je n'avais jamais vu et que je ne reverrais certainement jamais, Jane et moi, seules représentantes de la gente féminine. Les hommes bavaient littéralement devant nous. Bien ! Leur concentration n'en serait que plus faible et la victoire d'autant plus facile.

Mon attention se porta sur mon ennemi le plus virulent de tous. Son regard était noir, empli d'animosité et de colère.

« Bonne chance Démétri » lui dis-je dans une dernière provocation. Je jubilais de voir dans quel état de colère je pouvais le plonger avec une seule phrase.

* * *

POV EDWARD

_« PAR LA ! » leur criais-je_

Je nous dirigeais vers ce qu'il semblait être des tribunes.

« C'est elle là ! » leur montrais-je en contrebas.

« Putain elle est super bandante ! » s'enthousiasma Emmet. Je grognais tandis que Rosalie lui balançais une belle droite dans la mâchoire. « Aie Rose ! Putain ! »

« Ca t'apprendra à dire des choses déplacées devant ta propre femme » le sermonna Esmée.

« Et estime toi heureux que ce ne soit pas moi qui te la mette ! » rajoutais-je.

Merde ! C'est vrai qu'elle était sexy ! Elle portait une combinaison de cuir blanche qui la moulait parfaitement. Mon corps réagit instantanément à cette vision angélique. Comment j'allais cacher ça moi maintenant ? Bon, penser à autre chose… oui voilà… bonne idée !

Jasper était mort de rire. Le regard que je lui lançais le dissuada de rigoler encore plus à mes dépends.

Ma belle se trouvait sur la ligne de départ. Ils étaient huit en tout. Deux femmes dont Bella et six hommes dont le fameux Démétri de toute à l'heure. Il se répétait toujours son mantra mental.

L'objet de mes désirs nous tourna le dos, visiblement pour parler à ce Démétri. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle lui disait mais sa colère sembla décupler. Je pu lire l'inscription en lettre noire à l'arrière de son casque blanc « BLACK OLOR ». Je souris, me remémorant mes jeunes années d'études du latin.

Il s'agissait visiblement d'une course de moto. J'espérais qu'elle maintiendrait son bouclier en place contrairement à ce que j'avais pu voir précédemment dans l'esprit de son concurrent.

Je comprenais maintenant le « sois ouvert d'esprit et n'oublie pas qu'elle est immortelle » de Jacob. Bon OK, elle faisait des courses de moto… J'ouvrais mon esprit… Contre des vampires… J'ouvrais encore plus mon esprit… Vampires qui possédaient des pouvoirs… Bon mon esprit était ouvert mais fallait peut-être pas exagérer non plus… Vampires qui, d'après ce que j'entendais de ces concurrents, voulaient la tuer pour certains… Mon esprit s'étriquait… et la sauter pour d'autres… Là c'était vraiment trop pour qu'il reste ouvert !

Je ravalais ma rage, Jasper m'aidant à garder mon calme tandis que le départ était donné.

Les huit concurrents étaient au coude à coude, Démétri parti en tête suivi de Bella qui le rattrapa sans mal. L'autre fille faisait équipe avec un gars de même corpulence qu'elle et s'occupaient ensemble de se débarrasser des quatre autres avec leurs pouvoir. Ce fut chose aisée.

Ils n'étaient plus que quatre en lice.

Les deux derniers rattrapèrent sans effort Démétri et Bella toujours en tête. Voyant ses ennemis trop proche, Démétri envoya un coup de pied à la fille qui, surprise, finit sa course sur le bas côté, une jambe en moins. Ses hurlements de douleurs et de rage raisonnèrent dans l'enceinte de l'entrepôt.

Ils n'étaient plus que trois en lice.

Démétri collait au train de Bella depuis plusieurs tours. Il essayait de bousculer sa moto pour la faire tomber mais son bouclier la protégeait. Le dernier concurrent essaya d'attaquer ma belle du côté droit mais il se rapprocha trop près d'elle et sa protection l'envoya valser dans les gradins, blessant quelques vampires spectateurs au passage.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux en lice.

Les tours suivant furent empreints d'un tel suspens et d'une telle violence que je ne m'aperçus même pas que j'avais cessé de respirer. Démétri tentait par tous les moyens de déstabiliser Bella, toujours en tête de quelques malheureux centimètres. Putain il ne voulait pas la lâcher ! Leur course était réellement serrée. Démétri profita du dixième de seconde où Bella s'était tournée pour voir s'il était toujours derrière pour toucher sa roue arrière avec la roue avant de sa moto. Elle perdit momentanément l'équilibre, et, le temps de redresser son engin, il repassa devant. Elle secoua la tête et accéléra.

Ils repassèrent la ligne d'arrivée pour le dernier tour. Elle le dépassa dans un virage. Il la rattrapa dans la dernière ligne droite mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et lui balança son poing dans la figure lorsqu'il fut à proximité. Elle remporta la course.

J'étais heureux qu'elle finisse la course en un seul morceau mais je n'arrivais pas à être soulagé. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée à faire ce genre de chose ? Est-ce qu'on l'obligeait ? Avait-elle des dettes ? Comment pouvait-elle risquer sa vie à ce point ?

J'étais perdu, je ne comprenais pas. Je me mis à écouter les pensées des gens autour de nous… Je n'aurais pas du ! Grossière erreur ! Mon esprit n'était définitivement pas assez ouvert pour entendre ce genre de choses.

Tous les hommes et même certaines femmes, vampires ou humains, de cet entrepôt s'extasiaient et bavaient devant ma belle. Des pensées toutes plus lubriques les unes que les autres m'assaillaient. Des images de ma belle dans des positions plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Je n'étais pas capable d'en supporter d'avantage, il fallait que ça cesse ! Il fallait que je sorte ! Il fallait que je m'en aille !

Sans un mot pour ma famille, je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

_Si tu pars maintenant je ne suis pas sure qu'elle te pardonne Edward_

« Dis-lui que je suis désolé et que je l'aime s'il te plait Alice » fut ma seule réponse. J'avais accès à toute leur peine et leur déception mais peu m'importait, il me fallait quitter cet endroit de danger et de débauche le plus vite possible.

Et je fis la seule chose que je savais faire lorsque la situation m'échappait et me dépassait: je pris la fuite.


	21. RENCONTRE

POV ALICE

Edward venait de partir. Non mais quel idiot celui là ! Il fallait qu'il prouve à Bella qu'il ne la quitterait plus jamais et cette espèce d'imbécile s'enfuyait à la première contrariété !

Je n'avais pas besoin de vision pour savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas encaisser un nouveau départ !

Cependant, j'étais bien décidée à ne pas répéter mes erreurs passées ! Moi, j'allais lui montrer qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi, son amie ! Je n'allais pas l'abandonner une nouvelle fois ! Et même si d'après sa lettre elle m'avait pardonné il y a longtemps, j'allais lui prouver qu'elle pouvait avoir foi en moi, que je serais toujours à ses côtés quelle que soit la place qu'elle voudrait bien m'attribuer !

La course venait de se terminer, elle leur avait mis la pâté de leur vie ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle s'adonne à ce genre d'activité, elle était tellement maladroite et de ce fait très prudente dans sa vie d'humaine… Elle avait bien changé ! Elle était devenue une femme forte et indépendante avec un goût prononcé pour le danger et l'adrénaline ! J'étais fière d'elle mais en même temps, j'avais une certaine appréhension, peut-être ne serait-elle pas heureuse de nous voir… Après tout, nous l'avions nous aussi lâchement abandonné…

Il fallait que je reste optimiste, j'allais enfin retrouver ma meilleure amie !

Nous nous dirigions vers le stand où nous l'avions vu rentrer. Toute la famille était là, tous très excités de la retrouver enfin ! Edward, ce crétin fini n'avait probablement pas l'intention de revenir, je l'aurais vu sinon… Putain il allait m'entendre ce demeuré !

Bella nous tournait le dos, occupée à réparer quelques petites choses sur sa moto. Carlisle se racla la gorge pour lui signifier notre présence à tous.

Elle se tourna et resta totalement interdite devant les six personnes présentes devant elle. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'attendre cent sept ans qu'elle reprenne contenance, je me précipitais dans ses bras.

« BELLA ! Oh tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

* * *

POV BELLA

J'avais eu chaud encore une fois ! Démétri avait de nouveau failli m'envoyer valdinguer dans le décor. Cet enfoiré devenait de plus en plus doué au fil des mois. Il allait falloir que je redouble de vigilance la prochaine fois…

J'arrivais à mon stand. Je devais vérifier l'état de mon bébé avant de rentrer, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tomber en rade en plein milieu de Seattle. Riley devait probablement m'attendre et s'inquiéter. Je me faisais moi aussi du souci pour lui, j'espérais qu'il arrivait à s'habituer à l'odeur de la nouvelle venue… Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de gérer un nouveau né… ou un cadavre… Cette pensée me fit sévèrement frissonner. Connaissant parfaitement mon ami, il arriverait à se contenir ou à s'éloigner le cas échéant mais il fallait cependant que je le rejoigne assez rapidement pour prendre la relève, il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu.

Un raclement de gorge me fit me retourner instantanément en position de défense. Position que j'abandonnais bien vite à la vue des personnes postées devant moi. Je n'arrivais pas en croire mes yeux ! Comment savaient-ils où me trouver ce soir ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, un feu follet noir se jeta sauvagement dans mes bras en hurlant :

« BELLA ! Oh tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Je fermais les yeux et profitais de l'étreinte quelque peu animale de celle qui fut un temps ma meilleure amie. Elle sautillait de joie et m'entrainait, malgré moi, dans ses mouvements qui nous décollaient du sol.

«À moi aussi Alice… à moi aussi… » Lui murmurais-je, tentant vainement de nous reposer définitivement sur la terre ferme.

J'étais comblée, heureuse de les retrouver enfin !

« Tu nous as manqué à tous Bella » je reconnu la voix mélodieuse de Carlisle.

J'ouvris les yeux pour contempler les autres qui n'avaient pas bougé. Tous me regardaient. Je pu y lire tout l'amour qu'ils me portaient. Alice se détacha et Esmée pris sa place.

« Je suis heureuse d'enfin serrer ma fille dans mes bras ! » Me murmura-t-elle en sanglotant. Je fis échos à son émotion du moment et me mis à pleurer sans larmes également.

« Viens là sœurette ! » Me demanda Emmet. Sans en attendre d'avantage, je me jetais dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression d'être toute minuscule à côté de lui.

« A mon tour ! » Hurla Jasper. Il me serra lui aussi dans ses bras tandis qu'il me murmurait « Je suis désolé… tellement désolé si tu savais… tout est de ma faute… »

Je me dégageais de son étreinte rapidement, c'était comme si ses mots m'avaient brulés.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Jasper ! » le réprimandais-je. « Ce n'est la faute d'aucun d'entre vous ici ! »

En prononçant cette phrase, je me rendis compte qu'il manquait une personne à l'appel… Edward… Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec eux ? Ne savait-il pas où me trouver lui ? Je lui avais dit que j'avais besoin de temps mais je ne l'avais pas empêché de me voir s'il me retrouvait… Il allait peut-être arriver bientôt…

« Comment saviez-vous où me trouver ? » leur demandais-je.

« Edward a eu une conversation très intéressante avec ton ami le chien » me répondit Alice.

« HE ! C'est pas un chien ! C'est un loup ! Surveille tes paroles, même si c'est un traitre de la pire espèce d'avoir fait les choses dans mon dos! » Plaisantais-je.

Finalement, Jake m'avait rendu service, je n'aurais jamais pris la décision de les affronter tous en même temps aussi vite. Esmée repris la parole :

« Isabella Marie Swan on a eu la peur de notre vie pour toi ce soir ! » je rêve ou elle m'enguirlandait là ?

« Heureusement qu'aucun de vous n'est sujet aux attaques cardiaques dans ce cas ! » Ris-je.

« En tout cas t'es super sexy comme ça ! » Faute de pouvoir rougir, je devins livide, le comble pour un vampire « AIE ROSE ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dis ? »

« Emmet, si tu ne te rends même pas compte des débilités que tu nous sors, ça devient vraiment grave ! » Le réprimanda Rosalie. Je devais avouer que, même maintenant, elle me faisait toujours autant peur. Son regard se porta sur moi, elle s'adoucit et me sourit. C'était la première fois que je la voyais sourire, enfin, je l'avais déjà vu sourire mais jamais aucuns ne m'avaient été destinés. Elle en était encore plus belle « Je suis heureuse que tu ne sois pas morte Bella. J'espère pouvoir un jour me faire pardonner ma mauvaise attitude d'autrefois envers toi »

Elle semblait sincère. Une première pour moi… je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de voir Rosalie se comporter aussi… comment dire ? Aussi… humainement ? Associer le nom de Rosalie avec le mot humain dans une même phrase me laissait… comment dire ? Me laissait… bouche bée ? Voila que j'en perdais mes mots moi maintenant !

« Euh… » Bafouillais-je « Merci Emmet… enfin je crois… et Rosalie… » Je ne savais pas quoi dire à cette dernière. Elle m'avait bien rabattu le caquet avec son attitude gentille et soucieuse… elle ne m'avait surement pas habitué à ça ! « Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire en fait » avouais-je. Valait mieux rester honnête non ?

« Je comprends… » Elle baissa la tête et sembla déçue. Emmet se rapprocha d'elle pour l'enlacer et me jeta un regard suppliant. Il pouvait être l'auteur de blagues toutes plus ragoutantes les unes que les autres et l'instant d'après se transformer en super héros défenseur de l'humanité !

« Mais… » Rajoutais-je « Je serais ravie que l'on apprenne à mieux se connaitre… enfin… si tu veux » la fin de ma phrase sonnait plus comme une question.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, m'éblouissant avec son sourire Ultra-Bright « Ce serait parfait ! Merci Bella ! »

Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça !

Je continuais à les observer et dans le silence qui nous entourait, je les sentais devenir de plus en plus gênés et mal à l'aise. Je me décidais donc de leur poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis le départ :

« Où est Edward ? »

Ils baissèrent tous la tête. On aurait pu croire qu'ils s'étaient concertés avant tellement ils étaient si bien synchronisés dans leur mouvement. Alice releva la tête la première et je compris, dans son regard, quelle allait être sa réponse.

« Ne te fatigue pas Alice, je comprends… » La devançais-je.

« Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aimait et qu'il était déso… »

« STOP ! » hurlais-je pour la couper « Je suis contente de vous avoir tous retrouvé. Le sujet Edward est définitivement clos ! Merci ! »

Ils acquiescèrent, toujours aussi bien synchronisés.

Dire que j'étais déçue était un euphémisme. La douleur dans ma poitrine venait de réapparaître et le faible espoir que j'avais eu qu'il m'accepte telle que j'étais devenue aujourd'hui venait de voler en éclat… Mais la vie continuait… Du moins, la mienne n'était pas prête de s'arrêter !

« Allez, suivez-moi je vais vous montrer ma maison ! » leur proposais-je.

La joie éclata sur les visages de ma famille d'adoption tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie pour qu'ils récupèrent leurs voitures.

Arrivés au niveau du parking, nous stoppâmes net d'un même mouvement, totalement sidérés par la scène qui se jouait sous nos yeux.

* * *

POV INCONU

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Que pouvaient bien faire les Cullen au grand complet dans un lieu tel que celui-ci ?

Je décidais de les suivre discrètement…

Edward semblait passablement sur les nerfs… Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le rendre dans cet état ? Il regardait la course… Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Black Olor… Il la connaissait ?

Ou peut-être pas finalement vu qu'il s'en allait…

Je gardais les autres à bonne distance pour ne pas qu'ils me repèrent… Ils allaient à son stand. Donc ils la connaissaient !

J'écoutais vaguement leur conversation… Bella ? C'était son nom à cette fille alors !

J'entendis Esmée hurler :

« Isabella Marie Swan on a eu la peur de notre vie pour toi ce soir ! »

Isabella Swan… Démétri allait être plus que ravi de cette découverte !

Et quand il se sera débarrassé d'elle, j'aurais enfin le champ libre pour accéder à la place qui me revenait.


	22. CYGNES

POV BELLA

_« Allez, suivez-moi je vais vous montrer ma maison ! » leur proposais-je._

_La joie éclata sur les visages de ma famille d'adoption tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie pour qu'ils récupèrent leurs voitures._

_Arrivés au niveau du parking, nous stoppâmes net d'un même mouvement devant la scène qui se jouait sous nos yeux._

J'hallucinais... c'était une vision... je rêvais éveillé... ce n'était pas possible autrement... J'allais me réveiller dans ma petite chambre de lycéenne à Forks et m'apercevoir que les cinq dernières années n'étaient finalement qu'un rêve... bon ou mauvais selon les jours… je n'en croyais pas mes yeux... c'était... je n'avais même pas de mots pour décrire le spectacle que j'avais devant moi...

« Edward? » l'appelais-je

Il me sourit... De son merveilleux sourire d'ange qui m'éblouissait toujours autant...

« Qu'est-ce que... » Je n'arrivais même pas à aligner les mots pour faire une phrase correcte! C'était tout simplement ridicule!

« Je ne pouvais pas rester dedans... Leurs pensées... » Il grimaça et secoua la tête comme pour extirper les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle contenait « Je t'ai dis que je ne partirais plus... mais à l'intérieur, c'était trop... j'ai préféré t'attendre dehors... et comme je stressais un peu, je me suis occupé... » Me dit-il gêné. Il n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux, probablement intimidé et tendu d'anticipation face à ma réaction… ou plutôt ma non réaction pour l'instant…

« Oui je vois ça en effet... » Soufflais-je totalement ébahi.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser... Autour de nous flottait des dizaines de milliers de cocottes en papier blanches en forme de cygne. J'avais l'impression de voler, de flotter au milieu d'un nuage cotonneux... Une légère brise faisait valser et tourbillonner les cygnes blanc. Le spectacle était éblouissant... J'en attrapais un dans le creux de ma main. Il y avait un mot écrit à l'intérieur. Je regardais Edward pleine d'interrogations. Il me fit son fameux sourire qui me transformait en guimauve et haussa les épaules. J'en pris donc un deuxième pour y lire les mêmes mots. Puis un troisième... Même chose... Un quatrième... Un cinquième... _je t'aime_ était écrit sur chacun des cygnes qu'il avait construit! Il y en avait tellement... Comment avait-il réalisé tout ça? Oh et puis je m'en foutais un peu de savoir comment il l'avait fait!

« Oh! Edward! C'est magnifique! » J'étais beaucoup trop émue pour trouver les bons mots, Les mots justes qui pourraient exprimer ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. Je décidais donc d'adopter la méthode Charlie Swan: un gros câlin plutôt qu'un long discours.

Je couru me jeter dans ses bras, il me réceptionna sans mal et m'enserra immédiatement. Son contact était différent de l'époque où mon cœur battait encore. Ses bras étaient noués autour de mon cou tandis que les miens encerclaient ses hanches. Ma tête reposait sur son torse. Je fermais les yeux. J'étais à ma place... Enfin... Je souris... je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps... très longtemps... trop longtemps...

« Ne pars plus jamais » soufflais-je dans son cou

« Jamais » Me répondit-il en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux « tu m'as tellement manqué... Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre à nouveau... »

Je levais les yeux pour plonger dans ses iris d'or liquide. Je levais les mains pour caresser sa joue de mes doigts. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête, comme pour approfondir le contact. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds afin de me rapprocher du visage qui hantait mes pensées et mes rêves jour et nuit depuis de trop nombreuses années. Nos nez se touchaient. Quelques petits centimètres de plus et je l'embrasserais enfin. Nos respirations s'étaient arrêtées de concert, comme si nous avions senti que rien ne devait venir gâcher ce précieux moment, pas même l'air ambiant. Les cocottes virevoltaient toujours autour de nous, c'était féérique. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent délicatement dans un premier temps. C'était sans doute le baiser le plus léger et le plus doux que nous n'avions jamais échangé. Un cadre parfait pour un baiser parfait… Ma main rejoignit sa nuque et le caressait à la naissance de ses cheveux. Il passa un bras autour de mes reins pour me rapprocher tandis que notre baiser se fit plus pressant. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent, je désirais comme jamais auparavant que sa langue s'unisse à la mienne...

« Bon c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais faudrait penser à y aller nan? Aie Rose! Non mais c'est vrai quoi? Ils vont pas faire ça au milieu du parking non plus? »

J'entendais les autres sermonner Emmet mais je n'écoutais pas... Je n'écoutais plus... Je regardais le vampire de ma vie. Nos yeux et nos nez étaient comme soudés. Nous nous sourîmes. Il resserra son étreinte et ma tête finit dans le creux de son cou. J'étais chez moi... Aucun doute là dessus... Je n'avais pas envie d'interrompre ce moment de pur bonheur et pourtant...

« Il a raison... » Murmurais-je de telle façon que seul Edward puisse m'entendre.

Il bougonna quelque peu et, dans un dernier baiser, il nous retourna face à sa famille. Ils souriaient tous de nous voir enfin réunis! Même Rosalie... Décidément, je ne m'y habituerais pas!

« Vous me suivez? » leur demandais-je. Ils opinèrent. Je me tournais vers Edward « Tu montes avec moi? »

« Euh... » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux gêné « tu ne veux pas que je conduise plutôt? »

Il me faisait quoi là? Une crise de machisme aiguë?

« Oh surement pas non ! MA moto, MON bébé, MOI qui conduit! Soit tu montes derrière moi soit tu fais du stop! » M'exclamais-je, déclenchant l'hilarité générale de mes comparses.

Alice se remit de son fou rire « J'adore la Bella avec du caractère! »

« Et bien bon courage Eddy! » s'esclaffa Emmet. Edward grogna pour répondre.

« OK » finit-il par dire en grimaçant.

J'enfourchais ma moto, attendant qu'il s'assoie derrière moi pour la démarrer.

« Accroche-toi bien spider monkey ! » pouffais-je avant de m'élancer dans les rues de Seattle. Ma réplique eu le don de le dérider quelque peu.

Il s'accrocha désespérément à moi tout le long du trajet. Je me demandais si c'était dû à la peur d'être derrière moi, à l'appréhension de ma conduite ou bien tout simplement au fait qu'il ne voulait plus se tenir loin de moi. J'espérais être dans le vrai avec ma troisième hypothèse ! Moi non plus je ne voulais plus qu'il se tienne éloigné de moi. Je voulais à nouveau me mouler dans ses bras, là où j'étais à ma place, c'était désormais lui mon chez moi, mes repères, ma sécurité, ma survie, mon aube et mon crépuscule…

« Merci Alice » l'entendais-je dire.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » lui demandais-je tout en regardant mes rétroviseurs pour jeter un œil aux deux voitures qui nous suivaient.

« Ils rentrent à Forks pour nous laisser seul… enfin si tu es d'accord bien sur… » Hésita-t-il.

Effectivement, au carrefour suivant, ils partirent sur la droite tandis que je continuais ma route tout droit.

« Newcastle ? » m'interrogea-t-il.

« Oui. Euh… Edward ? » J'hésitais. Pas que je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec lui, mais il fallait que je le prévienne pour Riley, Lucas et la nouvelle venue. Pour ces deux derniers, il n'y aurait surement pas de soucis. Pour Riley, rien n'était moins sur… Autant du côté d'Edward que du côté de mon ami…

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Je le sentais inquiet… moi-même je n'étais pas très rassurée de la suite des évènements…

« Je ne vis pas seule… » Commençais-je

« Tu veux dire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ? »

« Non ! » m'empressais-je de dire « Enfin oui… mais non pas comme ça… mais oui… euh non…» Je le sentis se raidir dans mon dos. Ses mains emprisonnèrent mes hanches plus fortement. Humaine, il m'aurait déjà broyé les os…

Et voilà… ça recommençait ! Quelques minutes dans les bras d'Edward et je bafouillais déjà… Comment pouvait-il avoir autant d'emprise sur moi ? Comment arrivait-il à me déstabiliser à chaque fois ? Comment se faisait-il que je redevienne cette stupide gamine fragile lorsqu'il était près de moi ? Ca ne cesserais donc jamais le fait d'être éblouie au moindre de ses gestes, à la moindre de ses paroles, au moindre de ses sourires, au moindre de ses regards ? J'étais bien trop amoureuse de lui pour mon propre bien…

« Je ne comprends pas… » Il semblait déçu. Evidemment qu'il était déçu… allez savoir ce qu'il s'imaginait après ma pseudo-explication vaseuse !

Il fallait que je me reprenne afin de pouvoir lui expliquer correctement la situation. Et pour ça j'avais besoin d'aligner les mots et de faire des phrases complètes et correctes… Sujet, verbe, complément… Pas difficile en théorie… Allez, en pratique maintenant :

« Je partage un côté de la maison avec Riley un ami vampire » La prise de ses mains sur mes hanches se renforça « nous avons chacun notre étage » m'empressais-je de dire ce qui eu pour effet qu'il se relaxa et desserra enfin son emprise, sans pour autant me lâcher. « Ensemble, nous recueillons des jeunes pour les aider à prendre un nouveau départ dans la vie… Il y a Lucas et une fille que Riley a ramenée cet après-midi… Je t'expliquerais tout ça si tu veux… je répondrais à tes questions aussi, si tu en as… mais en attendant, nous voilà arrivés ! »


	23. MON ANGE

POV RILEY

_« Qui ne dit mot consent… » Chuchotais-je. « Bien… je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul… On se retrouve à huit heures pour aller au musée »_

Elle acquiesça simplement et je montais au premier sans un regard en arrière.

Je savais que ce jour arriverait... Dire que je m'étais préparé à l'éventualité qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un serait mentir... J'avais toujours pensé qu'avec le temps, elle finirait par définitivement ranger son démon au fin fond d'un placard... Peut-être qu'elle y serait parvenue... Peut-être qu'elle m'aurait remarqué... peut-être aurait-elle vu que j'étais bon pour elle... peut-être...

Mais que pouvais-je faire maintenant que son démon en personne était revenu? Comment pourrais-je rivaliser avec celui qu'elle a profondément aimé au point de vouloir lui donner sa vie?

J'entendis Bella grimper doucement les escaliers. Ses pas l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Malgré moi, je nourrissais un infime espoir qu'elle entre pour me dire enfin toutes les paroles que je rêvais d'entendre... Qu'IL n'était plus rien pour elle... que j'étais le seul qui comptait vraiment... Au fond de moi, je savais que cet espoir était vain. Je la connaissais et je savais que je n'entendrais jamais de telles paroles de sa part. Elle se reprit et monta au second.

Je soufflais... L'espoir fait vivre... et ceux qui vivent d'espoir meurent de faim...

Elle m'aimait, j'en avais conscience, mais pas comme moi je l'aimais. Des sentiments à sens unique... comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus du reste...

Ma vie n'avait pas été facile. Mère alcoolique... Père abusif... A dix ans, j'avais vu mon géniteur rouer ma mère de coups. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ça avait été la dernière... Elle avait succombé très lentement sous le regard moqueur de son bourreau. Son jouet ne le satisfaisant plus, ce dernier s'était finalement tourné vers moi, un sourire sadique collé au visage. Je sus à cet instant que mon sort était scellé. Que peu importe la manière dont il s'y prendrait, je ne survivrais pas. Ce soir, la mort serait mon alliée, la fin ma délivrance. Les coups pleuvaient, le sang giclait, les os craquaient, l'air manquait, les sons s'estompaient, je sombrais... loin... très loin...

Cinq jour plus tard, le voisin avait prévenu la police, il avait entendu un coup de feu...

J'étais resté cinq jours agonisant dans une marre de sang séché dont une partie appartenait à celle qui fut ma mère... J'étais resté cinq jours laissé pour mort attendant que mon géniteur finisse par enfin se donner le coup de grâce final... Cinq jours à attendre le coup de feu qui me libèrerait...

J'avais passé plus de huit mois à l'hôpital. Même si j'étais en vie, une partie de moi était morte ce soir là...

Puis, j'avais été balloté de foyers en foyers... de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil... de centres en centres...

Non, ma vie n'avait pas été facile... Et ma non-vie s'annonçait tout aussi merdique...

Cinq ans auparavant, alors que je sortais d'un bar où j'avais l'habitude d'aller suivre les traces de ma mère, en digne héritier de son alcoolisme, j'étais tombé sur une magnifique rousse du nom de Victoria. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, elle était apparue de nulle part tel un mirage. Mon mirage... mon ange... du moins c'était ma pensée sur le moment...

Elle m'avait transformé. Je l'entendais encore me dire de sa voix suave _« nous allons accomplir de grandes choses ensemble mon ange »_ tandis que ses dents se plantaient dans le creux de mon cou.

Ce soir-là, j'étais définitivement mort. Personne ne me regrettait. Je n'avais même pas été signalé disparu. Comme si finalement, je n'avais jamais existé...

J'avais voulu croire en toutes ses belles paroles... J'avais tellement eu envie d'y croire... D'y croire et d'espérer... L'espoir... encore et toujours cette notion qui m'achevait tranquillement...

Mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle mentait, je le sentais...

Puis, comme les autres, elle était partie...

J'étais donc allé la chercher, et j'avais trouvé Bella à la place.

Et là, j'avais compris... on était semblable... la vie nous avait façonné du même moule... nous étions tous deux cassés… brisés… déchirés… piétinés… écorchés… broyés… démolis… défectueux… détruits… écrasés… fendus… fracassés…

On s'était apprivoisé et on avait survécu... ensemble... et aujourd'hui, elle allait partir elle aussi...

Et je mourrais une nouvelle fois...

Il était déjà huit heures, je rejoignis les autres dans la voiture de Bella. Je savais qu'elle se sentait mal mais égoïstement, j'avais envie de la voir souffrir, un peu du moins, comme moi je souffrais...

La visite du musée s'effectua dans un silence morne, nous savions tous que cette après-midi allait être difficile. Chacun de nous respectant la peine des autres.

J'avais pris le volant pour le retour, je voyais bien que Bella n'en était pas capable.

Les adieux... eux aussi partaient... ils finissaient tous par partir...

Bella s'était rapidement réfugiée dans sa chambre, Lucas était parti au lycée...

Moi, j'étais là, sur le perron, les clés en main...

Sans réfléchir, je montais à bord de l'impressionnant 4x4 noir et démarrais. J'arrivais rapidement au centre de Seattle et j'errais, sans but précis, de rues en rues, seul...

Au détour d'une rue parmi tant d'autres, un odeur m'assaillit... Jamais depuis que je me nourrissais d'animaux je n'avais été autant attiré par un humain... Mon don m'indiquait aussi que cette personne était seule... comme moi...

Bloquant ma respiration, je m'approchais. C'était une jeune fille. Elle avait le teint pâle, les ecchymoses recouvraient entièrement les parties dénudées de son corps, contrastant parfaitement avec ses cheveux auburn. J'aurais aimé voir ses yeux, j'étais sûr qu'ils étaient incomparables de beauté. Elle était magnifique, même là, recroquevillée sur elle-même, couverte de bleus, de boues et de sangs... Une apparition... Un ange... Un vrai cette fois...

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je la chargeais dans la voiture. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'évite de respirer mais ce fut plus fort que moi et le monstre tapi au fond de moi se délecta de mon moment de faiblesse. Son sang m'appelait, je voulais le gouter, l'apprécier, le boire, me délecter de chaque goutte, chaque perle... Je me repris avant de commettre l'irréparable.

J'arrivais bien vite au domaine. Bella m'accueillit sur le seuil.

« Où étais-tu je ne t'ai pas entendu partir ? » Me demanda-t-elle. Je pouvais voir sur son visage à quel point les événements des derniers jours l'avaient touché et je m'en voulais d'avoir rajouté une couche à sa peine.

« J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose d'utile… » Lui répondis-je tout en sortant délicatement l'ange installé à l'arrière, la proximité fit monter le venin dans ma bouche.

« Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé dans cet état. Peux-tu la prendre, son odeur est si forte… j'ai du mal à résister… » Je grimaçais. Instantanément, elle fut englobée dans la bulle protectrice de mon amie.

« Elle est inconsciente depuis longtemps ? » Me questionna-t-elle tandis que je l'amenais à l'intérieur.

« Elle était comme ça quand je l'ai trouvé… et elle ne s'est pas réveillée… »

« Bien, pose-la sur le canapé et éloigne-toi s'il te plait, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps »

« Voilà... je vais faire couler un bain et lui préparer des affaires de rechanges »

« Va chasser ensuite, tu vas devoir la veiller toute la nuit. Je vais m'occuper d'elle sois tranquille » Me dit-elle.

Je savais qu'elle prendrait bien soin d'elle mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Malgré la soif, je pris une inspiration, comme pour mieux imprimer son souvenir, comme si je partais sans savoir si j'allais revenir.

Je montais dans la chambre que Sophia avait quittée un peu plus tôt cet après-midi. Heureusement, elle avait laissé quelques affaires. Je lui fis couler un bain. Je changeais les draps et préparais des serviettes, un peignoir et un pyjama que je déposais dans la salle de bain.

J'étais allé chasser, enfin, j'étais sorti de la maison... Pas très loin, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner. Il ne me tardait qu'une chose, c'était de rentrer et de voir comment elle allait. Je n'avais pas pris garde à ses blessures, j'aurais peut-être dû être plus attentif. J'avais vu les bleus mais j'aurais dû vérifier si elle avait des fractures et d'où provenait le sang dont elle était couverte...

N'y tenant plus, je rentrais.

« Ca ira ? Je peux rester si tu veux ? » Me demanda Bella en regardant sa montre. Je savais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas si je lui demandais de rester mais je savais aussi qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler.

« J'ai chassé plus que nécessaire, ça devrait aller… » Mentis-je. Je pris une inspiration pour le lui prouver mais je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer.

« Tu peux le faire Riley, je n'en doute pas ! Bon, j'y vais… » Sur ce coup là, elle me faisait peut-être un peu trop confiance, je ne savais pas si j'allais être capable de résister à l'appel de son sang...

« Fais attention à toi, je ne serais pas là pour te protéger cette fois… »

Ma réflexion la fit sourire.

Elle savait se défendre, mais ce serait la première fois que je ne serais pas à ses côtés.

Je reportais mon regard sur ma belle inconnue qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps j'étais là, sur le pas de la porte, à l'observer. Peut-être quelques minutes... Peut-être quelques heures... Je me dirigeais vers le lit où ma belle dormait profondément.

Je m'assis à ses côtés, respirant à plein poumon son odeur si envoutante. Je me penchais plus en avant, mon nez se trouvait au niveau de sa carotide. Je pouvais entendre et sentir son sang affluer dans cette veine. Elle sentait divinement bon, tout en elle m'appelait, elle était beaucoup trop attirante et attrayante pour son propre bien.

Ma bouche s'approcha délicatement de son cou tandis que je lui murmurais _« Nous allons accomplir de grandes choses ensemble mon ange »_.


	24. ACCIDENT

POV EDWARD

_Sans un mot pour ma famille, je me dirigeais vers la sortie._

_Si tu pars maintenant je ne suis pas sure qu'elle te pardonne Edward_

_« Dis lui que je suis désolé et que je l'aime s'il te plait Alice » fut ma seule réponse. J'avais accès à toute leur peine et leur déception mais peu m'importait, il me fallait quitter cet endroit de danger et de débauche le plus vite possible._

_Et je fis la seule chose que je savais faire lorsque la situation m'échappait et me dépassait: je pris la fuite._

Une fois à l'extérieur, je pouvais enfin réfléchir correctement. Que venais-je de faire ? Pourquoi étais-je parti ? Putain, j'étais un gros crétin ! J'étais venu lui montrer qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance, que je ne la quitterais plus et moi, comme un idiot, j'étais parti…

Putain !

Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à garder mon esprit ouvert lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella ? A chaque fois qu'elle était concernée, j'agissais comme un macho jaloux, possessif et con… oui, on pouvait dire con… J'avais encore une fois tout gâché !

Comment pourrais-je rattraper mes conneries maintenant ? Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant désespérément une idée lumineuse qui me permettrait de la conquérir à nouveau…

Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur l'enseigne d'un magasin de photocopie, à l'opposé du parking où je me trouvais, ouvert 24h/24… et là, j'eus une illumination ! Oui, c'était brillant !

J'achetais quarante ramettes de cinq cent feuilles de papiers cartonnés, deux feutres noir et me mis à l'œuvre à vitesse vampirique, il fallait bien ça si je voulais terminer avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, à construire mes cocottes en papier en forme de cygnes. J'entendais les pensées de ma famille. Ils étaient tous extatiques. Ma belle les avait accueillis à bras ouverts. Même Rosalie était aux anges… c'était… bizarre…

Je commençais à appréhender grandement sa réaction. Je savais qu'elle avait dû être plus que déçue de ma défection de ce soir et j'espérais qu'elle me pardonnerait en voyant que je n'étais pas parti bien loin…

Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils s'arrêtèrent tous. Bella avait l'air choquée et surprise en même temps. Je ne pouvais dire si c'était un bon ou un mauvais présage pour la suite.

« Edward? » m'appela-t-elle d'une voix vacillante.

Je lui souris, sa réaction semblant positive.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Sa phrase resta en suspend

« Je ne pouvais pas rester dedans... Leurs pensées... » Je grimaçais me remémorant les visions salaces que j'avais perçu à l'intérieur. Je secouais la tête pour me les sortir de l'esprit et poursuivis « Je t'ai dis que je ne partirais plus... mais à l'intérieur, c'était trop... j'ai préféré t'attendre dehors... et comme je stressais un peu, je me suis occupé... » J'étais gêné. Elle n'avait pas encore eu de réaction quelle qu'elle soit…

« Oui je vois ça en effet... » Sa voix n'était que murmure, comme si elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux.

Elle admira les cocottes que le léger souffle du vent faisait virevolter autour de nous. Elle en prit une et pu y lire les mots _je t'aime_ que j'avais écrit au feutre noir. Son regard me transperça, comme pour vérifier que j'avais écrit vrai. Elle en prit un deuxième, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième… Tous portaient la même inscription. Je redoutais toujours sa réaction. Peut-être en avais-je trop fait ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas prête ?

Je fus soulagé lorsqu'elle reprit, émue « Oh! Edward! C'est magnifique! ».

Toute la pression que je ressentais s'évanouit d'un coup. Je respirais enfin ! De par ces quelques mots, elle avait enlevé tout le poids de ma culpabilité ressentie face à ma lâcheté de ce soir !

Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle se jeta dans mes bras. Dire que j'étais heureux était une litote. Il n'y avait pas de mot suffisamment fort pour décrire correctement les sentiments de bonheur intense que je ressentais à cet instant là. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras, sa tête reposant sur mon torse tandis qu'elle me murmurait de ne plus jamais partir. Je la rassurais, maintenant que je l'avais dans les bras, je ne la lâcherais pour rien au monde.

Elle leva les yeux et se rapprocha de mon visage. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, plus rien d'autre n'existait, le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler que je ne m'en apercevrais pas. Il n'existait que nous. Enfin. Nous échangeâmes notre premier baiser, les cocottes toujours en suspension autour de nous s'ajoutèrent à la magie de l'instant. Au moment où notre baiser se fit plus pressant, plus passionnel, à l'instant même où nos langues allaient finalement se rejoindre pour parfaire ce moment surnaturel, Emmet et sa propension à parler sans réfléchir nous coupa.

Je lui jetais le regard le plus noir que je pouvais. Il venait de tout gâcher. Il n'aurait pas pu la fermer pour une fois ?

Ma belle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et ce fut à contre cœur que je la lâchais.

« Tu montes avec moi? » me demanda-t-elle. Elle non plus ne semblait pas vouloir que je la laisse.

« Euh... » Comment lui dire que je ne voulais pas me faire conduire par une fille sans la vexer « tu ne veux pas que je conduise plutôt? »

« Oh surement pas non ! MA moto, MON bébé, MOI qui conduit! Soit tu montes derrière moi soit tu fais du stop! » Aie… je préférais nettement lorsque je pouvais l'éblouir… les autres riaient franchement. Je décelais de la fierté émanant de Rosalie. Toujours aussi bizarre…

Alice sautillait partout et claquait ses mains entre elles « J'adore la Bella avec du caractère! »

« Et bien bon courage Eddy! » s'esclaffa Emmet. Un grognement intempestif sortit de ma gorge.

Bon, après tout, avec ma réaction de ce soir, mieux valait me tenir à carreaux « OK » lui répondis-je. C'était assez ouvert d'esprit là non ?

Les autres venaient de bifurquer vers Forks lorsqu'elle m'avoua qu'elle ne vivait pas seule.

« Tu veux dire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ? » comment avait-elle pu m'embrasser alors qu'elle était avec un autre ? Blessé, mes mains se crispèrent sur ses hanches. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal mais je ne parvenais pas à me détendre surtout qu'elle bafouilla une explication dénuée de sens.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Je partage un côté de la maison avec Riley un ami vampire. Nous avons chacun notre étage. Ensemble, nous recueillons des jeunes pour les aider à prendre un nouveau départ dans la vie… Il y a Lucas et une fille que Riley a ramené cet après-midi… Je t'expliquerais tout ça si tu veux… je répondrais à tes questions aussi, si tu en as… mais en attendant, nous voilà arrivés ! »

J'étais soulagé. Elle n'avait personne.

Tandis qu'elle se rangeait dans le parking souterrain de sa maison, je perçu les pensées de celui qui se nommait Riley.

« Ton ami n'est pas végétarien ? » j'étais réellement surpris qu'elle puisse cohabiter avec un tel monstre… elle avait vraiment beaucoup changé… j'étais même un peu déçu… je pensais qu'elle accordait toujours autant de valeur et de considération pour les humains… je me trompais visiblement…

« si pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-elle curieuse

« Où est-il ? » m'énervais-je.

Elle stoppa un instant, interdite face à une telle réaction de ma part, mais elle comprit bien vite, au vu de l'expression de peur sur mon visage qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Elle attrapa ma main, nous sortîmes à toute vitesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions dans une chambre, Riley avait la bouche sur le cou d'une jeune fille inconsciente.

« RILEY ! » Hurla Bella. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait plus, trop obnubilé par l'odeur du sang de sa captive.

Sans que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Riley fut éjecté contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se remit brutalement sur pieds, prêt à attaquer Bella qui protégeait désespérément la jeune fille.

Il était trop pris dans la frénésie de l'appel du sang pour avoir des pensées cohérentes. Il s'élança vers Bella, bien trop rapidement pour que j'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Son bouclier le renvoya une nouvelle fois de l'autre côté de la chambre. Cette fois-ci, je me jetais sur lui et le plaquais contre le mur. Il avait beaucoup de force mais n'arriva pas à se détacher de mon emprise. Il était bien trop fou pour réfléchir correctement à un moyen de m'échapper.

Bella arriva derrière nous.

« Lâche-le Edward, je m'en occupe »

« Mais… » Tentais-je de protester.

« Fais-moi confiance s'il te plait » me supplia-t-elle. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ?

Je relâchais doucement Riley mais restais tout de même suffisamment proche en cas de faux pas de sa part. Ma belle encadra son visage délicatement avec ses mains, l'obligeant à lui faire face et à se détourner de la jeune fille qui dormait toujours.

« Regarde-moi Riley. C'est moi, c'est Bella. Oui, c'est ça, regarde moi »

« Bella ? » sa voix sortie d'outre-tombe, il reprenait ses esprits petit à petit.

« Oui, c'est moi Riley. Il faut que tu te calmes. Tu n'es pas comme ça, souviens-toi tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça. D'accord ? »

Elle lui parlait d'une voix douce et maternelle comme on parle à un enfant pour lui expliquer les bêtises qu'il ne faut pas faire.

« Je sais que c'est dur mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisses aller Riley. » reprit-elle « je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien d'accord ? Mais il faut que tu te reprennes. »

« Tu ne partiras pas ? » On aurait dit un enfant qui avait peur d'être abandonné. Je ne connaissais pas son histoire, mais je me doutais que la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux.

« Non Riley, je ne partirais pas, je reste là. Tu le sais, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas? »

Il acquiesça et s'écroula au sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce j'ai fait… » Se lamenta-t-il.

« Rien Riley, tu n'as rien fait. » elle le prit dans ses bras, il se laissa aller tandis qu'elle le berçait doucement. Sa main caressait ses cheveux. Elle lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille. Comme quoi ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en veuille, qu'il se sente coupable, que ça pouvait arriver à n'importe qui et surtout qu'elle allait bien, qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de mal.

« Riley, tout va bien tu vois, mon bouclier est enlevé depuis plusieurs minutes et rien n'est arrivé, tu peux résister, je sais que tu peux le faire, je te fais confiance. »

Effectivement, autant dans ses gestes que dans ses pensées, il semblait se contenir. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre, cette fille était sa tentation incarnée, sa propre marque d'héroïne, son enfer personnel sur terre tout comme Bella avait été le mien.

« Ca va aller ? » lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Je crois oui… »

Elle me regarda, demandant silencieusement de confirmer les dires de son ami. J'hochais la tête pour lui signifier qu'il se contiendrait désormais.

« Bien… » Elle l'écarta de ses bras tandis qu'ils se relevaient pour me faire face « Riley, voici Edward. Edward, voici Riley » nous présenta-t-elle.

« Enchanté » lui dis-je en tendant la main vers lui.

« De même » souffla-t-il gêné « Désolé pour ça… »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, je sais ce que c'est » mon regard se porta automatiquement sur Bella qui me souriait.

Notre soirée ne se déroulait pas exactement comme je l'aurais souhaité mais j'étais tout de même heureux qu'elle soit à mes côtés, qu'elle me laisse entrer dans son monde, qu'elle me fasse suffisamment confiance pour me faire partager sa vie.


	25. BREE

POV BELLA

_« Bien… » Riley se releva « Riley, voici Edward. Edward, voici Riley »Présentais-je._

_« Enchanté » Lui dit Edward tout en lui tendant la main._

_« De même. Désolé pour ça… »_

_« Il n'y a pas de mal, je sais ce que c'est » lui répondit mon amour en me couvant du regard. Je lui souris._

Evidemment qu'il savait ce que c'était ! Je me demandais ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de me vider de mon sang lors de notre rencontre. Mais ça, c'était une toute autre histoire…

La jeune fille était en train de se réveiller doucement. Riley se précipita à son chevet. J'eue peur un instant et j'amorçais un geste pour le retenir mais Edward m'en empêcha en empoignant mon bras.

« Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas » me dit-il.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, oubliant tout le reste autour. Il avait l'air confiant par rapport à Riley et je me détendis.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda l'inconnue « Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? »

Elle était totalement perdue et apeurée.

« Je m'appelle Riley, c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé. Et voici Bella, mon amie, et Edward, son fiancé. » Lui répondit Riley.

Mon fiancé ? Avais-je raté un épisode là ? Edward, lui, semblait ravi… Moi, j'étais mitigée… J'avais envie de plus avec lui, c'était indéniable, mais nous n'en étions pas non plus au stade des fiançailles, si ?

« Te rappelles-tu de ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? » Riley faisait des efforts pour rester calme mais je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il bouillait intérieurement, probablement dû au fait qu'elle avait été blessée. Je supposais que, tout comme Edward envers moi, son besoin de la protéger avait prit le pas sur son besoin de la boire.

« Non, juste que je me suis enfuie de chez moi il y a trois semaines… » Elle passa une main sur son visage, comme pour tenter de rassembler ses idées du mieux possible.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » lui demandais-je désireuse de changer de sujet.

« Bree. Bree Tanner »

« Et bien Bree, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre maison. Tu peux rester le temps que tu le souhaites. Lucas habite l'étage au-dessus, il a 15 ans et il est avec nous depuis quelques mois maintenant. Nous, nous occupons l'autre moitié de la maison. Quel âge as-tu ? »

« J'ai bientôt dix-huit ans. Je ne vais pas rester, je ne veux pas vous déranger… vous en avez suffisamment fait pour moi, je ne voudrais pas abuser… »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » s'emporta Riley

« Calme toi Riley » je le fusillais du regard « tu vas lui faire peur, arrête ! » Je me retournais vers Bree adoucissant mon ton « On a acheté cette maison pour justement recueillir les gens dans le besoin, comme toi. Alors je te le répète, tu peux rester le temps que tu le souhaites. La seule condition c'est que le jour où tu décideras de partir, tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir. Et c'est non négociable. »

Elle réfléchit brièvement à ma proposition et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait décidé de rester parmi nous. Riley en fut soulagé immédiatement et lui sourit. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit, baissant les yeux, totalement intimidée. Si elle avait eu, tout comme moi à une autre époque, la propension à rougir, elle serait écarlate actuellement.

Je leur souris, ils étaient mignons tous les deux à se bouffer des yeux ! J'étais heureuse que Riley ait enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie, même si je savais par expérience que ce ne serait pas facile pour eux… Il fallait leur laisser le temps de se découvrir et de s'apprivoiser, je décidais qu'Edward et moi étions de trop.

« On va vous laisser » la petite bulle qu'ils avaient créé tous les deux éclata « ca ira Riley ? »

Lui seul pouvait comprendre le double sens de ma question.

« Ca ira. Si j'ai besoin, je sais où vous trouver de toute façon… »

« Alors à demain vous deux ! »

« A demain ! » me répondirent-ils en cœur.

J'attrapais la main d'Edward pour nous faire sortir.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je lui proposais :

« Tu veux que je te fasse une visite guidée ? »

Il me sourit :

« Oui pourquoi pas !»

Je nous emmenais en direction du gymnase. Il encadra mes épaules de son bras et je soupirais d'aise.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-il

Je levais la tête vers son visage et lui souris.

« Je vais même très bien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien depuis tellement longtemps… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui fera rien. »

« Je sais… je le connais… il m'a vraiment fait peur cependant, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça. » lui avouais-je.

« Sa réaction m'a replongé dans mes souvenirs… »

« Oh ! Et c'est bon ou mauvais signe ? »

« Et bien ni l'un ni l'autre je dois dire… ca m'a juste fait bizarre… tant de choses se sont passées depuis… »

« A qui le dis-tu ! » plaisantais-je

« Je voudrais bien dire que je suis désolé mais je n'en ai pas le droit ! » se moqua-t-il.

Je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule, ça le fit rire. Le silence s'installa un moment. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant ou oppressant, c'était un silence réconfortant. Il me tenait toujours dans ses bras et j'étais juste bien.

Je lui fis faire le tour du propriétaire.

« Tu fais toujours de la boxe ? »

« Toujours ? »

« Oui, Jacob m'a montré… »

« Oh ! C'est vrai, il me l'a dit… oui, j'en fais toujours, mais ceux qui sont là ne sont pas pour moi, je les détruis trop vite… »Lui répondis-je en lui montrant les sacs de frappe traditionnels. « Les miens sont dans cette armoire là, ils sont remplis de billes d'acier »

« Je pense qu'Emmet serait dans son élément ici ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que nous entrions dans la salle de musculation.

« Tu m'étonnes ! »

Après la visite du gymnase, je nous emmenais vers la piscine, son bras toujours autour de mes épaules. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin de notre destination.

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? »

« Pour rien… enfin si, pour ça »

Il me guida pour que nous soyons face à face. Une de ses mains pressa le creux de mes reins pour me rapprocher de lui tandis que l'autre se positionna sur ma joue. Ce contact me brula et je fermais les yeux. Je senti son souffle se répercuter sur mon visage, il était tout près. Puis, délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était doux et soyeux mais aussi avide et pressant en même temps. Il entrouvrit la bouche et j'en fis de même. Nos langues se rencontrèrent enfin, m'électrisant au plus profond de mon être. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait personne pour nous interrompre. Une bataille sensuelle entre nos langues s'engagea tandis que je fourrageais dans ses cheveux cuivrés pour réduire encore plus la distance qui nous séparait. J'avais envie de me mouler contre lui, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Notre baiser s'approfondit encore plus, si tant est que ce soit possible et nous gémissions de concert. Il mit fin à ce moment de pure magie mais ne se décolla pas de moi pour autant, j'étais toujours dans ses bras, ma tête au creux de son cou et la sienne dans mes cheveux.

« J'en avais envie depuis tellement longtemps… tu n'as pas idée…» me murmura-t-il

« ca tu n'en sais rien figure toi ! » riais-je. Contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. J'avais eu envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes depuis le moment où je l'avais aperçu dans la clairière…

Le seul souci c'était que maintenant que j'avais eu mon baiser tant attendu, je voulais beaucoup plus.

« Allez viens, on va finir la visite. »

Je l'emmenais donc voir la piscine, le court de tennis et le terrain de baseball. Une question me brulait la langue cependant :

« Jake t'as montré mes six dernières années mais toi, qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Apres notre départ, nous sommes restés quelques temps chez les Denali. Je t'en avais déjà parlé ? »

« Oui, c'est là que tu es parti peu après mon arrivé à Forks non ? »

« Oui. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment de bonne compagnie alors je suis un peu parti de mon côté. J'ai essayé de traquer Victoria mais je l'ai perdu au Brésil. Ca correspond à peu près à la période où elle était à Forks… J'ai rejoint les autres au bout d'un an mais mon humeur était toujours aussi maussade, à tel point qu'un jour, Rosalie a pété un plomb. Emmet et elle ont décidé de partir je ne sais où. Alice a été la seule à réussir à me supporter et à me secouer… Jasper me fuyait car je lui donnais des envies de suicides, Esmée était totalement désemparée face à mon mutisme et Carlisle m'en voulait de faire subir ça à sa famille… Lorsqu'Alice a eu la vision de ton enterrement, nous venions d'arriver à Boston pour recommencer une nouvelle fois tout ce cinéma de normalité… »

Sans m'en apercevoir, je nous avais conduits devant la porte de ma chambre. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule question à lui poser avant de lui ouvrir définitivement les portes de ma vie.

« Si Alice n'avait pas eu de vision, tu serais revenu ? »

Il se crispa et souffla. Il plongea ses iris dans les miens et me répondit :

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas… »


	26. PREMIERE FOIS

POV EDWARD

« Si Alice n'avait pas eu de vision, tu serais revenu ? »me demanda-t-elle.

Je me crispais. Je ne savais pas s'il y avait une bonne réponse à sa question. Je décidais d'être le plus franc possible.

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas… » Je la sentis se tendre, sa main se crispa dans la mienne « je me suis toujours persuadé que j'avais fait le bon choix pour toi. Que tu trouverais le bonheur, dans les bras d'un autre, certes, mais que tu vivrais une vie humaine. Alors non, je ne pense pas que je serais revenu perturber ton existence que je supposais être radieuse… »

« Je comprends… » Elle baissa la tête, elle semblait déçue.

« Ecoute Bella… » Je cherchais les bons mots, ma main se glissa sous son menton et mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens « si j'avais su que tu avais été mordue, j'aurais rappliqué à Forks avant même que tu ne sentes la douleur du venin, et ça, c'est une certitude »

Ma réponse sembla lui convenir puisqu'elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et ouvrit la porte.

« C'est ma chambre » me sourit-elle.

J'entrais à sa suite dans la pièce. Elle était immense, immaculée de blanc du sol au plafond. La lueur de la lune éclairait faiblement la pièce lui donnant une dimension romantique. Elle prit ma main et nous dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle m'obligea à m'asseoir sur le rocking chair. Je souris, me remémorant les nuits passées assis sur ce fauteuil, à la regarder dormir, à l'entendre gémir et prononcer mon prénom dans son sommeil. Elle vint directement se lover dans mes bras.

« Ca m'a manqué ça… »

« A moi aussi… » J'inspirais profondément dans ses cheveux. Son odeur avait changé, je n'avais plus du tout envie de me nourrir d'elle mais elle gardait une trace de je ne sais quoi qui faisait que je la désirais toujours autant, si ce n'est plus.

Lentement, elle approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent et je sentis son sourire s'agrandir. Elle passa la langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour me demander silencieusement d'approfondir notre baiser. Je ne me fis pas prier, et, comme plus tôt dans la soirée, le reste du monde s'effaça, il ne restait plus qu'elle et moi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Notre baiser se fit très vite plus pressant, nous étions tous deux avides d'en découvrir plus l'un sur l'autre. Délicatement, je la portais et la déposais sur son lit sans pour autant désunir nos lèvres. Elle s'allongea et je m'installais au-dessus d'elle sans lui faire supporter mon poids.

POV BELLA

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, mon amoureux au-dessus de moi appuyé sur ses coudes encadrant mon visage. Il stoppa notre baiser pour m'observer. Je savais exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Ne t'avise même pas de t'arrêter Edward ! »

« Tu es sure de toi ? »

Je soufflais et roulais des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois ! C'était le moment de se poser des questions existentielles ? Non ? Bon alors !

« Je t'attends depuis tellement longtemps Edward » lui murmurais-je.

Ma réponse sembla lui convenir puisqu'il s'attaqua violemment à mes lèvres, provoquant une réaction physique instantanée des deux côtés. Je pouvais sentir son désir frapper contre l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Mes mains allèrent à la rencontre de son dos, passant sous la chemise qu'il portait. Il frissonna et durcit encore plus à ce contact. Il lâcha mes lèvres pour aller picorer ma peau, descendant tranquillement de ma joue à mon cou. Ses baisers humides laissèrent une trainée de feu sur leur passage. J'avais l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour apaiser ce désir, ce besoin de lui. Il s'évertuait toujours à embrasser chaque parcelle de mon corps non recouverte par mes vêtements.

Mes mains sous sa chemise, je remontais du creux de ses reins à ses épaules, emportant le bout de tissu que je jugeais bien trop encombrant pour la suite. Il se releva et le retira sans attendre. La faible lueur du croissant de lune se répercutait sur son corps parfait. Du bout de mes doigts, je dessinais les contours de ses pectoraux et descendais délicatement sur ses abdominaux extrêmement bien dessinés. Je m'attaquais avec une envie non dissimulée aux premiers boutons de son jean tandis qu'il défaisait la fermeture éclair de ma combinaison. Je dû me lever pour l'aider à la retirer entièrement. Je ressenti immédiatement un vide au fond de moi, pourtant, il n'était pas très loin.

Je me retrouvais pour la première fois en sous-vêtements devant un homme… et quel homme ! Il m'observa quelques instants, un sourire appréciateur collé au visage. Je comblais le peu d'espace entre nous et il nous rallongea sur le lit.

Nous étions désormais face à face, nous embrassant, nous cajolant et chacun se délectant de la peau de l'autre. Ses mains caressaient mon dos, les miennes ne pouvaient se lasser de son torse. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, trop perturbée par le désir qui m'incendiait le bas ventre, il avait retiré mon soutien-gorge. Si ses baisers jusqu'à présent me laissaient toute pantelante, ils n'étaient rien comparés à la sensation de sa bouche sur mes seins. Mon dos s'arqua violemment tandis que je gémissais malgré moi.

« Mon Dieu Edward… »

Ma réaction sembla lui donner confiance en lui et au traitement qu'il me faisait subir puisqu'il fit descendre sa main, traçant des figures de styles imaginaires sur la peau de mon ventre qui se contractait sous ses doigts. Lorsqu'il arriva à mon sous-vêtement, dernier rempart contre ma nudité, il me regarda intensément, ses yeux noirs de désir rivés aux miens, surement identiques en couleur, me demandant silencieusement mon accord. Je lui souris, ce qui sembla le satisfaire puisqu'il arracha mon string. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sursauter, plus que surprise face à un tel comportement de sa part.

Ses mains continuèrent ainsi leur descente vers mon antre, qu'il délaissa, bien trop tôt à mon goût, pour continuer son exploration sur mes cuisses, mes mollets, pour finir par mes pieds. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les miens, sa bouche n'avait pas quitté la mienne. De mes mains, j'attrapais l'élastique de son boxer et le déchirais, comme lui venait de le faire pour moi. Nous rîmes ensemble faisant bouger ma poitrine qui vint se frotter contre son torse, nous enlevant l'envie de rire pour de bon.

Il reprit bien vite possession de mes lèvres. Les goûtant, les léchant, les mordillant au grès de ses envies. Entre ses bras et sous les assauts répétés de sa bouche, je n'étais plus rien, je n'avais plus aucune once de bon sens. Je sentais le feu du désir se consumer à l'intérieur de moi et j'étais prête à tout pour qu'il l'apaise.

« Edward, j'en peux plus… » Lui dis-je dans un gémissement.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » Il semblait réellement surpris. Evidemment qu'il était surpris, il n'avait rien compris !

« Non, je veux que tu m'achèves ! » lui avouais-je, ce qui eu le don de le faire rire. Il se reprit vite voyant mes yeux lui lancer des éclairs.

Ses lèvres descendirent ainsi le long de mon cou et atterrirent sur ma poitrine dénudée. Il titilla un téton de ses dents tandis qu'une de ses mains s'occupait de l'autre. De son autre main, il continua sa descente le long de mon ventre, sa bouche ne quittant pas mon sein. Cette fois-ci, et pour mon plus grand plaisir, sa main ne dévia pas de sa trajectoire première et ses doigts se mirent à caresser mon paquet de nerfs, soulageant ainsi ma torture. Rapidement, il entra un doigt en moi. Mon dos s'arqua une nouvelle fois, nous gémissions de concert, moi de plaisir et lui de me voir dans un tel état.

Lorsqu'un second doigt rejoignit le premier, pompant inexorablement en moi, je sus instantanément que ce serait ma perte. Mais je ne voulais pas avoir mon premier orgasme de cette façon, je voulais jouir alors que nous ne ferions qu'un. Je le stoppais donc dans ses gestes, attrapant sa main pour la retirer de mes chairs. J'encerclais sa taille de mes jambes, lui intimant silencieusement de me pénétrer enfin. Nos regards se soudèrent, chacun lisant l'amour et le désir que nous ressentions dans les yeux de l'autre. De sa main, il guida son sexe vers mon entrée, et, lentement, il nous unit. Nous n'étions plus qu'un seul et même être. J'avais pensé ressentir une douleur mais c'était sans prendre en compte ma condition d'immortelle, alors, à l'aide de mes talons, je pressais ses fesses parfaites afin de lui imprégner un mouvement lent et sensuel.

Notre danse érotique dura plusieurs secondes… ou plusieurs minutes… ou plusieurs heures... je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que nous faisions l'amour. Nos ébats étaient rythmés par nos gémissements qui se transformèrent bien vite en cris de plaisir. Mon amoureux accéléra la cadence, nous étions tellement proche de la fin. Ses vas et viens incessants devinrent de plus en plus brusques tandis que le feu dans mon bas ventre se transformait en incendie.

Dans un dernier mouvement, mes parois se resserrèrent autour de son organe, l'entrainant inexorablement avec moi dans les tréfonds orgasmiques de la jouissance.

Nous restâmes plusieurs secondes… ou plusieurs minutes… ou plusieurs heures l'un dans l'autre, toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Aucun de nous ne souhaitant rompre ce moment de félicité pure avec des paroles.

Puis, lentement, il se coucha à mes côtés, m'attirant dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime » me murmura-t-il en embrassant mon front.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Edward »


	27. ELLE ET MOI

POV BELLA

_Puis, lentement, il se coucha à mes côtés, m'attirant dans ses bras._

_« Je t'aime » me murmura-t-il en embrassant mon front._

_« Moi aussi je t'aime Edward »_

Je pense n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse et comblée de toute ma vie. J'étais chez moi, dans ma maison, dans mon lit, dans les bras d'Edward… ah ! Edward… Des flashs de notre étreinte de cette nuit me traversèrent l'esprit… Ca avait été un moment magique, rien que nous deux, unis pour la première fois…

Le sourire niais que j'avais depuis quelques jours n'était pas prêt de quitter mes lèvres… Cette nuit, j'avais cru qu'il était parti… Même s'il avait affirmé rester à mes côtés quoiqu'il apprenne… J'aurais dû avoir plus foi en lui, croire en ses paroles… je m'en voulais un peu aujourd'hui d'avoir douté…

« Je suis désolée Edward » lui dis-je en embrassant le creux de son cou, juste sous l'oreille. J'avais remarqué que c'était un point sensible de son anatomie… parmi d'autres…

Il se détacha de moi, comme si je l'avais insulté avec mes excuses.

« De quoi ? Tu regrettes ? » Me demanda-t-il blessé.

Je lui souris tout en agrippant ses épaules pour le recoucher à mes côtés.

« Bien sûr que non idiot ! » le rassurais-je « je peux même te dire que c'est LA plus belle de toutes les nuits passées à tes côtés. Si je suis désolée, c'est d'avoir cru que tu étais parti… »

« Bella » souffla-t-il tout en caressant doucement mes cheveux « Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça… tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je comprends ta réaction. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai réellement failli partir... » Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction face à la vérité.

Je me redressais, posant ma tête sur ma main, le coude plié.

« Je sais que ce que je fais est dangereux, mais j'aime ça, je me sens libre lors des courses... Sentir la peur et l'adrénaline monter en moi, c'est meilleur que tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent... enfin, jusqu'à toi cette nuit... » J'avais à peine murmuré la dernière partie de ma phrase.

Un peu honteuse de ma révélation, je n'osais pas le regarder directement dans les yeux.

« Bella, regarde-moi s'il te plait » De ses doigts, il me releva le menton pour que je lui fasse face « Si je suis parti, ce n'est pas à cause de la course. »

Je plissais les sourcils « Pourquoi alors? »

« Comment dire... tu te souviens du contrôle que je devais exercer sur moi-même pour ne pas vider Mike Newton de son sang et de ses pensées peu chastes? »

J'acquiesçais, ne sachant pas réellement où il voulait en venir.

« Et bien, disons que cette nuit, j'avais des milliers de Mike Newton dans la tête... »

« Mais... oh... OH! » Je venais enfin de comprendre! « Jaloux? » riais-je

« Jaloux est beaucoup trop faible dans le contexte crois-moi! Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors, hors de portée de toutes ces obscénités, que j'ai réalisé que je te perdrais définitivement si je partais... j'ai donc attendu, souhaitant de tout mon être que tu ne m'en veuilles pas trop... »

« Et ton souhait a été exhaussé... »

Il me gratifia de son sourire à damner tous les saints du paradis, encra son regard profondément dans le mien et me dit, d'une voix des plus sensuelles:

« Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, entre nous, est allé bien au-delà de toutes mes espérances! »

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour que je me jette sur ses lèvres. J'essayais, dans ce baiser, de lui faire ressentir tout l'amour et le désir que j'éprouvais pour lui. J'étais bien heureuse de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer à cet instant.

D'abord doux et langoureux, notre baiser devint vite plus urgent. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser à nos langues le soin de se livrer une bataille érotique. Sa main, qui était toujours sous mon menton, commença à descendre, lentement le long de mon cou.

Il effleura délicatement mon épaule, ce qui eu le don de m'envoyer des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Visiblement, je n'avais pas été la seule à repérer les points sensibles cette nuit! Sa bouche se détacha de la mienne pour parsemer de baisers le même tracé que sa main venait d'effectuer.

Mes doigts se contractèrent dans ses cheveux soyeux. De son autre main, il empauma l'un de mes seins, m'arrachant un gémissement plaintif. Mon corps s'arqua de plaisir lorsqu'il joignit sa bouche à cette caresse. Sa langue et ses dents jouèrent un long moment sur mes tétons durcis, m'enlevant toute faculté de raisonnement.

Sa tête descendit plus bas, parsemant de baisers et léchant chaque centimètre carré de ma peau que ses lèvres et sa langue rencontrèrent. Ayant une vague idée de la délicieuse torture qu'il allait bientôt m'infliger, ma main gauche agrippa nerveusement les draps du lit. La droite, toujours dans ses cheveux, tentait désespérément de le faire remonter vers moi.

« Edward... » Râlais-je voyant qu'il ne se laissait pas faire.

« Tut tut tut! Laisse-moi faire »

Sans que je n'aie eu le temps de protester, il embrassa mon intimité. Ce seul contact faillit, à lui seul, me faire jouir instantanément. Je fermais les yeux.

Fier de son emprise sur moi, je le sentis sourire. Il souffla sur mon clitoris. La brise glaciale de son haleine contre la partie la plus chaude de mon corps actuellement m'envoya des salves de frissons. Sous le coup, j'en lâchais ses cheveux pour m'agripper des deux mains aux draps.

Mon dos se cambra tandis qu'il se délectait de moi. Un de ses doigts fit très vite son apparition à l'intérieur de mes chairs. Suivit d'un second. Sa bouche s'activait toujours aussi voluptueusement et l'association de ses doigts n'en fut que plus exquis.

Je commençais à sentir l'orgasme monter en moi, plus violemment et plus puissamment que le précédent. Sa langue remplaça ses doigts et se mit à me pénétrer activement, ce qui eu raison de moi. Mes parois se contractèrent violemment, je criais mon plaisir et jouissais dans sa bouche.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. Je ne savais plus où j'habitais. Je jetais un œil à mon amour, il me souriait, un air fier et arrogant collé au visage.

« Tu as beaucoup trop de domaines de prédilection pour ton propre bien Edward... » Soufflais-je difficilement, toujours pas remise.

« Tant que ça fait ton propre bien à toi, je ne vois pas où est le mal » me dit-il provoquant.

« Edward? »

« Oui? »

« Tais-toi et fais moi l'amour! » lui ordonnais-je gentiment.

POV EDWARD

Bella! Ma Bella! La voir et l'entendre jouir grâce à moi était une expérience totalement inédite dont je n'étais pas prêt de me lasser.

« Tais-toi et fais moi l'amour! »

Ces simples paroles me suffirent. Je me positionnais au dessus d'elle, mes coudes encadrant son merveilleux visage. Lentement, je m'immisçais en elle. Nous nous sourîmes.

Il n'y avait rien de comparable à ce que je ressentais lorsque je la possédais. J'étais chez moi, à ma place. Je faisais l'amour à la femme de ma vie. Nos hanches se mouvaient à l'unisson, comme si nous avions été faits l'un et l'autre pour nous accomplir dans l'expression de nos désirs respectifs.

Le rythme, d'abord lent que je nous imposais afin de profiter un maximum de temps de cette étreinte merveilleuse, se fit plus rapide et haché à mesure que notre plaisir augmentait. Je commençais à sentir ses muscles palpiter autour de mon gland. Nous étions si proches de la libération.

J'accélérais encore, nos peaux claquèrent dans un bruit assourdissant seulement recouvert par nos grognements de plaisirs. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans mon dos tandis qu'elle m'emprisonnait en elle, criant sa jouissance et entraînant la mienne.

Je continuais à parsemer son cou de baisers. Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de son odeur, de sa peau, de ses caresses, de ses cris, de ses gémissements.

C'était elle, pour moi.

C'était elle, avec moi.

C'était moi, en elle.

C'était moi, c'était elle.

C'était nous.

J'occultais totalement le monde extérieur. Je ne voulais, ne désirais rien d'autre que ce que nous avions, là, alors que j'étais toujours en elle. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Malheureusement, le monde en avait décidé autrement, mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Alice »

Nous avions tous les deux prononcés le prénom de ma vampire de sœur en même temps, sans pour autant avoir vu l'identité du perturbateur. Nous nous regardâmes et nos lèvres s'accouplèrent de la plus douce des manières, non désireux d'interrompre ce moment en répondant.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la pugnacité et la persévérance d'Alice. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'appels incessants, je répondis:

« Alice! Quelle bonne surprise! Si je m'y attendais! » Répondis-je ironiquement.

Bella, toujours sous moi, pouffa.

« T'es gentil tu te fous pas de moi OK? C'est quand même grâce à mes talents de persuasion que vous avez eu votre moment seul à seul! Nous aussi on veut en profiter alors ramenez vos fesses à la maison avant qu'on vienne vous chercher! »

Sans me laisser le temps d'accepter ou d'objecter, elle raccrocha. Je levais les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Quelques secondes après, je recevais un texto:

**_Ce n'était pas une question, magnez-vous!_**

« Forks? » me demanda ma belle

« Il semblerait bien que oui... » Soupirais-je déçu de ne pas profiter plus longtemps de mon tête à tête ou corps à corps, selon le point de vue duquel on se place, avec mon amour.

« Douche ? » me sourit-elle mutine. Sourire que je lui rendis.

Mon téléphone nous interrompit une nouvelle fois: **_N'y pensez même pas! J'ai dis: MAGNEZ-VOUS!_**

« Pas douche ? » bouda-t-elle

« Il semblerait bien que oui... mais pas ensemble... » Déplorais-je exaspéré par ma sœur de cœur.


	28. COCON

POV BELLA

_« Il semblerait bien que oui... mais pas ensemble... » Déplora-t-il exaspéré._

Je ris devant son air de petit enfant capricieux à qui l'on vient de confisquer son jouet préféré.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire. » me demanda-t-il faussement innocent.

« Toi et ton air de gamin frustré de devoir se séparer de sa manette de jeu le temps d'un repas! »

« Tu veux donc dire que je suis un gamin? »

« Hun hun » confirmais-je mutine.

« Et que tu es une manette de jeu? »

Son air coquin ne me disait rien qui vaille. Et encore une fois, j'avais raison:

« Ca veut dire que je peux appuyer... là! » dit-il joignant le geste à la parole, ses doigts m'appuyaient sur les côtes « et là! » il commençait à sérieusement me chatouiller, j'essayais de garder mon calme « Et là! » ses doigts se firent plus insistants et se déplacèrent sur tout mon flanc, déclenchant irrémédiablement mon hilarité « et là! Et là! Et là! »

« Arrête! Pitié arrête! » Hurlais-je avec le peu d'air qu'il me restait. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment un vampire pouvait craindre les chatouilles...

« J'arrête si tu arrêtes » ses mains étaient toujours sur mes hanches.

Je feintais l'innocence « arrêter quoi? »

Il me sourit, il savait « arrêter de te moquer doublement de moi! »

Je l'embrassais pour sceller notre pacte « ok » soufflais-je hors d'haleine. Ses baisers me transportaient au Paradis à chaque fois. Aussi légers qu'un battement d'aile de papillon, ils déclenchaient des typhons au plus profond de moi. Ce moment d'extase fut de courte durée, bien trop courte à mon avis...

« Si on continue comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien et toute la famille Cullen va débarquer, Alice en tête pour nous sortir du lit... » M'avait-il murmuré sans pour autant défaire sa délicieuse bouche de la mienne.

« Je pense que... si je t'englobe... dans ma bulle, elle ne verra pas... qu'on est ensemble... sous la douche... et puis, on gagnera du temps comme ça... non? » J'avais ponctué ma phrase de légers baisers sur son visage.

« Mumm tentant... Elle va nous tuer... »

« Pas si elle n'en a aucune idée! Allez viens! » Je lui tirais le bras afin de l'amener à me suivre.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je fis couler l'eau, et l'entrainais sous le jet. Nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de la douce chaleur de l'eau s'écoulant sur nos corps. J'aurais bien été d'attaque pour une autre séance de corps à corps mais Edward en avait visiblement décidé autrement. Il commença par me laver les cheveux. Rien que son massage du crâne me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas idée de l'ampleur de son emprise sur moi. Pas que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, enfin, si peut-être pour ça encore, bien qu'il m'ait prouvé qu'il m'aimait et m'acceptait telle que... Je pense que je n'avais pas suffisamment confiance en moi. Pour moi, c'était déjà exceptionnel en soit qu'il ait posé les yeux sur moi lorsque j'étais humaine alors qu'il le refasse, en toute connaissance de cause, encore aujourd'hui, ça relevait tout simplement du miracle!

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais entièrement lavée et séchée. Combien de temps avais-je été perdue dans mes pensées? Aucune idée mais suffisamment pour qu'il me douche et se lave aussi. Je secouais la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent.

« Tu étais partie loin... » Me sourit-il « A quoi tu pensais? »

« Je sens que tu n'as pas fini de me poser cette question! » je levais les yeux, exagérant dramatiquement mon exaspération.

« Tu ne me diras rien n'est-ce pas? » Il semblait déçu que je lui cache le fond de ma pensée.

« Un jour, je ferais mieux que te dire, je te montrerais » lui promis-je.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer ou de me poser des questions auxquelles je ne répondrais pas encore. Je l'entrainais avec moi dans la chambre pour m'habiller. Je fis un effort de sélection dans ma garde robe, après tout, j'allais voir Alice, il fallait que je sois irréprochable!

« Attends-moi là! » lui dis-je une fois habillée. Je sortis à vitesse normale pour moi et descendis les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage de Riley. Il devait bien avoir des vêtements qui iraient à Edward. J'entrais dans sa chambre. Vu l'odeur, il n'avait pas dû y remettre les pieds depuis notre départ pour le musée. Je farfouillais quelques secondes dans son placard pour en sortir de quoi revêtir l'homme de ma vie. Je remontais aussi vite que j'étais descendue.

« Tiens, ça devrait t'aller » lui dis-je en lui tendant les affaires de mon ami.

« Merci... » Expira-t-il en grimaçant.

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

« Et bien... comment dire... J'ai eu accès aux pensées de ton ami... et disons que... »

Je lui souris « disons qu'il m'aime plus que bien? »

Sa main se logea dans ses cheveux, il avait ce tic nerveux lorsqu'il était gêné « oui... quelque chose comme ça... disons qu'il était assez confus à cause de Bree... Mais ses sentiments étaient bien là et...j'aimerais savoir si... si... Oh! Seigneur! S'ils'estpasséquelquechosentrevous? »

Même pour mon esprit vampire, sa question était inaudible « Si quoi? »

Il prit une grande inspiration, plus pour se donner du courage que par nécessité « Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous? » Il baissa les yeux, honteux de me poser une telle question.

« Je le connais depuis cinq ans et je vis avec depuis deux. Il est un peu comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, et il sait que je ressens uniquement de l'amour fraternel à son égard. Alors non, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre lui et moi. Tu étais, tu es et tu seras toujours le seul pour moi Edward. Quant à ses sentiments, ne t'en fais pas, ils ne seront pas confus bien longtemps. Il regarde Bree de la même façon que toi tu me regardais avant... »

« Pourquoi avant? Je te regarde toujours de la même façon non? »

« A peu de chose près, oui... Je dirais qu'aujourd'hui tu ne me regardes moins comme une friandise... »

« Bella... Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu te trompes... » Sa voix s'était faite douce et sensuelle et ses yeux avaient emprisonné les miens. Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir face à l'intensité de son regard. Il se rapprocha de moi tel un félin prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. J'étais bien incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il réduisit l'écart qui nous séparait en quelques secondes. Effectivement, à cet instant, sous son regard, j'avais l'impression d'être une friandise, une gourmandise, sa gourmandise. « Tu es mon pêché-mignon ma Bella... » Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

« Mumm... »

Pas très loquace... Sans me quitter des yeux, il commença à sucer, mordiller et lécher mes lèvres comme le plus délicieux des desserts.

« Bella? »

La voix de Riley nous sortit de notre bulle de douceur.

« Bella? » Il était devant la porte donc inutile de prétendre que nous ne l'avions pas entendu... Fichus vampires! Je me séparais d'Edward à contre cœur.

« Entre Riley. Que se passe-t-il? » Il grimaça en passant le pas de la porte. J'aurais peut-être dû aérer... Fichus vampires! Edward retenait mal son fou rire à coté de moi. Je lui envoyais un coup de coude dans le ventre pour qu'il soit plus compréhensif envers mon ami.

« Comment va Bree? » lui demandais-je, désireuse de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à l'odeur de nos ébats...

« Ca va... Elle a dormi quasiment toute la nuit... Je venais t'emprunter des vêtements en fait... Sophia n'a laissé que des pyjamas. »

« Oh! Bien sur! Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi et te servir dans mon armoire! »

Sa tête valait le coup d'œil! Il n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'Edward portait ses vêtements.

« On va partir pour Forks, tu penses que ça ira pour toi? »

Il baissa la tête, confus et embarrassé. Il se sentait encore coupable de ce qui aurait pu se passer si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps avec Edward. Je savais qu'il allait se sentir honteux encore pendant longtemps, il s'en voudrait probablement quelques années avant de pouvoir se pardonner. Il se sentait encore coupable d'avoir laissé Victoria partir seule. Selon lui, il était le responsable de ma transformation. S'il l'avait suivi comme il voulait le faire au départ, je serais encore humaine. Riley était bien pire qu'Edward pour ce qui était de se reprocher toutes les misères du monde... Peu importe qu'il ait été là ou non, Victoria aurait tenté de me tuer et les loups de me sauver... Mais ça, encore aujourd'hui, il ne le comprenait pas, alors le fait d'avoir failli tuer celle qui deviendrait probablement son âme sœur, il n'était pas prêt de se le pardonner!

« Je vais aller chasser... pour de bon cette fois... et ça devrait aller... » Il n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête « passez une bonne journée » Il commençait à partir.

« On sera là ce soir! » je venais de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire. Je regardais Edward, m'excusant d'avoir parlé à sa place. Peut-être ne souhaitait-il pas revenir ici, ce soir, avec moi?

Son sourire me réchauffa et me rassura, tout comme ses paroles:

« A ce soir Riley! »

Ce dernier nous fit un geste de la main pour nous saluer tout en passant la porte.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, mis mes bras autour du coup de mon bien aimé. Ma tête vint se poser au creux de son cou. J'inspirais son odeur quelque peu dénaturée par mon gel douche.

« Merci » lui murmurais-je.

« Tu croyais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement? » me susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille, provoquant une salve de frisson incontrôlable tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Oh! Non! Surtout pas! Stop! » Lui dis-je tout en me reculant comme si son contact me brulait. Pas que ce soit faux... enfin si, c'était totalement faux! Son contact ne me brûlait pas, il m'incendiait! « Ou Alice va vraiment finir par venir nous démembrer cette fois! Allons-y! »

J'étais déçue de quitter notre cocon de bien être et d'amour, mais tout de même ravie de revoir ma famille d'adoption, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de parler la veille.


	29. LA VILLA

POV BELLA

Nous y voici… Devant la porte de cette immense villa… Villa qui recèle à elle seule des tonnes de souvenirs… des joies, des peines, des moments d'abandons, des instants de peur…

Je me souvenais de la première fois que j'avais passé cette porte. Edward voulait me présenter à sa famille et bien que j'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître, j'étais totalement tétanisée par la peur et la pression qu'engendrait cette rencontre. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de me retrouver seule, humaine, au milieu d'une famille de vampire qui me tracassait que le fait de ne pas savoir s'ils allaient m'apprécier…

Mais sa famille étant merveilleuse, ils m'avaient tout de suite accepté… Enfin pour la plupart d'entre eux du moins…

Je me souvenais également de la dernière fois que j'avais passé cette porte. Dernière fois qui marqua également le dernier jour de ma vie humaine…

_Flashback_

_Ma décision était prise, il me fallait leur dire adieu afin de continuer ma vie en paix. Je savais que jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, même en essayant de toutes mes forces, il était mon âme sœur après tout… je pourrais juste le prétendre parce qu'il ferait toujours parti de moi, de ma vie, de mon cœur… et contre ça, il m'était impossible de lutter. Mais il me fallait lui reléguer une place plus encrée en profondeur afin qu'il arrête de surgir de ma mémoire et de faire de ma vie un enfer…_

_Oui, depuis son départ, ma vie était un enfer… Et j'entrainais les personnes qui se souciaient de moi dans mon univers de damnation. Il fallait que ça cesse une bonne fois pour toutes, que je reprenne ma vie en main._

_J'avais ma petite idée de comment dire adieu à Edward. Depuis ma prise de décision, l'évocation de son nom ne me replongeait plus dans les profondeurs de ma peine… Comme si mon être était reconnaissant de mon réveil subit, comme si mon cœur acceptait cette partie de lui qui était brisé, comme si la brèche se refermait, enfouissant avec elle les souvenirs les plus douloureux._

_Et voilà comment je me retrouvais, une enveloppe à la main, devant la villa des Cullen. Il me fallu plusieurs minutes, peut-être même plusieurs heures, avant de pouvoir rassembler tout le courage nécessaire pour lever ma main, saisir la poignée, la tourner et ouvrir la porte. Une fois fait, j'étais restée un long moment prostrée devant, sans oser rentrer pour la dernière fois._

_Du pas de la porte ouverte, je pouvais déjà voir l'intérieur de la villa. Le soleil était à son zénith et sa lumière perçait à travers les immenses baies vitrées du salon. Mon cœur eut un raté à la vision de cet intérieur totalement identique à mes souvenirs. Tout était là, à sa place première, comme si, finalement, ils n'étaient pas partis._

_Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas fait suivre leurs meubles ? Pourquoi avoir tout laissé sur place ?_

_Moi qui pensait qu'après avoir ouvert la porte j'aurais fait le plus dur… Je me trompais bien lourdement !_

_J'étais persuadée que je ne pourrais pas avancer… tout mon être me criait de faire demi-tour afin de préserver le peu de santé mentale qu'il me restait… Mais, un élan de courage, une lueur de bravoure parcoururent mon corps tandis que j'amorçais le premier pas vers l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film où tout se déroulait au ralenti. Comme si je possédais la télécommande de ma vie et que je pouvais, à tout instant mettre en pause ou tout arrêter._

_J'avais fait deux pas en avant, je me retrouvais donc un pied dedans, un pied dehors. Avais-je assez de cran pour continuer mon avancée ou allais-je encore une fois choisir la facilité et m'enfuir en courant ?_

_Non, il fallait que je continu, c'était le seul moyen._

_Un pas de plus et j'étais entièrement dedans. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible maintenant. J'observais difficilement autour de moi. Instinctivement, mes yeux évitaient de se poser à un endroit précis de la pièce._

_Je secouais la tête, désespérée de mon attitude. Après tout, le mal était déjà fait, qu'était-ce censé me faire de plus ? Mais je n'eue pas la force de le découvrir…_

_Je me dirigeais directement vers les escaliers. Maintenant que j'avais réussi à entrer, il était inutile que je m'attarde. J'arrivais devant la porte de la chambre d'Alice et Jasper. J'hésitais un instant entre déposer ma lettre sur le palier ou à l'intérieur. Ma décision prise, je poussais la porte. J'aurais tant aimé à cet instant que ma meilleure amie vienne me sauter au cou et m'étreindre mais il n'en fut rien. Trop peinée pour avancer plus, je jetais littéralement la lettre au sol et m'enfuis en courant dans les escaliers._

_Evidemment, il fallait s'y attendre… je ratais une marche et m'étalais lamentablement au sol._

_En me relevant, mes yeux se posèrent, bien malgré moi, sur l'objet de cette maison que je voulais absolument éviter de voir… le piano… son piano…_

_Encore une fois, je m'écroulais au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, l'asséchant totalement._

_Lorsque tout mon désespoir fut déversé en perles de pluie salées sur le sol, je me relevais et sortis sans un regard en arrière._

_Ce jour-là, en fermant la porte de la villa, je fermais la porte sur mon ancienne vie._

_Fin du flashback_

Et pourtant, nous y voici… Devant cette même porte que je m'étais jurée il y a cinq ans de ne jamais rouvrir…

Un bruit sourd me sortit de mes réflexions. Une lumière bleu aveuglante m'entourait. Mon pouvoir s'était déclenché. J'observais, à l'affut, tout autour de moi. Je me calmais rapidement voyant les Cullen rire aux éclats.

« Je t'avais bien dis de ne pas la toucher ! » s'esclaffa Edward.

Je regardais derrière moi l'objet de l'hilarité de mon homme. Je supposais que mon bouclier avait éjecté Emmett contre un arbre.

J'avais été tellement perdue dans ma bulle de souvenir que mon pouvoir avait lui seul décidé de considérer Emmet comme une menace. S'il n'avait pas été dans cette posture à cause de moi, je n'aurais probablement pas pu m'empêcher de railler à cette vision ! Le spectacle valait vraiment le coup d'œil ! Emmett était embourbé, la tête la première, dans un chaos de terre, de feuilles et de branches. Ces vêtements étaient déchirés au niveau de ses fesses, dévoilant en partie son boxer… son boxer blanc… son boxer blanc avec des petits cœurs roses dessus… La vision de ce vampire, tout en muscle de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'aux bout de ses orteils dans une telle posture était inestimable à mes yeux ! Lui, le synonyme à l'état pur du mot virilité, la tête la première dans la terre et les fesses en l'air et à moitié à l'air était réellement hilarant !

Je m'approchais de lui, essayant de ne pas me moquer, ce qui devenait franchement de plus en plus dur, je lui tendais ma main pour l'aider à se sortir de ce pétrin :

« Je suis désolée Emmett, j'étais trop loin dans mes pensées pour contrôler quoi que ce soit… »

Il réussit à se dépêtrer du bourbier dans lequel il était et s'assit, toujours au milieu de ce qui était auparavant un arbre. Moi qui pensais qu'il avait atteint le summum du ridicule avec son ancienne posture, ce n'était rien à côté de la tête qu'il affichait maintenant ! Il était totalement décoiffé, un air d'incompréhension plaquée sur son visage, des feuilles et des bouts de bâtons collés voire même imprégnés sur sa peau ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire !

« Va-t-en sorcière ! » hurla-t-il vexé.

Il fallait que je me reprenne, mais j'en étais bien incapable ! Il avait l'air tellement idiot comme ça ! Du coup je redoublais d'hilarité, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'en étais même au point où il me fallu m'asseoir au sol parce que mes jambes se dérobaient sous moi tellement je tremblais de rire ! Les autres Cullen n'étaient pas en reste ! Et plus on riait, plus il se renfrognait et plus il nous faisait rire ! C'était un cercle vicieux !

C'est lui qui rompit le cercle en se joignant à notre fou rire.

« Bordel Bella, ça fait vraiment du bien de t'entendre rire ! »

Sur ces paroles, il se releva, m'attrapa pour me relever et m'étreignit fortement

« Tu m'as manqué petite sœur » me murmura-t-il tendrement. Je pouvais sentir tant d'émotions dans le ton de sa voix. Il resserra ses bras autour de mon cou. Par chance, je n'avais plus besoin de respirer…

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué grand frère » Je me calais au creux de son cou, profitant de ce moment de sérieux entre nous, ils étaient tellement rares. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir éjecté comme ça »

« Je l'avais pourtant prévenu ! »

« Oui ton cher et tendre m'a fait la leçon mais je ne pouvais pas croire qu'une chose aussi minuscule que toi puisse m'envoyer valser comme il le prétendait… »

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas minuscule ! » M'insurgeais-je « je suis petite ok mais pas minuscule ! » Je me détachais de lui. Bon ok, comme ça, à ses côtés, j'étais totalement minuscule…

Il me regarda joueur et articula chacun de ses mots très, voire trop distinctement :

« Tu es minuscule ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais inconsciente toute à l'heure que je ne peux pas te refaire le coup de la lumière bleu qui t'envoie tâter les étoiles alors fais gaffe Emmett Cullen sinon je te jure que tu vas gouter et bien comme il faut à mon bouclier ! » le défiais-je.

Je connaissais Emmett suffisamment pour savoir que d'un, il détestait perdre une bataille, et de deux, il détestait perdre une bataille face à une fille !

Alice et Edward se mirent à rire. Elle avait dû avoir une vision.

« Tu devrais éviter de faire ça Emmett parce que tu vas te ridiculiser encore plus que tout à l'heure ! » lui conseilla Edward.

« Tais-toi Edward, c'est tellement drôle » le contra Alice.

Mon regard ne s'était pas détourné d'Emmett durant l'échange de la fratrie. Un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Bella Swan ! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel en signe de provocation « je serais curieuse de voir ça… »

Je tournais les talons, fière de lui avoir rabaissé le caquet, pour saluer comme il se doit les autres membres de la famille, câlins et embrassades furent de rigueur.

Puis, une fois de plus, je me retrouvais devant la porte de la maison… ma maison…


	30. LA MORSURE

POV BELLA

La journée était passée de manière fulgurante. Entre chasse et souvenirs. J'étais bien, entourée de ma famille de cœur. Nous avions bien rigolé tout aujourd'hui, surtout à mes dépends je devais bien l'avouer…

Par vengeance, Emmet s'était fait une joie de remémorer tous mes moments de maladresse. Ma mémoire me faisait souvent défaut en ce qui concernait ma vie humaine. Certaines périodes étaient oubliées, à mon plus grand regret, et nos discussions avaient comblées un peu de blanc. Finalement, en voulant m'embarrasser, il m'avait rendu service…

J'étais passé de bras en bras. D'abord Alice m'avait accaparée contre elle, puis ce fut le tour d'Esmée et même de Jasper pour en venir à Emmet. Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, Edward m'avait récupéré. Seuls Rosalie et Carlisle étaient distants. Pas une distance inconfortable ni de sécurité, plutôt une distance de respect. Pour Carlisle, ce n'était pas dans sa nature les grandes démonstrations d'affection. Pour Rosalie, je supposais qu'elle ne devait pas être tout à fait à l'aise encore avec moi. Je ne l'étais pas non plus à vrai dire. Mais je voulais faire des efforts, comme je le lui avais dit la veille.

L'occasion parfaite se présenta lorsqu'elle se leva pour se planter devant les baies vitrées. Je la suivis du regard, inspirant pour me donner du courage, avant de commencer à me lever. Edward me retint un instant, je me tournais vers lui. Il m'embrassa chastement et m'encouragea du regard. Il avait compris. Je lui souris, heureuse de la connexion qu'il y avait entre nous, satisfaite de savoir qu'en un geste, un regard, une expression ou un sourire, nous nous comprenions.

Lentement, comme pour retarder l'inévitable, je m'approchais de Rosalie. J'avais beau être un vampire, elle m'impressionnait toujours autant. Elle était tellement belle et parfaite. Je n'avais, jusqu'à hier, jamais pu voir ni entrevoir autre chose qu'une belle immortelle cruelle et hautaine.

Mais si Emmet l'aimait, lui qui était si généreux et si gentil, il devait y avoir une raison. Une bonne raison. Il ne pouvait pas tomber pour l'être vil, froid, manipulateur et insensible qu'elle m'avait montré. Non, il devait bien y avoir une once de bonté là-dessous. Après tout, j'en avais eu un petit aperçu hier…

« Je suis sûre que tu lui fais du chantage pour qu'il porte ces ridicules boxers… » Tentais-je une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, mes yeux ne quittèrent pas le jardin que j'admirais à travers la fenêtre. J'avais peur, je craignais sa réaction. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures, elle éclata d'un rire franc, clair et magnifique, à l'image de sa plastique.

Je la regardais, surprise d'être à l'origine de son hilarité. C'était la première fois qu'elle me laissait voir qui était la vraie Rosalie Hale. L'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux à cet instant la rendait encore plus belle, en admettant que cela soit possible.

Devant mon air étonné, elle s'arrêta de rire. Elle s'approcha de moi lentement, comme si elle me laissait encore le choix de lui tourner le dos. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'enlaça. Je mis plusieurs secondes, plutôt long pour mon genre, à lui rendre cette étreinte.

Au creux de mon oreille, elle me murmura, de sorte que je sois la seule à l'attendre « Merci de me donner une chance… ça signifie beaucoup pour moi ! »

Elle était vraiment touchante de sincérité. Je fermais les yeux et profitais de ce moment de calme et de sérénité. Quelque chose, au fond de moi, me disait que ça ne durerait pas.

POV EDWARD

Bella et Rosalie étaient devant la fenêtre, enlacées. Ca me faisait réellement plaisir que ma sœur accepte enfin la femme dont j'étais éperdument amoureux depuis que mes yeux avaient croisés les siens. Je souris à cette douce scène de tendresse et de pardon.

Alice boudait un peu dans son coin. Elle venait d'avoir une vision de ma belle et Rosalie très liées et très proches, l'évinçant quelque peu. Mais dans ses pensées, elle était heureuse de voir que sa sœur s'ouvrait enfin à d'autres personnes que nous.

Les deux filles se séparèrent et Bella revint se lover dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de respirer le doux parfum de ses cheveux.

« Tu pourrais jouer pour moi Edward ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, à condition que tu t'assoies à mes cotés »

Elle acquiesça et je nous emmenais vers le piano. Je nous assis, l'un à côté de l'autre sur le banc. Je n'avais pas encore posé mes mains sur les touches qu'elle avait déjà calé sa tête sur mon épaule, les yeux fermés. Je la regardais, juste un instant, pour voir ses délicieuses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire discret de bien-être.

Je n'osais pas lui jouer sa berceuse, je ne savais pas comment elle pourrait réagir à ce souvenir donc j'enchainais avec ma nouvelle composition. Je ne l'avais joué qu'une seule fois et pourtant mes doigts avaient imprégné chaque note, chaque silence et chaque mouvement. J'en profitais pour observer sa réaction. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés mais ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe d'intense réflexion. Le sourire avait disparu. A la place, elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inferieure, la rendant d'autant plus désirable à mes yeux. J'entendis les pensées d'exaspérations de Jasper qui sentait pleinement mon excitation à la vision hautement érotique de ma belle.

Le morceau se terminant, elle ouvrit les yeux et sonda les miens.

« Je ne connais pas ce morceau, c'est de toi je suppose ? »

« Je l'ai composé après notre discussion il y a deux jours. » lui révélais-je.

« C'est le plus beau morceau que j'ai jamais entendu, c'était magnifique »

« Plus beau que ta berceuse ? »Fis-je semblant d'être vexé.

Elle sembla embarrassée et tortura encore plus sa lèvre de ses dents. A la vision de ce simple geste mon désir augmenta, déclenchant un grognement de frustration de Jasper et entrainant une vision d'Alice un peu trop détaillée à mon goût. Du coup, mon désir se calma instantanément.

« T'inquiète pas Jazz, Alice va arranger ton petit problème » lui dis-je montrant son bas ventre du doigt. Il regarda sa dulcinée, ils se sourirent et l'instant d'après, ils n'étaient plus là !

Je retournais à Bella.

« Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu ? »

« Tu sais à quel point j'aime ma berceuse, mais je dois avouer que ce morceau m'a totalement transporté… ce que j'ai ressenti est indescriptible… » Confessa-t-elle honteuse.

« Ca tombe bien alors parce que j'ai composé ce morceau en pensant à toi »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, surprise. J'avais toujours pu lire à loisir dans ses magnifiques yeux tellement expressifs. Et c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui. J'y décelais tant d'amour, de bonté, de générosité, de dévotion et de reconnaissance ! Bon dieu j'aimais cette femme ! Plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie. Elle était le chainon manquant de mon existence, mon tout, ma moitié.

Quelque chose se passa dans son regard. Je pu voir, nos yeux étant toujours soudés, un éclair de lumière éclairer ses magnifiques pupilles d'or pur.

A cet instant, quelque chose de magique se passa pour moi. Je pu entendre ses pensées, pour la toute première fois depuis notre rencontre. Je souris tendrement et fermai les yeux afin de profiter pleinement de ce moment qu'elle m'offrait. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment elle faisait pour me permettre d'accéder à ses pensées, mais j'étais tellement pris dans ma contemplation de celles-ci que je n'en avais cure.

Elle me montra ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors de notre première rencontre. Déjà les sentiments amoureux qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Sentiments qui furent d'autant plus forts lorsque je lui avais montré ma vraie nature. Elle fit défiler ses souvenirs de moi, de nous. Nos moments d'intimité. Ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle me trouvait à son réveil. Elle passa, heureusement pour moi, très vite la période où je l'avais quitté pour arriver à ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle m'avait revu dans la clairière. Elle me montra ce qu'elle éprouvait lors des courses. La satisfaction qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle aidait les enfants à trouver un but dans la vie. Toutes les choses qui faisaient qu'elle était devenue cette femme magnifique, forte et indépendante.

Elle finit par l'explosion de sensation qu'avait été notre première nuit, notre première fois. Une telle plénitude émanait de se souvenir. Comme si elle avait finalement atteins le but de son existence. Je pouvais d'autant plus la comprendre que je ressentais exactement la même chose qu'elle. Comme si nous étions fait pour être ensemble, indestructibles face à l'avenir, l'un avec l'autre, ensemble.

Ses sentiments envers moi, pas que j'en doutais, étaient le parfait miroir des miens. Notre amour pourrait traverser toutes les épreuves que l'immortalité mettrait sur notre chemin maintenant que nous nous étions trouvés.

« Des âmes sœurs... » murmurais-je toujours dans ma contemplation de son esprit. Esprit qu'elle referma aussitôt. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en voir plus, je savais tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

« C'est ce que je pense aussi »

J'ouvris les yeux pour les ancrer dans les siens. Nous étions tellement émus à cet instant que le reste du monde n'avait plus d'importance. Les autres étaient d'ailleurs partis, nous laissant seuls profiter de ce moment de partage.

« C'est le cadeau le plus précieux que l'on ne m'ait jamais fait… » J'avais encore du mal à me remettre des émotions que j'avais éprouvées, entendant la voix intérieure de ma bien aimée « comment as-tu fait ? »

Elle m'ouvrit une nouvelle fois son esprit, me montrant sa bulle bleue m'englobant et aspirant sa bulle rouge au fond d'elle.

« Deux boucliers… » Souris-je. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?

Je n'eue pas le temps de répondre à ma question intérieure. Je sentais l'odeur du sang. Un humain était blessé et arrivait à une vitesse inhumaine. Je reconnaissais cette odeur pour l'avoir déjà senti auparavant. Toute ma famille était revenue, attirée également par ce parfum.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Bella.

« Enlève ton bouclier, Riley arrive. Et il n'est pas seul. » Lui conseillais-je.

Mentalement, les autres me demandèrent qui était ce Riley.

« C'est l'ami de Bella »

Il venait d'arriver devant la porte et il l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper. De toute façon, il savait très bien que nous l'avions entendu arriver. Il tenait fermement Bree dans ses bras, son sang se répandant sur leurs vêtements.

« Riley ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Demandais-je.

Bree se mit à hurler. Chacun d'entre nous savait ce que ce cri signifiait pour avoir expérimenter cette souffrance au plus profond de nos entrailles.

« MON DIEU RILEY! TU AS OSE LA MORDRE? » Hurla ma belle.


	31. DANGER

POV RILEY

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris ! Comment j'en étais arrivé à avoir envie de la boire? Elle était toujours là, sur le lit, et commençait doucement à s'agiter. Elle allait bientôt se réveiller.

Bella venait de faire les présentations avec Edward. Je connaissais ses capacités, je savais qu'il pouvait lire dans mon esprit mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie vis-à-vis de lui. J'aimais Bella et il me la prenait en quelque sorte. Je savais qu'elle ne m'avait jamais appartenu tout comme je savais qu'elle n'appartenait à personne mais c'était plus fort que moi, je l'aimais.

« Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? »

La voix de ma belle inconnue me sortit de mes réflexions. Je m'approchais d'elle, doucement, ne souhaitant pas l'apeurer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Je m'appelle Riley, c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé. Et voici Bella, mon amie, et Edward, son fiancé. »

Je souriais à la pensée que j'avais fiancée Bella sans qu'elle ne le soit… j'imaginais très bien son questionnement intérieur !

« Te rappelles-tu de ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? » J'essayais de garder mon calme et évitais de repenser aux blessures sur son corps que j'avais pu apercevoir plus tôt. Il m'était difficile de me contenir mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais en savoir plus sur elle.

« Non, juste que je me suis enfuie de chez moi il y a trois semaines… » Elle passa une main sur son visage, comme pour tenter de rassembler ses idées du mieux possible.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » lui demanda Bella. Elle savait parfaitement à quel moment il était préférable de changer de sujet.

« Bree. Bree Tanner »

« Et bien Bree, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre maison. Tu peux rester le temps que tu le souhaites. Lucas habite l'étage au-dessus, il a 15 ans et il est avec nous depuis quelques mois maintenant. Nous, nous occupons l'autre moitié de la maison. Quel âge as-tu ? »

« J'ai bientôt dix-huit ans. Je ne vais pas rester, je ne veux pas vous déranger… vous en avez suffisamment fait pour moi, je ne voudrais pas abuser… »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » me fâchais-je. Mon ton s'était fait plus dur que ce que j'aurais souhaité. Le cœur de Bree s'affola un instant.

« Calme-toi Riley ! Tu vas lui faire peur, arrête ! » Bella me fusilla du regard. Elle se retourna vers Bree adoucissant son ton « On a acheté cette maison pour justement recueillir les gens dans le besoin, comme toi. Alors je te le répète, tu peux rester le temps que tu le souhaites. La seule condition c'est que le jour où tu décideras de partir, tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir. Et c'est non négociable. »

Bree ne prit que quelques secondes pour réfléchir mais j'eus l'impression que des heures entières s'étaient écoulées avant qu'elle n'accepte. Je me détendis immédiatement à son hochement de tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire et elle en fit de même en retour.

Je me perdis alors totalement dans la contemplation de ses grands yeux bruns. Comme je l'avais prédit précédemment, ils étaient incomparables de beauté, et même bien plus que ça encore… elle aussi soutenait mon regard et une connexion s'établit immédiatement entre nous, déclenchant au plus profond de moi des sentiments qui m'étaient inconnus jusqu'alors.

« On va vous laisser » Bella interrompit notre connexion « ca ira Riley ? »

Moi seul pouvais comprendre le double sens de sa question.

« Ca ira. Si j'ai besoin, je sais où vous trouver de toute façon… » Lui répondis-je.

« Alors à demain vous deux ! »

« A demain ! » Bree et moi avions répondu en même temps.

Ils nous laissèrent seuls. Je savais que j'arriverais à lutter contre l'appel de son sang maintenant. Dans mon esprit, il était clair que ce que je ressentais pour elle dépassait clairement la simple envie de me nourrir.

« Tu devrais te rendormir maintenant » lui dis-je alors qu'elle essayait vainement de réprimer un bâillement.

Elle baissa les yeux, soudainement gênée. J'eus l'impression qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ? »

« Est-ce que… tu pourrais… rester avec moi ? » elle leva son merveilleux regard sur moi à la fin de sa phrase.

« Bien sûr » je m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit tandis qu'elle se recouchait sous la couette.

« Plus près... » murmura-t-elle.

Je m'approchais alors et me retrouvais assis contre la tête de lit, tout contre elle. Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle posa la tête sur mon torse et m'entoura de ses bras. Je me tendis quelques secondes, attendant qu'elle remarque la froideur de ma peau mais elle n'en fit rien. Je passais alors mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle souffla un vague merci avant que sa respiration ne se fasse plus régulière et qu'elle ne se rendorme.

Nous étions en milieu de matinée lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Nous n'avions pas bougé de tout ce temps, de toutes ces heures où j'avais eu tout le loisir de l'observer dormir paisiblement. Le sommeil lui avait donné meilleure mine.

Elle s'étira longuement et décida d'aller prendre une douche. J'en profitais pour retourner de mon côté de la maison afin d'aller lui chercher des vêtements.

« Bella? » l'appelais-je une fois arrivé à son étage.

Pas de réponse.

« Bella? » J'étais devant la porte. Ils étaient bien à l'intérieur, je pouvais les entendre

Elle me demanda d'entrer et je grimaçai à l'odeur de sexe qui se dégageait de sa chambre. J'aurai bien évidement dû m'en douter mais cette réalité me prit par surprise. Bella donna un coup de coude à Edward. Je rêvais ou il se moquait de moi ?

« Comment va Bree? » Me demanda-t-elle

« Ca va... Elle a dormi quasiment toute la nuit... Je venais t'emprunter des vêtements en fait... Sophia n'a laissé que des pyjamas. »

« Oh! Bien sur! Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi et te servir dans mon armoire! »

Non sérieux ? Elle lui avait refilé mes fringues ? Décidemment, il venait tout me prendre !

« On va partir pour Forks, tu penses que ça ira pour toi? » reprit Bella.

Je baissais la tête. Je m'en voulais de m'être laissé emporter. J'aurais dû aller chasser au lieu de tenter le diable. Je m'en voulais tellement ! Surtout après la nuit que j'avais passée avec Bree. Pas qu'il se soit passé grand-chose mais suffisamment pour éveiller des sentiments nouveaux en moi.

« Je vais aller chasser... pour de bon cette fois... et ça devrait aller... passez une bonne journée »

« On sera là ce soir! » me dit-elle tandis que je passais la porte.

« A ce soir Riley! » enchaîna Edward.

Je leur fis simplement un signe de la main et retournais auprès de Bree.

Elle était encore sous la douche lorsque je revins dans la chambre. J'y déposais donc les vêtements empruntés à Bella et décidais de rejoindre Lucas pour le prévenir des derniers évènements.

« Salut Lucas! » m'exclamais-je en entrant dans la cuisine où il était en train de prendre son déjeuner.

« Oh salut Riley! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là!»

« Nous avons une nouvelle pensionnaire. Elle s'appelle Bree, je l'ai trouvée hier après-midi. » Lui dis-je afin de justifier ma présence dans leur aile.

« On connait son histoire? »

« Juste qu'elle est partie de chez elle il y a trois semaines...»

« Ok... »

« Lucas, j'ai des courses à faire, tu veux bien rester avec elle pendant ce temps là? Je serais revenu avant ton départ pour le lycée.» je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser seule mais j'avais besoin de chasser... l'épisode d'hier ne faisait que le confirmer.

« Bien sûr... comme ça on fera connaissance...»

Sans attendre que Bree ne descende, sans quoi je n'aurai pas la force de partir, je m'éclipsais vers la forêt. Je chassai rapidement, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps loin d'elle. Quelques cerfs et un puma plus tard, je rentrai.

Arrivé aux abords du domaine, je me figeai. J'étais en présence de plusieurs odeurs de vampires, quatre pour être tout à fait exact. Odeurs que, pour certaines, je reconnaissais. Démétri, Jane et Alec. La quatrième était nouvelle pour moi. Pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment quant à la raison de leur présence ici, je repris hâtivement ma course.

Les odeurs se firent plus fortes alors qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir. Je savais qu'Edward et Bella n'étaient déjà plus là. Je connaissais suffisamment Démétri pour savoir de quoi il était capable. Jane et Alec n'était que des pions pour lui, bien que Jane soit dotée d'un niveau de sadisme assez inhumain, même pour un vampire.

Des cris me parvinrent... Bree... l'odeur de son sang également... je ne pouvais pas m'approcher plus au risque de me faire découvrir. Je savais ce qu'ils voulaient et cherchaient en venant ici... Bella... et si je me faisais prendre, je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau à tous. Je n'entendais qu'un seul battement de cœur totalement affolé... Bree hurlait de douleur... Mon cœur mort se déchirait de l'intérieur... il fallait que je résiste à l'envie d'entrer, que j'attende qu'ils s'en aillent...

Ils sortirent l'un derrière l'autre. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, il s'agissait bien de Démétri, Jane, Alec et une autre vampire grande et blonde. Je ne la connaissais pas.

"Tu es sûre qu'il s'agit bien d'elle?" demanda Démétri à la blonde.

"Si je te le dis! J'ai entendu les Cullen l'appeler par son nom à la fin de la course, je ne peux pas me tromper!"

"T'as plutôt intérêt! Où peut-on les trouver ces Cullen?"

La blonde hésita à répondre, puis leur révéla que la famille habitait à Forks.

Tandis qu'ils quittaient la maison, je pouvais entendre la course effrénée du cœur de Bree. Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard pour elle.

La voix était libre, je m'élançai aussi vite qu'il m'était possible de la faire. J'entrais dans la maison, l'odeur du sang m'assaillit, je stoppai net, reprenant mes esprits et enfouissant mes plus vils instincts au fond de moi.

Je m'approchais de la cuisine je savais déjà ce que j'allais trouver... Lucas était étendu sur le carrelage, son corps totalement vidé de son sang... mort... ce n'était qu'un enfant... je fermai les yeux, j'avais mal, tellement mal... en voulant le protéger et l'aider, nous ne lui avions finalement apporté que des ennuis et à cause de nous, il n'était plus de ce monde. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir me pardonner un jour de ne pas avoir été là pour les protéger correctement.

Un hurlement de douleur me sortit de mes pensées. Je me précipitai au salon, vers leur source. Bree n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Mais elle était vivante. C'était du moins ce que je pensais à ce moment là...


	32. CADEAUX

POV BELLA

«En l'entendant hurler, je me suis précipité au salon. Bree n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Mais elle était vivante. C'était du moins ce que je pensais à ce moment là...» nous confia Riley.

Il venait de nous raconter toute l'histoire. Au milieu de son récit, je m'étais écroulée de douleur. Lucas... mon pauvre Lucas... c'était un enfant, il était si jeune et si prometteur... je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il n'était plus avec nous...

Une chose était sûre, ils allaient payer pour ça. Et cher, très cher! Ils allaient le payer de leur vie!

Bree continuait de hurler et de se tordre de douleur. Le venin s'insinuait lentement dans ses veines, entrainant avec lui ses dernières heures d'humanité. Sa transformation durerait plusieurs jours durant lesquels elle nous supplierait de l'achever. Je me souvenais de la brulure que l'on ressentait et je la plaignais sincèrement de devoir subir ça à son tour.

«Riley, peux-tu me montrer le quatrième vampire, son odeur me dit vaguement quelque chose...» confessa Edward.

«Tanya ! ?» s'exclama-t-il au bout de quelques secondes surpris, perplexe et incrédule à la fois.

«Tu es sûr Edward, ça ne lui ressemble pourtant pas?» demanda Esmée.

Intérieurement, j'enrageais mais je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Esmée qui voyait le bien en chacun d'entre nous.

«Certain Esmée, il n'y a aucun doute possible... Mais je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce qui la pousse à agir ainsi...» Réfléchit-il.

«Tu le sais très bien Edward!» s'exclama Alice.

Mon amoureux vrilla son regard dans celui de sa sœur et sonda son âme. Ils entamèrent alors une conversation silencieuse où seules les réponses d'Edward nous parvinrent.

«Ne dis pas ça Alice, je n'y crois pas...»

«Ce n'est pas une raison voyons!»

«Je pense pas qu'elle puisse aller aussi loin!»

«Oui mais quand même c'est grave!»

N'en pouvant plus, je décidai de les interrompre: «CA SUFFIT!» hurlais-je «expliquez-moi et vite avant que je ne perde patience!»

Tous les vampires, excepté Riley qui me connaissait bien maintenant, se tournèrent vers moi, incrédules et stupéfaits. Les autres ne connaissaient que la Bella timide et renfermée qui ne disait pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient devant eux la Bella à qui l'on vient de faire du mal. Ils ne savaient pas encore à quel point je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Démétri allait payer pour ce qu'il venait de faire et ceux qui l'avaient aidé partiraient avec lui dans d'atroces souffrances.

Les regards toujours vrillés sur moi, j'enchainais «Qui est Tanya et quel rapport avec moi? Et pas de conversation silencieuse!» mon ton était sans appel, il me fallait une réponse et il me la fallait maintenant.

Alice commença à ouvrir la bouche pour m'expliquer mais Edward la devança.

«Non, laisse Alice, tu as raison je pense et c'est à moi de lui expliquer...»

La culpabilité se lisait sur son visage. Je savais d'ores et déjà que je n'allais pas aimer la tournure que prendrait cette conversation. Il prit une grande inspiration et se pinça l'arrête du nez, comme pour évacuer tout le stress qu'allait engendrer sa réponse.

«Lorsque nous sommes partis il y a cinq ans, je t'ai dis que nous étions allés en Alaska, chez les Denali» commença-t-il tandis que j'hochais la tête lui faisant comprendre que je connaissais déjà cette partie «Nous les considérons comme notre famille, nos cousins en quelque sorte. Ils ont le même régime alimentaire que nous. Il y a Irina, Kate et Tanya qui ont été transformées par le même vampire, elles se considèrent comme des sœurs. Puis elles ont été rejointes par Carmen et son compagnon Eléazar il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années.»

Il s'arrêta pour me regarder. La suite n'arrivant pas, je me décidai:

«Ok maintenant je connais leur arbre généalogique mais ça ne me dit toujours pas qui est cette Tanya et ce qu'elle nous veut!»

Je ne voulais pas m'énerver mais là, il commençait à me faire perdre patience.

«Et bien... Tanya pense qu'elle est amoureuse de moi...» il me jaugea du regard, d'un geste de la main je l'incitai à continuer malgré le sentiment d'intense jalousie qui s'insinuait violemment en moi «et Alice pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle en a après toi...»

«D'accord...» soufflais-je reprenant peu à peu mes esprits.

«Il ne s'est rien passé avec elle» s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter pour me rassurer.

«Ils ont tué Lucas, j'en ai rien à faire qu'il se soit passé quelque chose ou non! Ils sont morts ou en passe de l'être! Et tous!» insistais-je en les regardant tous un à un dans les yeux.

Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett et Riley acquiescèrent sans poser de question. Jasper restait insondable, comme à son habitude. Je pouvais sentir la réticence de Carlisle et d'Esmée à l'idée de tuer, même s'il s'agissait de vampires, mais je n'en avais cure.

«Carlisle, Esmée, je sais que pour vous la vie, n'importe laquelle, est précieuse. Mais là, ils ont touché à ma famille. Ils ont tué Lucas, ils ne méritent pas mieux que la mort. Je veux bien cependant faire un effort pour vous, par rapport à vos convictions et les supprimer sans souffrances inutiles mais ne me demandez pas de les épargner, ce serait au-dessus de mes forces...» les priais-je.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Ils étaient comme Edward et moi, d'un simple regard ils se comprenaient.

«Je suis désolé Bella» commença Carlisle «désolé que tu es à subir une telle perte mais nous ne pouvons pas participer à ça... Même si nous comprenons ton point de vue, même si nous agirions probablement de la même façon si nous étions à ta place, mais Tanya fait aussi partie de notre famille et nous ne pouvons pas choisir entre elle et toi... je suis désolé...»

J'étais déçue, c'était certain mais je comprenais tout à fait leur position. Afin de dissiper tout malentendu, je m'approchais d'eux et les pris brièvement dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, je n'en avais pas le droit. Alice rompit ce moment.

«Ils ont pris la décision, ils seront là dans trois heures! Ils sont nombreux, j'en vois au moins douze...»

«Il faut les attirer en dehors de la ville sinon ce sera un vrai carnage si nous devons nous battre » Par ces paroles, Jasper me confirmait son soutien. Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête.

«Carlisle et moi resterons ici pour nous occuper de Bree, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr?» nous demanda Esmée.

Riley me demanda silencieusement mon accord. Il pouvait avoir confiance en eux, les yeux fermés.

«Bien» nous coupa Edward «retrouvons nous ici dans deux heures, nous les emmènerons au terrain de baseball, c'est assez éloigné de la civilisation, ça devrait faire l'affaire»

Il s'avança vers moi et me prit la main pour m'entrainer à l'extérieur.

«Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer...»

Je me laissais faire, toujours incapable du moindre mouvement. Sa main dans la mienne me rassurait et me guidait. Il nous dirigea vers mon ancienne maison, celle qui m'avait vue naître et mourir. Celle qui avait vue naitre ma sœur également. Tant de souvenirs me revenaient. Toutes ces nuits où Edward me rejoignait dès que Charlie s'endormait. Sa présence m'était déjà indispensable à l'époque, aujourd'hui, c'était bien plus fort que ça. Je ne me voyais plus sans lui, je ne survivrais pas sans lui, il était tout pour moi. Mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Si j'avais pu, par le passé, survivre à son départ, aujourd'hui je me consumerais de l'intérieur s'il venait à disparaitre à nouveau.

Il me conduisit dans mon ancienne chambre. Je n'avais jamais eu le courage de revenir ici. Chaque fois que je venais à Forks, c'était pour me rendre à la réserve. J'en profitais pour jauger les changements que Charlie et Sue avaient effectués me croyant morte. Ils avaient repeint les murs couleur framboise et vert pomme. Cette chambre devait être celle qu'avait occupée ma sœur le peu de temps qu'ils avaient vécu ici. Mon père m'avait avoué qu'il ne supportait plus de déambuler dans cette maison lorsqu'il croyait que je n'étais plus de ce monde. Il n'avait pas eu à cœur de s'en séparer non plus. Elle était donc restée à l'abandon depuis cinq ans.

«Que vient-on faire ici Edward?» sanglotais-je légèrement. L'émotion provoquée par mon retour ici me submergeant peu à peu.

«J'ai quelque chose à te rendre» me confia-t-il mystérieux.

Lentement, il souleva une plinthe du parquet et ressortit une enveloppe de la cavité. Il me la tendit. Je pouvais sentir sa fébrilité et sa retenue. Je ne savais pas ce que contenait cette enveloppe mais je savais, à sa façon d'agir, que ça allait être très fort en émotion. Aussi, je préférais m'asseoir sur le sol poussiéreux.

Je décachetai délicatement le paquet tandis qu'il s'asseyait face à moi. Nos regards s'accrochèrent avant que je ne sorte le contenu de l'enveloppe pour le déposer au sol.

Je lui souris en examinant les objets posés devant moi. Les cadeaux de mon dix-huitième anniversaire… Tout y était… Les billets d'avion de Carlisle et d'Esmée, les photos d'Edward et moi que j'avais prises ce soir-là et même le cadeau qu'il m'avait offert et avec lequel je m'étais coupé.

Je décidais de l'ouvrir.

« Au moins, je ne risque pas de saigner cette fois… » Tentais-je de cacher la profonde douleur qui refaisait surface au souvenir de cette soirée qui avait marqué mon cœur au fer rouge.

Il me sourit, lui aussi pour masquer le malaise qu'il ressentait. Pour l'avoir longuement écouté à la clairière et au cimetière, je savais qu'il se sentait coupable et qu'il regrettait.

Je sortis le CD de son emballage et l'examinais. « BELLA'S LULLABY » était écrit à l'encre rouge sur la pochette.

« J'y rajouterais celle que j'ai composé récemment… » Me confia-t-il.

« Merci Edward ! Merci de me rendre tout ça, tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça signifie… »

« Montre-moi… s'il te plait ? » me demanda-t-il.

Plutôt que de lui expliquer, j'ouvris mon esprit et lui montrais à quel point je l'aimais et lui étais reconnaissante de ce cadeau. Je lui expliquai également que j'avais grandement envie de l'écouter, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Il ne me l'avait pas joué toute à l'heure et cette mélodie qui m'avait tant bercé me manquait.

« Allons-y alors ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Surprise, je remis mon bouclier en place et le suivis sans me poser de question sur notre destination.


	33. LA CLAIRIERE

POV EDWARD

Belle venait de me montrer à quel point elle souhaitait entendre sa berceuse. J'étais heureux de ne pas l'avoir jouée au piano toute à l'heure car je savais exactement où et comment je voulais qu'elle l'entende.

Nous courions ensemble, main dans la main, à travers la forêt. J'étais devant elle et la guidais vers notre clairière. Elle avait gardé le CD dans les mains.

Une fois à destination, je nous arrêtais et lui fis face.

« Attends moi là s'il te plaît, je reviens! »

Je lui déposais un bref baiser sur les lèvres. Tellement bref qu'elle grogna légèrement lorsque je me reculai. Sa réaction m'arracha un sourire, elle comme moi, ne pouvions pas nous défaire l'un de l'autre maintenant que nous étions réunis. Mais je savais que si notre baiser se faisait plus profond, je serais bien incapable de me détacher d'elle. Il le fallait pourtant afin de mettre le plan que j'avais en tête à exécution.

Elle me regarda légèrement embarrassée de sa réaction. Du bout de mes doigts, je lui caressais le visage, me remémorant avec nostalgie les jolies rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues lorsqu'elle était prise en défaut par les réactions de son corps face à moi.

« Je ne serais pas long » lui promis-je.

Je partis à pleine vitesse. J'aimais toujours cette sensation de liberté qui m'étreignait lorsque je courrais ainsi. Je ressentais, à peu de choses près, exactement comme Bella lors de ses courses. Je me demandais, maintenant que son identité était découverte si elle allait continuer. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle se sentait responsable de la mort de Lucas. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer Lucas mais Jasper avait perçu le profond attachement de ma belle pour le jeune homme.

Je souhaitais par dessus tout lui changer un peu les idées avant que nous affrontions ses ennemis et Tanya. Je ne l'aimais déjà pas à l'époque où elle me tournait autour pour me faire succomber à ses soi-disant charmes mais là, j'avais même dépassé le stade de la haine à son égard. J'étais en colère car une fois n'était pas coutume, Bella était en danger à cause de nous. Je m'en voulais tellement. Au final, ce n'était pas elle l'aimant à danger comme elle aimait à le dire, c'était nous qui lui apportions toutes sortes de situations dans lesquelles sa vie était menacée. Nous étions souvent responsables, enfin surtout moi, des dangers qu'elle semblait s'attirer. Je savais qu'il y a six ans j'avais pris la mauvaise décision en l'abandonnant à son sort. Mais je devais tout de même avouer qu'elle s'en était remarquablement bien sortie. Pas que je me pensais indispensable à sa survie, non, mais plutôt que je retombais irrévocablement amoureux d'elle à chaque instant supplémentaire passé à ses côtés.

Je venais d'arriver à la villa. Je montai rapidement dans ma chambre pour récupérer ce dont j'avais besoin et sans prendre le temps de parler aux autres, je repartis aussi sec retrouver Bella.

Lorsque j'arrivai aux abords de la clairière, je ralenti l'allure afin de ne pas faire de bruits. Je m'approchais lentement d'elle, elle ne m'avait ni senti ni entendu arriver.

« Tu t'es mis au jardinage ? » lui demandais-je ce qui la fit sursauter.

Elle porta la main à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver un cœur tambourinant. Je souris devant ce vieux réflexe humain qu'elle finirait par perdre à mon plus grand regret.

« Tu as toujours eu le don d'arriver en douce... » Commença-t-elle « Et je suis sûre que ça t'amuse en plus de me faire sursauter ! ». elle fit semblant d'être vexée, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'elle reprit d'un ton sérieux « J'ai toujours fait en sorte que cette clairière, symbole de notre amour d'autrefois, soit à l'image de mon cœur. » elle ferma les yeux et inspira l'air ambiant avec force « hier c'était le chaos et aujourd'hui je voudrais qu'il y ait des fleurs, des abeilles, des fourmis, du pollen, des arbres... en bref, je voudrais lui rendre la vie comme toi tu m'as rendu vivante... »

Ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. C'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais entendu... enfin, peut-être pas mais c'était la chose que je souhaitais le plus entendre venant d'elle.

Je ne perdis pas de temps, à toute vitesse j'installais ce que j'étais allé chercher. Je mis le CD qu'elle avait posé par terre dans le vieux poste à pile que je venais de ramener et le mis en lecture en boucle.

Je m'approchais lentement d'elle afin de ne pas la faire sursauter une nouvelle fois et la pris dans mes bras. Je collais mon front contre le sien tandis que la musique commençait à se diffuser autour de nous. Tout doucement, je l'entraînais dans une danse lente et sensuelle. Sa berceuse nous enveloppait, chaque note nous berçait dans notre étreinte.

Sans que je ne lui demande, elle m'ouvrit son esprit. J'accédais alors à tout le bien être qu'elle ressentait dans mes bras, cette sensation de profonde sécurité qui l'enveloppait. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre tant que j'étais près d'elle. Comme si je pouvais chasser tous ses mauvais rêves de par ma seule présence. J'étais comblé et chanceux. Comblé parce qu'elle ressentait pour moi exactement tout ce que je ressentais pour elle. Et chanceux parce qu'elle m'avait choisi... enfin, parce qu'elle m'avait donné une seconde chance, un second souffle à notre histoire. Et cette fois-ci, rien ne pourrait jamais m'éloigner d'elle, pas même moi. Nous étions irrévocablement liés l'un à l'autre et ce pour le reste de notre existence. Tout à coup, l'immortalité me sembla bien courte.

Je souris à cette pensée. Moi qui avait toujours dénigré ce que la nature et le destin avaient fait de moi, voilà que j'en venais à me dire qu'une vie sans jamais mourir ne serait pas assez longue pour pouvoir profiter de tout ce que Bella pouvait m'offrir.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Qu'une vie d'immortalité n'est pas suffisante à vivre avec moi ? »

Je ne pensais pas avoir parlé à voix haute... mais encore une fois, j'étais tellement bien là, avec elle dans mes bras et ses pensées dans ma tête, que le reste du monde n'existait plus.

« Non tu ne parlais pas tout haut ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle « C'est seulement lorsqu'on utilise un pouvoir sur moi alors qu'on se trouve dans ma bulle, je peux moi aussi m'en servir sur son auteur... »

« Donc tu peux lire mes pensées... »

« Seulement quand je te laisse lire les miennes... C'est plutôt équitable comme procédé non ? Tu t'introduis dans ma tête, je m'introduis dans la tienne !» me sourit-elle.

« C'est surtout très intéressant ! Donc si je suis la logique, si tu mets Alice dans ta bulle et qu'elle essaie de voir ton avenir, toi tu verras le sien ? »

« Techniquement oui... maintenant pour le savoir avec exactitude, il nous faudrait essayer... »

« Comment t'en es-tu aperçu ? »

« C'est Riley... Un jour où Démétri et lui allaient se battre, je l'ai englobé pour le protéger et son pouvoir s'est activé sur moi. Il ne le contrôlait pas encore très bien. Du coup j'ai pu moi aussi m'en servir sur lui. Il nous a fallu plusieurs mois pour que je maîtrise cet aspect là de mon bouclier. »

« Et quel est son pouvoir ? »

« Il repère les âmes esseulées. C'est un peu comme Jasper sauf qu'il ne ressent qu'une seule palette d'émotion, la solitude et l'abandon... »

Je me tendis, arrêtant un instant notre danse. Evidemment, s'il avait pu se servir de son pourvoir sur elle, c'était encore à cause de moi...

« C'était la première fois que je m'en servais sur quelqu'un d'autre que Riley et toute à l'heure lorsque nous étions au piano je n'y suis pas parvenu... » Me coupa-t-elle dans mes pensées. Je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu mais elle ignora mes états d'âmes mentaux. Je décidai d'en faire autant.

« Comment as-tu fait pour y arriver là ? »

« Oh ! C'est comme si chaque pouvoir avait une fréquence particulière. Il m'a suffit de trouver l'onde sur laquelle ton pouvoir émettait et de te la renvoyer dessus... »

Nos yeux se fermèrent de concert tandis que le reste de notre conversation se passa mentalement.

_« Je pense que Carlisle n'a pas fini de faire des expériences sur toi ! »_

_« Suis-je censée m'inquiéter ? »_

_« Non, à moins que l'idée de passer plusieurs heures seule avec lui et ce pendant de nombreuses semaines te rebute, tu n'as pas à avoir peur… »_

_« Oh ! Je n'ai pas peur… c'est juste que je ne suis pas un modèle de patience ! »_

_« Nous sommes tous passés par là… Il aime savoir avec exactitude l'étendue de nos pouvoirs… c'est une scientifique et il est obsédé par ce qu'il ne peut expliquer rationnellement… »_

_« Je prendrais donc mon mal en patience… »_

Je sentais l'amusement dans sa voix mentale.

Nous étions toujours en train de danser, l'un contre l'autre. Je ressentais chacune des émotions qui émanaient d'elle et de ce moment que nous partagions, tout comme elle pouvait percevoir les miennes. Nous en étions à un tel degré de complicité que nous aurions pu nous confondre l'un avec l'autre. Nous nous reflétions l'un dans l'autre. Si j'avais pu avoir un doute sur notre destinée, à ce moment là, plus rien ne pourrait m'opposer l'idée que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, que nous étions des âmes sœurs.

J'ouvris les yeux pour l'observer. Elle souriait de bien être, tout comme moi je devais l'avouer. Je m'approchais lentement de ses lèvres charnues qui étaient un appel à la luxure. Mon désir se manifesta tandis que nos bouches et nos langues s'accouplèrent. Nous étions tellement proches qu'il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle pouvait le sentir physiquement. Mentalement, mes idées ne prêtaient absolument pas à confusion. Je voulais la faire mienne, la faire hurler de plaisir, lui faire gémir mon nom de bonheur. Je voulais que nos corps nus s'imbriquent et dansent ensembles en un rythme qui leur était propre. Bella grogna d'anticipation dans ma bouche en voyant mentalement le sort que je lui réservais. J'allais caresser, embrasser, lécher chaque parcelle de son corps. Je ne m'arrêterais que lorsqu'elle me supplierait de le faire et je la prendrais de toutes mes forces, de tout mon amour et de toute la passion qu'elle m'inspirait. La douce odeur de son désir me parvint, j'allais avoir du mal à me contrôler.

_« Alors ne le fais pas… » Soupira-t-elle mentalement._


	34. LES LOUPS

POV BELLA

Edward et moi étions dans la clairière… notre clairière ! Maintenant je pouvais le dire sans me faire aspirer par un gouffre immense de douleur et de rancœur. Nous dansions lentement au rythme de la berceuse qu'il m'avait composée. Nos yeux étaient clos, nos fronts étaient joints. J'écoutais attentivement ses pensées d'amour et de bien être. Lorsque sa bouche effleura la mienne, ses pensées devinrent plus… comment dire ? Plus… osées ! Tandis que sa langue butinait la mienne, il entrevoyait déjà mille et une tortures de plaisir me concernant… j'émis un petit cri d'anticipation. Mon envie se répercuta immédiatement dans mon bas ventre. Il sentit mon excitation et se demanda comment il allait réussir à se retenir.

_« Alors ne le fais pas… » Soupirais-je mentalement._

Autant j'aimais l'Edward galant, précautionneux et doux, autant j'avais envie de voir l'Edward dévoré par la passion et l'envie. Je voulais enfin voir la bête qui sommeillait en lui, le monstre qu'il réduisait au silence depuis tant d'années.

L'ayant lu dans mes pensées, il se débarrassa d'un geste vif de nos vêtements. Il fut si rapide que je ne sentis qu'un courant d'air léger le temps que dura sa manœuvre. Nous étions nus, l'un contre l'autre. Il nous allongea dans l'herbe et se positionna d'office au-dessus de moi. J'étais totalement offerte et soumise à ses volontés et notre désir s'en accentua d'autant plus.

J'étais prête, plus que ça même, tout mon corps l'appelait et le réclamait. En échos à mes pensées, il me pénétra sans attendre. Je n'attendais plus que lui, nos préliminaires avaient été mentaux et notre envie de ne faire qu'un était commune. Il me faisait passer toutes ses sensations de plaisir et de bien être par la pensée, et j'en fis de même avec les miennes.

_« Plus fort » pensais-je_

Il accéléra le rythme, buttant au plus profond de moi. Je sentais qu'il était proche. Ses coups de reins me martelaient et m'emmenaient au bord du précipice. Je sentais une boule grossir au fond de moi, signe que j'étais proche de jouir également. Ses mains emprisonnèrent les miennes au dessus de ma tête. Notre connexion mentale ne faisait qu'amplifier notre plaisir. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur ce que nous ressentions. Nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre et rien l'un sans l'autre. Indissociables, indéfectibles et indestructibles tant que nous étions ensemble.

Je lui appartenais, corps et âme. Un intense courant électrique nous parcouru en même temps tandis que nous hurlions notre plaisir commun.

Il vint nicher sa tête au creux de mon cou. Il était, pour mon plus grand bonheur, toujours à l'intérieur de moi. J'aurai souhaité que le temps s'arrête, que rien ne nous dérange plus jamais. J'aurai voulu que nous restions ainsi, ici, ensemble liés de la plus belle façon qui soit.

Malheureusement le temps nous était compté. J'avais une vengeance à préparer. Je n'avais pas pu défendre Lucas et j'allais tout faire pour défendre ma famille nouvellement retrouvée.

_« Famille… » Pensa-t-il_

Je fermai mon esprit et par conséquent notre connexion. Surpris, il se détacha et se releva me tendant la main pour m'aider à en faire de même. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer toutes les horreurs que je pensais infliger à ces ordures. Pas que j'avais honte, non, c'était plutôt de l'auto-préservation. Je ne voulais pas le choquer.

Je pouvais lire le doute et l'angoisse sur son visage en réponse au silence de mon esprit.

« Ca te gène que je pense à ta famille comme étant la mienne ? » je savais que ce n'était pas la question qu'il se posait mais je ne souhaitais pas vraiment répondre à l'autre. Il me sourit. Il avait compris que je ne lui parlerais que lorsque j'en ressentirais le besoin.

« Au contraire, j'aime cette idée… et si le moment s'y prêtait, je t'aurais demandé de m'épouser sur le champs pour avoir des idées pareilles ! »

Je me figeais. Avais-je bien entendu ? bien sûr que j'avais bien entendu… mon ouïe était indéfectible… m'épouser ? Il voulait m'épouser moi ? Pourquoi diable voulait-il faire une telle chose ? Ce n'était qu'un bout de papier ! Rien à voir avec la connexion que nous venions d'établir à l'instant. Rien ne pouvait être aussi fort que ça. Rien ne pourrait égaler un tel déchainement de passion et de sentiments.

« Je te fais peur ? » me demanda-t-il méfiant.

Je réfléchis un instant à sa question. Avais-je peur du mariage? Non… alors pourquoi m'était-il aussi difficile de ne serait-ce qu'envisager de me marier ?

« Non je n'ai pas peur, je suis juste… surprise… » Déclarais-je simplement.

« Tu sais qu'un jour je te le demanderai » me dit-il encrant ses prunelles dorées dans les miennes.

Je ne savais que répondre. Ses yeux me criaient son amour.

« Au moins je suis prévenue… je ne me figerais pas de surprise la prochaine fois ! » me moquais-je tentant d'apaiser l'atmosphère tendue à couper au couteau.

Il me sourit tendrement. Je voyais bien que ce n'était pas un sourire très franc car il n'atteignait pas ses yeux mais, au vu de ma réaction, je ne pouvais pas en attendre plus. Je scellais nos lèvres en un baiser qui se voulait passionné et tendre pour lui signifier que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde et de tout mon être.

« Je t'aime aussi » me murmura-t-il lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent. Il avait senti toute la force de mon amour et j'en étais comblée.

Nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement.

« Allons-y les autres doivent nous attendre à la villa. » me dit-il en me tendant la main.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Je vous rejoindrai directement au terrain de baseball »

Il s'arrêta un instant, me jaugeant du regard.

« Puis-je savoir de quoi il retourne ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir donc non, je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs… »

Il acquiesça silencieusement et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me quitter pour rejoindre les autres. Je me doutais qu'il savait que j'avais prévu de me rendre sur la réserve pour solliciter les loups mais il respectait ma volonté. Je ne savais pas très bien comment Sam allait réagir ni s'il accepterait de nous aider mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien.

Alice avait parlé de douze vampires or, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Riley, Edward et moi n'étions que sept. Nous étions beaucoup moins nombreux qu'eux et je ne savais pas comment mes alliés, mis à part Riley, se défendaient. Je ne me faisais pas de soucis en ce qui concerne Emmett, il était tellement fort et puissant. Ni pour Jasper, il semblait très tactique. Pour Edward, son don lui serait précieux pour anticiper les coups de ses adversaires. Alice pourrait aussi prévoir les attaques. Je m'inquiétais plus pour Rosalie, je savais qu'elle pouvait être hargneuse dans sa façon d'être ainsi que dans ses paroles mais qu'en serait-il face à un adversaire de taille ? Riley n'était pas du tout un guerrier, contrairement à ce que Victoria avait pu penser en le transformant, mais la haine qu'ils s'en soient pris à Lucas et Bree l'aiderait sûrement à se défendre correctement. Moi j'avais mon bouclier et tant que je ne le projetterai pas, tout irait bien pour moi.

Si j'allais demander l'aide à la meute, c'était surtout parce que je savais de quoi étaient capables nos adversaires. Je les avais vus à l'œuvre, du moins Démétri, Alec et Jane, et je savais avec certitude que ce n'étaient des enfants de chœur. Une fois Démétri, d'un simple coup de poing avait réussit à étêter un vampire. Jane était d'un sadisme sans précédent lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire souffrir ses victimes avec son pouvoir. Alec, quant à lui, était beaucoup plus sournois et puissant que sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à une seule personne à la fois alors que lui paralysait des foules entières. Son pouvoir mettait un certain temps avant d'agir mais une fois chose faite, il était trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit. J'espérais que les vampires les accompagnants n'étaient pas, eux aussi, dotés de pouvoirs quels qu'ils soient.

Toute à mes pensées, j'atteignis les abords de la réserve. Je repliais mes bulles pour me fier à mon odorat. Ils étaient tous chez Sam et Emily. Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à les chercher partout pour les réunir. Je remis mon bouclier et couru frapper à la porte. Je ne doutais pas qu'ils m'aient senti lorsque j'avais abaissé mon bouclier mais je ne voulais pas me montrer impolie.

« Entre ! » gronda la voix de Sam.

Il était le plus réticent à me voir déambuler sur la réserve. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, après tout, nous étions des ennemis naturels, mais depuis le temps, il devait bien voir que je ne représentais pas un danger potentiel pour eux.

« Bonjour » dis-je en entrant.

« Salut ma belle ! » Jacob se précipita sur moi, m'enlaça et me fit tournoyer. Je luttais contre mon instinct de préservation pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler à l'autre bout de la pièce et lui rendis son étreinte.

« Salut Jake ! »

« Bell's ! » Hurla Seth en courant vers moi afin de m'infliger le même accueil que m'avait réservé Jake.

« Salut petit frère ! » lui murmurais-je. Humaine, j'aurais été nauséeuse à force de tournoyer ainsi !

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? » me questionna durement Sam

Je me renfrognais légèrement mais me repris très vite. Il ne servirait à rien de s'énerver devant son antipathie à mon égard, ce n'était pas personnel. Et puis je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour ce genre de discussion qui aurait sans nul doute tourné au conflit inter-espèce !

« J'ai douze vampires non végétariens qui veulent me tuer ainsi que toute ma famille ! » inutile d'y aller par quatre chemins.

« Ta famille ? » Jake fronça les sourcils de questionnement. J'y décelais également une pointe d'agacement.

« Ne commence pas Jake, c'est toi qui les as mis sur mes traces ! » lui intimais-je mauvaise. Je n'étais pas énervée, au contraire, je lui en étais plus que reconnaissante mais j'avais envie de lui faire un peu peur. Et ça marcha puisqu'il baissa la tête honteux m'arrachant un sourire.

« Je plaisante Jake ! » il leva les yeux étonnés vers moi « je te remercierais correctement plus tard, mais là, ce n'est vraiment pas le lieu ni le bon moment. » Il acquiesça soulagé « Ils sont venus chez moi et ont tué Lucas. Ils ont transformé Bree, la nouvelle venue. Et maintenant ils arrivent ici pour me tuer ainsi que les Cullen. »

« Qu'attends-tu de nous exactement ? »

Nous y étions. J'allais demander à la meute de nous venir en aide. Je n'avais pas envie de les mettre dans une telle situation, je savais que c'était dangereux, qu'ils pourraient être blessés ou même tués mais je ne voyais pas vraiment d'autre alternative.

« Je suis venue vous demander de l'aide. Ils sont douze et nous sommes seulement sept. Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre eux ont des capacités particulières, je n'en connais que trois et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'ai du mal à imaginer pire qu'eux… »

« IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! » hurla-t-il de sa voix puissante d'alpha.

L'ordre avait été donné et il était donc indiscutable de la part de la meute. Je leur jetais un dernier coup d'œil. Jake et Seth me demandant silencieusement pardon. Je ne leur en voulais pas, je savais que sans Sam, ils nous seraient venus en aide sans discuter.

Je tournais donc les talons et couru rapidement rejoindre les miens, déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à gonfler nos rangs. Il ne nous restait plus qu'une heure avant de les voir débarquer. Nous devions nous préparer, le combat serait inévitable.


	35. PREPARATION

POV BELLA

J'arrivais rapidement au terrain de Baseball. Ils étaient tous là à s'entraîner les uns contre les autres. Je restais quelques temps en retrait afin de jauger les capacités guerrières de ma famille.

Edward était face à Riley. Il ne faisait qu'éviter les attaques de ce dernier et lorsqu'il essayait de lui donner un coup, on voyait bien qu'il retenait de sa puissance. Quant à Riley, on voyait bien qu'il n'était pas dans son élément. Les batailles et les combats étaient ce qu'il détestait le plus. C'était surtout pour cette raison qu'il se complaisait dans notre statut de végétarien et qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à faire la transition, enfin, jusqu'à Bree. Il avait vécu comme un « vrai » vampire et ce monde de guerre et de clan ne lui convenait pas du tout. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur mon âme sœur, le détaillant de la tête au pied. Il était tellement beau et majestueux dans l'effort. Je savais que ce n'était pas le moment mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement sexy lorsqu'il se battait. Je secouais la tête, exaspérée.

Mon regard se porta sur un autre couple de combattant. Jasper et Emmett se faisaient face. Emmett envoyait ses poings et ses pieds de manière forte et brute. Jasper esquivait tous les coups et réussissait sans mal à le contourner et à se servir de la force de son frère à son avantage. Dans leur lutte, on pouvait voir la mentalité des deux. Emmett fonçait tête baissée dans le tas alors que Jasper était dans l'analyse et la tactique ce qui lui donnait sans conteste l'avantage. Je ne connaissais pas l'histoire de Jasper mais on devinait aisément que se battre était une habitude pour lui, il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et cela se ressentait dans son aisance au combat.

Les deux sœurs s'entrainaient également. Comme je l'avais supposé plus tôt, Alice prévoyait les attaques de Rosalie et les esquivait gracieusement. Rosalie était la digne compagne d'Emmett à n'en pas douter ! Elle était très puissante dans ses coups et n'était pas déstabilisée par le don de voyance de sa sœur. J'espérai qu'il en serait de même devant de vrais ennemis. Elles n'en restaient pas moins des femmes et leur façon de combattre s'apparentait plus à une danse qu'à un règlement de compte entre vampires.

Je m'approchai assez rapidement. Dès qu'il me vit, Edward stoppa son entrainement et vint vers moi. Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa tendrement le front.

« Tu es seule ? » me demanda-t-il. Il essayait de ne rien laisser paraitre mais je pouvais sentir sa déception. Lui aussi avait eu espoir que je ramène un peu d'aide.

« Oui… malheureusement… » Soufflais-je avant de déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

« Je suis désolé » me dit-il.

Je me reculai et fronçai les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas.

« Pourquoi ? C'est à moi d'être désolée… C'est moi qu'ils veulent, vous devriez partir avant que ça ne dégénère et que quelqu'un soit blessé ou pire tué… »

« Je suis désolé parce que je sais que tu tiens à eux et que leur défection te déçoit. Et nous n'irons nulle part ! Toi-même tu as dit que nous étions une famille ! Et en tant que telle, nous nous défendons ensemble lorsque l'un de nous est menacé ! » Me dit-il avec toute la conviction dont il était capable.

« BELLA ! » Je me retournai vers l'ours qui venait de hurler mon nom.

« Emmett ? » souris-je. J'imaginais bien ce qu'il allait me demander.

« Viens te battre si t'es une femme ! »

Ainsi il voulait une revanche. Il n'allait pas être déçu…

« Tremble Emmett Cullen, je vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie ! » me moquais-je « et je vais même te faire une faveur et ne pas me servir de mon bouclier ! »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça Bella, il est bien trop puissant pour toi » me prévint Edward.

« Tu te trompes de cible mon cher, c'est à lui que tu devrais dire ça ! » Ma réflexion arracha un grognement à Emmett tandis qu'Alice se figea avant de rire accompagnée d'Edward.

« Tu as raison ma chérie ! » s'exclama-t-il « rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère ! »

« Comme nous connaissons tous l'issue de ce combat, veux-tu déclarer forfait Emmett ? » Je savais qu'en le provoquant de cette façon il ne refuserait pas de se confronter à moi, il en allait de sa fierté. Et même s'il perdait, il en ressortirait la tête plus haute que s'il se défilait maintenant.

Sans répondre, il me chargea comme un bœuf. L'avais-je énervé ? Sans aucun doute ! Je riais intérieurement tandis que je repliais mon bouclier afin de ne pas l'envoyer valdinguer dans les airs. Je me positionnai, encrai profondément mes pieds au sol pour parer à l'attaque. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres avant de m'arriver violemment dessus. Alors qu'il allait m'atteindre, je me décalai en tournant sur moi-même et je pris bien soin de laisser mon pied sur sa trajectoire. Mon but était atteint, il trébucha sur ma jambe et fini sa course la tête la première dans l'herbe. Mon pied me faisait horriblement mal, dû à la force de l'impact mais la douleur n'était que passagère, je commençais déjà à guérir.

« Quelle couleur le caleçon aujourd'hui ? » me moquais-je lui arrachant un puissant grognement sorti du plus profond de son être.

S'il n'avait pas été Emmett, je tremblerai de tous mes membres rien qu'en l'entendant rager.

Il se releva et recommença à me charger. Lorsqu'il fut à ma portée, je réitérai le même manège que précédemment. Comme il s'y attendait, il réussit à se rattraper pour ne pas retomber à terre. Après quelques pas maladroits qui firent trembler la terre à nos pieds, il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers moi. Je lui souris sournoisement ce qui l'enragea d'autant plus. J'avais de la chance qu'il me considère comme sa sœur et je priais intérieurement pour qu'il n'oublie pas ce détail.

Etant donné que l'attaque bestiale ne marchait pas sur moi, il changea de tactique. Il s'approcha plus lentement cette fois et la vraie bataille commença. Je ne comptais plus les coups de poings et de pieds que je parais. Je ne lui avais volontairement porté aucun coup pour l'instant. Quand je sentis qu'il prenait de l'assurance dans le combat, j'attaquai. Il avait sans nul doute la puissance, mais moi, j'avais la rapidité et la précision. Je savais parfaitement où et quand frapper pour être la plus efficace possible. En quelques secondes, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, je l'avais atteint plusieurs fois dans l'abdomen. Mes mains me faisaient souffrir horriblement, il était dur comme la pierre, mais je sentais qu'il perdait de la puissance et surtout de la précision dans ses coups. J'envoyais un coup de pied dans ses genoux qui le fit tomber. Je le contournai rapidement, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour passer un bras autour de son cou, ma main agrippant fortement ses cheveux et mon genou dans son dos l'obligeant à se coucher au sol, moi sur lui.

« Alors Emmett ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Quelle couleur aujourd'hui? »

« Je n'en ai pas mis ! »

Ses paroles me surprirent tellement que je me reculai vivement, totalement gênée et prête à me confondre en excuses. Visiblement, c'était l'effet qu'il escomptait puisqu'il se mit à s'esclaffer de son rire puissant. Il était tellement tordant et ma réaction tellement ridicule que je me joins à lui. Les autres nous suivirent rapidement dans l'hilarité. Jasper nous ramena à la raison.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est réuni et… détendu… nous pourrions peut-être poursuivre ! Bella, toi qui les connais, peux-tu nous dire de quoi ils sont capables ? »

« Je n'en connais que trois… sur douze c'est un peu maigre… » J'essayais tout de même de rester optimiste quant à l'issue du combat « Démétri peut sans nul doute être comparé à Emmett, il est fort et puissant. La seule différence c'est qu'il est plus réfléchi et donc plus dangereux à mon avis. » Je jetais un regard d'excuse à Emmett qui ne semblait pas du tout offensé par mes paroles.

« Il n'a aucun pouvoir » Rajouta Riley.

« Il est pour moi ! » hurla Emmett.

« Jane peut infliger d'un simple regard la douleur la plus atroce qu'il soit. Riley peut en témoigner, il y a gouté à plusieurs reprises ! » Ma famille qui écoutait attentivement chacune de mes paroles se tourna vers Riley.

« Même le venin lors de la transformation est une promenade de santé comparé à ce qu'elle nous fait vivre. Ca ne tue pas, ce n'est pas physique, on se tord de douleur, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement mais elle ne peut rien nous casser. Dès qu'elle arrête, la douleur disparaît. » Confirma Riley.

« Je suis la seule qu'elle ne peut pas atteindre donc elle est pour moi » leur signifiais-je « elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à une seule personne à la fois, c'est l'avantage. Son frère, Alec, c'est autre chose. Il peut tous vous paralyser. Le seul avantage que l'on ait, c'est que son pouvoir met du temps à faire son effet. Et c'est pendant ce laps de temps qu'il est vulnérable et qu'il sera protégé. C'est à mon avis leur plus grande arme »

« Combien de temps ? » me demanda Jasper.

« Lors des courses, il n'a pas assez de temps pour le faire donc je dirais une dizaine de minutes sûres, peut-être plus je ne sais pas. Il est également pour moi. »

« Alice as-tu vu d'autres pouvoirs ? » lui demanda Jasper.

« Ils ont eux aussi un bouclier dans leur rang. Il ne protège que la personne qu'il touche. Il y a aussi un télékinésiste. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas. »

« Bien » poursuivit Jasper « Emmett se charge du gorille. Bella, tu t'occupes en priorité de Jane. Vous, vous vous occupez des autres et en priorité de ceux qui protègent Alec. Il faut qu'en moins de dix minutes la voix soit libre pour Bella. Moi je prends le télékinésiste, ce sont les plus tactiques. Des questions ?»

Nous secouâmes tous la tête en signe de dénégation.

Il savait vraiment de quoi il parlait. Il faudrait que je lui pose des questions sur son passé. Nous nous dispersâmes, chaque couple se rejoignant dans une dernière étreinte.

« Fais attention à mon cœur ma belle » souffla Edward dans mes cheveux.

« Et fais attention au mien… » Répondis-je la voix tremblotante.

« Ils arrivent ! »

Alice nous donna le signal du rassemblement. Nous formions une ligne droite, au milieu du terrain. La forêt devant nous, les falaises derrière, tous en position de défense.

« Je vous aime » soufflais-je tout en priant pour que l'issue du combat nous soit favorable.


	36. BATAILLE

POV BELLA

_« Ils arrivent ! »_

_Alice nous donna le signal du rassemblement. Nous formions une ligne droite, au milieu du terrain. La forêt devant nous, les falaises derrière, tous en position de défense._

_« Je vous aime » soufflais-je tout en priant pour que l'issue du combat nous soit favorable._

Je me retrouvais au milieu de ma famille. Edward à ma droite, suivi de Jasper et Alice. A ma gauche, Emmett, Rosalie et Riley en bout de ligne.

J'étendis mon bouclier afin de les protéger le temps que le combat commence. Je ne pourrai plus le faire lorsqu'ils seront tous en mouvement. Edward lisait dans les pensées de nos ennemis que nous pouvions quasiment voir maintenant. Jasper nous envoyait des doses de courage avec son don. Je n'avais eu aucune difficulté à trouver sa fréquence d'émission car son don était proche de celui de Riley sur lequel j'avais beaucoup travaillé. Ainsi, en m'en servant, j'amplifiais sans mal notre témérité. Jasper avait senti ce que je faisais et me remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de s'adresser mentalement à Edward.

_« Elle peut utiliser nos pouvoirs ? »_

« Seulement si vous vous en servez sur moi et sous mon bouclier » lui répondis-je oralement.

Il me sourit. Nos ennemis se rapprochaient, nous pouvions aisément entendre le bruit de leurs pas, à défaut de les sentir. La vision de ces douze vampires sanguinaires avançant vers nous provoqua dans nos rangs un sentiment de peur et d'appréhension auxquels Jasper et moi pallions rapidement. Seul Emmett était dans un état extatique, il avait tellement envie de se battre. Riley, lui, était enragé surtout lorsqu'il aperçu, à la lisière de la forêt, Démétri. Il était en tête de leur cortège, flanqué de Jane et d'Alec de chaque côté. Les autres suivaient. Leur formation en triangle dont Démétri était le sommet se stoppa à quelques mètres de nous.

Je sentis une pression sur mon bouclier dirigée sur moi dans un premier temps puis sur ma famille chacun leur tour. Je grognai sur Jane, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle sembla légèrement désemparée de voir que son pouvoir ne nous affectait pas mais se reprit vite. Elle arrêta de faire pression sur ma bulle et regarda Edward, qui m'avait pris la main, d'un air mauvais et un sourire sadique plaqué sur son visage d'adolescente. Je savais d'ores et déjà qu'il allait être sa première cible à l'instant même où je ne pourrai plus le protéger. Il serra ma main pour me rassurer mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de craindre le pire pour lui.

_« Ne te laisse pas distraire par moi, je t'en prie, concentre toi seulement sur le combat. Au plus vite tu la tueras, au plus vite j'arrêterai de souffrir ! »_

Sa pensée était suppliante et j'acquiesçais à contre cœur, bien que je sache qu'il n'avait pas tord.

« Isabella Swan ! » fanfaronna Démétri, fier d'enfin connaître mon nom.

« Démétri Volturi ! Ah ! Non c'est vrai, ils t'ont renié… Quel est ton nom maintenant ? » Le narguais-je.

Seul un grondement sourd nous parvint. Visiblement, j'avais touché là où ça faisait mal !

« Tu croyais peut-être être le seul à savoir des choses sur moi Démétri ? »

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Pourquoi t'énerves-tu Démétri ? Aurais-tu peur que je révèle devant témoins à quel point tu es un sous-vampire ? »

_« Ne l'enrage pas trop sinon Emmett va avoir du mal à le battre ! » me prévins Edward._

_« Au contraire, mettre en avant ses incapacités va le déstabiliser, fais-moi confiance » lui répondis-je._

Je l'avais suffisamment fait pour être sûre de ma démarche. La seule chose qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point était que l'on puisse mettre à jour ses faiblesses devant le plus grand nombre. Il était tellement fier et arrogant que ça lui portait préjudice. Il se croyait invincible, peut-être à raison, mais de mettre à nu la seule erreur qu'il ait commise, ou du moins que je sache qu'il ait commise, allait l'affaiblir moralement à n'en pas douter.

« Ouvre la bouche et tu es morte ! » me lança le gorille.

Sa menace non-voilée eut pour échos un concert de grognements en provenance de mes proches. Leur attitude m'arracha un sourire, même si ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment, j'étais heureuse qu'ils aient envie de me protéger de la sorte. Quant à Démétri, il prit mon sourire comme une provocation et je pouvais voir sa fureur décupler.

« Si tu crois que tes menaces vont m'empêcher de parler, Démétri, je te trouve bien trop vaniteux ! Voyez-vous mes chers comparses… » Commençais-je tout en détendant ma position pour montrer qu'ils ne me faisaient pas peur, j'étais terrorisée mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'en aperçoivent « Démétri devant vous était un traqueur très puissant et très apprécié de ces chers Volturi » Je jaugeais mon auditoire, tous étaient suspendus à mes lèvres.

J'avais commencé, tout en maintenant mon bouclier autour des personnes que j'aimais, à faire des va-et-vient devant eux. Une façon de montrer à mes ennemis qu'ils ne m'impressionnaient pas. Et puis j'essayais également de gagner du temps. Je savais que c'était idiot mais j'avais toujours dans l'espoir que les loups se joindraient à nous pour nous aider. Je ne voulais pas être trop présomptueuse mais j'espérais sincèrement que ceux que je considérais comme mes plus proches amis, ceux qui étaient également ma famille par alliance, Jake, Seth et Léah passeraient outre l'ordre de Sam.

« Mais un jour, il a été surpris dans une position plus que délicate… C'est bien ça mon cher ? » Je m'étais stoppée face à lui volontairement. Je pouvais voir qu'il fulminait intérieurement, sa rage ne demandait qu'à sortir mais tant que mon bouclier serait en place, il ne pourrait rien faire, ni contre moi ni contre nous. Je me demandai combien de temps attendrait-il avant que sa soupape de sécurité n'explose? Combien de temps prendrait-il avant d'éclater et de nous charger ?

Voilà où était mon but ultime. Je voulais qu'ils nous chargent tous en même temps, ou en tout cas le plus grand nombre d'entre eux, pour que ma bulle protectrice les expulse violemment. Ils en seraient tellement déstabilisés que ça nous procurerait l'occasion parfaite de commencer à les démembrer un à un.

« C'était avec quoi cette fois-ci einh Démétri ? Une… »

Je fus coupée dans ma phrase par un Démétri hors de lui, suivi de ses compatriotes, qui se prirent de plein fouet mon bouclier. Sur les douze, trois d'entre eux n'avaient pas bougé, Alec et celui que je supposais être leur bouclier vu qu'il lui touchait l'épaule, et une vampire blonde, surement la fameuse Tanya. Tous les autres furent expulsés violemment dans les airs.

« ALLONS-Y ! » hurlais-je à ma famille.

Chacun se précipita sur sa cible. J'entendis Edward hurler à Jasper l'identité du télékinésiste tandis que je m'approchais rapidement de cette peste de Jane. Elle et moi avions des comptes à régler. Elle s'en était trop souvent prise à Riley et elle allait enfin le payer de son existence aujourd'hui. Après que je me sois occupée d'elle, elle ne pourrait plus faire souffrir quiconque.

J'arrivai à sa hauteur à l'instant même où elle se relevait. Nous étions proche des arbres, chose qui allait m'être utile. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de l'affront que mon bouclier venait de lui faire, je fonçai droit sur elle, lui laissant croire que j'allais l'attaquer de front. Elle m'attendait, droite et fière, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Au même instant, j'entendis les hurlements déchirants de mon âme sœur. Elle voulait la jouer comme ça, très bien, je n'aurai donc aucune pitié. C'était dur mais je luttais pour ne pas me laisser distraire par les cris de souffrance d'Edward, il fallait que j'en finisse avec elle le plus rapidement possible. Ne pas perdre de vue mon objectif. Je fonçai toujours sur elle, elle prit une position défensive, s'attendant à percuter de nouveau mon bouclier mais je repliai celui-ci au plus près de moi, mes deux bulles se confondaient. Au dernier moment, je la contournai, pris appui sur un arbre et me retrouvai derrière elle avant même qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement. J'attrapai son bras et tirai vivement dessus pour le lui arracher. Elle réussit à répliquer et m'envoyer son pied dans l'estomac. Son attention détournée, Edward ne criai plus. Je lui jetai un bref coup d'œil pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il était aux prises avec un vampire blond à qui il venait d'arracher la jambe. Jane profita de mon moment d'inattention pour se retourner. Son bras droit pendait lamentablement le long de son corps, il ne tenait que miraculeusement grâce à quelques misérables lambeaux de peau. Elle fit une chose improbable, plutôt que de se le remettre en place, elle se l'arracha toute seule, sans même exprimer la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir à cet instant. Elle avait toujours ce sourire suffisant sur le visage et il s'agrandit lorsqu'elle s'aperçu du trouble que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'elle s'était démembrée volontairement. Elle en profita pour me foncer dessus. Je l'esquivais, non sans mal, elle était beaucoup plus expérimentée qu'Emmett au niveau du combat au corps à corps. Heureusement pour moi, je m'étais battue avec des loups donc j'encaissais aisément les coups sans défaillir.

Je n'avais aucune notion du temps qui s'écoulait. J'entendis Riley crier. Je guidais mon ennemi de telle sorte que je puisse faire face au terrain où se trouvaient les autres. Riley semblait sacrément mal en point. Deux vampires s'étaient unis pour le battre. L'un deux le mordit brusquement au niveau du cou.

« RILEY ! » ne pu-je m'empêcher de hurler.

Jane en profita et m'envoya son poing en pleine face. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'esquiver que je me retrouvai à terre. Elle se jeta sur moi mais en relâchant mon bouclier je pu facilement l'expulser. Elle alla traverser plusieurs arbres de la forêt. Je ne perdis pas de temps et avant qu'elle ne se remette, je lui attrapais sa sale tête et tirai dessus de toutes mes forces. Une fois celle-ci dans mes mains, je repris le chemin de la bataille.

Je profitai de ce petit moment d'accalmie pour vérifier que toute ma famille se portait bien. Edward s'était débarrassé de son vampire blond et aidait maintenant Riley qui avait un trou gros comme le poing au niveau du cou. Emmett était toujours face à Démétri mais ce dernier n'en avait plus pour longtemps, seule sa tête tenait encore à son torse vu que mon frère venait de lui arracher sa dernière jambe. Alice virevoltait d'ennemis en ennemis, les déstabilisants de par sa grâce et sa prévoyance de leurs attaques. Rosalie avait une approche plus… charmeuse dirais-je… elle souriait et éblouissait ses futures victimes, puis se rapprochait d'elles, de manière séductrice et féline avant de les étêter violemment. Je devais avouer que sa tactique était des plus efficaces sur les mâles ! Jasper et le télékinésiste étaient toujours intacts de tous leurs membres. Ce dernier essayait d'envoyer sur mon ami toutes sortes de choses. Des branches, des cailloux, des rochers ou encore des membres d'autres vampires que Jasper évitait de son mieux.

Toujours la tête de Jane entre mes doigts, j'atteignis le centre de la clairière et la balançai aux pieds de son frère qui, jusqu'à présent n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours flanqué de la Tanya et du bouclier. Il baissa les yeux sur la tête de sa sœur jumelle pour ensuite me fusiller du regard. Je lui rendis le sourire le plus sournois dont je disposais.

« Ta tête va bientôt rejoindre la sienne tu t'en doutes n'est-ce pas ? » lui lançai-je.

Il ria à ma remarque puis se figea en regardant à la lisère de la forêt.

Je me retournai pour voir ce qui avait bien pu le surprendre. Je me figeai à mon tour. Ainsi donc il avait changé d'avis ! D'un regard, je remerciais les deux nouveaux venus avant de me retourner vers mon second objectif : Alec.

Tandis que j'avançais vers ma prochaine cible, je vis la Tanya blêmir, si tant était que cela soit possible. Je la regardai, curieuse de voir ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans un tel état. Elle semblait totalement apeurée et prise au dépourvu. Elle connaissait pourtant bien Carlisle, pourquoi était-elle aussi terrorisée? Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, elle se détacha d'Alec et se dirigea de l'autre côté du terrain, la tête baisée, comme si elle avait honte. Vu la tête que faisait le dernier des jumeaux maléfiques, lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait à la bimbo.

Il se reprit relativement vite et étira ses lèvres de la même manière que sa sœur l'avait fait avant de s'en prendre à Edward.

«Son pouvoir se déclenche!» Me hurla Edward.

J'accélérai mon approche avant qu'il ne puisse avoir l'occasion de paralyser tout le monde. J'avais agrandi significativement le champ d'action de mon bouclier et je pu constater par moi même qu'une brise glaciale en chatouillait les contours. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de moi maintenant mais tandis que j'allai lui asséner le premier coup, je fus éjectée à mon tour par l'autre bouclier. Il n'était effectivement pas aussi puissant que le mien mais suffisamment pour que je ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Alec jubilait de se savoir sous protection. La brume de son pouvoir était de plus en plus perceptible.

«Comment je me débarrasse du bouclier Edward?»

«Si on s'y met à plusieurs il ne pourra pas tenir longtemps sous la pression!»

Les autres avaient suivi notre échange et ceux qui ne se battaient plus s'approchèrent des deux vampires ennemis par le côté droit. Ce fut à mon tour de jubiler devant Alec. J'en pris le maximum sous mon bouclier afin de leur éviter d'entrer sous la coupe du jumeau. Carlisle et Edward étaient en tête. Suivis de près par Alice. Rosalie, Jasper, Riley et Emmett étaient toujours en train de se battre contre nos ennemis qui n'étaient plus aussi nombreux maintenant. Je m'avançai également, attendant patiemment que le bouclier cède sous la pression. L'homme qui avait accompagné Carlisle se dirigea vers la Tanya. Il était grand, brun, ses cheveux longs attachés avec une cordelette en cuir et semblait passablement énervé contre elle.

Alec et son pouvoir faisaient sacrément pression sur ma bulle mais grâce à elle, je pouvais sentir les limites du bouclier adverse. Je me rapprochais, certes lentement, mais je m'approchais quand même de ma future victime. Emmett en avait fini avec Démétri et s'avançai également vers les rebords du bouclier ennemi, non sans avoir jeté un œil à sa femme qui s'en sortait très bien sans lui. Malheureusement le pouvoir d'Alec était bien plus étendu que ce que je pouvais penser et il fut figé en approchant de trop près.

«Merde!» fulminais-je contre moi-même de mon incapacité à étendre plus loin mon bouclier.

Je continuai néanmoins à avancer, le bouclier adverse allait bientôt céder mais Alice se figea quelques secondes et me hurla:

«JASPER! ROCHER!»

Le bouclier venait de céder et Edward avait le vampire sous bonne garde.

«Bella je t'en prie! Il va mourir si tu ne l'aides pas!» me supplia ma meilleure amie.

Je jaugeais la situation, il me fallait agir intelligemment. Soit je commençais à me battre contre Alec maintenant et je repoussais au fond de moi l'envie d'aller aider Jasper pour sauver le plus grand nombre d'entre eux. Soit je repoussais ma bataille pour aller aider mon frère mais pour ça, il faudrait que je relâche ma protection autour des autres qui se trouveraient statufiés aux aussi. Ils seraient donc vulnérables face à la soif de vengeance d'Alec qui pourrait aisément tirer partie de la situation.

Je regardais Alice, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça mais je n'avais pas réellement le choix... C'était soit Jasper, soit tous les autres car une fois paralysés, ils n'opposeraient plus aucune résistance à Alec.

«Bella...» J'entendais la tristesse et les sanglots dans sa voix « il va mourir!»

Elle tenta d'aller lui porter secours mais à peine fut-elle sortie de mon bouclier qu'elle se statufia elle aussi.

Je ne savais réellement pas quoi faire. Cela en valait-il la peine d'en sauver un au détriment de tous les autres? Comment pourrai-je vivre avec la mort de Jasper sur la conscience? Mais il me serait également impossible de vivre avec la mort de n'importe lequel de ceux qui se trouvaient sous mon bouclier! Edward et Carlisle étaient tout aussi important que Jasper. Je pourrai dire même plus important en ce qui concernait Edward. J'avais vécu sans lui et rien ne pourrai me faire un jour revivre volontairement ça!

Le pouvoir d'Alec prenait plus d'envergure et Riley venait de se figer également. Le vampire contre lequel il se battait jusqu'à présent avait l'air relativement sonné mais ne tarderait pas à se remettre de ses blessures. Rosalie venait de se défaire de son dernier vampire et se figea à ce moment là, tenant une tête dans une main et un bras dans l'autre.

J'étais face à un dilemme, je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner d'Alec mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me rapprocher de Jasper ni de Riley...

Soudain la solution m'apparu! Je ne pouvais pas partir loin du jumeau mais rien ne m'empêchait de l'embarquer avec moi!

Sans plus de réflexion et fière de mon idée, je fonçai sur Alec et l'empoignai violemment par le col. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il n'eut aucune réaction. Edward et Carlisle venaient d'étêter leur bouclier et se figèrent tandis que je m'éloignais d'eux. Il ne restait plus que le télékinésiste et le vampire allongé aux côtés de la statue de Riley. Ce dernier étant celui qui craignait le moins, je m'approchai vivement de Jasper pour le couvrir de mon bouclier. J'arrivai d'ailleurs juste à temps pour envoyer contre la falaise l'énorme rocher que l'autre venait de lui lancer. Jasper me jeta un regard rempli de gratitude. Je venais de lui sauver la vie.

Sous le pouvoir d'Alec, le partenaire de bataille de mon frère se figea. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Jasper ne lui fonce dessus et ne lui arrache la tête. L'avantage, je devais le reconnaître, du pouvoir du jumeau c'est que le vampire n'avait pas senti la douleur de la perte d'un de ses membres. Pas que je ne souhaitais pas le voir souffrir mais plutôt parce que j'en avais plus qu'assez d'entendre les hurlements et les cris.

Alec profita de mon soulagement pour m'envoyer un coup de poings dans l'estomac. Coup que je lui rendis de la même puissance dans ses pectoraux. Il sembla surpris de ma force, après tout je n'étais plus un nouveau né. Ce qu'il ne savait sans doute pas c'était que j'avais passé les cinq dernières années à taper de toutes mes forces dans des sacs de frappes remplis de billes d'acier. Il m'envoya son pied pour me frapper dans le ventre mais je le retins de justesse en l'empoignant fortement puis le faisant tourner, je le lui arrachai. Il se mit à hurler de douleur tandis que je jetai son pied le plus loin possible de nous.

«Ta sœur était moins chochotte que toi!» lui dis-je pour le déstabiliser.

Il entra dans une rage folle, sa colère l'aveuglant, il ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'il faisait. Il agissait par pur instinct et nous, vampires, n'étions pas vraiment intelligents lorsque notre instinct prenait le pas sur notre tête. Il me chargea, tout comme Emmett l'avait fait plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, je le laissai faire sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il percute de plein fouet mon bouclier qui l'envoya très loin dans les airs puis directement sur les falaises avant de finir à terre. Dans le processus, il perdit un bras. Sa jambe gauche, celle qui avait encore un pied au bout, formait un angle irréaliste avec le reste de son corps. Je ne m'attardai pas dessus, ce que je voulais et que j'allais avoir, c'était sa tête que je mettrai moi-même au bucher!

Il se releva difficilement et remit en place sa jambe démise. Son pouvoir avait perdu de l'ampleur vu qu'il était affaibli, je pouvais sentir la brume reculer lentement vers son propriétaire. Je commençais d'ailleurs à entendre ma famille souffler de soulagement. Je tentai d'empoigner Alec par le bras qu'il lui restait mais il se déroba et me contourna. Je sentis son souffle sur mon coup mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir convenablement que ses crocs s'enfonçaient dans mon épaule. Il se retira non sans emporter avec lui un bout de chair qu'il recracha à mes pieds. La douleur me fit plier les genoux. Comment Jane avait-elle pu s'arracher volontairement un membre alors que même la souffrance d'une morsure était à la limite du supportable?

Il revint face à moi et attrapa ma tête qu'il coinça dans le creux de son coude. Grâce à sa prise de guillotine, il allait me l'arracher. Cette constations me fit réagir, je me saisis de la main de mon étrangleur et lui envoyai un coup, main ouverte, dans ses attributs masculins. Il se plia en deux sous le coup de la douleur. J'en profitai pour passer sous son bras afin de me dégager de sa prise. Je tenais toujours sa main et je lui fis une clé de bras pour le contrôler et l'amener au sol.

D'un geste vif je lui arrachai son unique bras tout en maintenant mon genou dans son dos. J'allai maintenant m'attaquer à sa tête mais avant, je lui chuchotais au creux de l'oreille:

« Je t'avais bien dis que ta tête rejoindrait celle de ta sœur!». Je l'étêtai sans lui donner l'occasion de répliquer et m'écroulai d'épuisement à ses côtés.

Ce n'était pas une fatigue physique, c'était une fatigue morale plutôt. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tenu le coup seulement grâce à l'adrénaline et la peur. Mais maintenant que ces sentiments disparaissaient, je me sentais complètement vidée.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais au sol, prostrée à côté des restes de mon ennemi, mais quelque chose au plus profond de moi me fit sentir le danger. Une boule de peur se construisait dans mon bas ventre. Une angoisse persistante, quelque chose allait se passer, j'en étais sûre. Les humains appelaient ça le sixième sens ou l'intuition féminine, moi je sentais comme si mon âme allait bientôt se déchirer en deux... Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la source de mon inquiétude lancinante. Edward! Il fallait que je le prévienne!

Je me relevai d'un bond, regardant autour de moi, suivant mon instinct afin de trouver ma moitié. Il était au côté de Riley, en train de raccommoder son cou avec les morceaux qu'ils retrouvaient au sol. Edward se pencha pour en ramasser un. Je vis derrière lui un vampire ennemi se relever difficilement. Il allait l'attaquer, à n'en pas douter, vu la fureur de son regard. Edward était toujours penché, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. L'autre s'approcha vivement, Riley qui se trouvait sur son passage fut vivement éjecté. Il arrivait avec rage tout droit sur Edward tandis que je hurlai:

« EDWARD! NON!»


	37. SACRIFICE

**POV BELLA**

« EDWARD! NON!» hurlais-je de toutes mes forces. Je me mis à courir le plus rapidement possible mais je savais que j'arriverai trop tard. Le temps défilait au ralenti, je voyais le vampire aux yeux rouge foncer sur mon aimé. Edward, qui m'avait entendu hurler se tourna la tête vers moi. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Il put lire en moi toute ma peur, il pouvait voir à quel point j'étais effrayée de la situation, à quel point j'angoissais de le perdre. Je pu lire en lui toute sa résignation face à son destin, je pouvais voir à quel point il m'aimait, à quel point il m'était reconnaissant de lui avoir laissé une seconde chance. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon! Non! Je le refusais, il ne pouvait pas me quitter! Enfin si, mais pas comme ça! Pas définitivement! Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il n'en avait pas le droit!

L'autre vampire était quasiment à sa portée, moi j'étais toujours trop loin. Pourquoi Edward ne réagissait-il pas ? Ne l'avait-il pas entendu arriver derrière lui ? Pourquoi se résignait-il ? Pourquoi ne l'affrontait-il pas ? Je cherchais un appui quelconque de ma famille mais le seul qui était assez proche était Riley et malheureusement il était complètement sonné.

Puis, sortie de nulle part, je vis une tornade blonde arriver droit sur eux. Tanya! Qu'allait-elle faire? Edward comprit, à l'expression de mon visage, qu'il se passait quelque chose. Sa tête fit volte face et juste avant que le vampire ne porte la main sur lui, Tanya empoigna violemment notre ennemi et l'entraina vers le brasier que mes comparses avaient allumé. Ils commencèrent à se battre. Elle se défendait plutôt pas mal mais l'autre devait être un nouveau né et elle n'aurait jamais l'ascendant sur lui. Elle s'en rendit compte assez vite, elle connaissait tout comme nous tous l'issue de ce combat. J'arrêtais ma course, je savais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

«Pardonne-moi Edward!» murmura-t-elle avant d'attraper l'autre vampire et de se jeter dans les flammes avec lui.

Je fermai les yeux et détournai la tête afin de ne pas voir la scène. Les cris de la blonde me suffisaient à imaginer le supplice qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Lorsque les hurlements cessèrent, j'osais timidement lever la tête. Tous les Cullen étaient autour du brasier, semblant rendre un dernier hommage à Tanya qui, dans un dernier moment de lucidité avait sauvé la vie d'Edward. Je savais que si nous en étions là, c'était à cause d'elle. Elle avait mis volontairement Démétri et les jumeaux maléfiques sur ma trace. Je savais que j'aurai dû la détester et me réjouir de l'avoir quasiment vue bruler vive mais son dernier geste lui avait accordé ma sollicitude. Je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner car elle était responsable de la mort de Lucas, mais elle avait sauvé mon âme sœur. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Je marchai vers le brasier et m'agenouillai. Les flammes léchaient les restes de nos ennemis et de Tanya. La fumée qui s'en dégageait était d'un violet clair, presque rose. Je n'avais pas l'odeur et à vrai dire, je n'en voulais pas.

«Merci Tanya» chuchotais-je en direction du feu. Les autres firent comme si de rien n'était mais je savais qu'ils m'avaient entendue.

Carlisle me regardait avec gratitude, remerciements que je lui rendis car sans son aide, nous aurions essuyé des pertes plus conséquentes que quelques membres en moins ou quelques morsures. Au moins, nous étions tous vivant.

Edward était toujours accroupi devant le feu. Je savais qu'il s'en voudrait longtemps mais après tout, elle avait tout déclenché. De toute façon, elle serait morte, je ne l'aurais pas épargnée. Pour Lucas, je n'aurai pas pu la laisser vivre. Ce qui faisait que je ne pouvais pas la détester était son geste ultime, mais elle serait morte de toute manière. Je lui aurais juste épargné la souffrance du feu comme dernière volonté.

Le grand brun qui avait accompagné Carlisle posa la main sur l'épaule d'Edward en réconfort.

«Ne t'en veux pas Edward, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle s'est mise toute seule dans cette situation, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Je sais que ça peut te paraître dur ce que je te dis car elle était comme ma fille, mais cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle fréquentait les mauvaises personnes et ce sont ses mauvais choix qui l'ont conduite là où elle est maintenant et tu n'en es pas responsable.»

Edward avait mis sa main sur celle de l'homme pour le remercier de ses paroles qui semblèrent l'atteindre. Il se releva et lui donna une accolade affectueuse.

«Merci Eléazar!»

«Je t'en prie Edward!» lui répondit l'homme.

Ainsi c'était donc Eléazar qui avait fait trembler de peur Tanya lorsqu'il était arrivé avec Carlisle. Mon regard empli de remerciements se porta sur cet homme qui, de par sa seule présence, avait facilité l'issue favorable de ce combat. D'un hochement de tête il accepta ma gratitude. Je m'avançais lentement vers Edward, je ne savais pas réellement comment il allait réagir à ma présence. Quelque part j'étais responsable de la mort de son amie. Si je ne m'étais pas retrouvée sur le chemin de la famille Cullen, si je n'avais pas fait ces courses de moto, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui ! Mais son attitude n'avait rien d'austère à mon égard. Dès qu'il me vit, il m'ouvrit ses bras et je me jetais sur lui, soulagée. Je l'englobais de ma bulle bleue et aspirais l'autre au fond de moi pour lui montrer à quel point j'avais eu peur, à quel point je l'aimais. Il me rendit mon étreinte en me faisant passer tout son bien être également. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Tout ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de ma bulle n'avait plus aucune importance. C'était comme si nous nous suffisions à nous même. Je me lovais contre lui, avec l'envie de me fondre et de me confondre en lui. Ma tête reposait dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'il inspirait longuement mes cheveux.

_« Jamais je ne pourrai me passer de ton odeur » me dit-il silencieusement._

_« ca tombe bien alors parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de partir loin de toi » lui répondis-je « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas bougé, ne l'as-tu pas entendu arriver sur toi ? » lui demandais-je en parlant du vampire que Tanya avait envoyé au bucher._

_« Il avait le pouvoir de figer les membres. Il n'avait laissé que ma tête libre de tout mouvement. »_

Ca expliquait qu'il n'avait pas pu réagir. Il l'avait entendu mais était prisonnier de lui-même.

Des gémissements nous sortirent de notre bulle. Je me retournai vers leur source. Riley couinai de douleurs. Je m'approchais de mon ami, il lui manquait encore quelques morceaux de peau au niveau du cou. Son bras était déboité et son pied tordu.

Jasper s'approcha également et il lui envoya probablement quelques ondes bienfaisantes car Riley le remercia du regard et arrêta de geindre.

« Je vais remettre ton bras et ton pied en place. » le prévint Carlisle « vous autre essayez de trouver les restes de peaux ! »

Tandis qu'Edward finissait de ramasser les restes du cou de mon ami, je regardai les autres membres de ma famille. Emmett et Rosalie s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, le spectacle qu'ils nous offraient était limite indécent mais c'était eux, ça leur correspondait, et ils allaient bien, c'était le principal. Alice s'approcha de moi, me jaugeant du regard pour savoir si je n'allais pas la repousser. Après tout, elle aussi m'avait déçue en partant sans donner de nouvelles. Elle ne pouvait pas voir mon avenir et donc n'était pas sûre de la conduite à adopter me concernant. Je lui avais pardonné, et ce depuis quelques années mais elle doutait encore. Ne voulant pas la torturer d'avantage, je lui ouvris mes bras. Elle s'arrêta un instant interdite, puis elle ne pu s'empêcher de sautiller sur place en tapant dans ses mains ! Dieu qu'elle m'avait manqué ! Je me mis à rire devant ce petit bout de vampire monté sur ressort ! Elle s'empressa de m'étreindre. Je me sentais bien à cet instant. J'avais ma famille autour de moi, nous étions tous vivants et c'était le plus important.

J'avais cependant quelques questions à poser.

« Carlisle ? » il se tourna vers moi. Il en avait fini avec Riley « qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Après votre départ, j'ai appelé Eléazar pour le prévenir de ce que Tanya avait fait et prévoyait de faire. Je pensais qu'il pourrait apaiser son courroux et lui faire faire machine arrière. Il a essayé de la joindre mais elle n'a pas répondu »

« Du coup, je suis venu apporter mon aide directement » annonça Eléazar.

« Merci à vous deux ! Je suis désolée Eléazar pour cette perte. »

« Et je suis désolé pour la tienne. J'espère sincèrement que les événements n'entacheront pas nos futures relations. » Me dit-il.

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je ne pourrai pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait et la situation dans laquelle elle nous a tous mis mais je ne peux en aucun cas vous en tenir rigueur. » Je m'approchais de lui et lui tendis la main pour sceller notre future entente. Il la serra longuement, comme s'il m'analysait. Je sentais qu'il essayait de briser mon bouclier, je me reculai instantanément lorsqu'il réussit.

« Quel est votre pouvoir ? » grondais-je énervée qu'il l'utilise sur moi.

Carlisle cru bon de s'interposer, il dut sentir ma colère « Ce n'est pas offensif Bella, tu n'as rien à craindre ! Eléazar détecte les pouvoirs des autres. »

Je me calmais, j'avais une confiance aveugle en Carlisle.

« Je dois dire que ton bouclier est extrêmement puissant. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, je l'ai brisé mais je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin, comme si, même enlevé il était là ! »

« Elle en a deux » précisa Edward.

« Deux ? » s'exclamèrent Eléazar et Carlisle en même temps.

J'acquiesçais et me retournai vers Riley. Je n'avais pas franchement envie de procéder à des expériences maintenant pour satisfaire la curiosité de ces deux hommes. Ils le comprirent et n'insistèrent pas.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demandais-je à Riley.

« Aussi bien que si j'avais été mordu et que l'on m'avait déboité un bras et un pied » souffla-t-il. Je le pris dans mes bras. J'entendis le grondement sourd d'Edward, ce qui me fit rire.

« Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher ? » me murmura Riley

« Non, je crois que c'est plus fort que lui ! »

Ma réponse détendit l'atmosphère et sur cette ambiance nous nous dirigions tous tranquillement vers la villa rejoindre les deux autres membres de notre famille.

Juste avant d'arriver à la lisière de la forêt, ils se tournèrent en direction des falaises. Je suivis le mouvement pour apercevoir la meute au complet nous surplombant des falaises.

« Ils veulent te parler » m'annonça Edward.


	38. RENONCEMENT

POV BELLA

_Juste avant d'arriver à la lisière de la forêt, ils se tournèrent en direction des falaises. Je suivis le mouvement pour apercevoir la meute au complet nous surplombant des falaises._

_« Ils veulent te parler » m'annonça Edward._

Je regardais ma famille un à un. Ils avaient l'air peiné pour moi. Ils avaient compris que j'étais allée demander de l'aide à mes amis et qu'ils avaient refusé de me l'apporter. La conversation s'annonçait houleuse. Je leur en voulais, c'était certain.

« Allez-y je vous rejoins » leur demandais-je.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous sauf Edward. Emmett me prit dans ses bras, tout comme Alice. Jasper et Rosalie pressèrent mon épaule d'une main pour me souhaiter bon courage. Carlisle, quant à lui, hésita longuement sur la conduite à tenir. Je savais qu'il tenait tout particulièrement au traité et à la bonne entente de nos deux espèces. Il voulait surement rester en tant que chef de famille mais sa conversation silencieuse avec Edward l'en dissuada. Il me jeta un dernier regard et partit rejoindre les autres.

Edward me prit par la main et nous dirigea vers les loups. Jacob était sous sa forme humaine.

« Vous arrivez un peu tard Sam ! A moins que vous ne soyez là que pour compter combien de membres de ma famille sont morts ?» grondais-je mauvaise. Je savais qu'il ne me servirait à rien de m'énerver mais de les avoir en face de moi avait déclenché ma colère, surtout qu'ils arrivaient une fois la bataille terminée. J'aurai honnêtement préféré qu'ils ne viennent pas du tout!

Seth se changea également, tout comme sa sœur. Le grondement de Sam les réprimanda. Ils me jetèrent des regards d'excuses et reprirent immédiatement leurs apparences de loup. Je ne leur en voulais pas, après tout, ils avaient seulement suivi les ordres du chef de meute. Je savais comment ils fonctionnaient, depuis le temps que je les fréquentais. Ce que je n'arrivais pas à digérer était l'attitude de Jacob, après tout, il avait défié l'autorité de Sam une fois auparavant. Lorsque le conseil s'était rassemblé pour prendre la décision de me permettre ou non l'accès libre de la réserve, il s'était rebellé contre l'Alpha. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait aujourd'hui alors qu'il était quand même question de ma vie ?

« Et toi ? » criais-je en désignant mon pseudo meilleur ami du doigt « pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? J'aurai pu mourir que tu n'aurais pas levé la patte !»

Edward me retint plus fortement pour éviter que je ne me jette sur lui. Chose que j'étais honnêtement à deux doigts de faire.

« Il l'a fait Bella. Il a renoncé à son statut de loup pour toi mais ils sont arrivés trop tard. » Me chuchota Edward.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Je voulais me rapprocher de Jacob mais Edward m'enserrait tellement fort que je ne pouvais pas me dégager « laisse-moi aller lui parler ! » Je m'étais calmée, réalisant le sacrifice que venait de faire mon ami pour moi, et pour rien en plus vu qu'ils arrivaient la bataille terminée.

Il me relâcha, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front, surement pour m'aider à affronter la situation. J'arrivais devant mon ami qui ne m'avait toujours pas regardé dans les yeux.

« Qu'as-tu fait Jacob Black ? » ma voix était chevrotante. J'aurai voulu pleurer sur son sort à cet instant.

Il releva la tête et ses yeux emplis de larmes et d'une tristesse sans précédent vers moi. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la distance qui nous séparait et son désarroi, je couru me jeter dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi ? » pleurnichais-je

« Tu m'en aurais voulu si je n'avais rien fait » me murmura-t-il en pleurant.

« C'est sûr mais j'aurai fini par te pardonner un jour. Tu es mon meilleur ami et même bien plus que ça, je te serais revenu un jour ou l'autre ! »

« Je sais… »

« Mais pourquoi alors ? N'as-tu pas pensé à Marie ? »

« Bien sur que j'y ai pensé ! » s'énerva-t-il « je n'ai fait que ça !» Il me relâcha. Je sentis qu'Edward s'était rapproché de nous, comme pour me protéger. Je me retournai et d'un geste de la main, lui fis comprendre de rester à l'écart. Je n'avais rien à craindre de Jake.

« Comment aurais-je pu lui expliquer que j'avais laissé tomber sa sœur ? Comment aurais-je pu vivre avec ma conscience s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Comment aurais-je pu vivre heureux avec elle si cela signifiait ta perte ? Einh ? Comment ?»

« Oh Jake ! » dis-je en retournant dans ses bras. « Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû venir vous demander de l'aide ! Tu n'aurais pas eu à renoncer à ton avenir avec elle si j'avais été suffisamment intelligente pour garder ça pour moi ! »

« Tu voulais protéger les tiens Bella, c'est normal ! »

« Oui mais maintenant c'est toi qui va souffrir toute ta vie ! C'est toi que je n'ai pas su protéger ! »

Son sacrifice était immense. En refusant son statut de loup, il n'avait plus le droit de se changer. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait vieillir. Il allait prendre de l'âge tout comme ma sœur, mais leur écart serait trop important pour qu'ils puissent un jour avoir l'espoir d'avoir une relation amoureuse ensemble. En renonçant à sa condition, il renonçait à son imprégnée, il renonçait à Marie, il renonçait à une vie heureuse à ses côtés, il renonçait à son bonheur, tout simplement.

J'enrageais de voir qu'il avait tout sacrifié pour moi. Je m'en voulais tellement d'être à l'origine de son futur malheur. Je cherchais désespérément une solution pour l'épargner. Je devais parler à Sam, peut-être y avait-il un moyen de changer les choses.

Je me détachai de Jacob pour me rapprocher du chef de la meute. Je passai rapidement devant mon frère et ma sœur et leur offrit mon plus beau sourire, signe que je ne leur en voulais pas, ou en tout cas que je ne leur en voulais plus. Le sacrifice de Jake m'avait ouvert les yeux sur leur attachement envers moi.

« Sam, pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire ? » bien que je lui en voulais d'être en partie responsable de la décision de Jake, mon ton était doux, sans reproches apparents.

« Il était trop borné » me souffla Edward. Les loups grognèrent. « Change-toi alors si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ma version! » le provoqua-t-il.

Sam retourna vers la forêt pour revenir quelques instants plus tard sous sa forme humaine. Il semblait réellement dévasté par la décision qu'il avait dû prendre à l'encontre de Jacob.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'au bout ! » argumenta-t-il.

« Tu avais accès à son esprit Sam, tu devais bien te douter de l'issue ! » répliquai-je sanglante.

« De toute notre histoire, personne n'a jamais été capable de renoncer à son imprégnée… je ne pensais pas, même s'il en avait l'intention, qu'il pourrait prendre une telle décision ! » se justifia le chef de meute.

« N'y a-t-il rien à faire pour changer ça ? »

Il baissa la tête et la secoua négativement. Je me mis à réfléchir à plein régime. Il devait bien y avoir une solution pour faire réintégrer son statut de second à Jake.

« Etant donné que vous êtes arrivés trop tard, ne peux-tu pas revenir sur cette décision ? »

Il hésita un instant, semblant peser mentalement le pour et le contre de ma question. Je me tournai vers Edward qui secoua la tête de droite à gauche, me signifiant que la réponse serait négative. Il ne me restait donc qu'une seule chose, un seul argument pour faire pencher la balance en faveur de mon ami.

« Et si je renonce à mon passe droit d'accéder à la réserve, lui redonneras-tu son statut ? »

Sam releva les yeux vers moi, jaugeant la véracité et la sincérité de ma proposition. Jake cru bon de s'interposer :

« Ne fais pas ça Bella ! Pas comme ça, je veux pouvoir te revoir ! Marie, Charlie, Seth et Léah voudront te revoir ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pourrais plus venir à la réserve qu'on ne se verra plus Jake et tu le sais. Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi, pour nous, à mon tour de le faire ! »

« Et vous serez toujours les bienvenues chez nous » rajouta Edward.

« Tu vois, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça ! » tentais-je de plaisanter « Sam ? »

« Je pense qu'avec ta parole de rester loin de nos terres, je peux reconsidérer la décision de Jacob, s'il le souhaite bien entendu. » L'alpha avait parlé. Il repartit vers la forêt, surement pour se changer car son hurlement rappela à l'ordre les autres loups qui partirent à sa suite. La discussion était close. La décision appartenait entièrement à Jake maintenant.

Je rejoignis mon ami qui m'enserra de ses bras puissants.

« Tu sais que c'est la bonne décision Jake ! »

« Je sais… merci ma belle, je sais que c'est aussi un sacrifice pour toi… »

« Ca l'aurait été il y a quelques jours, mais je ne suis plus seule maintenant, et c'est surtout grâce à toi ! Considère que nous sommes quittes ! C'est mon cadeau de remerciement pour toutes ces années où tu as veillé sur moi ! Et puis on se reverra j'en suis sûre!»

«Bien sûr! Je sais que tu ne laisses personne d'autre toucher à tes bébés!» se moqua-t-il.

«Tu viendras les chercher à la frontière?» lui demandais-je d'un ton faussement inquiet.

«Tout ce que tu voudras ma belle, tout ce que tu voudras!»

Je l'englobais dans mon bouclier, histoire de le sentir une dernière fois avant la prochaine. Je m'étais habituée à son odeur, et, bien que désagréable, elle était rassurante. Il fronça le nez, légèrement surpris de mon effluve mais finit par sourire.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Edward ne pu réprimer son grognement. Je souris et je sentis également celui de Jake dans mon cou. Edward resterait toujours Edward… jaloux et possessif ! Dieu que j'aimais cet homme !

« Vas le rejoindre avant qu'il ne me morde ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Je te protègerai ! » lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Eh ! J'ai pas besoin d'une fille pour me défendre ! » S'offusqua Jake.

Je le gratifiais d'une tape peu amicale dans l'épaule. Je pourrais jurer avoir entendu ses os craquer. Bien sûr, il ne le dirait pas, il ne voudrait pas perdre la face de cette façon, surtout à cause d'une fille ! Il porta tout de même la main à l'endroit où je venais de le frapper.

Ah ! Les hommes ! Décidemment, qu'ils soient vampires, loups, ou humains, c'était bien tous les mêmes !


	39. EPILOGUE

POV BELLA

« VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI? ! ? ! NON MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS ! MON DIEU ! VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI? ! ? ! DITES MOI QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? ? ? ?» hurla Alice.

Oulla ! Pas bon ! Pas bon du tout !

_« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Et encore, tu ne lis pas ses pensées ! »Me confirma Edward mentalement._

Je nous avais englobés dans ma bulle pour empêcher une quelconque attaque de ma meilleure amie !

A cet instant je pouvais dire que je regrettais amèrement ma décision ! Elle me faisait carrément flipper à courir à toute vitesse à travers le salon de la villa tout en hurlant des insanités plus grosses qu'elle.

Edward vrilla son regard au mien _« Tu regrettes ? »_

Je soufflais d'exaspération et levai les yeux au ciel. Je ne regrettais pas non, juste la décision de ne pas avoir pris en compte les désirs d'Alice.

_« Ca n'aurait pas été pareil si ma sœur s'en était mêlée, tu le sais ! »_

_« Je sais… mais regarde la ! Elle court partout dans tous les sens et elle n'arrête pas de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles ! »_

_« Crois-moi, c'est quand elle s'arrêtera de tourner en rond en psalmodiant à tout va qu'il faudra commencer à s'inquiéter et fuir le plus loin possible ! »_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Et j'aurais réellement dû m'abstenir d'attirer l'attention d'Alice sur nous.

« DE TOI ! » hurla-t-elle tout en me montrant du doigt « DE TOI JE PEUX COMPRENDRE ! MAIS TOI ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant Edward.

_« Et merde ! » dîmes-nous mentalement ensemble._

« J'AVAIS TOUT PREPARE POUR CE JOUR ! J'AVAIS FAIT UN CLASSEUR AVEC DES CODES COULEUR ! J'AVAIS DEJA TOUT PREVU ! LE LIEU ! LE REPAS ! LES INVITES ! ET VOUS VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ? ! ? !» Continua d'hurler Alice.

_« On court ? » lui demandais-je silencieusement._

_« On court ! » acquiesça-t-il_

« VOUS NE VOUS EN SORTIREZ PAS COMME CA MONSIEUR ET MADAME CULLEN ! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR LORSQUE JE VOUS METTRAI LA MAIN DESSUS !»

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions tous deux hilares dans mon ancienne maison. Mon père me l'avait léguée à sa mort huit ans auparavant. Marie avait, quant à elle, héritée de la maison de la réserve où elle coulait des jours heureux avec Jacob et leurs deux enfants. Ma soeur et mon meilleur ami avaient aujourd'hui vingt neuf ans tous les deux. Ma décision de renoncer à mon droit de parcourir la réserve librement avait été l'une des meilleures de toute ma vie. Je ne regrettais absolument rien de ma négociation de l'époque avec Sam. Ma sœur et Jake irradiaient de bonheur ensemble. Mon neveu et ma nièce étaient des amours, bien que je ne les voie pas assez souvent à mon goût.

Edward m'embrassa l'épaule et caressa ma cicatrice, dernier vestige de mon combat avec Alec. Depuis ce jour d'avril 2014 où nous avions livré notre bataille, beaucoup de choses avaient changé sans vraiment changer.

Esmée et Carlisle avaient déménagé de Forks pour rejoindre Eléazar et sa famille en Alaska.

Ils avaient amené avec eux Riley et Bree qui avait finalement réussi à être une totale végétarienne. Ses trois premières années avaient été un véritable calvaire. Autant pour elle que pour les autres habitants de la maison et ceux de la ville avoisinante. Elle avait dérapé à plusieurs reprises, tuant quelques humains dans le processus. Mais, passée la période de nouveau né, elle avait pu réfréner son désir de sang humain. Elle et Riley s'étaient mariés pour fêter ses un an de végétarisme.

Emmett et Rosalie avaient repris quelques années mon domaine de Seattle en attendant que Riley, enfin, que Bree se sente capable de vivre parmi les humains sans les boire.

Je n'avais pas pu, lorsque la question s'était posée, reprendre mon activité. J'avais toujours envie de me rendre utile pour les jeunes mais je n'étais plus capable de le faire sachant que de mes deux derniers protégés, l'un était un vampire et l'autre était mort. Je ne voulais plus mettre un autre être humain en danger à cause de ma condition. C'était aussi en prenant cette décision que j'avais compris celle d'Edward de me quitter après l'attaque de Jasper. Et c'était réellement lors de cette prise de conscience que je lui avais pardonné.

Alice et Jasper nous avaient suivis dans notre périple autour du monde durant quelques années.

Tout le monde venait de revenir à Forks, excepté Riley et Bree qui étaient au domaine, c'est-à-dire pas très loin.

Demain nous retournions tous au lycée. J'avais bien ri lorsque Carlisle nous avait annoncé notre inscription. Je pensais qu'il plaisantait, mais non. Nous allions tous faire notre rentrée. En première pour Edward, Alice et moi et en Terminale pour les trois autres. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie mais après toutes ces années, reprendre une activité humaine banale ne nous ferait pas de mal. Ca pourrait même être drôle de revoir toutes ces adolescentes en chaleur baver devant nos hommes ! Quoique…

Cela faisait vingt six ans qu'Edward et moi parcourions le monde, visitant chaque pays, explorant chaque ville et baptisant chaque chambre d'hôtel ! Notre dernière destination avait été Las Vegas où, au grand dam d'Alice, nous nous étions dits oui. J'avais, à force de persistance et d'insistance de mon mari, finalement sauté le pas !

Mais hors de question de laisser le soin à Alice de nous organiser une cérémonie en grande pompe qui ne nous ressemblerait pas ! Mon don avait été précieux lorsqu'Elvis nous avait unis pour la vie dans cette chapelle miteuse à la limite de l'effondrement! Si un jour Alice apprenait dans quelles circonstances nous nous étions mariés, je crois qu'elle serait capable de nous dévisser la tête !

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, non, ce qui l'était, c'était l'homme que j'avais en face de moi. Mon ami, mon amant, ma vie, mon âme, mon tout. Lui seul comptait.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Encore et toujours la même question ! » fis-je semblant d'être exaspérée.

« Tu m'as dit oui pour la vie, attends-toi à ce que je te la pose souvent ! Et la mort ne viendra même pas te sauver! » Me dit-il en s'approchant sensuellement de moi.

Je couinai d'appréhension. Rien que de par sa démarche, il arrivait à m'électriser. On pourrait croire qu'après toutes ces années, je me serais lassée ou du moins habituée, mais il n'en était rien. Tout en lui était un appel au sexe, tout en lui criait luxure, surtout lorsqu'il s'approchait de moi de cette façon, balançant exagérément les hanches de gauche à droite tout en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise. Bien trop lentement ! Je pourrais même m'embraser toute seule sous son regard de convoitise. Il me voulait, là, maintenant, et aucun doute qu'il allait m'avoir !

Sa chemise ouverte, il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi. Je nous englobais dans ma bulle, je voulais le sentir de toutes les façons possibles, à commencer par l'odorat. J'inspirais longuement au creux de son cou, là où son parfum était le plus puissant, déclenchant en moi un déferlement de sensations dans mon bas ventre. Mon état fit grogner Edward. Grognement tellement sexy… mes mains caressèrent le torse qu'elles connaissaient par cœur depuis toutes ces années. Chaque muscle, chaque poil, chaque dénivelé, chaque creux était familier et pourtant avec Edward, chaque fois était une première, chaque caresse était unique, chaque orgasme différent.

Il passa ses bras autour de moi pour m'attirer au plus près de lui. Il descendit lentement la fermeture éclair de ma robe qui tomba mollement à mes pieds. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mon dos pour atteindre ma nuque qu'il massa sensuellement. Je fermai les yeux, savourant cet instant. Ses lèvres butinèrent mon cou pour suivre un chemin imaginaire remontant vers ma mâchoire pour finir sur ma bouche qu'il suçota avec envie et empressement. J'entendais toute son envie et son amour. Je sentais tout son bien être et son excitation. Pour cette dernière, je ne pouvais pas la rater. Son érection magistrale et tendue à l'extrême contre mon bas ventre m'arracha un glapissement.

Je le débarrassais promptement de son pantalon, le laissant en boxer. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à le vue de ce dernier. Emmett s'était fait un plaisir, à notre retour, de remplacer tous les sous-vêtements normaux d'Edward par des boxers tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres ! Dire qu'il avait la rancune tenace était un euphémisme! Aujourd'hui c'était un boxer bleu criard avec un énorme « S » rouge au niveau de son entre-jambe.

« Superman einh ? » me moquais-je.

« Veux-tu une preuve ? » sa voix rauque et ses yeux noirs de désir finirent de m'achever.

« Oui » articulais-je difficilement, totalement sous l'emprise érotique de mon amant.

Sans me faire attendre, il fit en sorte que nos sous-vêtements ne soient plus qu'un lointain souvenir et me plaqua contre le mur de notre chambre. J'enroulai automatiquement les jambes autour de ses reins. J'aimais lorsqu'il était autant sauvage. J'aimais lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle. J'aimais lorsque ses mains étaient partout et nulle part à la fois. J'aimais lorsque sa bouche m'aspirait, me mordait, me léchait. J'aimais tout chez lui. Tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui et qu'il était à moi.

Avec une lenteur extrême, il pressa son sexe contre mon entrée. Je savais par expérience, avant même qu'il ne commence ses va-et-vient, que mon orgasme serait d'une puissance sans égale. Ses yeux noircis de luxure s'encrèrent dans les miens qui devaient crier mon désir pour lui tandis qu'il me pénétrait. Lentement… très lentement… trop lentement…

Ma supplique silencieuse eut raison de lui et son grondement intérieur m'annonça la victoire. Il se fit plus rapide et plus brutal. Chaque coup de rein me rapprochant inextricablement de la jouissance. Nos yeux ne se détournèrent pas. Je pouvais voir qu'il était proche lui aussi. Ses mains continuaient de me caresser de partout. Malaxant et incendiant chaque parcelle de ma peau. Dieu que c'était bon ! Lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur mes seins pour torturer mes tétons, elles signèrent ma perte. Je jetai ma tête en arrière, respirant une dernière fois avant la délivrance l'odeur sensuelle et sexuelle de mon amant. Mes parois se refermèrent puissamment, comme jamais auparavant, autour du membre de mon mari. Nous partageâmes notre jouissance au même moment, totalement synchrone dans l'orgasme comme dans tout ce que nous faisions d'ailleurs.

Il nous porta sur le lit, sans se retirer de moi. Il savait que c'était le moment que j'affectionnais le plus après l'amour. Certains fumaient, d'autres se douchaient ou câlinaient. Moi j'aimais qu'il reste en moi. J'aimais cette connexion, le sentiment que nous ne faisions qu'un, que nous n'étions qu'un seul et même être, qu'il était le prolongement de mon corps et que j'étais le prolongement de son âme.

« Je vous aime Isabella Marie Cullen ! » me dit-il ses yeux toujours dans les miens.

« Pour toujours ? »

Il sourit.

« Pour l'éternité ! »


End file.
